Three Little Words
by Mikagami39
Summary: Its amazing how three simple words can alter a person's destiny. See what happens when a certain unpredictable ninja recalls and acts on a battlefield confession. AU, Rated M for Language,etc... My first fic, please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((This story starts a few days after the Pain/Nagato story arc concludes with a few variations. Tsunade, though terribly weakened by using her chakra to try and save everyone during Pain's Almighty Push technique, has not fallen into a coma. The events surrounding Sasuke and Akatsuki tangent as well, which may come into play later on.))**

It always began the same.

_I want to be at your side always..._

_That's why I'm not afraid to die..._

_If it means I can protect you..._

_Because..._

_I love you, Naruto-kun. _

Her soft voice drifting up in the darkness, the flash of light as she battles Pain in her attempt to rescue him. The rage inside building up as he sees her fall yet again, this time motionless, unable to avoid the spear in Pain's hand. The rage in him drowning out everyting but the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh. The hatred exploding inside him...consuming everything...

"Hinata!" Sitting up,grasping at air, and panting even as he sweated heavily, Naruto fought to keep the dangerous fox chakra from taking him over. Eyes focused at last, he muttered as he fell back onto his bedroll. "This is the fourth time." It was driving him nuts. _She said she loves me. ME? I never even once looked at her like that. She's...a friend...comrade...a fellow Leaf Shinobi..._he marveled silently and ever since that day, he had been wrestling with this and his own memories. Moving outside the village to a "safe" distance as the fox had nearly consumed him that first time. He knew he had to come to terms with events and quickly. Already he was on the receiving end of some very curious stares as he left the village for the woods every night. If he didn't resolve this matter soon, it would be more than just looks. He would have some very difficult questions coming. Laying there as he made the decision to get some answers of his own, he felt a sense of peace drift over him.

He woke up as the sun crested the Hokage Memorial face wall. He knew it as sure as he knew his own name. He rose and set things to rights before dressing in his black and orange jumpsuit over the steel fishnet shirt. He reached for his necklace and remembered. "Shit...I have to tell Granny its gone now." _Not looking forward to that_...he thought but added it to his growing list of thing to do. Setting his sandaled boots and securing his Leaf headband, he rose and went through his usual morning routine of stretching and working out the kinks. With that done, he headed into the village,nodding to the gate guards as they gave him a welcoming smile and wave. Things had surely changed. No longer was he "that fox kid" to be avoided or ridiculed. Now because of everything he had endured, never once giving up on seeking the acknowledgement he craved, nor once breaking his Ninja Way, he was a hero. "Hero of the Leaf Village" was being whispered around him now as villagers talked. Moving briskly through the rubbled area that was once the Village Hidden in the Leaves, he headed quickly to where he knew Shizune had set up the Hokage's tent. He paused outside the tent as two masked ANBU guards stepped out of the shadows.

"Uzumaki Naruto...you have business with the Hokage?" a voice behind a dog mask asked him calmly even as the pair's hands drifted to the blades on their backs. Hero or not, they took no chances with the Hokage's safety. Especially not now in her present condition.

"I need to speak to Granny Tsunade." he replied bluntly, not even for a moment acknowledging their actions. "Its a personal matter."

"She is...sequestered in business." the one wearing a blank mask retorted,the body and voice telling him it was a woman this time.

He almost snorted as he started forward. He never quaked before them and he wouldn't start now. "I'm going inside." his tone firm and his face set as they tensed momentarily before relaxing and back-stepping as Shizune stepped out calmly,"It's definitely you then Naruto-kun. Only you would prepare to take on two fully armed and prepared ANBU without regard. Follow me. Tsunade-sama told me to bring you to her if you showed up." a wry twist of her lips,"Though she bet you were going to be here by the second day's end." _Now to set her plans into may well be the biggest gamble of her life...Which makes me even more nervous. Failure could be very bad, but could success wind up being worse? _She thought privately as she turned and walked back into to the tent, one of the ANBU holding it open for her and gesturing for Naruto to follow.

They walked past the elderly Councilors who were on their own way out and Naruto ignored the cold eyes they had for him. It was no secret they had no love for him and considered him a dark secret weapon. He just kept his head up and shoulders squared as Shizune stopped in front of a partition and faced him. "She is still...tired from the other day so please make this quick. She needs her rest." Shizune cautioned him before parting the flaps so he could enter.

Once on the other side, he gulped and felt extremely guilty for disturbing the woman he called "Granny". But before he could speak the flap fell back into place behind him and he felt a flow of chakra outside. He would bet a meal at his favorite ramen shop it was so their conversation couldn't be overheard...He took a slow swallow as he walked over to the bed where Tsunade sat up reading a memo or something.

"Umm Granny..." stopping when a withered hand rose to interrupt him.

"Spit it out." she said in a low voice as the grey haired woman looked up at him with strong piercing eyes that showed more than they should of her had seriously overdone it. Just like at the battle with Orochimaru. Using up so much chakra that her transformation was negated. Revealing her aged appearance rather than the youthful vibrant one she prided herself on maintaining.

"The First Hokage's necklace is gone." he said quickly before he could stop. "When I became the Nine Tails this last time..."

"I know. Katsuyu told me." she replied briskly as the papers were set aside and her hands folded together under her chin in a pose Naruto knew very well and took an odd comfort in seeing. "It was when the sixth tail emerged. The fox was too strong for it by then and without Yamato in place to help restrain you..." the hands spread apart.

He bowed his head and shivered,"I am so sorry Granny..."

"Nonsense. Its not like you had a choice in the matter Naruto. The old fox took your anger and used it to try and take you over. Lucky you managed to subdue him before it was too late."

"About that...There's something I need you to know." he said as he lifted his head with serious eyes. "I know the truth now. Some of it,not all."

That piqued her curiosity. "And what might that be?" _Are my plans for you about to be ruined before they even begin?_ she wondered almost fearfully til he spoke.

"I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage." he said so bluntly she blinked. "He sealed the Nine Tails inside his own son in order to save the village. He was there inside me when the fox almost won." he went on to tell her the entire discussion he had had with his father's shade.

"I see." she said after a sip of water,one she wished so very much was something quite stronger. _Okay,this makes some things easier...Just have to keep my fingers crossed on the rest..._ her thoughts not showing in her expression as she answered, "Sarutobi-sensei clamped a lid down on everything about the incident-and thusly you. I can see why he did it, but at the same time I am sorry for what you experienced because of it."

Naruto waved that away. "Doesn't matter now. Past is the past." his tone simplistic as though he had told himself that many times over. And he probably had. "Doesn't change the facts. I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage and its time I grew up." he added,showing yet another level of maturity many would be shocked to see. He rose to his feet,"I just wanted to get it out in the open." he started to leave when her next words brought him up short.

"Have the nightmares stopped? Or do they continue?"

He faced her with wide eyes and fell back into his chair."How?...What...?" _Ah forget it..._he thought to himself,"No. Yes." he said at last with a nod.

"Natural enough. That's why you moved out into the woods." she said gently,"The battle with the seven Pains was more than enough to give anyone nightmares,Naruto. Your mind has to come to terms with what you saw..." she paused and felt her lips turn up ever so slightly, "And things you heard that day."

"What do you mean by 'things you heard?' Pain talked alot..."

"Don't play dense Naruto. You know what I'm refering to..." her eyes hardened and narrowed dangerously. _We don't have time for games..._

He flushed,"How do you know?"

"Katsuyu. I am the only person outside of the two you who knows what was shared between you on that battlefield. And it will stay that way until you or she tell me otherwise." Tsunade promised quietly,"Though some may guess as they saw her charge in recklessly when you were pinned. Some may already think they know..." she cautioned him before she waved him out as he opened his mouth,"I won't tell you what to do on this matter,Naruto. This one,you have to figure out on your own. Now go. I need some rest." _Make the right choice,Naruto...Don't make the same mistake Jiraiya and I made so long ago... _she thought sadly as she watched him leave through the flap.

And just like that,Shizune was there, hustling him out of the tent.

Hinata rose from her pallet and stretched languidly as she collected her thoughts. Then she blushed heavily as she once again recalled her words to him. She still couldn't believe she had the courage to just...say it like that. _But then again_,she rationalized for the hundredth time, _I thought I was going to die. _Taking off her nightdress, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand drifted to the barely visible scar where Pain's metal spear had pierced her side. She had been extremely lucky that nothing vital had been nicked or actually struck. Even moreso that Sakura-chan had been able to reach her and used her skills as a Medical Ninja to heal her injury. She posed for a moment or two,mentally comparing herself to Sakura. Which of course brightened her mood considerably as she shied away from addressing the fact that everyone,including her, knew that Naruto was crazy over Sakura and always had been. And with that came the thought of maybe her confession would make him think of her instead.

She posed in what she thought was a seductive pose,"I don't know if I could be that bold ever again," she whispered to her reflection, "But if it meant a chance to have Naruto-kun for myself?" her skin darkened yet again and she felt a near faint approaching at the thought. So she shook her head to clear her mind and grabbed her clothes. Dressing quickly she had a light breakfast, prepared a repast as was her custom, and went outside to see her cousin Neiji already hard at work training with her father Hiashi Huuyga. Setting the tray down on a stool nearby she left quietly so as to not disturb them.

Once beyond the Hyuuga compound,more of a series of large tents than a compound, she felt saddened by the sheer amount of devastation that greeted her pale silvery eyes. Everything was gone. Pushed back so far as to be crushed against the very walls that protected the entire city. It wasn't the first time the Village had been attacked by a powerful enemy but never had one been so thorough in their efforts. As things stood it would take some time for the Village as a whole to recover. If it ever did. She nodded in passing to other members of the clan who were working hard to find people still buried under the rubble. Using their clan's Kekkai Genkai, the Byakugan, to find their life energies. It was one way they helped. Others carried loads of rubble to be crushed into gravel for streets or to make new mortar for construction. _There's so much to do..._

She saw the way people moved with determination...and hope...and found herself smiling. _They may have destroyed the buildings,but our spirit is unbroken._ And she knew just why that was...It was because a boy that everyone had hated and feared so much they refused to even acknowledge his existence had stood up and saved them all as a young man. A man they now all trusted so completely it was hard to believe. In the days since the attack, she saw for herself just how much their attitude towards him had changed into respect and admiration. She knew without a doubt that there wasn't a single person in the entire village that wouldn't give their life for him. Villagers and shinobi alike would do whatever it took to either help him or protect him. _I doubt even he realizes just how much he as changed all of our hearts._

Without even thinking about where she was going, she found herself outside the supply tents and cabins. She sighed as she realized it was her turn to help Sakura with cataloguing and storing away medical supplies. She wasn't looking forward to this. Somehow the pink haired girl knew...not suspected, but knew... just how deep her feelings for Naruto ran. _This is not the time for that. Soon though I'll have to see if she feels anything for him or not..._Going inside she called out in her shy quiet voice, "Sakura-chan? Are you here?"

"Oh, Hinata.. you're early. But its good to see you. We really need to get these supplies into storage. It'll only be a matter of time before they are needed again." Sakura said as she checked her lists without looking at the other girl.

"O...okay." Hinata replied as she took off her lavender and silver jacket and braced for the work to begin.

Hours passed as the pair started in on the supplies and Sakura would look over at Hinata many times, trying to find a right moment to talk with her about what she had figured out. But instead of saying anything, she studied the dark haired girl and realized she was actually jealous! Hinata had changed in several ways over the years. Not only had she grown in confidence and skill but she had blossomed into quite the beauty. _And of course she would just HAVE to develop a better figure! _Sakura thought enviously as she watched Hinata stretch and the girl's clothes molded to her body. _Its just not fair! _her inner self whined. It didn't matter that she trained under Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin. It didn't matter that she was becoming a very skilled Medical Ninja in her own right. _I want BOOBS, dang it!_ And then to top it off, when she had been left stunned by Pain's attack, screaming for Naruto to save them, and then watching helplessly as he fought Pain, Hinata had charged in to save HIM when he needed it the most. All she did was stare in shock and listen as Ko, the Hyuuga ninja next to her, told her what was happenning. To say she felt more than a bit...inadequate...was being nice. So when lunch time came around, she decide they needed to have a little "girl talk."

Taking a seat and opening up a wrapper to enjoy a rice ball, Hinata jumped when Sakura asked softly,"Mind if I sit and maybe we could talk?" She looked up in surprise but nodded,"o...o...okay."

It was a companionable silence for a bit as Sakura ate from a box lunch and Hinata enjoyed what she had made that morning. But soon enough Sakura decided to start it off.

"You were so brave that day. Charging in like that. I never knew you had it in you." Sakura said at first, then mentally smacked herself as Hinata's shoulders squared as if insulted.

"Why wouldn't I? Naruto-kun...he needed help." Hinata replied shortly without looking at her. "No one else was moving when it was obvious he needed someone... anyone ...to help." she added glancing at Sakura. "I wasn't really thinking,I just knew I needed to act fast." she said almost wonderingly. Inside however, she was trembling as she could almost "see" where this was headed...

"Still...it takes a lot of emotion to overcome shock and fear of that magnitude." Sakura said after a few bits of her lunch,"Something of greater power...like love?"

Hinata's head shot up and their eyes met and she knew that Sakura _knew_. Instead of quailing over it as she would have once, she smiled serenely and nodded ever so slightly,"Indeed. I won't deny that I feel strongly towards him. I...I have for some time now." she admitted in a near whisper even as she felt stronger inside for having said it.

Sakura nodded as if the admission was all she needed. _Well duh...anyone with eyes could tell that...except maybe HIM... _"Well, I just hope he figures it out, the idiot." She smiled almost conspiratorily at the other girl, "As it is, every village girl and Kunoichi alike are practically swooning over this whole 'Hero of the Leaf' thing going around." she shook her head,ate a few more bites and and added, "Knowing him, it's all going to his head, this hero stuff. He always did talk big." she paused and continued ruefully,"Weird thing is, no matter what it took,he always backed it up."

"Its his Ninja Way. He stands by what he says. No matter what it is or what it costs him." Hinata retorted, surprising Sakura at the frostiness. "He doesn't back down or break a promise." _If you paid any attention like you claim,you'd know that already._

"And no matter how long it takes." Sakura added,thinking about Sasuke and Naruto's refusal to give up on bringing their teammate back. "No he doesn't." she looked at Hinata and said softly,"I wish you luck and hope things work for you two." Smiling gently as Hinata turned red before continuing "All we got to do is get him to notice you. I mean really notice you." _Maybe you DO have a chance if you're willing to go the distance...and if you know what you're letting yourself in for._

About to reply, her head turned as she heard a voice calling her name. One that had her sweating anew for a whole different reason.

* * *

Naruto was sweaty and sore by the time he could get to doing what he really wanted to be doing. Shizune had given him a looong list of things that needed to be done. So he went about it as quickly as he could,using his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu or the Tajuu Kage Bunshin when it was a task that would require a medium to large group of bodies to perform. And with every task he completed, he was unaware of the fact it further cemented the village's loyalties to him. To them, he was using his special skills and power to help them regain themselves and it only heightened his status in their eyes.

Stretching he sighed as he began making his way towards the Hyuuga compound. Making sure to stop by his favorite ramen shop for lunch. After eating three bowls of hearty Pork Miso, he left to resume his search for a certain elusive Kunoichi. He nodded to others when they hailed him, pausing to talk with Kiba and Shino which was when he learned Hinata was at the medical center sorting supplies with Sakura. A different type of tension filled his gut when hearing that. Yet another thing he was going to have to deal with. The crazy whirlwind crush he had held onto for Sakura had muted substantially over the years. In part thanks to Jiraiya's taking him on missions and training him as well as the time he spent at Mt. Myouboku. But he had to deal with it still as it had changed into something different. Not a lover type thing and not a brother-sister thing either. He really needed to sort this all out in his mind. Especially after Hinata's calm confession. The real source of the insane emotional storm roiling inside him at the moment.

Altering his course he strode towards the medical center, practising the myriad things he wanted to say and ask. Rejecting them one after another as they sounded dumb or childish to his mind. Not noticing that the two girls were in the back, Sakura approaching Hinata. When he DID notice, he darted under the cover of some nearby shrubs to observe and quiet the butterflies spawning in his stomache. He had to get control over himself and quick. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to do this...

_Well,they aren't fighting. Thats a good sign, I hope... _ he thought quietly as he edged back until they were out of his sight. Rising slowly he nearly jumped out of his skin when a lazily drawled "yo." sounded behind him and a gloved hand settled on his shoulder. He turned hand to his heart, "Jeeez Kakashi-sensei, you almost gave me a heart attack."

The white haired Jounin eye crinkled in amusement as he grabbed Naruto and led him quickly away. "You don't want to listen in,Naruto. Its not polite." he said once they were a safe distance away. "Besides whatever they are discussing is between them." the eye crinkled a bit more as he pulled out his favorite Icha icha novel,_Make out Tactics_. Reading silently as they walked Kakashi didn't notice the sadness that entered Naruto's eyes upon seeing that particular book. When the silence continued, he did look up and he quickly put it away. "I was wondering if you were giving any thought to writing yourself?" his head tilted quizzicaly. _Besides if not you,then no one would continue the series..._

Naruto froze,"Me? Writing? Uh...I hadn't really thought about it." He stammered as the idea blazed in his mind. "I mean, its not like I have any talent for it or anything." _No way! Uh uh...I'm no where as pervy as he was..._

"Well, you may want to consider it. These novels are another legacy of Jiraiya's. One left to the world. And though you passed on the Rasengan to Konohamaru you will want to leave something more lasting than a jutsu for the world. He may have never said it, these books are his lasting tribute and have made it so his name is never forgotten by those outside the Ninja World. That is a true Legacy."

Naruto nodded as he considered Kakashi's words. "Maybe,but that will be for another time. Right now I have to focus on..."he gestured around them.

Kakashi laughed softly, "Oh I didn't mean right away. But it IS something worth thinking about. Anyways, I also wanted to talk with you about your jutsu's. I think you need to increase the number of jutsu's you can perform when needed. You need to learn more of them. The ones you know are indeed powerful, but the wider the variety at your disposal..." he trailed off suggestively. _Not to mention get more of the Leaf Ninja even more solidly behind you as Tsunade-sama wants._

"The more options you have in combat and outside it." Naruto finished for him. "But should I focus on the Wind-style jutsu's for now since that is my Element?"

"Very much so. Like I had said before, a lot of Jounin master their principal Element and then progress to developing the strength of their other Element Natures to further broaden their abilities."

"I remember. You said you have mastered three Natures. And with that, you can then make better choices as you have more to choose from on and off the battlefield."

Kakshi nodded, surprised and little impressed that Naruto remembered that discussion so well. "Your skill and power far exceed your current rank. Mastering Senjutsu like you have alone..." he shook his head. "Its impressive and more than a little frightening at the growth you have shown in such a short time." _Like a giant rising up among men..._

He thought about it and said,feeling a bit down as he did so,"You also said there weren't many Wind types here. And with Asuma-sensei dead...?" he looked to Kakashi for answers.

"I would suggest the Shinobi Library. But its still buried and we have no idea what,if anything inside it, has survived." he mused,"It may mean you go on a training mission on your own."

"I...I can't. Not now." Naruto argued bluntly,"Things here are not..." he trailed off not sure how to say it.

"I understand your frustration,Naruto." the Jounin said softly as he continued to think it over and then his eye brightened,"Listen,You still have to perfect your Chakra Shape control." at Naruto's confused expression he continued,"You still have to use Shadow Clones to pull off the Rasengan,right?"

Naruto brightened immediately and nodded,"Yeah. Same for the Rasen Shuriken. Which means I still need to perfect that before I can try learning other, new, techniques."

"Exactly. Perfect what you know now before you begin to expand your knowledge base. It will definitely make learning more later that much easier." _And give you time here to settle your business..._

"I'll start first thing tomorrow on my training!" the energetic Genin said enthusiasticaly, rejuvinated now by the discussion, "It will take some hard work to get it down pat but I will! Especially by using the Shadow Clone training technique."

"Might be a good idea if I and Yamato were around." he suggested, finding himself smiling under his mask at the thought of Yamato's reaction. Considering the hell Naruto put him through last time with the near non stop training._ I can see his face now..._

Naruto nodded happily and then sat down. With that out of the way, his mind went back to his original problem. "Ummmm Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's head nearly rolled off his shoulders at the hesitant tone as he moved to sit down against a tree,hand freezing at his equipment pouch where the book was safely stashed. "What is it Naruto?"

"I need to talk with someone who has..."he flushed darkly, "well, some experience in these kind of things."

Kakashi closed his mouth with a snap and gestured for the boy to continue. _This aught to be g-o-o-o-o-o-d_

"Maybe it's because you've read those books so much or the fact you've been around longer than me, but I need...I need your advice. Personal advice."

Kakashi's eye went wide and he looked back to the direction they had come from. _Well,well,well...he has done some growing up. It WAS only a matter of time... _Hiding the smile under the mask yet again,which would only embarrass the boy more,he siad quietly,"Go on..."

Naruto took a slow breath then let it out. "There's someone I want to _talk_ to. And I'm not sure how to do it. Usually I would just say what's on my mind. Only this time,I can't. _I don't want to make a fool of myself._ "All the way there," he gestured behind them, "I was going over what I was going to say over and over. And over. And over...and nothing sounded right,you know?" he ran his hands throug his hair in frustration.

"Its not Sakura,is it?" he asked gently,almost certain of the answer. _At least I hope it isn't..._

"You know I carried a torch for her for years. Only now,its different. Not the same way as before...Aww man,I'm not making any sense!"

"Wait, Naruto. You care for Sakura still right? Its not that same hard crush like you had when we first met. Its changed as you have. You're not so obsessed with her...no matter what, you want her to be happy?"

He nodded eagerly, shocked that Kakashi had figured him out so easily,"Thats it exactly!"

"Considering how much she loves Sasuke,it may be best to just tell let it go." _Better for us all in the end... "_You know she didn't feel that way about you."

"Knew that a while back," he answered sadly, "I mean I know that I'll never forget how I felt for her...but at the same time I've come to realize that..."

"That you've gotten over her?" he asked in that same soft tone. _You never really forget your first love,Naruto..Nor do you simply get over them...I know that much from bitter experience._

"And there's someone else and it's just..._driving me crazy!_ "

Kakashi held his hands up,palm outwards. "Okay,theres a girl that you want to talk to without messing things up or making things really awkward. Why not just ask her out on a date? See if these feelings your having are real."

"Hmmmm,maybe...I just dunno. She's said some things that tell me she is attracted to me. And I never knew it. Not once was there a clue...And now that she said those things...I can't them out of my head."

"Hard to say,Naruto...thats a rough one." he nodded sagely even as his thoughts were less charitable. _This would work for your benefit,you lucky little bugger _"Having been there yourself, you will understand how she is feeling now pretty well. Use that as a starting point. If your serious about this,make sure of your own feelings first. IF it doesn't work out, you can be gentler in letting the poor girl down."

Naruto's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he devoured that tidbit.

"Who knows,maybe this is the time for you to find a bit of romance yourself." he said teasingly and he laughed as Naruto turned three interesting shades of red. "So take her out on a date and talk with her. Listen to what she says and how she says it. You'll find the right words." he said before rising. "I better get going. See ya." and with a poof of smoke he was gone before Naruto could ask any other questions.

"Right..." he said ever so softly to himself. "I just have to get the nerve up to ask her out. No problem." he swallowed a chuckle as he got up and went back the way they had come. Thinking hard over everything Kakashi had said. He shaded his eyes as he stepped out of the woods and saw the two girls still chatting away. Following on his impulsive nature, he headed over.

"Hey Hinata! Can I talk with you for a moment?"

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod...its Naruto! What do I do? What do I do?_

A flush began creeping up her neck as he got closer and closer still, his words finally sinking in. "Ummm okay..." she said overcome by her typical shyness where he was concerned.

Sakura could only stare in shock as her teammate approached as though his sanity depended on Hinata's answer. She got up and was about to say something when Naruto simply smiled to her and turned his attention to Hinata fully. Never in all of her memories had he been so abrupt with her. It was as though she was an afterthought. She saw red and her gloved fist went flying.

And then it stopped and her eyes widened. _He's faster...I didn't see him move._ She felt his strength as those fingers closed around her fist as he said softly, "Not now Sakura-chan." Without looking at her.

Hinata's eyes had dropped then shot up at the sound of leather meeting flesh. His eyes had never wavered from her as he spoke in a quiet voice. The skin around his eyes and irises had become like they had been when facing Pain. She found her hand moving of its own volition to rest upon his arm and she felt the tension. _He's so strong. And...nervous? What in the world would make him nervous? I have to say something..._

"Na...Naruto-kun, you wanted to talk to me?" she asked timidly though her eyes searched his. In the Sage Mode they were unreadable. She got to her feet and let her hand slide along his arm before tugging gently so he released Sakura's fist. "You are teammates. Don't fight." Her voice was shaking ever so slightly and she struggled inside to stop it.

Naruto looked down to see the slender hand atop his forearm and he flushed slightly. "Sorry." He let go of Sage mode and took a slow breath. His battle reflexes had improved so radically he hadn't seen it coming yet reacted to it on an instinctual level. Just like he was now...only it was to Hinata's presence. He let go of Sakura's fist and stepped towards Hinata slightly,"Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he blurted out in that same gentle voice. His arm moving slowly so as to not startle her until their fingers touched ever so slightly,"Please?"

It was that last word that had her nodding rapidly,"Yes!" she almost felt like flying. _Heaskedmeout!Heaskedmeout! _"I...I would like that,Naruto-kun."

His smile was almost blinding. "That's great!" His cheeks flushed as he looked down and he stepped back slowly, "Meet me at the lake outside the village." he said still smiling before he turned to face Sakura and braced himself,"Go ahead...do it."

Sakura's eyes were as wide as they could go watching it all. Watching Naruto act so un-Naruto-like. Like any ordinary boy asking a friend to lunch. When he stepped back and said what he did,she reached out and tapped him on the top of the head. "I shouldn't have tried to hit you. Hinata-san's right,we're teammates." She cocked her head and smiled. "But we better get back to work." she said as she moved back towards the center. "Hinata,join me when your ready." she added over her shoulder after turning and walking way. _Besides,I have no right to be even remotely jealous_.

She was still in a bit of shock,not really hearing Sakura yet nodding all the same. Her wide eyes were on Naruto. "Ummm Naruto-kun? About what I said..." her head tilted down she began fidgeting with her fingertips.

_I don't know if I can do this...I'm not bold like Sakura-chan or Ino-chan..._

His fingers curled gently around Hinata's though he had no memory of stepping back close to her. "I heard you and I think about that all the time. And you." he said quietly.

She gasped at the quasi declaration. "You think of me?" Flushing as she realized they were practically holding hands.

"Yeah. Since that day. Its made me think back for as long as I've known you. Changed how I saw things. I just wanted you to know." he said before he let go of her hand and backed away. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he turned and jumped into the trees and disappeared.

In a smiling, near tearful, daze Hinata went back to work and stayed that way all the way home. Dinner was a blur and her responses were automatic. Excusing herself, she had no idea of the baffled expressions worn by Neiji and her sister,Hanabi.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Naruto felt more alive than ever before. _She said yes! She said Yes! _Upon reaching the village perimeter wall,he waved to the guards before going outside to where his tent was. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed in the tent,sitting down and folding his hands in his lap,gathering up Nature Energy. Feeling so atuned,he noticed the fluctuations in his own body and Chakra. Yet he didn't stop til he was well into Sage Mode. Rising he left the tent and went to a wide open field a fair distance away,maybe an hour as ninja fly, and he summoned a dozen Clones.

"Alright,let's get started! Just remember, this is to get used to working solo."

At the chorus of "Yeah! No sweat!" coming from the clones as they each went a distance apart and began Focusing Chakra into one hand. Hours would pass as all thirteen of them would do this exercise over and over again until dusk arrived. More than once he had to summon new clones as others disintergrated from a loss of concentration and a minor chakra explosion or two. By the time he laid down after washing up and wrapping up his right hand from chakra burns,he was exhausted. A cumulative effect of the training technique. _Heh...that was easier than I Kakashi-sensei..._

He didn't have a single nightmare the entire night.

**((A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said , it's my first so please read and review!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**A/N:Since I only caught hints, in this AU, Hinata's mother is alive and well.**

Naruto woke feeling refreshed and whole in a way different than any other as he rose, stretched, and got dressed. It was time to resume his training. Crawling out of his tent and standing up, he nearly fell backwards as he found Kakashi standing there, eye-smiling.

"Yo." he said, a hand raised in greeting.

"ACK! don't do that!" he said as he gripped a tree trunk with one hand.

"Sorry. Figured you'd be about to go and start without me." Kakashi replied as he tossed a bundle to him. "Shizune had that cleaned and mended for you."

Naruto recognized it as the red and black short-sleeved overcoat he had worn when he first arrived with the toads at the Village to battle Pain. He set it carefully inside the tent besides the huge Toad Contract Scroll before moving to head further out. "There's a field not far from here where I can train."

"That's good." he paused as the saw a small grin on Naruto's eager face. "Seems you found the right words."

"Yeah, we're going to have lunch later today. So training will be short." he said simply, not letting the Jouunin see his blush. Leaping up into the trees he began jumping from branch to branch in the direction of the field.

"Works for me as we'll be going over the basics at first anyway. I told Yamato and he's good to go when your ready." Kakashi said as he joined him.

"Thanks." he replied casually,"So what are we going to start with?"

"Just a review which we can go over as we get there." Kakashi said in between leaps. "What are the five Elements which can be applied to Chakra Manipulations to form jutsu?"

"Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. With your elemental defense weakest against the previous and strongest against the successive. Meaning I am Weak against Fire and Strongest against Lightning."

"Good. It also means your offense against that preceeding Element only feeds their power." Kakashi reminded him.

"Right." He altered his path as they drew closer. Dropping down to the ground once he arrived.

Kakashi landed a moment later. "The two Chakra Manipulations you need to create a jutsu?"

He answered after a moment of thought,"Change in Chakra Form and Change in Chakra Shape."

Kakashi nodded in approval and he joined him after plucking two leaves from a tree. He handed them to Naruto. "Once as you are now. Then again in Sage Mode." he instructed.

Naruto chuckled and went into the open air of the field. Placing the leaf between his two palms he concentrated his chakra into his hands. It took a few moments but there was a soft "_crack_!" and he showed his mentor the split leaf. He took a few minutes to gather Nature Energy and entered Sage Mode before accepting the second leaf. He covered it in his hands and looked down.

CRRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!

_He didn't even need Clones this time._ He chuckled softly even as he shrugged and shook his head. "I see that studying Senjutsu has made not only your power increase but your ability to concentrate."

"Yeah. I had to seriously train on focus and concentration just to get started." he chuckled as he thought over the training he endured with Fukasaku.

"I would have you split some water but we don't have a lake to play with this time."

Naruto chuckled in agreement,"So what then? I mean, I tinkered last night with forming the Rasengan in one hand..."

"I take it you had little success?" he asked somberly but inside he was praying. _If you succeeded, then it means once again you're improving too fast and I need to slow you down._

"Yeah. I kept the number of Clones low so it wouldn't stir up the fox." he explained as he moved to form the sign to use the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu..

"A good idea. But I recommend using two hands. I copied it with my eye, remember. Best to take smaller steps."

He nodded and summoned a dozen clones. As they spread out and began, each one striving to form a Rasengan in between their hands. He soon forgot all about Kakashi being there as he and his duplicates focused with a hard earned concentration.

Staying well out of the way, he glanced left to see Yamato was prepared and well into place using his ability to control the Fox's Chakra. Just in case. He took out his book and settled in the shade to wait and watch. As time would pass, he would look up whenever he heard a clone get popped or if there was a shout but overall it was a quiet place filled with the grunts and cries of thirteen Naruto's. Then silence.

"Hmm?" he glanced up to see Naruto heading back towards the village. _It's that time already, is it Naruto? Hope your lunch goes well. If anyone deserves a bit of happiness, it's you._

"Where's he off to so fast?" Yamato asked after he released the jutsu and walked over, offering Kakashi a bamboo flute of water. "He wasn't at it for long..."

"He has a meeting to keep." Kakashi said lightly, taking a drink through the fabric of the mask and returning it to Yamato before he resumed reading.

She woke up flustered from a half remembered dream and she bolted from her bed._ I still can't believe it! He asked me to have lunch with him! Its not a 'date' but its a start!_ Spinning around languidly, she felt free and whimsical for once in her life. A few half hearted dance steps later, she began getting dressed, taking out a new and slightly more revealing uniform she wasn't sure if she would have the courage to wear. _Not yet,but maybe one day soon..._ Deciding against temptation to see how she looked in it yet again, she put it away and quickly got into her usual fishnet throat closure with combined tube top, baggy pants, and zip up sweat jacket. Securing the headband around her neck, right thigh wrapping, and the slender pouch atop that signaled she was ready. Lastly, she applied a tiny bit of accenting make up. Another first for her, even though her mother had made sure to thoroughly teach her the basic skills. _No sense in not trying to look my best. Even if it is in my day to days._ She thought quietly before brushing her hair back into a loose and lengthy ponytail that heightened the effects of her make up by leaving the bangs to frame her face. She looked critically in the mirror and sighed,"Well I hope Naruto likes the result,"she whispered to her reflection,"because I have nothing to base it against."

Going to the kitchen, she made a breakfast snack for Neji, thinking he was at practice already. Her father had really taken to training him pretty hard ever since the Chuunin exams where he had lost to Naruto and his passing the following exams had been the fruit of that labor as was his later promotion to Jouunin. But it had also set things up for the continued training after. Walking outside with a tray, she wasn't surprised to see him going through the forms of the Gentle Fist, the signature martial style of the Hyuuga clan. "Your parents still haven't..." she felt herself flush as his voice trailed off into silence and he stared.

"What?...What is it?" she set down the tray and watched him warily.

"You're wearing makeup." he said as he straightened and approached, "You've done your hair differently too." he walked forward adding, "and if I'm not mistaken your wearing...perfume?" His expression changing to one of distinct curiosity.

"Yes and yes." she replied simply before , a hand going up to her hair._ I'm nervous enough as it as, he doesn't have to stare._ His next words surprised her as did the small quick smile that followed.

"You look nice. Got a date or something?" he asked half joking. _As if..._

"Yes...yes I do" she ignored the look of shock on his face. "You seem surprised but then you're my cousin after all. Others may find me attractive, you know." It was a mark of how her self esteem and self-image had grown and improved that she said that to _him_. Especially since he had been training her harshly for some time now at her request so she could grow stronger.

"Who with?" he said as he sat down and sipped the tea. He waited for her answer as she sat down on the opposite side of the tray. _I wonder if..._

"Why do you want to know?" _Just what I don't need, Neji going all protective..._

"Well, you know that your father will want to meet whoever it is if you start dating the fellow. Maybe I could help...?" he said suggestively

"I'm...I'm meeting up with Naruto." her eyes widening at his reaction. "What?"

_I just knew it..._ Neji mused, noting her concern and subsequent flush,"You know your father may not approve. He wasn't here for Pain's attack and everything so he won't have the same attitude towards him as others." he cautioned. _Though that will change quickly enough just to a lesser degree since he didn't see it himself. _"Least I can do is field it when he does return." he offered quietly

"Th...thank you Neji. I appreciate that." she said bowing her head quickly before getting to her feet,"Its almost time..."

"Good luck." he said as he watched her go, he would have a talk with Naruto later. _Make sure he knows there are serious ground rules if this goes well..._His duty was to protect Hinata, as a member of the branch family as well as her cousin. Hero or not, he would allow no improprieties. _Not if Naruto wants to live to where he meets Uncle..._

Getting her sandals on and cinching the ankle straps, she headed out,noticing that many of male clan members were watching her pass by. Which boosted her morale quite nicely. It didn't take long before she was at the main gates and outside the wall,heading to the lake that Naurto had mentioned. She felt butterflies fumbling about in her stomach the closer she got. _Okay, Hinata...get a hold of yourself. This isn't a date, after all...It's just lunch. _When she got there, her eyes widened at the sight of the wide waterfall and pond basin. If the rumor was to be believed, this was where Naruto had trained for a week straight to learn his Element's Change in Chakra Form with Kakashi-sensei and that other Jouunin, Yamato tai cho in order to create that powerful Shuriken jutsu of his. She eyed the thick trees, so very high up, growing out of the rock face and connecting to span the width of the waterfall.

"It's...beautiful..." she whispered as she looked to the single ground level tree and saw a figure bustling around in the shade underneath it. Her mouth went dry as she recognized Naurto. _He's dressed differently. No orange or black in sight. _Using her Byakugan she got a closer look and her heart sped up in reaction. Short-sleeved shirt over a fitting T-shirt, loose flowing pants and his sandals. No headband or anything that would indicate his profession as a Shinobi. _Oh god...he dressed special for this. What do I do? _Then she smiled appreciatively as she watched him bend over and shift the position of a picnic basket. _He's trying hard to not be nervous but it shows in everything he's doing..._She thought about taking her jacket off but didn't want to push him or seem overeager when she wasn't even sure how he felt for her. Releasing her Byakugan, she took a fortifying breath and walked across the field towards him.

Naruto looked up and saw her coming. Immediately, his gut tightened and he was suddenly thirsty. _She looks..wonderful_, he thought while his heart began to speed up. His smile was bright as she arrived and he reached out a hand to her, palm up, in a slow motion. When she took his, he led her onto the cloth and eased her to the ground. He was soooo glad to have run into Iruka-sensei while getting the rice balls, sandwiches, and juice for this. The picnic had been his idea and how to start it off. _So far it feels right..._He sat down a small distance apart and he pulled out the contents of the basket, setting them out neatly. "I'm really glad you agreed to have lunch with me." he said as he offered her a neatly set up tray of rice balls and sandwiches. In his other hand was a glass of juice. _Do I smell perfume? And she looks different up close...oh god she's wearing make up...Calm down, focus...focus...and remember to breathe. _

Taking the items she felt his hands trembling just slightly and she hid a smile. She had to admit, she really liked the way his eyes were a little wide and how they looked at her. Kinda like how her clan mates had looked at her earlier, only his was more intense somehow. _Maybe because he so close? _Waiting for him to get his own lunch out she smiled as they gave thanks and began eating. Enjoying the companionable yet slightly tense silence. Til she broke the quiet by asking, "Naruto-kun, thank you for asking me to join you but I get the feeling that you wanted to ask me something?"

He took a drink of juice and set everything aside, half eaten, to turn and face her. Another un-Naruto like thing. He usually talked and ate at the same time. Another hint from Iruka-sensei. He nodded slowly and he felt sweat trickling down his spine. "Did you mean it? When you said what you did...Before you faced Pain..." he ran a hand through his hair, "I know it's stupid to ask but..." His throat seized as she set down her lunch and turned on her knees to face him and reached a hand out, extending a forefinger and placed it against his lips.

"Shhhhhh" she said softly, her smile looking mysterious and knowing at the same time. Hinata didn't know where this boldness and audacity was coming from, but she struggled to keep going even as her cheeks heated and her eyes dialated. "I...love...you, Naruto-kun. Yes, I knew I was probably going to die. I just couldn't die without you knowing how I felt. How I have felt about you for years." she rushed on not letting him talk or she would never have the courage to finish. She didn't care if Pain himself grew out of the tree behind them and struck her down. She had to tell him or it would kill her just as surely. "From the time we were at the Academy. I have watched you from a distance. When we were assigned to different teams, I felt like my heart shattered. Your words at the Chuunin exams gave me heart and wiped away my doubts. Every smile you gave me lifted my spirits to soar in the clouds." she paused to take a breath, unaware that with the very force of her emotions, she was crying. All she saw was him, his eyes widening. "I am stronger now. Because of you I can say this to you. You became my reason for not giving up. For becoming the woman I am. I love you so much Naruto...Even if you don't love me in return, I have to have you know how I feel..." she stopped there, feeling as though she had run a marathon. Emotionally spent and energized at the same time. Her hand dropped to her lap and she looked down, shoulders quaking as she sobbed quietly. _He must think I'm pathetic. Who in their right mind just spills their heart out like that? He's going to get up any minute and laugh at me. I just know it!_

His breathing was rapid and shallow as her words just spilled over almost tripping in her haste to get them all out. When she finished and just sat there crying, he was amazed that he could feel anything. Words had opened up a torrential downpour of emotions inside him. Each one colliding and collapsing against one other. He couldn't sort them out, but there was no way in hell he was going to just leave her hanging like that. He cupped her cheeks and lifted her head gently, like he would cradling a wounded bird. "Hinata...look at me. Open your eyes." when their gazes met, he continued on. "I won't lie to you, never have, never will. I liked you in the beginning, I said so remember? It's different now. I don't know what this is that I feel. It's not an instinct thing. Whatever it is, it's makes what I felt and feel for Sakura seem like nothing. I don't know if it is love or not, but I want to know if you are willing to find out with me?" _Okaaaay,where did that come from? Its absolutely true, it doesn't sound stupid or lame, but did I really just say that?_

She heard his words almost wilting inside, but as he went on, her hopes rose as did her heartbeat. _He's serious! He...he...he means every word! But I have to be sure for my own sake._ She took several calming breaths though in her state, it was more like breathy hitches and she reached up to wipe her tears but stopped and laughed softly,"My make-up is ruined now..." a completely frivolous thing to say yet perfectly in keeping considering her age and current situation. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Naruto? I have to know."

He smiled and spoke gently. "Yes. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her answer was to jump forward and hug him tightly whispering in his ear, "Yesyesyesyesyes!" over and over. She pulled back to look in his eyes again but then her eyes went wide and wider still as he leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. _Whaaaaa?_ Then in typical Hinata fashion, her face went all hot and everything went black.

_Ooooooooohhhhh...I don't want to wake up. Not if this is dream...Don't wake me up..._Even so, her eyes drifted open and her vision cleared. Vision of Naruto peering down at her. She blinked and looked around her carefully, not moving hardly. _I fainted again...just great...Now where am I?_ She moved slowly to sit up and looked around her and realized that Naruto had caught her and had rested her head in his lap, using his shirt as a makeshift pillow. He blushed hotly and stammered,"S...s...s...sorry."

"It's okay, I kinda like it." he said he shifted a few things and leaned back against the tree. "I thought I'd be nervous about all this." he said musingly as he stared out, "but it feels right...natural."

Hinata nodded and moved to match him, "Mind if I?" she asked softly wanting to hear his thoughts so much and come to know him even better. she laid back and set her head back atop the "pillow" he had made and folded her hands neatly at her waist.

He looked down and smiled, his wrapped hand settling atop hers. When she lifted his hand and looked to him silently in concern, he explained. "Training to perfect my Chakra control so I can do the Rasengan without a Clone." waited as she looked at his hand worriedly but nodded before settling it back. "It'll be fine. You know how fast I recover..." then he said softly, "You know that I'm a Jinchuuriki. That the Kyuubi is sealed away inside me." they were statements, not questions since so many had seen him transform,"You know that some won't approve..."

"I don't care." Hinata said interrupting him softly,"It's my choice and our lives to live." she flushed as she shifted from "my" to "our" like that, but it too seem natural and right. "Your new status will quell that, you know..." she reached up and tapped his nose playfully, amazed that she think so clearly much less move as she was,"Hero of the Leaf and all...I may have to stay beside you to chase others away..." her eyes crinkled and then she giggled.

His laughter joined hers. "There are no others. And I'm happy with the idea of you staying besides me." _It's not me I'm worried about... "_Think we should be heading back? This was just going to be lunch after all."

"No...I'm going to be selfish again. Stay here with me today. We may not get another chance like this for a while." she replied sadly

"Okay..."

Dusk was approaching when the pair arrived outside the city walls. Dropping to the ground, they paused before going in. Simply staring into each others eyes and holding hands shyly. "I understand you want to wait because he wasn't here when Pain attacked. But I do want to speak with him. It's only right and I need him to know I respect him and you, his position, and his clan and...and..." he slowed to a halt as Hinata simply smiled and placed a finger against his lips.

"I know...but I don't want him to overreact when he first gets back because of what's happened to the village." she said hoping he wouldn't do anything rash. _Like ambush him first thing in the morning...which would be so-o-o like him! _"Let me talk to him first, okay? Then we can arrange a meeting and you can have your 'guy talk'. " She couldn't help but worry at the thought of Naruto butting heads with her father. _Come to think of it...it's almost like watching two boulders rolling from opposite hills. Fascinating to watch unless you're in between...oh boy._

"Aww, alright. I'll follow your lead on this. At least let me walk you home?" he said as he prepared to head into the village.

"O..okay." she replied and moved to walk at his side. As they walked, her step and stride matching his, she couldn't help herself but to reach over and curl her pinkie around his. Flushing as she glanced over at his face.

His cheeks turned rosy but his finger tightened around hers. Not speaking much as they wound through the village, they were a perfect picture of a new couple. Getting closer, he noticed that lanterns were lit. "What's that all about?"

Her eyes widened,"Oh...it's...It's so I could find my way home." she said sheepishly. "Before the Academy...I got lost a couple of times."

He chuckled,"Okay." he paused outside the entry way, turning to look into her silvery eyes. "See you soon."

"Very." she replied stepping upon tiptoe and flushing brightly as she kissed his cheek, a brush of lips against his skin. Then, while he was rooted to the spot, she vanished inside.

His hand went to his cheek and swore the skin tingled. He then addressed the owner of the Chakra he recognized when they had first arrived and turned to face the growing shadows,"Come out Neji..."

"Naruto...we need to talk." the Jouunin said as he stepped into the lantern light. Dressed in usual garb, Neji Hyuuga seemed even more somber than usual. "Her parents got home tonight and are resting. But I want to know...we're not kids anymore. And this is no time for..." he had been about to say 'pranks' but never got the word out as Naruto's fist connected with his jaw with authority. It wasn't a light hit either. Neji flew back from it and his back collided with the tree a good fifteen feet from where he had been standing, striking hard enough that he gasped hoarsely. Wiping his mouth, he looked up as he moved to stand and froze. What he saw in front of him was an angry Naruto. One that while showed no signs of the Fox, had the Sage eyes. _The same man_, his mind relayed to him, _that destroyed the mechanical Pain with one blow. He held it back..._

"No we're not." he agreed with a low growly voice. "I pulled that punch, Neji, only because of Hinata. She cares for the well being of every clan member. You included." he said as he let Sage Mode go and offered a hand to help the semi-stunned man to his feet. Naruto met his gaze head on and never once blinked, "I care for her and I am serious about dating her. She will talk with her father first once they get over what happened here. Then I will talk with him. Not how I'd go about it, but it's what she wants." he shrugged as he stepped a pace back from Neji. Not a safe distance as he knew Neji could strike from a much greater distance with just his fists if he chose.

"Guess I had that coming." he admitted as he rubbed his jaw. "I had to know. Listen, she's my cousin and I want her happy. It's also my duty to protect her even if it costs me my life in doing so. That includes protecting her from anyone who might break her heart. And she has wanted this for so long..." his hand curled into a fist as he continued, pointing a finger at Naruto with the other. "Break her heart, Naruto...hurt her just once...and Sage or not, Jinchuuriki or not...I _will_ kill you."

Naruto knew the Hyuuga was serious and nodded, "I would expect no less of you or any of your Families." He chuckled as Neji seemed surprised. "We want the same thing. Hinata happy. Your warning is noted and I can only promise to do my best." he turned to walk away but stopped when Neji laughed, "What?"

"You've made a second promise. I'll have to trust in that. Now you'll have to deal with her Father..."

"Yeah. From what your tone and what Hinata has told me of him, he'll be formal and try to intimidate me if he decides I'm not good enough for her." _Not like that'll stop me._

"Possibly." Neiji said somberly, "How will you handle it?"

"Same as I do everything else. Head on."

A shake of the head,"Just what I thought you'd say. Good luck with that."

He resumed walking, hand in the air, waving somewhat, "Yeah. Later."

Neji watched him go, rubbing a jaw that would be very sore by morning._ I've got your measure now, Naruto. I think I'll pray we never meet as adversaries. You've changed more than I thought._

He made his way back to the western gate deep in thought. Making it outside before they closed for the night. He would sleep eventually, he hoped. _Got a lot to sort through... _Hands in his pockets he headed on to his tent. Getting cleaned up and dressed for the night, he laid back on is pallet roll and stared at nothing. _I do care for her...In a way different than I ever did for Sakura. But Love? I just don't know. Hard to describe what you've never known..._ he shook his head and let his eyes close. He would have to talk with someone maybe...though that would be a hard topic to go over. _Then again...maybe not. All I can do now is face what comes...and deal with it head on like i said._

Bright red, she dashed inside and peered around the corner when she heard Naruto call out her cousin. _What is he doing? Did he see? _Her mouth formed an "O" when Naruto suddenly clocked Neji and sent him flying to collide with a tree. _What the? _She started to go forward but stopped when Naruto helped Neji to his feet and they talked for a moment. Suddenly confused as they parted ways. _I don't understand...what was THAT all about then? Unless...damn you Neji, I thought you of all people would be more subtle..._ "Hope you got what you were after." she whispered before disappearing into the washing tents.

Once well out of sight of any that might enter, she stripped down and washed, thoroughly removing any signs of her makeup and perfume before wrapping up in a towel to go and enjoy a soak. Turning a curtained corner, she heard voices in the soak area and she paused as she recognized her mother talking with Hanabi, her sister. _So the lantern code was correct. Mother and Father are both home. _Her thoughts vanished and she was very quiet when Hanabi spoke up.

"Where is Father?"

"He is in an emergency meeting with the Families, finding out what happened and was has been going on since..." replied their mother.

"Then he'll be in for a surprise." Hanabi said with a giggle

"Oh?" she asked and Hinata could almost see her mother's eyebrow rise.

"Yeah, Hinata has been running things for the Clan really well since the attack. Within hours after the attack, she had the Clan working overtime in doing whatever it took to find trapped survivors and who knows what else."

"Really?" she asked with a lift in her voice indicating surprise. "That's good. She has always tried to watch out for the Clan, maybe this will get him to change his mind. But I doubt it."

"About what?" Hanabi asked curiously

Hinata leaned in to listen closely. _Yes, mother, about what? _she wondered as well, though she had an idea already.

"well..." her mother said hesitantly, unaware her older daughter was listening and unsure if the younger was mentally ready for such news. "Your father has decided, or will decide soon enough, that you will be heir to the Clan Leadership. Not Hinata."

"Whaaaaat?" the girl said in shock,"But Hinata's older...she understands things much better than me...she's prettier too..."

"Which doesn't matter to him." Hinata said as she came around the corner, sending both ladies into spasms of shock. Head held high, she set aside her towel and eased into the water with a grateful sigh. Dunking herself and re-emerging, she moved to a comfortable spot and looked at the two with an expression of false serenity. "Your Byakugan and skill in Gentle Fist is growing rapidly. Soon enough you will be at the Academy and it wouldn't surprise me if people begin to compare you to Neji as a Shinobi prodigy. You know how hard he had your tutors training you." she said in a smooth voice that actually had her mother flushing, "Besides your drive to excel has always been greater than mine. In those areas at least." _Until recently...that is. Now that I have focused more on my own reasons to grow stronger...well, we'll see. _

"Now Hinata, you know that isn't true..." her mother began placatingly but stopped at Hinata's soft laugh.

"Mother...you know as well as I that Father has always considered me a disappointment. That's why he had me trained under Kurenai-sensei. He even said it then he was considering of skipping me in favor of Hanabi as I was too timid and weak." she nodded her mother's surprised expression, "I always thought you knew...but it doesn't change the truth." she said noting that Hanabi was staring between the two of them and trying hard not to be noticed. "Relax Hanabi, I accepted this some time ago...In Father's eyes, I don't measure up."

She went silent as her mind was reeled. _What in the world has gotten into me? How could I talk to them like this?...It's like I have no control over my lips..._

Her mother began laughing quietly, then harder and she had to pause and waved Hinata and Hanabi silent until she got it under control. "Sorry...it's just I have waited a long time for this. For you to finally open up and begin speaking your mind. Finally..." she eyed her eldest with genuine happiness,"We can have the talks like I and MY mother had when I climbed out of my shell." she nodded at their shock, "I was so much like Hinata when I was a girl. Shy to the point of speechlessness. Timid against a stiff breeze. I eventually grew out it." her smile became wistful. "When I first met your father, dears..." then she blinked, "But that should not be a discussion for the bath. Hanabi, go and get ready for bed." she said with a clap of her hands. "It's not the best time, but Hinata and I need to have a talk. Privately."

The next several minutes passed slowly as Hanabi protested and sulked and took her time leaving, complaining that it wasn't fair the whole time. Only once they were as alone as they could get considering, her mother turned to her and truly relaxed in the bath. Waiting for Hinata to begin fidgeting nervously to begin. She looked up at the starry sky and said slowly but firmly, "The winter iris has always been my favorite flower. They blossom and bloom only under specific circumstances. And then they glow in their time." she glanced to see her daughters puzzled expression. She chuckled. "Those were my mother's first words to me that day. I had come home from the Academy changed and she took me aside to have THIS talk." _Come on, Hinata...put the pieces together..._"I was as confused then as you are now, I bet."

"I don't understand..." then she stopped and resumed,"The Hyuuga kunoichi are like that flower?" she asked

"Somewhat. With few exceptions, the girls who become Kunoichi from our Family are like Hanabi. Focused, driven, practically gung-ho. " her mouth twisted wryly,"Some even called them butch." she looked back to the sky and continued. "But invariably there would be shy ones. The ones who wouldn't stand out from the crowd. Until they met someone that drew them out of their shells. Then they reveal who they truly are. Like the flower that stays hidden in the snow. Never seen until they blossom and then bloom in their glory." she chuckled and saw that Hinata was staring her awestruck. "I know your father has underrated you all this time. And soon he will see he has completely underestimated you. So who is the boy?" she asked directly, her sharp gaze noting how her daughter flushed deep and paused several times, unable to say anything.

"If you won't say his name then I will ask...Is it this Naruto we heard about? The fox kid?"

"He's NOT 'that fox kid' mother! His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He has grown up with almost no support from anyone and has become so strong because of it. He faced off against Pain when he attacked. You should have seen him. He was incredible..." she trailed off, fuming. An anger that disappeared as her mother smiled widely and pointed at her. "He is not someone to be avoided and put down. They call him the Hero of the Leaf now. Everyone respects him and trusts him without question."

"So I was right. Only that kind of strength can draw us out. If I remember right, you were infatuated with him long before now...Only now, you're able to express it. What has happened?" she asked suddenly,her eyes narrowing.

"Not THAT." she said quickly flushing almost to a fainting point at the thought, "I...I told him how I feel." _Thanks for putting that in my mind, Mother...I can't even begin to think about THAT..._

She relaxed perceptibly,"Well that's good. At least I don't have to worry about that now." she said with a shake of her head, "The point I am making Hinata is that once you blossom, you will have a newfound strength of mind and purpose." he gestured around her, "As you've shown tonight..." _Ohhh Hiashi...how you have made a mistake...our daughter is a woman now...it's time you remember that the women of Hyuuga are far from weak... _She took a breath, "I take it then you want to let him know you are together?"

"I...yes."

"Well, it would be best if it came from Naruto-chan. Your father is old fashioned. He will want to get his measure before he agrees to anything of this sort. And that's IF he approves. A big IF at that. I can't say how he would react to the thought of you dating someone outside the Clan..." _At least I won't have to tell her about his plans for her. With everything going on here, that'll be postponed for some time. Months hopefully..._

"I know. Naruto has agreed to wait until things settle down a bit before coming to see Father." It was her turn to chuckle, "I had get him to promise to wait until I told him it was okay. I can guess he was willing to camp outside the compound til you and he got back."

"That is good. It may take a bit of time for him to get things under control here." she said in agreement, _Plus I can have time to work on him. Get him to think of Naruto as more than the little prankster that was always in trouble or making mischief. _Only now did her mother see just how much her daughter had grown. She waved as her eldest left, saying she was going to sleep. _She has come into her own...I think I need to speak with him myself. And its only right that if I am going to intercede for them, that I see them with my own eyes._

_**((A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed the previous chapter. I appreciate any and all feedback! I genuinely hope you'll continue to enjoy the story as it develops. Remember to R&R!))**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

_**A month passes slowly...for some.**_

He was still being watched. _It's been four weeks now...who the hell is it and what do they want?_ Like it had in the beginning, it had begun shortly after he got to the field where Yamato-tai cho was waiting for him and they resumed his training. Through the training as he used Shadow Clones to help him figure out the control issues. During the break for a snack they both-him and Yamato- needed. For him it was the cumulative fatigue factor, but Yamato needed the break due to the strain it placed him under over time. He may have the 1st Hokage's cells, but he didn't have the same level of control so it took more effort on his part. It didn't go away until around midday when he left for the village. It was always back by the time he met up with Hinata for her lunch break. Who or whatever it was that was following him was good. He never got so much as a glimpse of them the whole time. It would follow him until the end of the day and he was heading outside the village for the night. Then it was be back the next day. He was past tired of this. So today, when he knew that neither Yamato-tai cho nor Kakashi-sensei would join him, he planned to end it.

He sensed his spy's arrival and spun from his position of forming a Rasengan to throwing a kunai knife unerringly towards his target. It landed with a thunk in a bush and exploded thanks to the paper bomb he had attached. Bright blue eyes scanned the area as he called out,"You've been everywhere for a month now. Time to give up the pretenses don't you think?" his voice called out brashly,even as his hand slid to his pouch to retrieve another knife or a shuriken. The trio that appeared from the forest on foot made him freeze. Two men and a woman. All of them Hyuuga,based on the swirl-flame patches on their left shoulders...and the silvery eyes.

"What the...?" he stammered before straightening, the kunai hanging from his hand by its ring. His fingers tightened around the hilt and his eyes narrowed, "Do I know you?" he asked quietly of the three people that approached. The men wore the garb of Jouunin and had resolute expressions that told him they were the woman's bodyguards. As for her,she was dressed in a standard ninja flak jacket over a loose dark navy jump suit. Her hair was dark and held back in a very long ponytail that hung down to her waist. Her gaze was curious,head titled. Yet it was the combined features of her fair that made her seem so familiar.

The woman was definitely in charge as they came to a stop and her hand flickered back. Her two guards moved to what appeared to be a discrete distance. "I am Hinata's mother." she replied in a cool voice,her silvery eyes narrowed as she used the Clan's bloodline ability. "You have an amazingly strong Chakra network and the feel of it is...different."

"Hinata's...mo...mother?" his eyes widened and he hurriedly put away the kunai. Now that he knew,he could see the resemblance. _Kinda like seeing Hinata ten or twenty years from now...ummmm wow. _"_You_'ve been following me?" he asked in amazement.

"So you knew? Interesting. My reports on you said you were rash and reckless. Prone to brash action and no regard for consequences. You have developed a measure of patience and guile. You did very well hiding the fact you were aware of us. You waited a month before confronting us and did so on your terms and territory though a notable lack of back up. An indication of over confidence bordering on arrogance," she didn't look away as she pointed to the smoking pockmark where the bush had been. "Your aim was perfect as was your timing with the paper bomb." her analysis finished and she tilted her head a bit more. "It didn't mention the level of focus and determination. Nor your skills with Chakra Manipulation." She glanced around at the field and noted the mini-craters that were everywhere. "Or developing control I should say." Her eyes went back to his face. "well?"

"Why? Would have been easier just to come up and talk...Why the spying?" he asked not understanding at all.

She drew a kunai and launched herself at him in response. Her attack was sudden, unerring aim with perfected skill and muscle control. Her eyes went wide as her knife sliced through air and he suddenly disappeared from the view of her Byakugan. Only to be replaced by over three dozen Shadow Clones. All of them, narrow eyed and focused with kunais in hand. She couldn't tell them apart at all. _Neji was correct. His Chakra control when it comes to Shadow Clones is without equal...So many... all with identical signatures._ So she attacked them all using her every skill and talent. One by one they poofed under her combined dagger and Fist assault, leaving only the one. This one she went all out on and was in shock as it went up in a poof of smoke almost as soon as she pinned it. Off balance and slightly out of practice, her breath caught when she felt fingertips touching the back of her exposed neck and a kunai's sharp point pressed against her diaphragm where he had slid it up and in from below the flak jacket she wore. _Oh...My...God...when did he develop such precision and speed? I may be out of practice but this is insane! _"Don't move!" she said as the guards started to move in, "It seems he has us outclassed." her tone wry though shaky.

Naruto removed the kunai and backed away to a respectful distance. "Are you satisfied Lady Hyuuga?" he asked as he eyed her warily. He kept a prepared stance, not letting his guard down.

_Cautious...good. No holes in his defensive stance. Ready to move in any direction possible. Good Lord when did he improve so radically? The reports said nothing about any of this! If only he was Hyuuga...he'd be perfect. Except the whole Jinchuuriki thing...Otherwise I'd drag him myself to Hiashi. That still leaves the claim of...of...oh yes. _"Show me this Sage Mode or Senjutsu of yours...I need to see it for myself." She gestured and it was the guards turn though they quickly slid to a halt and backed away at his response.

He took a deep breath and brought his fists together and was absolutely still. A stillness that was completely inhuman. An orange flare developed around his eyes and when he opened his eyes they were yellow and the pupil was sideways. The very air around him was shimmering like a heat wave centered about him only and rocks on the ground shook visibly. "Is this what you wanted to see?" he asks as he knew they would see his Chakra change completely to their eyes.

To say they were in a state of complete shock was putting it mild. His chakra seemed to melt into something altogether unknown...alien...yet natural in a way beyond description. Their minds could only transcribe it as a color shift. From the Blue tint they were accustomed to to a wild, untamable, and vivid Green that extended around him like a thick cloak covering him completely. It flowed into him from everywhere and out of him to return from whence it had come.

"What...how is that possible?" one of them whispered in awe and a hint of fear. He stepped back once then again until he was close to Hinata's mother. A moment later the second guard joined them.

_"_Nature Energy." Naruto responded as he settled into Sage Mode and stared at them. "It melds with my Chakra and transforms it into Sage Chakra which is many times more powerful." his explanation made sense yet they couldn't fathom the other changes. "In Sage Mode I don't have to make contact to strike, my strength and resistance to injury is magnified. As is my speed." he said bluntly as he released the Nature Energy so to get out of Sage Mode and return to his normal self.

Once he changed back, they relaxed and she laughed. "You are definitely full of surprises, Naruto-chan. I honestly don't know of a single Shinobi that I have met that could hold a candle to you." she put away her dagger and tilted her head once more. "I see why my daughter loves you. You are stubborn, self-confident almost to the point of arrogance. Yet not without cause nor the ability to back it up. Your lack of parental influence has made you self reliant to an extreme and yet you have a sense of humility whenever you're with her. A profound strength and power tempered by an equally profound tenderness where she is concerned. You are a complete and total self contradiction." she began laughing aloud as she turned to leave. "You must be a sheer whirlwind to the senses...Thank goodness I'm married already and Hinata's my daughter." she winked at him over her shoulder,"Or I'd be tempted to chase you down for myself ." She laughed even louder as she disappeared with her guard following suit.

He was flushed from the fight and a bit unnerved by that woman..._What did she...? Oh God..._

With her Father firmly in control of Clan matters, she found herself with a lot more time for herself. Especially now that things were beginning to take shape in the village. The rubble had been cleared and everything salvageable had been gathered. Instead of filling in the crater and rebuilding the village atop it, they used the crushed rock and earth to form a flat top at the bottom most area. The circumference of the crater left a twenty foot wide walk way perfect to act as an inner perimeter. At the flat top, crews of craftsmen from all over the Fire Country had converged and plied their trades with gusto. _The Village will never be the same...but out of adversity grows the strongest of trees..._The walls of the crater had been cut away to form sheer cliffs and open the area as much as possible. Inside already buildings were started reforming the grid work that set up necessary for the village to exist in the space allowed. Walking along the top of the Village's protective wall, she could only look and marvel at the resiliency of the people who called the Village Hidden in the Leaves home. Sections were already going up and she could see trees being planted. Thanks to her Byakugan, that is. Taking the stairs down to outside ground level at one of the watch posts, she thanked the guards there for letting her up top. Walking into the inner perimeter, she smiled to the gate guards and took the sloped rampway down to the inner levels.

"Hinata! Wait up!"

She paused as she saw her mother and her two bodyguards approaching. Her mother dressed in field garb and looking as serene as ever. But the twinkle in her mother's silvery eyes told her she was inordinately pleased about something. "Mother...you were outside? Why are you dressed like that?" she indicated the gear as they all fell into step with her and they walked to the bottom of the ramp and took the main street into what would soon be the Village proper. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh...just a chat with your Naruto-kun. that's all."

"A...a chat?" she mimicked softly, then her gaze sharpened, "You decided to see for yourself? Tired of sending others to spy?" She shook her head at her mother's feigned innocence. "Mother, you've had someone following Naruto for a month. You were lucky he didn't do something rash...He could have taken that as a prelude to an ambush or attack on the village. Since Pain...well he doesn't take that lightly."

"Having tussled with him, I can only agree it wasn't the smartest thing to do but it was informative. I see now why you love him so." she told her eldest every detail of their encounter from start to finish.

"I can't believe you, Mother..." she said giggling. "So now that you see that we are serious?"

"I will have to talk with your Father. But only once he comes to talk with him. Now is the time, go tell your boyfriend to come around tomorrow. Your Father doesn't have any meetings until well after lunch."

Hinata hugged her mother and nodded,"I 'll go now..." then her eyes widened,"He knows I told you!" she exclaimed in concern. "How do I explain that? When I was the one..."

"Child, think. For the past month you two have been seen practically arm in arm everywhere. Word could have gotten to me from anyone. Now shoo and tell your man." She glanced at the top of the ramp and sighed,"Oh dear...Looks like he found us first... Better go calm him down. I'm not sure if he understands exactly why I did what I did."

Hinata turned and looked as Naruto began heading their way and intent expression on his usually carefree face. _Oh...this isn't going to be easy..._ Even with that in mind, she couldn't help but smile as he approached, her eyes showing her feelings for all to see. She sighed in joy as his arms slid around her waist and he whispered his greetings into her hair. It was a comforting act uniquely him. The scent of him filled her nose and her heart sped up and her arms clenched at his jacket tightly. _This has to be heaven...I don't care who's watching...OH GOD! Mother!..._ Stepping out of his embrace very reluctantly she then formally introduced her mother.

"We've...met." he replied with a nod and a smile. "Since you know about us, I want to know what you intend." the words coming out somberly as he slid a free arm around her waist. As though needing the contact and drawing strength from it.

"That is a bit backwards don't you think Naruto-chan?" her mother replied with an arched eyebrow. Which caused Naruto to blink. She was all business now. Teasing and flirting was a game to this woman. One she was well versed on how to play."But I will explain since Hinata is pretty much...distracted?... I challenged you earlier because I needed to get a sense of who you are. The real you, Naruto-chan."_ Without my daughter's presence to influence your actions...not that I could say that out loud... _"And more important than that to see how you conducted yourself when you were with my daughter. Your reputation is not the greatest..." she forestalled him by holding a hand up. "That has changed greatly since you returned almost a year ago with Jiraiya-sama, I'll admit. And I saw you act like a gentleman with my eldest. Not counting the kisses in the shadows..." her eyes crinkled a bit in hidden humor but that disappeared. "Now tomorrow, you will report to the Clan compound and speak with my husband. You've had a month and you haven't abused that time..." The last of her words went unspoken yet it was a cold reminder. _IF he doesn't approve...you'll never see her again. _"Now go and I'll let him know to expect you." she turned and walked on, disappearing around a corner with her guards following closely. _Enjoy this time...It maybe your last together..._

Hinata began trembling the moment her mother was out of sight, not looking up at Naruto. She felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes already. She gasped as her head was titled up and her gaze was caught by a pair of bright blue ones that shone with a fire and determination. Blushing profusely, she started to say something but words were lost as his lips claimed hers. Suddenly her hands gripped his shoulder and jacket, stepping up even closer to him._ I love you so,Naruto! _She returned the kiss and was panting softly when it ended. A single tear fell and she felt him capture it with a fingertip.

"Tomorrow huh?" his voice was raspy and his jaw set, a sure sign that he was as affected by the kiss as she, "Then we have tonight..." he said gently as he caught the tear. "I think I know what to do." he led her down the streets gathering up some supplied for a picnic. "Like when we first talked." His smile was sincere and caring but he felt a strain in his face and a fear growing in his heart. _I can't lose you too! I won't!_

She nodded as they left and he left word at the gate so that Hinata could return after dark without causing any problems. She saw one of them smile towards them and chuckle. She flushed as if she could sense their thoughts. _He couldn't be thinking of that...Its only been a month since we started dating! _She saw were they were heading and her breath caught. _Back where we were a month ago when I first told him..._ The potential relevance didn't sink in until they were both laying back staring at clouds. "We've come full circle haven't we?" she asked at long last, the sky darkening.

"I wanted this time to be as special as that day." he replied, rolling onto an arm to look at her. "I won't lie and say the thought of meeting your Dad doesn't scare me. It does. One word from him and..." her fingertip stopped his lips.

"No..don't say it. I don't want to hear it or think about what could be. Right now is all that matters..." she said softly, her lip trembling. "Just tonight...No yesterday, no today, no tomorrow." she whispered, leaning forward and down to plant a soul wrenching kiss on him. One born of love and need. She pressed harder against him with her hands until he rolled onto his back and she shifted to lay against his side. Kissing him again as her hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place with a desperate strength. Eyes closed as she nearly sobbed at the sheer joy of the moment and fear she felt at the mere whisper that it may be over between them.

"Hi...Hinata..." he gasped in between kisses, then he quit thinking and trying to say anything. His arms worked around her waist and he tightened his arms, returning the kiss with all the feeling he had. When she raised her head, eyes unfocused and he saw her lips were puffy,he said softly, "Hinata...I love you too."

She gasped at his declaration,eyes suddenly focused on his face as the shock brought her back down to earth. _He said it! Ohmygodohmygod...he said it..._Heart pounding she could only stare at him, feeling his hands on her waist and hips.

"I've never known love...I had no idea it was so..." he paused trying to get the words right though the way her fingers were playing in his hair was making thought nearly impossible. "I didn't recognize it for it was until now. When the threat of losing you...It made me realize...I can't...I won't survive on my own again. For that not to happen, I have to get his approval. I will get his approval." he promised as he kissed her forehead.

She laid her head on his chest, listening the racing heartbeat. Finding small comfort in his words as she worried. _There's nothing I can do or say that will change Father's mind if he decides against us. It will all be up to Naruto. I have to trust in him. I DO trust him._

He felt her tension ease bit by bit yet he said nothing as he began planning on what to say and what not to say.

They bolted up from their intertwined positions as Neji came running towards them. "Hinata you have to get back now! Your mother sent me to tell you its urgent." he said breathlessly. "Took me all afternoon just to find you. You have to hurry." he said bent at the waist,breathing hard.

She nodded and kissed Naruto quickly before she took off for the village at full speed.

"Neji, what happened? Is everything all right?"

"No...Her...Father...has...announced that a tournament is going to be held..." he gasped out before sitting down. His gaze was intent on Naruto's. "Ten members of various Branches are the competitors. The winner gets Hinata's hand."

"WHAT!"

"He plans to marry her off since he decreed Hanabi-san will inherit Clan Leadership. Lady Hyuuga sent me to tell you after Hinata left. She'll tell her herself. I am so sorry, Naruto...I really am. You two have been so happy...It's not right." his hand drifted to his forehead unconsciously. "She told me to tell you everything." and he did, word for word. Neji wasn't surprised to see Naruto's eyes glow red.

"I see...well then, I have no choice but to ruin his plans" then he began chuckling. "I'll need your help and others that know me." He explained his plan quickly, shocking Neji that the usually dim-witted Naruto improvised such a devious plan so damn fast.

When he finished, Neji couldn't help himself but laugh hard as he got to his feet. "You'll have the help you need. I swear it. Many of both Families respect you and have placed their faith and trust in you. Some of them will go along with this. Just you cannot be late..."

"I won't be." He watched as Neiji rose and began rushing to get back to the compound. He turned and without thinking, formed a Rasengan in his hands and destroyed a section of the field in sheer rage. He breathed heavily before his mind caught up to him and he looked at his hands. Then he smiled darkly. _I won't be late. Hinata will be counting on me..._

With that he began making his preparations.

Morning came and went, Hinata not rising from the bed she had collapsed onto in sheer exhaustion and heart aching misery. Hanabi had followed her,commiserating her older sister's pain. Her mother had been outraged but not even she could change his mind. Hinata had tried as well, using every tactic she had at her disposal to get her Father to forget the idea...Nothing had worked. Now she laid there staring out a window flap at what was going to be a glorious day. _I'm dead inside...I'm sorry Naruto...we never had a chance...I should have pressed for something more between us...At least we would have had that memory to hold onto._ She didn't answer as someone knocked on her tent flap. She barely stirred as Neji called to her.

"Hinata...It's...it's time...you have to get up and get ready."

"Go away Neji...I won't watch this. Cows don't get to choose which butcher they are bought by...Why should I?" _Any chance I had of happiness is gone..._

Neji winced at her scathing words, deep down marveling at how she had matured that she could do even that. Her self confidence and self esteem had grown during their short relationship. He looked around and slid inside,"Listen...it's important you're there...If you aren't, it will all fall apart." his tone sounding near panicked. _Get a grip, Hinata..We are depending on you. Even if he shows up at the perfect moment and makes his claim, he will draw strength and resolve from seeing you._

That got her attention. "Wha...? What do you mean?" she looked at him over her shoulder, "What will fall apart?"

He took a breath. "Trust me when I say it will be very important for you to be there. I can't say more than that. Please!" he jerked and dashed back outside, pausing to just say one word. "Naruto..."

_What? He couldn't be? He wouldn't?_ She paused as she thought over everything clearly then leapt to her feet and made a mad dash to get cleaned up and washed. She had to be there!

The tournament started and it was a long process as each of the ten combatants were experts of various levels at Gentle Fist combat, using their respective Byakugans, as well as implementing all the skills they had learned from being Shinobi. Which meant that none of the nine matches were quick. By the late afternoon, the final match was winding down. Sitting at the dais in front was the ruling Family. Centered was Hiashi dressed formally as the situation required. His wife knelt to his immediate right. Left was Hinata and Hanabi in accordance to age. On opposite sides of the arena sat the Head Family and Branch Family. Everyone wearing their best.

He glanced at his immaculately dressed and utterly infuriated wife, sighing. She was still refusing to speak to him. Moving into Hanabi's room in protest over his use of an ancient Clan practice. His eyes drifted left to observe his daughters. Both also dressed in their most formal kimonos and neither speaking to him. Though he noted that Hinata had adorned skillfully applied hints of make up that made her beauty more visible to the eye. Not once had she fidgeted or looked away from the contests. _Maybe she has realized it's in her best interests..._He looked out and saw that the entire Clan was watching in silence as the finalists fought with everything they had._ At least this has been a good showing of talent. It reaffirms our position as a powerhouse within the Village and further maintains Clan stability by letting our youth show off to reassure the elders in our future._

A cry went up from the crowd and it was over. The sole standing man straightened after finally piercing his opponent's guard and winning the match. He was a decent looking fellow, breathing heavily and flush with victory as he walked towards the dias and bowed deeply to the current head of the Clan. "My Lord...I am victorious." he said with a glance to Hinata, looking for a sign of approval from her. And failing utterly. His shoulders drooped ever so slightly.

Hiashi rasied a hand and spoke aloud. "The tournament is over. And as the victor is decided so too is my choice for..." he stopped as he felt an unfamiliar and extremely powerful presence approaching too rapidly to be on foot. The tents folded down as Hyuuga Shinobi rushed and grabbed tent poles to lower those tent sections and there was a huge explosion at the back of the 'arena'. Smoke billowed up and loose debris flew, obscuring even his heightened vision. "Guards!" he said waving the smoke from his eyes,"What is..." his throat caught as he heard Hinata exclaim in joy when a voice called out. _Oh no...no no no no..It can't be!_

"NARUTO!"_ He came! He really came! Father will be furious but I don't care...He came for me! _It was only because Hanabi gripped her arm tightly that she didn't rush to her boyfriend's side and tell her father to go to hell.

"Hyuuga Hiashi-san! Your tournament is not over! I claim the right to challenge!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series' creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

There were cries of shock all around as the voice rang out clearly and with an authority that echoed in the makeshift arena. The dust began to settle yet the white smoke began to swirl faster and faster until it was a swirling vortex,before it dissipated. And suddenly they saw what had appeared in their midst. A gigantic orange toad with yellow eyes and purplish species markings. A navy vest-like garment was worn loosely about its body. It shifted slightly and the fore-hands could be seen wearing black gloves. One of which had risen to its side to grip a zatoichi that protruded. It had taken a precautionary stance as it saw the many people gawking at him. A straight stem pipe protruded from its lips as he inhaled and blew a short puff of smoke upwards.

She recognized the toad, she had seen it the very day that Pain had attacked. Hinata gasped in shock at the radical growth he had undergone. _It's been barely over a month since I saw you that day...You have grown huge!_ Her gaze traveled upward and she saw the figure standing atop the toad's head with arms crossed as though he dared anyone to try and budge him. Her breath caught at the expression on his face and the fact that the orange flares were clearly visible around his eyes, eyes that matched the toad's completely. _He looks just as set as he did that horrible day over a month ago.._she thought as her eyes roamed over him as though she was savoring his presence. Dressed not in his usual jump suit of orange and black, he wore his funeral clothes of jet black. Top, pants, sandals and belt were dark as night, his gaiters the purest of whites. No insignias visible outside the Leaf headband he wore so proudly. Over that darkness he wore his red and black sleeveless overcoat and the Toad Contract Scroll rested against his lower back, a wide leather shoulder strap crossed his torso diagonally from his left shoulder to right hip. He was a glorious sight to her eyes. _He's come prepared for full battle...Please don't let it come to that..._she realized her hands were trembling and she clasped them together almost as if in prayer to stop them.

It was Hiashi that found his throat suddenly gone dry as he stared at the more than a little intimidating intruder. He coughed and then spoke in what he felt was a commanding tone. "This is a Hyuuga Clan matter and as such you have no claim!" he ignored the slight catch in his voice, but his jaw dropped at Naruto's reply.

"By your own words, Hiashi-sama..._**Any man who wishes to compete must present themself before the final victor is announced**_. I hold you to your given word!" his voice was calm and controlled but the aggressive tone was easily heard. "Your words did not say 'Any Hyuuga'..." _Take that! You sanctimonious sonova..._

Neji was impressed to this point. Naruto's timing had been absolutely perfect and his appearance was daunting. He wanted to shout when he countered the first argument to be fired..._Yesss! Well done..._Waiting like everyone else for the next exchange. Only he noticed the nods given to him by the men who had reset the tents so no one outside the arena could see what was happening. This _was_ a Hyuuga matter after all, just no one told Naruto what that meant exactly. _The stage is set...use the tools you were given well..._

Hiashi choked back a venomous retort. He had looked around and saw many Elders nodding at that upstart's reply. He lost that volley but aid came from an unexpected source. It was Hanabi that spoke up.

"So noted. On what right do you place claim?" she asked, ignoring the heated stare coming from her older sister. "As my noble father has said, this _is_ a Hyuuga affair and only a greater right can supersede it. Otherwise, you waste our time and yours..." _C'mon, you know what I'm doing Hinata...Naruto...hit me with your best comeback..._

"One Lunar cycle ago, your elder sister, Hyuuga Hinata, gave her heart and her love to me. Since then, I have given her mine. My claim is placed upon the right of love spoken beneath moon and stars. Voiced freely and without restraint. I claim the right to protect my girlfriend from an unjust action placed upon her." _God...I sound...ridiculous...But if it works, then who am I to argue!_ he thought as he recited the formula he had found written in, of all places, Make Out Paradise.

Hanabi's voice could easily be heard as she fired right back, "Love is indeed a powerful emotion. It can make a fool of anyone. Is this your only and true reason? Or is this a disgraceful attempt on your part to salve your ego or to save face?"

Naruto's answer was as blunt. "I have come to fight for my girlfriend. I have no need of any other motivation." _Like I care she's a Hyuuga and heir to the seat. To me she's Hinata. The first and only person who has said they love me for me._

"Very well. I remove my objections." her voice rang with a note of pleasure that made her Father want to glare at her in accusation.

There was a heavy stillness in the air as every person held there breath for what would transpire next. No one had any idea of what it would be so there was a gasp when Hiashi's wife spoke up. "The winner of this tournament must be a man of unquestionable skill and strength since virtue is often unknown or suspect. This man," she pointed to the Hyuuga that was right then turning paler by the moment, "has fought and defeated others to earn his right to my daughter's hand. What makes you believe in your worthiness to combat him for my daughter's hand?"

He didn't hesitate to reply in a ringing voice as his gaze never once left Hinata face. _She looks amazing! Focus...focus... _"I am the Toad Sage of Mt. Myouboku. Master of the Rasengan. Completing that to forge the Rasen Shuriken. I am the one who defeated Pain. I am the Hero of the Leaf." he stopped, not wanting to use the appellation the villagers had placed on him, but he would use any advantage presented to him.

"I see. Weighty accomplishments indeed. Proof visible as you stand there with the markings of a Sage atop a Warrior Toad for all to see. Your claim to the techniques are known by all and verified as they were seen when you did defeat Pain. Yet I need more...You are called 'hero' by many in this village and even by some within this clan...but is there anything else you can tell us to prove your worth?" _Say it you, pig headed, hyperactive...please let my instincts be right..._

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage!"

This last bit made every single person, young and old, gasp in shock. Like everyone in the village, Hinata had only heard the Yondaime had used a child just born with his umbilical still freshly cut. _As for his own child? The story went that child had died with its mother. How is this even remotely possible? _she wondered, wanting to ask for greater details. She then looked around and saw identical expressions on the face of everyone. Only her father's expression held no surprise, just growing rage. _Did he already know? How is it that he knew all this time and said nothing? _Then she knew. _The Sandaime's taboo. Thats how. No one is allowed to talk about that night._

The Lady Hyuuga merely nodded, fighting hard to keep from smiling in sheer pleasure as her theory had been right and replied, "My objection is removed." _Excellent, the first secret is out...Others will spread this to the whole village and there will be no reason whatsoever for anyone to look down on him..._

Hiashi saw it then...his own family had done this to him. He was only doing what he felt was best for his daughter and for the clan...He spoke up then as an idea came to him. He was almost boxed in. _Almost, but not quite... _"All of that is well and good Uzumaki Naruto...by your own words you are not a Hyuuga, therefore you must, since you insist on taking part, be sponsored by no less than six Clan members who feel you..." his voice trailed off as people began to stand up. While not the first, Neji was amongst them. As was Hinata, Hanabi, and his wife. He quickly counted and saw that more than a couple members from each Faction were represented in this show of support for that damned Jinchuuriki. His eyes narrowed and lips thinned as he said,"Very well. You will compete. In one week from tomorrow. It is unfair that you, who have not fought even once, compete against one who is worn out..."

"My Lord? I withdraw as I have no desire to fight against this man. I know my strength and limits. I would not be a satisfactory test of his skill nor convictions." _Not to mention if what people say about him is true, I don't stand a chance...Mama didn't raise me to be a fool..._

Hiashi looked down the dais at the man in shock_...Wha...? Why you little spineless..._Then he nodded and smiled as he found a perfect solution. "Then it will be against me. At the appointed time we will face against each other. If victory is yours, my daughter's hand is as well. Should I win, you will never see my daughter again nor attempt to have any contact with her. You will sever your relationship with her completely."

"No Hiashi-sama...I will not fight you for her hand." Naruto replied ignoring the shocked sounds that resounded yet again. "I however, _will_ fight you for the right to continue dating her without interference nor restriction. Anything beyond will be by her choice and decision. I fight for our love and our right to be together." _You just made it so I _**have**_ to defeat you, old man...I can't afford to lose. _

"So be it." was Hyuuga Hiashi's reply as he stood and led his 'traitorous' family off the dais and into the compound. Cheers and much clapping sounding behind him. He neither knew nor cared that the applause was for him as much as it was for Naruto.

Neji turned to faced Naruto as he jumped down off Gamakichi's head and everyone dispersed quickly though they spoke in small groups animatedly about the fight to come. "Naruto...that was actually amazing. You handled yourself and the situation admirably well. I have to admit I am impressed."

Before Naruto could respond a slightly deep voice emanated from above their heads. "**Of course you are. He arrived with me!**" a boisterous laugh from the giant orange toad. "**I'm impressive all on my own...**"He looked down and gave them both a wink. "**Remember Naruto...you owe me. Later.**"and he chuckled anew as he went back to the Land of Toad in a loud poof of smoke.

"I won't forget Gamakichi...Three bags full of snacks as tribute for you and your brother...each." he laughed and accepted well wishes from others who passed by and offered him their verbal support for the upcoming battle. Surprised as even now he was unused to such a public showing of support from people that used to label him as unfit for anything-not even good enough to stay in the village.

Waiting til they were alone to walk Naruto through the maze of semi-constructed buildings and tents, he asked in a low voice, "You have succeeded to this point. What's your next move?" _Please let it be inspired...he's going to need it._

He ran a hand through his spiky hair smiling abashed, "Well, to tell you the truth I hadn't planned beyond this point. I mean..." he trailed off then resumed despite the amazed expression on Neji's face. "I thought I'd be fighting that other guy. Not Hinata's dad. I've got a week to improvise a new plan or alter what I was going to do to match and overcome Hiashi-sama." he chuckled and shook his head. _Yeah, sounds so easy, but I have no clue what to do. Yet._

"If it was only that easy...Hiashi-sama is not a man to take lightly. Who do you think has been training me? I'm good, but his use of the Byakugan and Gentle Fist style is absolute precision and power combined. Not to mention his skills are perfection. Add in I have no idea what jutsu's he knows. I don't know of any weaknesses in his offense nor defense." he paused as he saw that Naruto was mulling over everything he was being told. He didn't want to make him depressed, but Naruto had to know this wasn't going to be a piece of cake. "Maybe I can help you train..." he saw Naruto look at him and shake his head.

"No...Hiashi-san will expect you to be his sparring partner as he prepares. He won't accept any but the best. If he even thinks you're helping me...he may take it out on you or even Hinata. I don't want that. I'll come up with something. After all, I am the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja..." he laughed, resuming his walk to the sole gate where two guards snapped to. He thought it was because of Neji.

_He really has no idea does he?_ Neji thought as the guards accorded Naruto a gesture of respect shown to hardly anyone outside those in the Head Family. Except maybe the Hokage. _No clue at all that his name will be known for generations now...maybe his goal of becoming Hokage isn't just talk, a fantasy, after all..._

Waving farewell, he heads back for the main gate walking lost in thought. Pausing, he thinks of something and turns abruptly. Making a beeline for Granny's office. Yet as he reached a corner, he realized just how late in the evening it was. Dusk was falling rapidly. Heading east , he barely made it to the Gates before they were locked for the night. Quietly, he disappeared into the forest, making quicker time to his campsite. Upon reaching it, he was surprised to find Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai sitting around a campfire. About to announce his arrival, he stopped dead when he heard what they were discussing.

"I don't know Sakura. Tsunade made it clear that she wants Naruto to stay behind this time. Whatever is going on, she wants him in the village." Kakashi was saying.

"The Hokage has her reasons Sakura. I am sure they are good ones." Sai added in, his expression serious. He had dropped the fake smiles some time ago. Ever since they had caught up to Sasuke that time with Yamato Tai cho.

"Still...It doesn't feel right going without him. Girlfriend or not...no matter what, he should be with us. He's our teammate." Sakura said stubbornly, not looking at either of them. _Besides, It's not like I can admit that I am more than a little jealous of those two..._

_And now we see the real reason for her wanting to tell him...Too little too late Sakura. _A shake of his head, "Actually his relationship with Hinata isn't the reason we go without him. She feels his presence is needed here more as a symbol of hope for the village. The villagers feel safer with Naruto here and they know he is here." _At least thats what I am gathering from a few conversations I have overheard. _

Naruto stepped into the firelight before Sai could say anything more and he said bluntly, "You have a mission and mine is to stay here." he ignored the covert-and more than a little curious- looks he received as he put away the Scroll and vest. Going behind the tent to change into his usual clothing. "You have an order from the Hokage. The details are what they are. You must act according to those orders and details." he looked between the three as he sat down at the opening of his tent. "I do pay attention Kakashi-sensei" he said with a chuckle and grin at the wide eyed stare from Kakashi.

"Okay..." _Who is this and what have you done with Naruto?_ He reached out a tugged on an earlobe just to make sure. "Not a Clone, so it must be him...just never thought to hear you say that." he joked lightly, "You have grown up more than I thought if you've come to admit that."

"But!..." Sakura started but stopped as Naruto's words sank in. "You need to know where we are going and why." she insisted. It was Sai that stopped her.

"Would him knowing make it an easier?"

"Probably not, except to make me worry about all of you more." Naruto said with a groan. "But I can guess what the mission is. Your going to check out a rumor of Sasuke's whereabouts." Falling onto his back, he couldn't see their shared glances. He knew he was right. "Granny is keeping me close right now for more than just morale." He held up a finger,"First...after last month, my being here **_is_** a morale thing for the villagers and the younger Genin and students." a second finger rose, "Two, my active presence in the village during construction relieves pressure on her shoulders by those others who think I'm a danger by keeping me under supervision." he lifted a third finger, "Three, it's so if there is a situation that calls for a heavy hitter, I can step in." he let his hand drop. "How close am I?"

"Closer than I feel comfortable admitting." Kakashi said wide eyed and slack jawed. _How did he figure all this out? _"Though I have to ask where you got your information."

"Observing how you are acting mostly and knowing how some folks feel about me no matter what happened a month ago." he replied softly. "And it's not that hard to figure out. A rumor on Sasuke is something I definitely want to check out. But I also have to face the fact that the needs of the village outweigh any personal desire I have to go. You're lucky to be able to do both at once with this mission. I may be a Genin still, but I have to act according to a greater responsibility. The same responsibility you have as Chuunin and Jouunin." He sat up and looked miserable. "You have no idea how much it hurts to say that..."

"We get your point Naruto..." Sakura said in amazement that the normally dim witted straight forward acting Naruto was suddenly being so mature and logical. It actually made her heart clench as she realized he was right and they had go without him to check out the rumor.

"As it is, you guys camp here tonight and head out in the morning," Naruto said as he took a breath and rose to his feet. "I'm not tired yet so I'm going to go get some firewood. Least I can do is make sure you guys are warm through the night." He leapt into the trees and was gone.

"This where I say ummm...wow?" Sai asked without looking away from where Naruto had gone. "I don't know about you but I am more than a little shocked."

"Umm yeah, you can say that." Kakashi agreed with a chuckle. "Never thought to see a day where Naruto would be the smart one." _At least not this quickly. Looks like Hinata has a greater positive influence on him than expected._

"Me neither," Sai agreed. Falling silent as Sakura climbed into a bedroll and said nothing to anyone. _I'll never figure her out. Either let him go or go after him...at least that what the books say. _He set out his own bedroll and went to bed for the night.

Kakashi waited til they were asleep before he rose and silently tracked down Naruto. Finding him sitting on a thick branch and staring out over the wall at the Hokage Memorial. Jumping up to join him. "I'm impressed Naruto. You have really changed and matured in the last month. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei. That means a lot. Being Hinata's boyfriend has made me grow up and pay attention to things more." he said not looking away from the Memorial.

"You know that Sakura is having a hard time of it?" he asked staring out as well, "She is genuinely happy for you two, don't get me wrong. But she has to come to terms in her own heart with the fact that until a month ago, she was the sole object of your affections. And now...she doesn't have that anymore. Her confidence is a bit shaken and her self image took a hit."

"Thats the real reason isn't it? Sakura needs to know she can still do the mission without me being there. " he guessed and saw the nod out of the corner of his eye.

"Exactly...She is fast becoming a high level medical ninja but she has relied on you so much for combat...she has to prove to herself she still has what it takes."

"I understand. Come back safe guys..." Naruto said before he dropped out of the tree and gathered up some firewood for their campfire. Making sure it would keep them warm for the night, he climbed into his own tent and went to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series' creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**A/N: The dream sequence is in all italics so it stands apart from the regular events. I apologize in advance for any confusion.**

Hinata was still on cloud nine after having breakfast. Her cheeks rosy and eyes sparkled as she went about her morning duties and routine. Not noticing the envious glances thrown her way by other girls or the way men curiously whispered whenever she went by. The fact that Naruto...of all people...had interrupted the tournament and faced down the Clan Leader in such a manner. Courteous yet aggressive. Controlled but adamant. It would feed the gossip mill for the week until the match took place. Preparing a tray of tea and rice for her Father and Neji,she took it from the kitchen to the practice yard. Sure enough, they were going full-out. She set down the tray with a very soft clink and she knelt to watch them. Neji was attacking full-out, seeking to break her Father's concentration and thusly his defense. _Not that it will do any good. Father has years of practice on him. Father has truly perfected his Gentle Fist techniques and his sight with the Byakugan is without equal..._ Then she noticed something...head cocking slightly, she watched intently and her eyes widened just a tiny bit as she saw it again. She rose quietly to her feet and padded off. She had to think and quickly.

_What do I do? Do I send him word? Keep it to myself? I'm forbidden from going to him...Hell with that! _She grabbed a cloak from her chest and secured it around her throat. Climbing out a window she leapt to the roof and sped away on foot. Praying no one noticed her departure. Only one did, and she had no intention of telling her husband. Hinata leapt from rooftop to rooftop,making her way to the main gate as quickly as possible. Dropping down,she let her hood fall back so the guards saw who it was that was leaving. Beyond the gate,she headed off to where she thought he might be training. Minutes later, she veered towards 'their spot' as she thought of it.

Sure enough she found him hard at it. Sparring with Yamato tai cho, he was pressing the Jouunin hard. She stood in the tree and leaned slightly against the trunk while she activated her Byakugan to watch. _Strictly Taijutsu...A warm up maybe? _Her thought were analytical as she observed them fighting hand to hand leaping towards one another or away. Using not just their fists, but every extension of their bodies as weapons. She winced as Yamato landed a solid hit but wanted to cheer as Naruto got up, and charged back in. _He's no Rock Lee...but he's pretty good. He has good footwork and his combos are solid._ Her eyes widened as they kicked it up a notch, moving even faster and now incorporating the use of ninja tools like shuriken and kunai. Increasing the danger of injury yet also demanding greater focus and precision. She thought back to what her mother had told her of their encounter and she could see now why he had shocked them. _He is thinking at least three moves ahead and adapting according to success or failure of the current move...another change in his method...and a good one._ She hopped down out of the tree but made no move to interrupt. That could be disastrous if done at the wrong time. Waiting til they came to a stop before she headed out into the field.

"Good...you've taken your Taijutsu to the next level, Naruto. I'm guessing it's because of your training in that Frog Kumite you told me about. Have to admit, its something I wouldn't expect of someone." Yamato was saying before he turned to see Hinata coming. "Oh? Time for a break I think." he said with a smile before going to the tree shade and wait.

"Huh?" Naruto replied before looking. His smile was bright as he recognized Hinata and he rushed to her. His hands gripped her by the waist as he lifted her high and spun slowly. "Hey! It's great to see you!" He set back on her feet gently. "I thought you were busy today?"

She flushed deeply as he spun her about so easily, her hands resting on his shoulders, legs angling backward slightly. She looked into his eyes the whole time and when she felt solid ground under her feet, she leaned in against him. "I...I...I snuck out. Father has me grounded to the compound. I had to see you." she whispered before looking down shyly. She knew he loved that shyness of hers. And her heart was soaring as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his breath was by her ear. "I have to tell you something." she said slowly, not wanting the moment to end. Then she never did. She relished every embrace they shared and wondered if she would always crave them.

He leaned back a little and reached to lift her head so their eyes met once more, "And what's that?" His eyes darkening and he began to lean forward.

She reached up to place fingers against his lips. She had to stop him or she'd never tell him what she saw..._Afterwards though, he'd better be ready to make good on that kiss..._ " I was watching Father training with Neji this morning...there's something you need to know. The Rotation technique lasts a period of time unique to the person, okay?" she waited til he nodded then continued. "Neji's lasts around fifteen seconds tops. Remember from the Chuunin exam...Father's Rotation is much stronger, but it's duration is shorter...and...it takes him longer before to recover." she held her breath as she saw him pause and think that over.

"So it doesn't last as long as Neji's and he needs more time before he can do the Rotation again..." Now it was his turn to stop her from talking. "No more, Hinata. This was more than enough. You can't tell me all the secrets of your clan. With this I have a better chance. If I face him moving in ways only a Hyuuga would know...then he could legitimately claim victory from outside interference."

"But...but..."she went silent and nodded. Then before he could move, she pulled his head down for that kiss. She didn't let go, instead she molded herself against him fully. Sighing during the kiss as his arms re-encircled her waist and held her tightly, his lips matching her fervor. Her fingers played in his spiky hair of their own accord and she felt how his breathing skipped. Yet she wanted more...she wanted HIM.

He backed out of the kiss with the greatest of reluctance. Going against his own desires and needs to catch his breath. "Not yet. After I defeat him." he said with that constant confidence. He interrupted before she could object. "I promise you Hinata. I WILL beat him and then...then..." he smiled again which only heightened the deep red flush that enveloped his face.

"Then I will wait for you. And I will hold you to that promise." she replied in a whisper as she took his hand and kissed the knuckles. She turned and bowed to Yamato. "I am sorry to interrupt your training session with Naruto. I needed to tell him something important." Not wanting to be a distraction, she left quickly to get home before she was missed.

Yamato just waved from where he was, keeping his back turned to them. His own face a bit red as he had seen the beginnings of their "conversation" and quickly turned before he saw more than he wanted to. _If I hear just one odd sound, I'm out of here... _

Watching her leave he could only stare at her until she was out of sight. A bemused smile on his face. He was rubbing off on her it seemed. Not only was she more confident, she was getting a bit aggressive. With moments of utter shyness thrown in to keep him off balance. He liked it. A lot. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to see Yamato waiting patiently by the tree with his back still turned towards him. He chuckled at the sight and called out, "All clear Yamato tai cho." He waited til his partner rejoined him. "Okay shall we go over jutsu's?"

"Wait Naruto. While I don't mind in the least helping a fellow Shinobi sharpen their skills, its not like you to be quite this extreme. What's going on that I haven't heard about?"

Naruto flushed darkly and told him slowly about the previous day's events. Starting from Neji finding him and Hinata having a picnic. _Some things you just don't share..._

"Let me get this straight. You accepted the challenge of Hyuuga Hiashi over the right to continue dating Hinata-san? The Leader of the Hyuuga Clan? A man with three times your experience in real combat? Well, you never do anything in halves and I have to agree with you, it's not right to treat your own flesh and blood like a commodity." He shook his head, "You have your jutsu's pretty well down pat, Naruto. I think we have to come up with something different. A Gentle Fist master is going to be murderous up close. Even at mid range, they can be deadly. I'm not sure what I can teach you to combat that style."

"It's not that I'm looking for quick and easy. I know better than that." Naruto replied as he tried to think, then told him about the time frames Hinata had come to impart to him. He saw Yamato consider that carefully. Then he remembered one thing he hadn't shown him. "I do have one improvement you'll like." He smiled and held his hands out, one above the other. And he began to concentrate.

Yamato's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was doing. He actually gasped as he saw a perfectly formed and completely controlled Rasengan appear in between his hands. "Incredible. I am impressed you figured it out using the Clone Method in a month. Are you thinking of incorporating that improvement into the Rasen Shuriken?"

He held up the sphere and nodded, "In time. For now, I can do this without a Clone which means I only need the one to apply the Wind Element for the Shuriken. Not bad for me though..." he said ruefully, knowing he still had a long way to go. He wanted to be able to form it one handed like Kakashi did. Which would take more training and more time.

"Extremely good, Naruto. Remember that not everyone can do an A-rank Change in Chakra Shape like this. You'll perfect your ability in due time." He nodded as he watched Naruto disperse the Chakra. _He doesn't even consider the fact it took the Yondaime three years to develop and perfect that and he has been able to do the Rasengan for over a year after it took him a few months of training. Including the month to get it to a two handed control...He keeps going he'll develop a second Element before he's twenty...and he's a Genin still to boot! We have got to do something about that...and soon._

He had an idea, "Maybe the use of chakra knives like Asuma-sensei? He was a Wind-type too and he was teaching me how to utilize it with a kunai right before...maybe thats not a good thing." he said thinking about how Asuma had died.

"Show me what you can do..." Yamato suggested,curious now as he was Wood type thanks to his ability to combine Water and Earth. He grew a large thick tree for Naruto to use as a target.

Naruto, nodded and drew a kunai from his pouch and took a moment to flow his Chakra into the weapon, then adding his Wind element. He focused hard then threw it. It streaked towards the tree like a missile, piercing the trunk with little disturbance around the puncture. The kunai kept going until it had sunk in over two-thirds it length. The blade wasn't visible.

Walking over with Naruto to inspect the tree, he whistled in spite of himself. "You haven't been practicing this lately have you?" At Naruto's head shake he pointed at it. "Your improved control and focus has taken this to an impressive level. As you get stronger, you'll pierce even a tree this thick and the knife would continue through to whatever lay beyond it."

"Asuma-sensei told me once, when he demonstrated his ability with his chakra knives, that if he didn't temper the power level he could pierce through a tree and destroy a boulder six feet behind it. Given what I've learned since then, I can believe it." Then his eyes went wide, "Wait...can't this be applied to other things like the Windmill shuriken or...senbon?"

Yamato thought about it. "I don't see why not...Given the scarcity of the Chakra Metals you should be able to apply it to regular weapons like you have the kunai. What are you thinking?"

"Of a way to get closer to beating Hiashi-san without seriously injuring him and definitely not killing him."

"Oh?" Yamato said, an eyebrow rising in question though he could guess what was going on in Naruto's head. "I don't know...what about the Rotation technique?" he asked seeing how well the Genin was thinking it through. "They would have to be able to..." then his eyes fell on the tree..."Naruto...to pierce a sphere of rotating Chakra would take a lot of power. And if they strike a vital spot, even accidentally, it would be almost certainly a death blow. And knowing how you don't want that, You'd have to hit a limb. Which is even harder as the body would be in spin equal to the rotation's speed."

"Yeah, but the amount needed would be less if I use a smaller weapon like a senbon right?"

"I'm not positive. But I can tell your going to try anyways...We'll start tomorrow. Its mid day and we both have other duties to attend to." he said as he prepared to go back to the village.

"You go ahead I need to think..." he said as he headed back to the tree and stared at the kunai stuck in it.

* * *

By the time the afternoon was heading into evening, Naruto had come up with a possible plan that he would have to at least try and see if it would work. For now though he needed to iron out some details. For that there was someone he needed to talk to. With that in mind, he found himself standing outside the Hokage's office building. With all the construction taking place,this framework of the village was taking shape quickly. He approached the door and knocked. Until the upper levels were finished,he knew the one he needed to see would be on the ground floor and this was the only entrance.

The door opened and Shizune looked at him in surprise. "Naruto...why are you here? I thought...well I figured you'd be training til night time with everything you have on your plate." she smiled knowingly and watched as his face turned an interesting shade of red. "You really didn't think it wouldn't get out did you? It's too good a story not to..." she stepped back and let him enter. "Tsunade-sama is having her dinner..." she stopped when he shook his head.

"Actually I need to talk with you." he said as he moved to where a pair of couches were. Sitting down with his hands on his knees. "This isn't something I want to bother Granny Tsunade with. And your her aide. And I know that you know as much as she does about Medical tools and stuff."

She blinked and blushed very lightly at the compliment. "Thank you, Naruto. I like to think I am a good Medical Ninja. But what is it you want to know?" she said as she sat across from him. Finding this situation extremely strange yet refreshing from the usual people she dealt with as the Hokage's Assistant.

"Since you know about what I have agreed to...I need to know if my adding my Wind Element to a senbon attack would be fatal." he said seriously.

Her breath caught at the question and her mind worked furiously. _With his Element strength?_ she thought to herself before she answered him truthfully. "Well, any attack can prove fatal if you hit any of the six vital points. However, the senbon was first designed for medical use. Even with the changes made to it for combat purposes, its a low damage weapon unless you strike a series of vitals. That why its primarily used to strike nerve clusters, Chakra points and so forth. It really depends on your intentions but I can say this: To use a senbon in an attack,your aim and muscle control has to be absolutely perfect as your target is often the size of a needle tip." she paused and poured them both a cup of tea. Giving herself time to think,"But to answer your question: A senbon attack can prove deadly,but to do so...you have to strike very specific areas. However,if you apply Wind to it...well,I can't be positive. Depending on the amount of Chakra you apply,it could allow the needle to penetrate further. Or in a worst case scenario, it shatters and you sever a limb by destroying the joint or you cause an organ to explode. The possibilities are pretty much endless. The outcome of a senbon attack is based on your intent,the power you apply and your aim. Much like any weapon we Ninja use."

He sipped the tea and gulped when she mentioned exploding limbs or organs. The visual in his mind was not pretty, _Definitely not what I want..._ He continued to listen intently to her explanation and answer, nodding as he came to really understand what the probable consequences could be. "I guess it boils down to my control...but let me ask you this. Do you think my idea would work against a Hyuuga Rotation technique?"

She sat back as she realized now what this had all led to and her mental thoughts rambled slightly, _He wants to use this against Hinata-san's father...but in a way so as to not to kill or permanently maim...It's ingenious in a way...Something no one would anticipate from him. _She had to be truthful though. "It won't work,Naruto...From the very little I have heard, rumors mind you, the technique would deflect the senbon no matter what. The Rotation technique is comparable if not equal to Gaara-sama's Perfect Defense. The curvature of the spinning Rotation field would automatically knock the incoming senbons aside.

He nodded again as everything he had been told was congealing to what he knew and had already learned. "Okay then. I know what I have to do...just have to figure out the power level I need for it to work then."

"But Naruto! I just told you, they won't get through!" she said watching him intently, thinking privately, _Has all this gone to his head? Or has he simply lost his mind?_

He laughed and said bluntly, "I know that for certain now. Thank you, but I never said I planned on them getting_ through_, now did I?" he asked with that mischevious gleam in his eyes.

She thought about it and realized he had her outmaneuvered somehow...She just didn't know how or when it had happened. "Well...is there anything else I can do?" she asked trying to figure out his game. His request brought her thoughts to a complete and sudden stop.

"I need to know everything on record about my father,the Yondaime Hokage, and...and...my mother." he stammered on the word, having never used it to refer to himself.

"May I ask why?" _If he learns...I have to notify Tsunade-sama immediately!_

He cocked his head at her after he got to his feet and stretched. Heading to the door to leave,he looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly. "I think I've earned the right to know exactly who my parents were. Don't you?" He exited and closed the door on a stunned Shizune.

* * *

The moment she was sure he was gone, Shizune raced through the partially finished ground floor. Knocking on the door to Tsunade's private quarters.

"Enter,Shizune."

She close the door behind and without preamble, "Naruto wants to know about his parents."

"Of course he does." Tsunade's voice came from behind a privacy screen. "It's only natural that he would. I would want to know too if it had been kept from me all of my life."

"But he wants to know everything." she clarified.

There was silence for a moment then Tsunade emerged from behind the screen where she had been drying off from her bath. She looked in full length mirror and smiled at her reflection. "Back to myself at last..." she murmured vainly as she preened somewhat. "This we cannot allow. Not yet. Do you understand Shizune? Make whatever excuse you have to but he cannot learn anything about his mother's past or origins. Her name is fine but nothing more. I cannot afford to let him go running off to that village to discover his roots." She sat down at a small table and began brushing out her long golden hair. Separating the length into half, she bound the sections into two long hanging ponytails. She stood up and held her arms down and outwards so Shizune could slip an bedrobe up her arms and over her shoulders.

While Tsunade belted the robe she answered,"This doesn't sound like you Tsunade-sama. To keep that information from Naruto,even if briefly, thats a big risk. Especially once he finds out it was withheld. I believe its a mistake,but I'll do as you instructed." she said reluctantly.

"Fine. He can be mad at me all he wants, but for the now he must remain ignorant of his mother's origins." she sighed and stared out a window. "Dammit! He's moving faster than I had planned. It more than likely IS a mistake,but it has to be done." she forestalled Shizune's obvious response," Think about it...He's only just learned who his father was. Now he has to be wondering why everyone treated him like they have despite knowing the truth. And he is very much aware that the adults knew something he didn't. If what you told me about the Hyuuga matter is accurate. You read the reports of what he said when they recovered Gaara's body from the Akatsuki. His near rage over the label of 'Jinchuuriki' and the treatment that Gaara, and he himself, was subjected to because of that. If he learns the truth about his mother too quickly, I cannot garauntee he won't turn his back on us all. Hell,I can't say he wouldn't do it when he learns of those details down the road. Be brutally honest, whether now or later, if he were to leave...would we deserve no less?"

Shizune had been quiet through all this but now she gaped at the question put to her. "I...I...I don't know." she admitted softly as she put herself in the shoes of the man who had not long ago sat across from her and asked for her advice. "I'd be furious. I know you want to protect him,but I have to wonder if this is the right way. You chewed out the Counselors for treating him like a child yet you are doing the very same thing now."

Tsunade snapped around in the chair she had just sat down on and faced her aide, temper rising dangerously,then suddenly that fire went out and her shoulders sagged. "You're right but I don't see any other way...Everything...everything I am trying to do now, this past month, the months and years to come, its all to make up for the life he never had. Saroutobi shouldn't have done what he did. I'm trying to atone for it. But he's just not ready to know the truth about his mother. Who she was...where she came from..."

"Then tell him. Don't hide it behind lies and excuses. He IS a grown man just looking for answers. To lie to him like this,its a slippery slope,Tsunade-sama. Then you have to lie again to cover up the first. Then another...and another...Where would it end? With him hating you and quite possibly hating every soul in this village as a result."

"Thats enough Shizune." she said quietly. Her expression readable now as torn between her thoughts and her heart.

Shizune shook her head, "No Tsunade-sama...Not quite. If nothing I said makes you see the right path,then I pray this does. Outside of Jiraiya-sama,Kakashi-sensei,Yamato tai cho, and now Hinata-san...you are the only one he adores. He calls you 'Granny Tsunade' not to mock but to show how much he does indeed care for you. He knows you are Hokage...respects you as Hokage...but thinks of you as family. A family he himself has built over time and with tremendous effort on his part. People who see, recognize, and accept him. If you betray that implicit trust...he would be right to leave and never return. I doubt he would ever consider himself to be a Leaf Shinobi ever again. This will lead him on the same path that Sasuke-kun walks. And in time, it will be him that comes to the village. HE will be the one to destroy it. For he will destroy the hearts of the villagers even as he kills every Shinobi. If he doesn't kill us first." she stopped unable to finish where this discussion was going. She has only balked against Tsunade's direction twice in all the time she has been at her side. Once when it came down to the deal offered by Orochimaru and now.

Her hand slapped flat on the window sill, making it crack and split loudly. "I said enough Shizune!" the Hokage exclaimed in a soft and deadly voice. "You have made yourself heard. Now go and find every file and record of both Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. You have until morning. No later than by the end of my first meeting of the day."

She bowed her head in acquiescence. "I'll get right on it." She backed away then turned and left. Leaving her Hokage to her thoughts. Smiling to herself as she closed the door. _You'll make the right choice sensei..._

At the window, Tsunade,the Godaime Hokage, stared through the clear pane into the night. Lost in her thoughts, she absently moved and went to a bureau and pulled out a saucer and a sake jug. Moving back to the chair, she sipped sake and stared at nothing as the darkness of night overtook the skies. _Dammit Shizune...you had to plant doubts in my mind...and to be right to do so. Then again,she has always been my Devil's Advocate when I couldn't see the other side of the coin. To make it worse,she's right about his probable reaction. I have no real choice in this...I have to delay his finding out but in a way so he knows I am not purposely hiding the information he wants. Just holding it back until I think he's emotionally ready for it. Damn Jiraiya...I wish you were here. I could use your advice on how to handle this stubborn godson of yours...And I could finally tell you how I feel you damn pervert. Why did you have to go and get yourself killed?_ She broke off her thoughts and realized she was crying. She laid her head atop crossed arms on the table and wept, shoulders shaking with the grief she finally allowed herself to express...

* * *

Stopping by the Ninja Armory, he put in his request for a full satchel of senbons. Which earned him a curious stare by the Ninja behind the counter. He knew it was an odd request for him of all people to make. Smiling he paid for the supplies and headed to the gates. He got there and went to exit when he was stopped by a friendly voice. He turned to see Iruka-sensei waving at him. He smiled and returned the wave,walking over. "Iruka-sensei! Good to see you. Your advice was on the money." he said as his former teacher gave him an inquiring look.

"That's good. I'm happy for you, Naruto." Iruka said in pleasure as he walked Naruto through the gates. "You have a mighty task ahead of you. Give it your best and I'm sure you'll succeed." he said, his hand resting on Naruto's shoulder. "The whole village is buzzing with your challenge from the Hyuuga Leader. Some are saying you were wronged somehow and this is you seeking redress. But thats not you. You've never been one for revenge. The most popular rumor is that you are fighting for love...now that I can believe." he lifted an eyebrow in question as Naruto's cheeks turned red. _Oho...I guess the latter is the right one...good for you,Naruto..._he thought to himself as he watched Naruto head off into the woods.

Naruto, got to his tent and smelled perfume. Not sure what to think, he peered inside his tent. He saw a note on his bedroll. He unrolled the note and sat down hard as he recognized the handwriting and he read the message several times.

_Naruto,_

_I know you said not to tell you anything more and I will respect your wish. _

_I will not think of failure because you never do. Nor will you give up. Your _

_strength of purpose and determination sustains my hope. Your kiss fills my _

_heart with joy and I can't wait for this conflict to be resolved as it will mean_

_we can be together without my Father's interference. I just wanted you to _

_know I have faith in you and just know that I Love You with all my heart and soul._

_Hinata_

He read that letter several more times, unable to get the smile off his face. He changed into his night clothes after washing up from the day. He put the letter under his pillow and he went to sleep with that same smile firmly in place.

* * *

_He found himself in a chamber he knew all too well. Staring at a pair of huge brass cage doors. Locked shut by an enormous seal. Beyond the doors a shadowed form stared back with malicious red eyes with vertical slits of black for pupils. He sighed as he lifted his chin and returned the glare. Refusing to back down. Ever._

_"What do you want Kyuubi?" he asked bluntly_

_A growl louder than thunder rolled out of the prison,__**"Look at you, standing there so proud and full of yourself. You are nothing. Weak. What strength and power you have is because of me."**_

_"Not really. Not in the grand scheme of things. My healing ability IS a result of being your prison, but beyond that it's because of my efforts. MY abilities."_

_**"Then why are you here? In that Sage Mode? Do you fear me taking over you again?"**_

_"I'd be a fool to not be more than very careful around you Kyuubi. If not for my father's shade, you WOULD have gotten free." he admitted with gritted teeth. "You used my emotions to try and get free."_

_The growl that came out as response threatened to echo for hours,__**"Yondaime Hokage!...Shame he died doing this to me. I would love to sink my claws and teeth into him. He only succeeded because of the power of his wife's teachings...Otherwise..."**__ the eyes narrowed suddenly and the creature's eye loomed closer. Almost touching the brass bars that restrained it, studying Naruto intently. __**"That's why you are here...isn't it? You want information...Things only I can tell you...those humans you trust so much won't trust you to know the entire truth..."**_

_"We'll see, you cunning old fox." Naruto said confidently as he looked up without flinching. "I've already requested that information."_

_The growly laugh was mocking. __**"You really believe they will just let you have that information? No...they will hide it away, use it as bait to keep you in line...Dangle it in front of you like some carrot. Mark my words, boy...They know you well enough to know you would seek even more if they just give you what you want. No...they won't risk that."**_

_"No! Granny wouldn't do that. I know it then so do you..." he said with a vehement shake of his head and gesture. "You're trying to get me all worked up so you can try to get free again. I came here to say 'No More!' Try that again and its over for you."_

_**"Hah!Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! You are so amusing when you try to be defiant in front of me. You have no idea whatsoever. There is nothing you can do to me boy! Not without harming yourself. And that lovely raven haired vixen...hmmmmmm, tasty looking morsel." **__the growl was no longer mocking. It was a HUNGRY sound that caused the water on the floor to shimmer and eddie about. _

_Naruto's eyes narrowed and he said slowly, "Try it fox...You don't want to test me. Not like this. I...will...not...let...you...NEAR HER!" he shouted and brought his hands together with a clap. And he focused all his strength and will on the prison doors._

_**"What? What are you doing?!"**_

_The door began moving inwards, metal groaning as it slid an inch...then another...then yet another. Moving inward as a single unit. Closing in on the beast, restricting it even more. The bars thickening, closing the open distance between them even more. _

_**Stop!...How are YOU doing this?! Stop I say!"**__ there was a note of something like panic in the Kyuubi's voice and the eyes widened in a sudden flicker of genuine fear. __**"If you do this...You will never be able to draw on my strength! Your healing will diminish!"**_

_He stopped focusing and the gates came to a rest. "Making my point, Kyuubi. You reside inside MY mind. You have to exist in here according to my rules. I can change the size of your prison whenever I want...Make it smaller...or bigger..." he trailed off, letting that carrot dangle..._

_**"Humpf. You think to use that against ME?! I do what you want and I get more room? I don't and you close it in on me?" **__it began to chuckle then laugh mockingly and with relish, __**"It is you who should be very careful. Don't match wills with me...I can crush you in an instant. I am a force of nature older than time, boy." **__The waters churned violently and the gates moved out. Hardly budging at first, but it did move. The sound of screeching brass and resistance until the gates were back right where they had been before, the bars returned to their original thickness. The growl that emanated from beyond was pleased and revealing no sign of strain. __**"You see...I easily returned the dimensions to what they were before. Your will is no match for mine."**_

_Naruto didn't let his shock show as he focused his attention on the gates once more. This time checking for damage. Satisfied, he shrugged. "Now its you who is underestimating me. Hahhhhhhhhhh!" he thrust out a hand and applied Nature Energy combined...mixed in...with his own Chakra to the intent as his other hand came up to his face. Two fingers upright and the others curled tight. _

_The gates slammed inwards a full two feet without a sound and came to a stop. The outermost sections of vertical bars merging to become solid metal panes. _

_**"Enough!" **__the beast roared and the battle was on...Red, malevolent, destructive power thrust against the more heavily fortified gates. The gates bulged outwards, flexing as raw undiluted Chakra pushed and pried and clawed at them. Bending outwards then back in as the fox fought against the power of Naruto's will and enhanced Chakra...__**"I will breeeeeeeaaaaaak frreeeeeeeeeee! I WILL devour you utterly. Then I WILL destroy this Village you hold so dear. But first...FIRST I WILL FEAST ON THAT GIRL!" **__the gates kept buckling and flexing violently then they stilled. Having not moved one bit. The growl was so dark it was easy to feel the sheer menace and murderous intent behind it...__**"You won't leave it here...Sooner or later,you'll need more power...you'll come running to me. You always have and you will do so again...And when you do...You'll pay a hefty price..." **__the voice was low and threatening,yet there was more...a sound of grudging respect. Possibly sincere, more than likely false._

_"Maybe Kyuubi...but it will be on my terms." he answered slowly and softly as he "locked" the gates in their new position. He wasn't sure how he knew they wouldn't budge after he left unless he moved them, but he did and he trusted that. Turning his back to the Nine Tailed Fox,he left the chamber. He didn't react when his departure was met by loud furious roars._

* * *

He bolted up to a sitting position, gasping. The smell of burnt fabric was strong in his nose and he looked around him almost franticly. The tent was gone and there was a fine layer of soot all over him. The contents of his tent was untouched as though the tent flash burned to nothing in an instant. He got dressed a bit more warmly and he looked back to his bedroll. Or what used to be his bedroll and blanket. They too were ash and his outline was clearly visible. As was the neck pillow. He brushed away the soot flakes and found the letter untouched except for a singed corner. He sighed in relief as he looked at Hinata's elegant handwriting and he put the letter into his backpack.

A moment later, he realized it was nearing the time for dawn and that he had faced down the Kyuubi. And this time he had won. He now understood something about himself in the process that he had been told about but never really got. He sucked at genjutsu because he lacked the Chakra control AND the requisite will to overcome another's mental processes. He couldn't force someone to see what he wanted. Yet with the Kyuubi, he had changed the environment because it was in his own mind. And the old fox had been scared...of him. He wanted to laugh in triumph but he knew better. Fox was right about one thing. Sooner or later he would need the extra oomph only it could provide. He would have to pay a price for reminding the fox of its space limitations. That Fox would fight three times harder next time, without fail, to loosen its cage or break free. He wouldn't let himself forget the way Kyuubi had almost purred about killing Hinata...

Gathering up his things, he also thought about what Kyuubi had said before they matched wills. It knew things about his mother. That Granny and the others would use the information they had to control him and who knows what else...He shied away from that quickly,not wanting to believe she would but deep down in a dark place in his heart where he kept his anger and sorrow trapped, he had his doubts. He was breaking free of any restraints they had on him one by one. As a Jinchuuriki, they-those Counselors in particular-wouldn't want that. Granny? She placed her faith in him and his strength, but this may well be a whole new matter. He would find out soon enough.

With everything set and himself fully dressed, he set out for the village slowly. He would have to replace the gear and supplies after he took a bath. The gates should be open by the time he arrived. After that,he would have to head out to the field where he had trained with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato tai cho. The same place where he and Hinata had shared first a picnic then they had shared vows of love.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: The Jutsu used in this chapter by Na****ruto(****Counter Rotation) is of my own design))**

**Six days later...**

No crowds stood talking in the forest as they went on their way to watch the duel. Only a very select few of the non-Hyuuga Shinobi knew the exact location and those few had been asked to attend by the Genin himself. They had gathered to a single position. Taking up places by the single tree near the waterfall. Each one invited for different reasons. Shikamaru was there so he could evaluate Naruto's performance and tell him where he needed to improve or what went wrong. Beside him stood Temari of the Suna Village. Naruto had seen her walking alongside Shikamaru and had invited her as a gesture of respect. Plus, her viewpoint was invaluable as someone who didn't know him very well and a non Leaf Shinobi to boot. Team Kakashi for obvious reasons as well as Yamato tai cho. All of them were quiet and respectful as the Hyuuga Clan arrived. Over three dozen members peeling off to secure the area and make sure no outside party interfered for either side. A few taking up a position under the tree to set up three padded stools as well as to watch those in the tree. Trust was not going to be taken for granted. Nor was it even remotely implied. They took no insult though they each and all knew it was Hyuuga Hiashi's doing.

Sakura sat on a thick branch by the trunk looking more like herself as she tried to softly chat with Temari who wasn't really sure if she should there. Shikamaru had taken an even higher position in the tree leaning against the trunk and staring at the clouds waiting with that normally blank expression of his. Looking as if the whole affair wasn't worth the effort he was putting into it.. Sai had moved to a ground position, his desire to catch even a moment of the conflict on canvas, seemingly oblivious to the guards that watched his every move. Kakashi sat on the branch, pretending to read his novel, yet waiting with a building anticipation in his stomache. _I wonder how you will pull this off, Naruto. _he thought to himself as his clear blue eye scanned the area around him. _Interesting..._he thought to himself, _Temari is confused slightly, Sai is as aloof as ever and Shikamaru...he's more nervous than he shows. His fingers are twitching against the bark. In fact we all are...Minute signs but they are there..._

The Head Family parted from the rest of the Clan presence who then moved to sit or take up a spot in the tree line. Their Byakugan skill would allow them to see the duel clearly even from that distance. The women of the Family each bowed to their husband/Father and took a stool. All dressed up to some extent. Hiashi's wife sat in the center, Hanabi on her left and Hinata's visibly worried form took the right hand stool. Only Hinata was dressed in a full flowing kimono of purple over lavender embroidered with the Hyuuga symbol and an obi of dark crimson. Her hair left loose to hang down her neck. She was fidgeting with her fingertips and her eyes were wide and frightened. Neji had come as was expected. He stood behind Hinata, a calming hand on her shoulder. His duty was obviously to protect Hinata and to keep her from going out onto the battlefield. His dress was his usual garb yet of a finer material.

Hiashi walked towards the tree and asked in a loud voice, "Where is he? The time has arrived. If he doesn't show up soon, I'll call this a forfeit on...his...part." his voice trailing off , his eyes and body slowly turning right. "Two of you this time? That boy has no sense of decorum."

From the pond being fed by the wide waterfall, a gigantic red toad with Burgundy marking emerged slowly and quietly, his vest a rich navy color. A short zatoichi hilt visible along its right hip. It hopped out and landed with a crashing thud. Atop his head sat a green toad of great age and thick bushy grey eyebrows. It was the smaller toad that answered. **"Naruto-chan is my pupil. I have every right to observe this duel. Neither Bunta-chan nor I will interfere." **He quirked an eyebrow at Hiashi as if daring him to say otherwise.

Hiashi said nothing then, recognizing the elder Sage Toad and the toad known widely as the toad that had been with Jiraiya for many years and the same toad that the Yondaime Hokage had stood atop of that fateful day over sixteen years ago. Gamabunta, the Boss Toad himself was there to observe. Hiashi drew a katana from his belt, still sheathed, and activated his Byakugan. "Well then, where is this student of yours?"

A voice came from high above, earning gasps of surprise from everyone present. "Yo!" Apparently no one had checked that high. Standing atop the wooden beam spanning the waterfall was a solitary figure. Looking down on them all with yellow eyes and wearing a black and orange jump suit pants but without the zippered top. Sunlight glinting off the Leaf headband. He leapt off and easily landed on the ground and walked forward to face his opponent. His arms were bound from wrists to elbows. He bowed formally to Hyuuga Hiashi and gave an answer at last to his question. "I've been here for five days. I saw no reason after all that time to rush in. As you would say, dignity must be preserved." he stepped back and waved to his friends in the tree.

Kakashi had blinked more than once as they exchanged a formal greeting of sorts. His gaze narrowed when Naruto waved. His keen eye caught what others might miss. _He's got a sheath of some kind on each inside forearm...Like what others would use to carry a large number of shuriken without being burdened. Is that your plan Naruto? Overwhelm him with weapon numbers? No...the Kanji inside is different...not shurikens and I can't tell what it is..._ he looked up and caught Shikamaru's gaze,tapping his wrist quickly. He nodded in return when the Chuunin indicated he had seen. He turned his attention back as Naruto was bowing to each of the Ladies, his smile brighter for Hinata.

With the pleasantries over, Hiashi's wife rang out. It commanded attention as she stood up and spoke clearly so all could hear. "This is a personal duel between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hiashi for the right become companion to my daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki is the challenged and Hyuuga the Challenger. Let none interfere in this match nor render aid to either side until it ends." she sat down and folded her arms into the opposite sleeves of her gown.

Hanabi stood up, wearing her formal gown. "As this is contest of power, skill, and strength, I ask that both fight with honor and give mercy when asked. Let none die in this matter." She sat down and mimicked her mother.

Hinata stood as the last and spoke slowly in a terrified voice, which made her stammer worse. "Sh...sh...should...Uzumaki stand victorious, then none may question his right to be at my side from this point nor interfere later on. If Hyuuga is the victor, then never again shall Uzumaki and I cross paths. Nor communicate in any way beyond what is demanded of us as Shinobi on a mission together. By your honor you have agreed to these terms." she paused to take a breath, looking at them both but seeing only Naruto. Another breath and her voice was stronger even as her hands fisted tight. "Begin!"

Naruto sprang back several feet and as soon as his sandals touched the ground he flew forward with kunai in hand. Which was a good thing as the katana flashed in the air. Metal clanged with metal as he fought, bouncing back then charging in again over and over from every possible angle. Even from above. He had no thought to those watching, only for his adversary. Bit by bit the match began to change until distance was created between them. Naruto's hand flashed and three senbon flew arrow straight towards Hiashi's side.

Hiashi saw them easily with his Byakugan, sword flashing in three distinctive strokes to knock them aside contemptuously. "Senbon? Really Naruto..At least make this challenging for me." he said acidly before he found himself being attacked by four Shadow Clones. His mind whirled at the suddenness, _When did he? I didn't see a sign woven. Has he gotten that fast that I didn't see it? Impossible! _He dodged or deflected the Clones easily, tossed aside the katana, and shifted into a Gentle Fist stance. His gaze narrowing as he used techniques he had refined to an art form over decades of combat and practice. His smile was mocking as they disappeared after a single strike. He visualized the range field and went on the attack. Closing the distance and he began with a cry, "_Hakke Rokujuuyonshou! Two Palms!_" His smile disappeared as Naruto poofed the moment his palms made contact. "What?" His began searching intently and found Naruto with row upon row upon row of Clones on each side. His eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't separate the Clones from the original.

Hinata's hands were clenched tight as she watched fight continue. Gasping as Clone after Clone appeared. There were so many the field was quickly filling up. Then without preamble they attacked en masse. Some along the ground others from above after leaping high off the shoulders of one in front of them. Then she noticed that those above were spinning! She blinked and suddenly they were hurling huge numbers of senbons down at her Father. The grounded ones using kunai while a small number charged in. She groaned when her Father used the _Hakkeshou Kaiten_, deflecting the attacks from every direction. The spin sent every Clone flying and they disappeared. Those above landing outside the field of the Rotation technique and replaced by others that sent even more in a shower of senbons. Yet the Rotation sent them flying everywhere until her Father finally finished and stood there mockingly laughing as the Clones began to circle him warily.

High above, Shikamaru looked right and saw that Kakashi had joined him. And had lifted his headband to reveal the Sharigan eye he possessed. "What do you think he's doing? Using senbons of all things? What a waste." Even as he said it, he knew there had to be more to it. He looked below and saw that Sai's brush was working frantically to capture the deluge. Sakura was sitting there with mouth gaping over the display and Temari...Temari was leaned forward almost to the point of falling. _What is she seeing that I'm not? _he wondered silently as he put his focus back on the battle.

Kakashi didn't nod. He was too intent on the action as the hailstorm stopped and the in close combat resumed. His eyes tracking the movements even as the information from the Sharigan was being translated to his mind. _This is crazy...But I know its not over...Naruto doesn't waste like this...It's a misdirection but I can't figure it out...Not yet. What ARE you up to?_

Naruto nodded to himself, that confident grin never wavering once. _Okay...I've got your timing now..._he thought to himself as he began the second stage of his plan. Not waiting for the technique to completely finish before he charged in and vaulted onto the back of a Clone and launched high into the air. He had practiced this move so much it was instinctual. Time to land a few shots of his own.

Hiashi gasped as his Rotation came to a halt and suddenly four Clones were below him each landing a solid kick to his midsection, sending him higher and higher still with a cry of "U!...ZU!...MA!..KI!" Head going back at the last kick, he barely registered a figure coming towards him midair,mirroring his flight before spinning to connect a heel to his gut with a cry of his own,"Naruto BARRAGE!" A blow that reversed his direction completely and extremely painfully. His impact with the ground made him cough blood violently and sent up a cloud of smoke.

The moment his toes sensed contact, he had turned and drove straight in with a unending flurry of punches, kicks, and Taijutsu attacks. He knew few, if any, would connect but it was serving a purpose. Driving the dodging and deflecting Hyuuga Hiashi back. Making the man back step foot by foot until he was where he needed him. The moment things were working, he prepared to leap back and cut loose with the next stage.

Hiashi had no clue what was going on, but no longer was he mocking the Genin. His face had changed into an expression of fierce concentration. Marveling silently at the blue eyed teen's determination and showing of skill. _Where is this energy coming from? He's moving faster by the second...I don't have time to counter attack. I can only deflect and dodge. What the?_ Rocking back on his heels he couldn't understand why Naruto had backed off but he knew an opening when he saw it. He used an unorthodox move. Instead of two fingers for the strike, he formed a claw and drove it in just as Naruto's legs had bent to send himself backwards. He struck the core of the Chakra Network violently and with enough force that he saw the Chakra Network itself spasm as if in agony. A mere moment later, maybe a heartbeat, he had stumbled back into the incoming attack which sent him into another Rotation on sheer instinct. Even though he hadn't recovered enough to utilize it fully.

Naruto landed shakily, eyes wide as he felt the Chakra Network go completely numb. He felt the Chakra stop flowing from his center. All he had was what remained in his extremities. A turbulent power of combined Chakra and Nature Energy. He knew the damage was severe and he collapsed to his knees. He coughed and spit blood. His mind was slow to think, the pain was growing worse and as a result he was sluggish as he fell and caught himself with his hands. _It's over...I've lost...everything. No...there's still enough Chakra and Nature Energy to do it. To trigger the trap. I have to get up. C'mon...get up. GET UP! _His limbs were heavy and then he heard it, the growling voice inside him.

_**"Use my power...end this...he's tried to destroy you! End him now...before its too late."**_

_"No...If I win, it'll be by my own power, fox. Not yours. I've relied on you too many times."_

_**"Don't be a fool! If you do this thing you'll exhaust your life energy as well as your power. You'll die. We...BOTH...will die!"**_

_"Thats the chance I have to take. So leave me alone! I have to focus."_

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo!"**_

He rose up, eyes glazing and he snarled, focusing his Chakra to move around the empty areas to his hands. He kept going until his hands began to glow with a pale blue flame. Ever so slowly, his arms extended and they rose to his eye level. He coughed more blood but didn't take his eyes off the now spinning Hyuuga. His hands blurred through a series of handsigns before they stopped in the form of a diamond shape. He gathered the final remnants of his Chakra and activated the trap. His voice carried only barely but enough to form the words, "Sage Art: Counter Rotation!"

Hinata screamed when the blow connected and she saw what her Father had done. She knew that rather than lose, her own Father had damaged Naruto's Chakra Core where the energies were mixed and Chakra was the result. She rose from her stool only to be held back by Neji and two more guards. She struggled against them, screaming Naruto's name in agony. Crying as her heart split. She couldn't get to him even as he got to his feet by what looked like sheer will and he took a stance with arms outstretched. She saw him exhaust his power and then his entire network went dark. Except for the blue flames that engulfed his connected hands. Then she remembered something Iruka-sensei had once told his class when they were at the Academy. _The flame will burn brightest at the moments just before it is extinguished..._ Then suddenly the world seemed to explode around her Father and she blacked out when the flames covering her beloved's hands went out...

Their was a full on collective gasp of sheer amazement from the Hyuugas present. Every senbon suddenly lit up as the Chakra stored in them came to life like hundreds and hundreds of mini flares. Those flares began to touch and grow until a ragged, uneven circle was formed, at which point the flow began to rotate. Moving faster and faster, so powerfully dust rose to form a vortex engulfing the spinning Hyuuga and obscuring him from normal sight. However to their senses it was clearly visible this trap was working. Hiashi's spin was slowing rapidly even as he was being lifted off the ground. They could see his shock as he was suddenly wrenched into an opposing gut sinking spin that he had no control over.

Naruto's hands flashed outwards then back flat palmed with a thunderous clap that used the last dregs of his Chakra. And he detonated the trap's final movement. His smile was devious as the Wind Chakra went from spinning to attacking, pulling senbons from the ground. They flew in with absolute precision and sank into their target. _I...got...him..._ His eyes were unfocused, his steps heavy as he moved forward. It seemed to take an eternity to reach Hiashi who had been dropped to the ground like a discarded toy. He was breathing too heavily, blood bubbling from the corner of his mouth as he stared down at the unconscious but very alive Hyuuga. Twenty senbon had embedded themselves in his body. Each one striking a nerve cluster that would render the man immobile without killing him. He fell to his knees, sitting back on his heels as he began to lose consciousness himself...

Medical Ninja exploded onto the scene, focusing on the two combatants. Their Chakra turning green as they began applying Medical Jutsu's to save lives.

Sakura had leapt out of the tree running full tilt to Naruto's side. She began and she gasped as she sensed the devastation wrought by that single blow. _What did he do?! The Core is practically shattered at five major junctions...He was trying to destroy the Network as a whole...There's no...wait there's the heartbeat. weak...thready, but there. If I can keep him alive long enough to get him to the hospital...If he can hold on... _Her head snapped up as another Med joined in and then a third. Followed by four more, who carried a stretcher. All of them staring intently at Naruto's body. His eyes were open and he whispered to Sakura...She jerked back and then nodded, unaware of the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She stepped back and turned to face the Hyuuga women who were trying to wake up a passed out Hinata. She wanted to rip them apart over this foolishness as she stalked forward. She didn't think but lashed out, knocking Kakashi aside like a rag doll. Shikamaru and Temari were prepared to block her but got out of the way as Hinata's mother walked forward. She seemed afraid which she should be given that Sakura could kill her with one blow. Yet she didn't lift a fist. She stared coldly at her and said in a voice of iron. "Naruto is semi conscious. He asked...asked me to tell you. That he has no regrets except that he couldn't have ended it sooner." she wiped the tears away and then she cut loose with her words. "I hope you are satisfied! He won your stupid duel. For her. Now get out of my way." She pushed anyone between her and Hinata. Using a vial to wake up Hinata. Whispering to her and helping her to her feet. Without another word, she rushed off to join those carting Naruto away on a stretcher. She didn't even glance at the Medics hovering around Hiashi as they gingerly removed the senbons and worked to revive him. Her thoughts were vicious,_ I hope the bastard dies...for what he's done, he has no right to live. And if the damage is permanent, then I promise you...he won't be alive for long._

Kakashi sat up, feeling like a building had dropped on him...again. He looked and saw Naruto carried away on a stretcher. Three medics, including Sakura, using their jutsus to keep him stable. He turned to look the other way and saw Hinata wobbling on her feet as she moved to follow. He stood and stopped her. He saw the tears flowing down her cheeks and he feared the worst. Hinata's terrified words didn't make it any less. "Father shattered the Chakra Core of Naruto's Network. I don't know if the damage is permanent. If it is...he'll never be able to use ninjutsu again. If he survives that is. Sakura-chan told me and passed on Naruto's words to me. Now...I'm going to the hospital to be with him as long as it takes." she didn't look at him as she resumed walking. But he noticed her stride was stronger and she suddenly ripped the kimono off to reveal her regular wear underneath it. Then she was gone, running to catch up with the gurney and Medics. He strode forward to where Sai was tearing up the canvas and Hinata's mother stood frozen. His voice carried and out of the corner of his eye he saw the toads disappear back into the pond. "Elder Toad Sage will be at the hospital in no time. After he tells the Hokage what happened. I don't know what that jutsu was...I don't want to know and I am pretty sure no one else here does either. If he survives intact," he drawled noting how her complexion paled even further, "I'll make sure he knows to never use it again."

"After this, I'm not sure if we deserve that kindness...My husband may have just killed to greatest hope our village has...because of his pride."

Kakashi nodded and added grimly, "You may want to make sure he has a guard at all times." when she looked at him, he clarified. "If Naruto can no longer be a Shinobi, Sakura will try to kill your husband in revenge. If she doesn't...I will." His gaze was serious as were his final words before getting Shikamaru, Temari, and Sai moving. "Just a friendly warning that may become not so friendly."

"Understood Kakashi-san. I will take appropriate measures and pray he survives and keeps his abilities."

* * *

The hospital was in full swing when the gurney carrying Naruto crashed through the emergency entrance. Cries of shock were easily heard but confusion disappeared as Sakura took charge, issuing orders in a tone that allowed for no dissent. "You! Go get Tsunade-sama. Tell her it's Naruto. Code yellow." She pointed to a nurse and said, "Get Operating Room 3 prepped for emergency jutsu procedures. Stat! I need at least ten Medics ready to go when we get there! Move Move Move!" she said as they carefully transferred Naruto's unconscious form from the gurney to a medical table. The four medics collapsed in exhaustion, having run the entire distance while keeping their charge un jostled. "You four, get some rest you'll be needed soon enough. I want him prepped now! Type 5 IV solution with a Chakra mix 9!" She turned to him as others began cutting his clothes off and draped a cover over his privates. "Now move it...OR 3 is either ready or close to it." she led the gurney herself, clearing a path by the sheer anger in her expression. An expression that hid the terror in her mind and heart. _We HAVE to save him! _They got to the Operating Room and entered quickly, sliding the table into position. She looked around and nodded as she saw five medics in place and five more standing behind them ready to go. The moment the table halted and Sakura gave the word, they began. Each acting as one to activate the healing circle inscribed on the floor. Outside, the no admittance light turned red.

Hinata wasn't far behind, one nurse merely pointed when she saw the tear streaked face. Hinata dashed down the hall, stopped only by the red light above the doors. Arms cradling her midsection, she paced. Not stopping when Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai arrived. They had seen her running all out through the village. Her arrow straight path telling them more than enough. Shikamaru and Temari weren't far behind them either. Last was Kakashi. He walked over to Hinata and simply hugged her. Whispering to her ear as she crumpled and cried like she had lost her very soul. She couldn't hear Shikamaru explaining what happened, her sobs so loud in her ears.

Kakashi glanced over and saw the outrage in his own heart mirrored in the faces of those gathered. Even Kurenai's had gone stone cold. _The Hyuuga Clan Leader just made a series of new enemies this day...Lets hope this doesn't lead to a Ninja War of our very own..._His thoughts came to a halt as more Shinobi arrived. Sai, Lee, Ten ten, Neji, Gai, Ino, Choji, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. He noted that the darkest face was Hyuuga Neji's as they took up positions at various points to wait til they heard something. He let Neji take over trying to calm down Hinata and he nodded to Gai and Kurenai. Leading them to a nearby garden to speak privately. He told Gai of the duel and saw his face turn red in anger. Then he said the words that should never be spoken aloud. "If this goes badly, we have to act fast...The others cannot be involved. Agreed?"

He saw their nods, more not needing to be said until it became absolutely necessary. But they knew Kakashi well enough to guess he was going to add a new name to his Bingo Book if Naruto died or he survived but unable to return to the life he loved almost as much as life itself.

Shikamaru could easily guess what the Jouunin were discussing, but he had to talk privately with Temari. He could feel her shaking with rage from across the hall. He had to calm her down and figure out if this could cause any issues with Gaara...It would be the last thing they needed if the Kazekage took a personal affront to the events of today. He stood up and gestured for her to come with him. Never follow...last time he did that, she nearly killed him for it. Better and more honest to treat her with the respect of the Jouunin she was. When they were alone he put it on the table. "How will he react?"

She didn't even blink as her hand reached up to tug on her hair. A nervous habit she never showed unless it was really bad. "Gaara? He will bury the Hyuuga himself. He changed for the better because of Naruto. Driven to be acknowledged by becoming Kazekage. He regards Naruto as his first real friend in his life. How would you take it?" she asked sarcasticly, but her eyes were searching. "Every person in that hall wants blood. Including you and me. Don't think I can't see it. Be glad I can at least think rationally. Your trembling..." her hand touched his cheek lightly. "Damn it Shika. Get yourself under control. They all look to you as their friend and as a leader to show them the way. If you are clouded by rage...think of how they will react in response." Her eyes widened in shock he pulled her into a tight embrace and she heard his whispers. She forced herself to chuckle, "Later...It would be interesting to see if you have that much of a dark side...for now you have to get those Chuunin under control." she kissed his nose teasingly, "Go." She watched him go and once he turned the corner, she sank to the floor and began shaking herself. Eyes wide as she stared at the floor, arms wrapping around herself..._I can't believe he'd suggest outright murder. I've never seen him like this. He may be a lazy complaining oaf, but he got his revenge for Asuma's death and it was cold, calculated. Perfect. This time he is emotional...raw...angrier than I imagined he could be..."_

Shikamaru headed back for the Operating Room but stopped cold as he saw Tsunade and Shizune were already there. Coming out of a prep room, covered in scrubs. He heard her telling Hinata, they would do everything they could. _Empty words, to tell her that...means she knows already what the damage is...and it's bad. Yet it's supposed to be comforting...what a drag. All we can do is wait. Wait til we hear a verdict and then...then the real trouble begins. How many? How many of them will act without thought? If it's bad...most will band together. If it's very bad? I see them grouping totally as a large unit. I think the Jouunin will lead the charge to boot. Or beat us to the punch to save us from ourselves._

* * *

_**Hours would pass after Tsunade and Shizune enter the Operating Room. Medics entered and left at regular intervals but none of them would say a single thing. Which only heightened the anxiety. It was late at night. Those who had arrived from the beginning, sleeping as they could wherever they had been when they first arrived. None of them saw the light finally turn green. None but...**_

Kakashi was keeping a vigil over the slumbering ninja when Tsunade exited the room, carrying an very pale and obviously exhausted Sakura in her arms. He watched as she found a spot on a bench and laid her there. He moved to follow her at the unspoken command. He glanced back and saw the light was now dim. The operation was over...He waited until they were outside and alone before he faced her, his eyebrow rising in silent question. His gloved hands tightening in expectation of seriously bad news...and the action that would follow after.

Tsunade read the signs and sighed. Untying her surgical mask and letting fall forward. "Naruto's luck is holding...He's alive and stable." she said seeing how instead of relaxing he tensed even more. "I thought you'd be happy, Kakashi?"

"I am happy he'll live Tsunade-sama, but will he...?"

"I don't want to say for certain. The damage was extensive. Not just to his internal organs but to the Cauldron as well. Five major junctions were shredded. I've never seen a single blow cause such damage. Not even the Rasen Shuriken wreaked this kind of havoc. It was too targeted, if you know what I mean." she said as she took a seat on a bench. "I used up over forty Medics today. They rotated of their own accord. Not once did they balk or complain. I've never seen such an act of absolute determination in an operating room. Never once did they slow down. No one suggested quitting either...I have to say I was amazed."

"Naruto has become so much more than a simple Genin. He's not just a symbol either...It's like he's become the Heart of the Village as much as you are the Head. They couldn't give up because they know he'd never give up on them."

"I guess your right. I just can't say if our efforts are enough...No, I can say it bluntly, Our efforts _alone_ didn't save him."

"Oh?"

"I am guessing, but I think the Kyuubi was helping us. There were times when the healing jutsus were redirected. Shoved around to more critical needs. If that is the case, then I can honestly say more than once that the fox saved his life. By the time I was able realize it, more than a few critical Network injuries had been repaired. Slowly, mind you, but it showed care and an attention to detail on a cellular level. None of us could have done that."

"What your saying is the Nine Tailed Fox helped him by carefully repairing the Cauldron?"

"Thats what I'm saying and more. If I'm right...it means the fox has come to respect Naruto on some level and didn't want him to die. It would have taken us a lot longer and I can't say we would have found and managed to repair every bit of damage. But from the looks of it, he'll recover fully. That's not a verdict, Kakashi. Just a guess on what I saw before he was transferred to a private room. Number Four. I have a full ANBU detail guarding the door and hallway as we speak. Only you and Hinata will be allowed entry for now. He completely exhausted his Chakra and he should wake up in a week's time. During which I'll be checking on him at least twice a day. And if he does wake up...well, the medics have orders to sedate him and keep him that way." she chuckled despite herself. "I will not allow him to risk his recovery. I don't care how fast or slow it is. He cannot leave that bed until I release him from it."

"Knowing Naruto, he'll be awake and complaining in three days." he said with a crinkled eye. "I'll take Hinata to his room and then let everyone else know the news."

"And tell them to stand down on their plans, Kakashi." she sighed grimly at his suddenly innocent look. "Drop the act. You and everyone in that hall were planning Hiashi's murder. It was written plainly in their eyes. And yours. I'm not Hokage for nothing, you know. Tell Shikamaru I want a full written report of the events from him. As well as one from you." she said with a piercing glare. "I know you watched with that eye of yours. If what the Elder Sage Toad told me is right...The ANBU leaders will be frothing at the mouth to talk to Naruto. They have been wanting to find a counter to the Hyuuga technique for ages...just in case."

"Sorry. I was watching but I made an oath to never divulge how that jutsu, and it **_is a full and complete jutsu_**, works. Nor will I use it. Since he may well make a full recovery, I will make sure Naruto makes the same vow."

"Good enough. The ANBU Corps will just have to develop their own methods without Naruto's or your support." she nodded "Go, get things settled here and wherever you have to."

He nodded and strode back to the hallway. Even out there,she could hear the cries of relief and happiness. Which made her want to cry herself...It had been so close. _Just a little longer or if Sakura hadn't been able to stabilize him en route...too close._


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

"Emmmmmmm?" he said, eyes drifting open slowly. Everything a series of blurs layered on top of blurs. His head felt like a log stuck on a twig. Blinking a few times to clear his vision. He felt a pair of cool hands on his cheeks and he could see a pair of worried silver eyes staring at him intently. His field of vision widened and he recognized Hinata's joyous expression as she smiled tearfully at him. "Heaven?" he asked or tried to. It sounded more like a croak than actual wording...He saw and heard her chuckle softly.

"No...not heaven, Naruto. Though I had begun to worry...yet again..." Hinata replied. "You've been unconscious for a while now..." she said as she wiped at her eyes. "I know they said you'll be fine, but...but..." she stopped as his bandaged hand came up and he gently pulled her down for a kiss. His hand turned and she felt his knuckles caressing her cheek. Almost instantly, she felt heat spread across her face and through out her being.

He ended the kiss and smiled at her. "I guess I needed the extra rest. How long...how long have I been out?" he asked as he reached for a glass of water. His throat was so dry...

She helped him sip the water through a straw and was about to answer when the door opened. Hinata turned to look levelly at the Hokage as she shut the door behind her and walked to look over Naruto's chart. She set it aside and moved to the opposite side of the bed and checked his eyes and temperature. Through it all Hinata didn't budge from his side. Her expression was...protective.

"Well...I see your awake and already trying to complain?" Tsunade teased though her glance at Hinata was calculating. "You Hinata...you can see he is healthy and apparently fit. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I allowed you to stay here the whole time as I promised. Just until he woke up on his own."

"Excuse me?" Naruto interjected, struggling up to a quasi sitting position bracing on his elbows and his eyes crossed as the room spun for a second. "You...You stayed here with me what whole time? How long have I been asleep?"

Tsunade looked at him but returned her stare to Hinata. "You've been 'asleep' as you put it for over a week, Naruto. Ten days to be exact. Hinata hasn't left this room even for meals. Orderlies have brought her meals while she sat beside your bed and waited. Holding your hand or using a cool rag on your forehead. She wouldn't let the nurses touch you except for more ahem...delicate... matters?" she smiled slightly at the flush on Hinata's face. "I would ask again if you are looking to learn to be a Medical Ninja like Sakura and Ino have?"

She returned the stare, chin lifting despite the blush on her cheeks as Tsunade related events. Never looking away as she answered, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. But I must refuse again. My abilities lie in Tracking and Combat not Medicine. Though I am flattered you would ask me a second time."

"Te...ten days?" his eyes widened. He eased back down and raised his arm, covering his eyes to let that sink in..."How badly was I injured? I know that Hiashi-san...he did something to me just I'm not sure..."

"My_ father,_" Hinata interrupted with a tone of anger that equaled the flash in her eyes, "Nearly destroyed the Core of your Chakra Network. Sakura-chan kept you stable til they got you here and could operate. I've never seen so many resources devoted to the healing of one individual." Her eyes were sad as she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, as if making sure he was really there and awake. "As it is, they patched you up and repaired the damage done to you." she said reassuringly.

"Which is something I need to talk with you about Naruto...alone." she said pointedly.

"With all respect Hokage-sama,Not a chance..." Hinata said in a surprising show of stubbornness. "I will leave in a bit, but for now I won't leave him." she added as she slid onto the bed even close to Naruto.

"Its okay, Granny...I want Hinata here." he scooted slowly back up to a full sitting position, with Hinata's help and her putting a couple pillows in place as support. "Hit me with the bad news..."

She shook her head, "His stubbornness is rubbing off. Which may serve you well in the future." she eased away from the bed and took a chair to sit facing them. "You flat lined three times during the operations. We didn't bring you back...IT did. Every time. IT...healed your Core at the cellular level. IT wouldn't let us near it to even try. I want to know what is going on between you and the Nine Tails..."

His eyes widened,"Whaaat?" his hand ran lightly over his bandaged midsection. "The Kyuubi did?" he felt a smile forming despite himself..."Well, thats a good sign I hope."

"Naruuutoooooo." Tsunade intoned, her hands reaching out as if she wanted nothing more than to shake the information out of him. A vein was beginning to throb in her temple and her eyes were going hard.

He chuckled and explained about the dream conversation and face down he had with the Kyuubi before the match as well as his refusal to use the Beast's power during the combat. He ended this by saying, "He admired my spunk in the very beginning. Maybe now he has new reasons to do what he did. Maybe he was afraid of dying along with me?"

Tsunade shook her head before saying, "Not likely Naruto...Tailed Beasts are forces of Nature. The most that can happen if the hosts dies is the Beast dissolves out into the world. In time...the Beast reconstitutes itself and rampages anew. But it can take decades. If he wanted to be free all he had to do was to let you die. It would have been the easiest solution. But it didn't. It has taken the time to repair you to the extent that we cannot even tell where the damage was. And this may well explain why you have been out for so long...You have cut down on how much of the Kyuubi's power is seeped into your body. Which means your healing speed while still faster than anyone normally,will be slowed down. And you won't have as much of it melding in with your own Chakra anymore, unless you lessen the restrictions."

"I can't do that. I worked too hard to get what regard I have from him. Even it is somewhat forced. I won't ease off over this. He has to earn the privileges. I give in now, he'll expect it every time...not going to happen." Naruto said with determination, knowing the fox was no doubt listening in intently. "Anyways...when can I get out of here?" he asked changing the subject. "I feel weaker than a kid and I need to get my strength back." _Whaddayaknow...she doesn't know that the Kyuubi WILL die with me thanks to the Shiki Fuujin Dad put on him...Interesting._

Hinata listened intently at their exchange knowing that this would be something she would have to deal with for as long as they were together. Which, if she had any say, would be a veeery loooooong time. "Naruto, you only woke up today for the first time. You'll need to take it easy..." she said quietly, a concerned tone in her voice even as she looked to him appealing silently.

Tsunade she stared at him as he blithely put the fox out of his mind and said firmly, arms crossing under her expansive bosom. "Oh it will be at least a week, Naruto. I mean it." she said sternly as he began to balk. "Until we know to what degree your healing speeds have changed. Physically your fit as ever. But training will put a different type of strain on your body. IF, and I say IF!, I allow you exercise it will be under supervision only. Light training to regain muscle tone. And no attempting to gather Nature Energy. Not until we know for certain...that..." she trailed slowly and finished the sentence she dreaded most, "that you can even form chakra at all. And to what extent."

His mouth snapped shut at her insistence, but it fell open again at her last words. "You're worried that I may not be able to form Chakra at all..." he looked down at his lap, eyes closing as he felt Hinata soothing his hair. "okay Granny...I'll behave. This is too important for me to waste time having tantrums or whining. I'm not a kid anymore...I'll exercise according to the regimen you set out."

Tsunade and Hinata both were in shock at this sudden and completely unexpected show of compliance. Hinata used her Byakugan even as Tsunade prepared to punch the imposter. Hinata's hand flew out and deflected her fist. "It's him...I can see the raw places in his Network where the repairs are finished but the scar tissue hasn't hardened or solidified over them...No way a Clone could be created with duplicate wounds and healing at this level."

"Alright." Tsunade said though she eyed him warily. "No going out or all out in your exercises, Naruto. You do not want me to put Sakura on your case..." she waved a finger at him and was shocked anew when he said,"Actually we need to talk with her anyways. Would you tell her I...no, WE...want to see her?" he asked softly, his hand coming to rest on Hinata's leg at around her knee. She saw Hinata's flush return, but her hand came to rest atop his.

"Very well, since I am pretty much done here, I'll let her know."Tsunade rose and headed to the door, glancing over her shoulder at the pair. Glimpsing at that moment, a happiness she would never know. A happiness that comes when soul mates stand together.

"Thanks Granny." he said with a smile as he watched her leave.

Hinata looked down at their hands and sighed softly though it was kind of a happy sigh. "Are...are you sure? About this, I mean?" her fingers tightened on his ever so slightly.

"I stand by what I say, Hinata...your my girlfriend and I don't care what anyone says. But are you? There are things she and I will have to say. You don't have to be here if you..." her fingers stopped his lips.

"I want to stay and I too stand by what I say, remember?" she said ever so softly as she looked into his eyes and found that fire in them that made her heart speed up. "We will face her together. No buts."

"Okay." he said with a cheerful grin.

* * *

_It's about time...but still I'm nervous...It's not the first time I've seen him in a hospital bed...just this time Hinata will be there too...I can deal with this...I can..._She caught her thoughts rambling even as she was fidgeting with her hair in front of a mirror and straightening her clothes unnecessarily. They were waiting for her and here she was...dithering about like a school girl. She took a breath and left the orderly's break room and headed to the hall where Naruto's room was. She nodded to the two ANBU guarding the door to the wing and she saw where two more pairs stood watch. She knew this was Tsunade-sama's doing but for the life of her she didn't understand why. _Why the too tight security? The Hyuuga Clan wouldn't try anything since it was their leader who broke the rules...what is it that she knows that I don't? _the questions stopped as she reached the only door with a name on it. He was the only patient in this wing. She took a moment and breathed,trying to stop the urge to straighten her clothes one last time. She shook her head and smiled as she knocked.

"Come in Sakura-chan."

It WAS Naruto's voice! Which meant he was finally awake. She slid the door open and entered, saying in her usual manner," About time you woke...up." the last word trailing off as she blushed furiously when her gaze fell on the couple kissing. She averted her eyes, and coughed into her fist. "Ahem...maybe I should come back later?" she inquired in a too polite tone.

Hinata laughed softly as she straightened from the kiss she had initiated. Her color bright on her pale skin as she brushed her hair back from her face. Her response was the same too sweet tone. "Not at all, Sakura-chan. Come in please..."

Naruto looked between the two and he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up in warning..._Uh oh...I think I should be the one wanting to be someplace else..._

Sakura grabbed a chair and sat down facing them, looking for all the world like she was looking not at her friends but a firing squad. "So what's up?" she asked looking to Naruto, knowing that she had been meant to see the kiss and that Hinata was telling her none too subtly that Naruto was hands off. Which she almost found funny, except lately she's had to re-examine her own thinking and it made her come to a few surprising conclusions...

It was Naruto who spoke up. Slowly at first but he had to break this tension. "Hinata and Granny told me the only reason I survived to make it to the hospital at all is because of you. I just wanted to say thank you. For that and everything you did in the operating room. I don't know all the details and I'm pretty sure it was hairy in there. I do know you never gave up. It...it means a lot." his hand ran over the bandages covering his chest and stomach absently.

"Baka!" she said bluntly even as she looked at him. "You think I'd just let you go and die on me?! You're my friend and teammate. If I wouldn't fight to save you then what right do I have to call myself a medical ninja?" She didn't voice the rest of her words, not when she knew it would create more problems. _Not help the one person who has stood by me since we were teamed up and never once gave up on me...How could I give up on you?_

He blinked and he felt Hinata bristle at the slur but he ended up laughing instead. "I think I've missed that." he said quietly before he took a breath. "Listen...I have to admit something to you, Sakura-chan. I had a crush on you for years. Since we started at the Academy. Its just that it changed when...Jiraiya..." he still choked slightly on mentioning him by name instead of the nickname he had given him, "Since he and I went on that two and a half year journey together. And even after we got back. I've had to grow up. I cared for you then and I still do. Now it's only as a friend. I have only one serious regret. I wasn't able to keep my promise to you yet. I won't be giving up on finding Sasuke and bringing him back."

Hinata listened as he confessed to Sakura and she wondered if it was as hard for him as it had been for her all these years..._Probably worse_, she though to herself, _since they are also teammates. I had a safety net of distance and different teams as a buffer. He didn't...Oh god, my poor Naruto...To face her everyday and not be able to tell her...I will make sure you never _ever _come to regret being with me..._

Her eyes widened as he spoke, her own conclusions being thrown right at her. She felt tears welling up and falling down her cheeks as he finished up. Knowing that the door had closed on the a chance she hadn't even known had existed. _All this time? He carried a torch for me, just like I have for Sasuke. And never once did he let it show...not to me...Or I was just simply too wrapped up in finding and saving Sasuke to notice..._She blinked away the tears and noticed they had gone silent. Watching her. "Well, I am a bit surprised. All I can say now is that I care for you too Naruto. As a friend. You know my heart is Sasuke's and I won't give up on him either..." she smiled and tilted her head, praying they left it at that. She wouldn't give voice to her innermost thoughts. _Not when he's telling me that he's moved on...Not that I have any right to try for anything more than friendship...He's happy with Hinata and THAT is what's important...just have to keep that in mind..._

Hinata watched Sakura intently, her arm loosely around Naruto's neck. A picture perfect of a young couple. Yet her nerves grew tight. _It's the tears...she knows she's lost her chance...I just hope she accepts it. _She was surprised at her own possessive thoughts but realized that she has tasted happiness with Naruto and nothing would ever measure up to it.

Naruto nodded and smiled, hoping things were good again between the three of them. "Good because as soon as the Village is in good shape, I going to hunt for him. I will find him and bring him home." he said giving her a thumbs up. Then he realized something about himself. _I have gotten over her. The pain isn't there anymore at the thought of her loving someone else. Is it because I have someone who loves me back now? Maybe by accepting Hinata's love and giving her mine, it's a new start..._

Hinata looked down at him and shook her head. "For now, you are not leaving this bed...Tsunade-sama's orders. At least not outside the exercise schedule she allows you." she raised two fingers and mock poked his shoulder. "Try anything...and I'll beat you back into your coma."

He laughed and fended off her fingertips. "Only if you promise to stay with me until I wake up." he said and saw her blush profusely at the hidden connotations..._Ooooookay, I think my mouth just got me in serious trouble..._ "Ummmm, that is..."

"Naruto...I'd better go..." Sakura said as she rose and left before they could object. She couldn't watch them being cutesy-lovey-dovey together anymore..._You be good for him Hinata...and good TO him...Otherwise, I'll kill you with my bare hands, _she promised herself quietly as she shut the door behind her.

Hinata watched her leave then kissed Naruto's forehead. "I'm going home now. I need a serious bath and you need rest. No arguments. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." she rose and prepared to leave. She poked her head back around the curtain and smiled, she hoped, seductively. "As for staying with you until you wake up...That will depend on why you fell asleep in the first place." she smiled at his confused expression and left before he could catch the innuendo SHE had dropped on him.

* * *

Hinata rushed home and entered the compound. Her smile vanishing as she was greeted with bows and genuflections reserved for the Leader of the Head Family. She returned each with a regal nod as she went to the family bath and got cleaned up. _I'm going to have to tell Naruto about this. And soon._ she thought as she soaked and relaxed in the bath spring. She heard the rustlings and used her Byakugan. She saw several members of various Branch Families gathering with others and talking in the meeting hall. She shook her head and rose to dry off and dress in something more fitting of the occasion. Once done, she prepared to head to the hall but was stopped by an ANBU carrying a sealed message scroll bearing her name. She waited til the Secret Service member left before opening it and reading quickly. She slid it up her sleeve and went the meeting hall.

Inside, she was met by full bows of everyone there. "Hyuuga-sama!" echoed in the chamber as she ascended the dais and took the place normally used by her father. Settling down, she glanced right to see Hanabi taking her seat and then her mother took hers on her opposite side. She faced the crowd gathered and said in a calm voice that held none of the tremors she fought to keep hidden. "Greeting gentlemen. You have asked for this meeting and I asked for time until Uzumaki Naruto was awake and on the road to full recovery. He is well and resting comfortably now. And according to Tsunade-sama, physically fit and healthy." her tone showing her pride in her boyfriend and in those who had helped him. The news was greeted with sighs of relief from many of the representatives.

One of whom shifted and asked quietly,"Knowing this, why will you not take the position as Clan Leader permanently? Your father is under house arrest. Guarded by ten ANBU shinobi inside a sealed area. Awaiting his fate once decided by the Hokage. If you wish to make your claim, the majority of Families here will support you. No offense to Lady Hanabi, but your strength of purpose and care for the well being of the Clan as a whole is well known. You should be heir. You deserve to be."

Hinata raised a hand before anyone could second the motion and it came to a vote. "Thank you for that show of confidence. That means more to me than you'll ever realize. However, Father decreed it publicly that Hanabi is to succeed him. Not me. I cannot undo that and to try would lead the Clan to a civil war not witnessed since before the formation of the Branch Family and the Bird Cage Jutsu. I will not have that on my conscience. As for father's fate...Whatever is decided by the Hokage and her Councillors, I am sure it will be a fair decree. And I am sure that Naruto will want to have a say in the matter as the injured party."

Hanabi looked at her sister in amazement as she turned down the only chance to lead the clan. "But Oniie-chan..." she began and stopped as she considered what her sister had said. "I...I could always abdicate."

Which led to a chorus of murmurs, the oldest representative speaking up, "If Hanabi-san were to abdicate her position, it would then fall back to you Hinata-san." which led to another round of head nods and murmurs.

"I said no..." Hinata replied in a calm yet easily heard voice. Her tone new and very different from the shy halting voice she used for so long. One that held authority and command, making Neji look at her differently. "and I mean it. Hanabi, you will NOT abdicate. You will become the Clan Leader after father passes away or is forced to step down. Not me." her voice firm and allowed for no denials as she returned her look to the crowd. "I stand by what I say." she intoned, using her mantra as a sword and shield. "That is my Ninja Way. And my destiny lies elsewhere..." she pulled out the scroll from her sleeve. "While Naruto was recovering from his operation, I had a colleague do some searching in the Village Archives, which survived the attack intact, followed by some unorthodox searching elsewhere. It has been confirmed. Uzumaki Naruto IS the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. It was recorded in the private annals of the Sandaime himself. His parents both died on the same day he was born. Working together to seal the Nine Tails inside their own son. Dying in the process of saving their son and the Village. His claim of legitimacy is resolved now." she set the scroll down and set it afire. Once it burnt to ash, she had it removed. "Until a decision is reached and either father is free to perform his duties or the mantle passes onto mother until Hanabi comes of age. Until either condition is met I will lead. But not after." she rose to her feet and didn't react as everyone bowed, forehead to floor, to her as she passed. She left the chamber and headed to where her father was being held. Stopping only when an ANBU appeared and bowed at the neck.

"Lady Hinata...you wish to speak with him?"

"Yes...I wish to see my father, privately. He won't dare attack me. Not with you a whisper away." she replied somberly as she looked to the dead bolted door at the end of the hallway where two more guards stood post. Her count was off yet she knew without even thinking of using her Doujutsu, the other seven were within easy reinforcement range.

"Enter, Lady Hyuuga. Break this," he handed her a finger thin vial, "If you should need us. We will come." the mask hid any expression but his tone almost...almost implied an eagerness to end the matter decisively.

"My thanks..." she said as she entered the doorway where her father sat on a padded roll. She waited til the door behind her shut almost completely. "Father." she said as she bowed formally to the still form.

His head came up and she saw the strength of character that had him her role model for so long. "Hinata...I told you not to come here. You should not see me like this. Weak. Disgraced." his lips twisted as he gestured to the room that bore sealing sigils everywhere. A spartan room converted to his cell having little of the comforts he was accustomed to.

"You are neither Father so quit with the 'pity me' act." she replied in a near scathing tone, adding, "THAT definitely doesn't become you. I want to hear you say it."

"What is that, daughter?" His gaze narrowed at the strength she was showing. Surprised by the sharp retort even as his thoughts flowed, _My my my...when did she develop an attitude? Has to be since she started dating that...boy._

"You know exactly what...so say it since we both know you will pay heavily for what you did." she answered bluntly, her body language and expression as serene as Buddha himself.

"Aaaah. You want to hear me admit I tried to kill your precious Naruto? Fine. I did. I struck him with every intent of making him useless as a Shinobi." he supplied with a venomous snap, eyes narrowed as he gauged her reaction. "After all, it was you three who undermined my position when he placed that challenge before me. Cornering me into having no choice but to accept."

"Thank you Father. Now I can give my deposition to the Hokage with a clear conscience." She said unruffled in the slightest by his accusatory words. "We told you immediately after why we supported his claims and defied you. To ensure that no one could accuse you of public bias. That you even now refuse to admit it only shows that you are as prideful as ever."

He blinked,"Mind your tone with me Hinata. I am your Father still..." then he paused as the other part of her words sank in, "You...you haven't given it yet?"

"No. I needed to hear your admission and hear HOW you said it before I made up my mind." her eyes narrowed as she saw him smile and nod almost as if in approval.

"And that is?" he asked softly even though his thoughts were in turmoil. _When did my little girl become so adept at wordplay that she outmaneuvered me? _

"You reacted as you would in full hostile combat. That you striking his Core wasn't your goal but the five point directional nexus below it. You were trying to defeat him without killing, but you misjudged based on his movement. The power of your blow would have knocked him unconscious as well as cause the Network to shut down temporarily."

"Your loyalty to me clouds your judgement. I had every intention of removing him from the ranks of the Shinobi.." he snapped angrily.

"Even now...you can't admit you made a mistake. Your pride as a Hyuuga will one day be your downfall." her response was sad as was the shake of her head as she turned to leave. She stopped when he spoke one last time.

"And your LACK of pride as a Hyuuga is yours. Dating that...that boy. That thing. He will destroy you, everyone, and everything around him. It's inevitable." he said with self-assured tone as he settled more onto the pallet. His demeanor saying that he knew he was right and nothing would change his mind.

"Father...your refusal to truly see him for WHO he is and only for WHAT you think he is, is a shame. Others told you of his heroism when Pain attacked. Of everything he had done since to help in the recovery yet you only see him as the child he once was. Never for the man he is becoming. You don't see Naruto. You see the Jinchuuriki. You don't even know him." she moved to exit the cell but paused to look at him over her shoulder in a sad manner, "I love him, Father. Nothing you say will ever change that. And one day, he WILL be Hokage. I couldn't hope for a better match than this. That he loves me in return is my fondest wish come true. Goodbye Father. I won't come again. I will see you when it's time to hear the Hokage's decision." She left the room and closed the door herself and drew the sliding bolt into place with her own hands. Walking away from there, she held her head high and her shoulders straight, nodding in respectful attention to the sudden appearance of the guards who escorted her away from that hall. Once they withdrew and she headed for her room. She requested a scroll of paper, brush and ink. She had a full report to write and hand in to Lady Tsunade. The items arrived as she removed her kimono, put on a long silk robe, and sat at her desk with a glass of water. She had just begun to write when there was a knock on her door. She sighed but didn't pause as she answered. "Come in Neji-san."

He entered, taking it for granted she knew it was him. "You were quite impressive, cousin. I was surprised at how you handled the situation in the meeting hall." he said as he sat on a bench and watched as she wrote. Seeing the changes in her body, he was reminded that his cousin was fast becoming a woman of full figure and one who knew her own mind. "Writing your report for the Hokage?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I take it you have already submitted yours?" she asked, not missing a brush stroke. She was focused on what she was doing, but not so much so that she missed his words.

"Yes. I and three others who felt it only prudent to do so in light of the events." His thoughts adding in what his words didn't share, _Not that I didn't have offers from over two dozen more eyewitnesses._

"Good. I just hope that Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi's reports are similar to mine. Their words will carry weight as they are NOT Hyuuga so potentially have nothing to lose nor gain." she said absently. "And both of them are well-respected by the Hokage for the keen minds and skill sets."

"Agreed. Plus Kakashi-sensei IS a Sharingan user which only adds more weight to his perspective." Neji added wondering silently to himself. _Uncle is sooo wrong about you, cousin. You are not weak nor are you unfit to lead. Not when you show such an awareness of the politics of the situations and you handle them adeptly and with a surprising grace... I think Auntie has taught you as well as Kurenai-sensei ever did._ Not that he could say that aloud. It would be unseemly. Nor did that stop him from thinking it.

"That's what I think as well. So hopefully our reports are similar enough to offset a potential death penalty. He won't admit it you know..." she added offhand. "I went to see him. He wouldn't admit he made a mistake. Instead he said he wanted to remove Naruto from the Shinobi ranks. I think he is letting his pride blind him and he doesn't want to be seen as fallible. Or something like that. It's just stupid. It's not like by admitting it, others would take it as a sign of weakness."

"Maybe not, then again...some might. Remember, there is a lot of unrest in the Branch Families still over the Bird Cage seal. I have come to terms with it as have many, but there are and will be those who don't." Neji replied thinking aloud over the possible political angles, which he only recently began doing. He was still unused to doing so,but it was high time he started.

"All too true. There may be some who would try to use it as an excuse. Not that it would work,but it would make others pause and think about it." she laughed suddenly,pausing so she didn't mess up her brush work. "Listen to us...like a pair of political councillors here. Trying to figure out how everyone will think and react over this. Father would freak out if he saw us."

"He would. or he'd sit back and peer at the sky to make sure it hadn't started raining frogs." he smiled in response then added somberly, "Once he did, he's put it down to being impossible. He really doesn't see it if he chooses not to."

"It's unfortunate that his stubbornness has been beneficial for so long. The times have changed and if he could just be a bit more understandable, things might go better for us all."

He nodded and countered all the same,"Yet too, how many times has he been proven right to stand firm? It's hard to not look at his track record and see that he may have the right idea in 'a grand scheme of things' sort of way."

She finished her report and left it to dry. She rose and stretched, chuckling slightly as she saw Neji avert his eyes from her. "Sorry Neji. I know this is uncomfortable for you. I prefer to be more casual in my room and I should have thought about that before inviting you inside."

"I'm not uncomfortable, Hinata. Just it's not polite to stare." he replied automatically.

"Am I really that different?" she asked suddenly curious since Neji had never looked at her. Not like others do.

"You have matured both mentally and physically Hinata." he said cheeks heating slightly despite having his eyes averted. "You may not notice the effect it has, but men do. Many have become more than a little jealous of Naruto's good fortunes..." he stopped before he said anything upsetting.

"How so?" she asked, now she was really curious..."Cimon Neji...tell me or I'll tell Ten Ten you use your Byakugan on her when she isn't looking..." she teased and was shocked at his near panicked response.

"You wouldn't?! You would too! Thats sooo unfair..." he said with wide eyes. It took him a moment to regain his composure, but for him that was an eternity. "I'll tell you only if you keep quiet to Ten Ten. Deal?"

"Why Neji, I was only teasing! You like her don't you? Tell her..." she shook her head quickly before she let this oh so interesting facet of her cousin's distract her. "Spill..."

"Some of the men our age and a little older are jealous that Naruto has gotten to see you in..." he blushed, "Something skimpier I should say?" he phrased it as a question.

Her eyes widened as she understood at last. "No, he hasn't Neji." her gaze narrowed as he simply looked on in patent disbelief. "Well, he hasn't. And he hasn't tried...anything...beyond kissing me or holding me close." she said, almost feeling put out by the fact for some odd reason. "He has been very gentlemanly throughout our dating." her face flushed and her heartbeat sped up just thinking about it. She ended up averting her eyes so her reaction didn't betray her thoughts to her overly perceptive cousin.

Neji's eyebrows climbed up to his hairline underneath his wrapping and headband. _Well,well,well...I'll be damned...he's kept his hands to himself...hard to believe_, he thought in amazement and a newfound respect. Then his mind caught on to her tone, _She's not exactly upset over it but she wants more out of the relationship now...wonder if she'll make the first move? Nooooo it'll be Naruto..._Hinata's soft words broke into his private thoughts.

"Umm... I'm sorry Neji but I think I'm going to rest for a bit. Its been a hectic day on top of my worries waiting for Naruto to wake up." she flustered about, not meeting his eyes even as her mind began running along other, much more private, lines _Now I wonder what it would take to get Naruto to...Maybe I should talk to mother, no that won't do at all..Knowing her, she'd suggest something far too tempting. Damn, now I can't get the idea of us being "together" out of my mind! _

He rose and was making his way out of her room. "Of course. Sorry, I didn't think about that. I'll go and...let you rest." He closed the door firmly behind him,smiling to himself quite oddly. "I think I need to talk with Naruto again. She may kill him after all..." the thought of which had him chuckling to himself all day. _Now if I can just find a way to get in to see him...that should be easy enough..._

* * *

It turned out to be harder than he counted on...it took four days before he was allowed to see Naruto. It seemed the Hokage and the Medical staff was taking his care ultra seriously. So there he stood outside the hospital watching as Naruto went through a workout he knew the blond-haired boy could do in his sleep. He crossed his arms and waited. Shaking his head at the ridiculous sight before him. Naruto was in fine form and he made no bones about it as he complained over how they were treating him with kid gloves. He chuckled anew as Naruto requested, no...demanded...a heavier, harder exercise program.

"Give it up Naruto...they aren't going to budge." he found himself saying as he walked over when the therapist called a halt for the day. "They have their orders and that's all there is to it." he almost went on but the mischevious glimmer in those blue eyes made him stop. Holding his breath as they waited for the doctor to leave. Once they were alone, Naruto chuckled and dove into a series of exercises that made Neji begin to sweat just watching. "Is that wise?" he asked

"Probably...not...ugh...but...I have...to get...stronger...I have...to..." Naruto responded as he performed his own private workout. When he finished, he straightened and used a towel. "So what's up Neji? I've been out of surgery just over two weeks now. This is a first."

His eyes bulged,"It...I had to jump through hoops just to see you. The Hokage isn't allowing anyone to freely see you except Kakashi-sensei and my cousin. Anyone else has to have a good reason or you requested them." he explained carefully. "But anyway...I wanted to see you about Hinata-san."

He turned so quickly his expression worried, that Neji backed up a good foot. "Is she alright? What's happened now?" he asked trying not to hyper ventilate.

He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders lightly, "Calm down...breathe...she's fine. Just busy leading the clan on top of visiting you and preparing for the Hokage's visit...I take it you knew about that?" he asked when Naruto showed no surprise.

"Yeah. Hinata told me all about it. I'm supposed to be there too." he said looking down as he used a thick towel. Twisting it slowly in his hands to work his forearm and chest muscles, "I have the right to make a request of Granny as the one he nearly killed." Twisting the towel even tighter in his hands, making the fabric wrap and groan in his grip.

He knew it had been rumored, but that it was true was news. "And what will that be?" he asked curious about where Naruto's mind was at.

"Honestly, I think he made a mistake. I am willing to forgive him for it. We all miscalculate at times. Why should he be any different?" Naruto said as he continued to twist the towel,forcing sweat to drip from it.

"I want to say I agree, Naruto...but between us, I think he was serious in trying to kill you. I said so in my report."

"I appreciate the heads up. But I have to think more of him. I don't want to consider the alternative. I mean, he's Hinata's _father_! What possible reason would he have in killing me? Not like it would solve anything. In fact...it would hurt the village more than help. Even if folks consider it accidental, there'd be repercussions. Not as severe by any means but still..." he turned a confused expression to Neji.

Neji's mouth opened and snapped shut a few times. _He doesn't realize just what he's done...he never changes..._he stopped thinking and gestured to a bench. "Sit down Naruto...let me explain." Waiting til he was seated, Neji began. "Okay Naruto...I'll try this simply but it really is a complicated matter. You know that Hinata was heir to the Leadership position. Until recently that is. I seriously believe he sees your relationship as a threat to his Clan influence within the Village. Many of the outside Clans that have contracts with the Hyuuga for various reasons don't know you...as in at all...by your dating Hinata, they could try to say the Clan is growing weaker in power and position. Its stupid, but its true." he waited for that to sink in.

"So what you're saying is that my relationship with Hinata is damaging your Clan's reputation?" he said slowly, hiding the anger beginning to burn in his gut. His thoughts for the Clan growing a bit uncharitable, _I thought I was past all this crap. I thought they were better than this...wait, he said those outside the Village...not the Clan itself. I can live with that...and just prove them wrong._

"I'm afraid that is what those outside the village may think. Which would lead to the Clan proving the opposite." he smiled smugly, "And trust me, Hinata is already making it crystal clear to the more bigoted...that they have made a serious error in judgment. The rumors of her counter-actions are quite impressive. And as thoroughly devious as they are effective." he chuckled softly, "I have to thank you. Hinata has changed so much lately and grown that its very hard to compare her old self to this new one. Her strength of mind, and her development politically stems from being with you. You're good for her in ways I didn't expect."

He blushed at the offhand compliment. "She told me of some issues you guys were having. No names or anything, just enough details and I gave her some advice." he said bluntly and saw Neji's jaw drop like a trout lunging for a lure. "What? Just because I dislike politics, a LOT, doesn't mean I can't figure them out with some details..." he laughed as Neji continued to stare. "Neji...your attracting flies, man."

His mouth snapped shut with a click and he shook his head. "I have really not been paying attention. When? How?" he stammered as he realized he had been outmaneuvered by Naruto of all people. "I'm going to just shut up on that topic now." he said softly, still in a state of shock.

"So what did you really want to see me about?" Naruto asked trying to help Neji by redirecting the conversation before the Jouunin had a stroke or something.

He blinked, and suddenly smiled in a devious manner himself. "Thought I should let you know...when you get out of here, Hinata may hint that she wants to take things further between you two." he saw Naruto's eyes widen slightly and he nodded. "Yeah...I know you've been pretty hands off and I appreciate your restraint. But I thought you should know you may have that to consider." he wanted to laugh as Naruto began to blush deeply and go pale. It was interesting to watch him go from one to the other several times in the span of a few seconds... He started to leave and added in farewell, "No matter how it happens, I know you'll be gentle with her feelings. I have faith in you." he said, having no idea that he had just echoed Jiraiya and Minato with those very words. He left a stunned Naruto staring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ok, just going to take a minute or two to address a few things.**_

_**First and absolutely foremost, I want to thank each and every person that has reviewed my story thus far. Your feedback has been awesome! It lets me know folks are enjoying my story.**_

_**Thanks to those who pointed out my error on the Rasengan reference in Chapter 1. I will have that corrected momentarily.**_

_**Now I am going to address a couple of things sent to me in their reviews.**_

_**Folks, this is an AU. Which means, "Alternate Universe." Somethings about the characters are going to be slightly off from canon. Or they are more than canon has implied. I cannot count the number of stories I have read since coming here that reveal the characters to having more depth and detail emotionally and psychologically than shown in the anime/manga,(i.e Smart/Dark/Strong/Godly/etc... Naruto). And that's without the author stating it in their summary. I am basing the character's actions and thoughts on how I interpret them as thinking and acting. While I appreciate the constructive criticisms, please also understand that this story is my take on how things would progress.**_

_**Telling me how a scene should go or how to literally write the story, isn't a critique. It's you trying to alter my way of storytelling to match what works for you. My style of writing isn't the same as others so I please ask that you respect that as I respect other's writing styles.**_

_**Now, while the explanation was concise and to the point, please remember that this story takes place during Shippuden. The characters have matured and grown all on their own as they reach their late teens. And yes I do remember how it was for me during that phase but these aren't your run of the mill kids. These teens/young adults are NINJA. With the very nature of their profession they are forced to mature ahead of what we may consider a normal time frame. That's both physically and psychologically. Before you go into how a character should act or say that I'm not portraying them accurately, please take that into account.**_

_**Now about the fight with Hiashi...which seems to be sticking point for a few folks. He is a Clan Head and based on what I could find, An Elite Jouunin. Meaning he IS a tough customer on his own. To fight someone of that level without killing or using killing techniques is often much harder. So Naruto had to restrict himself severely to ensure he didn't just kill him from a glancing blow of Frog Kumite nor could he use his strongest techniques. And he hasn't mastered the Rasengan yet. Which means he still powers it all the way up. He hasn't figured out how to form it at various power levels depending on his intention. So to call the fight, as I depicted it, pointless, disappointing, or unrealistic is hogwash.**_

_**At no time have I written in a way to insult anyone's intelligence and I would appreciate the same consideration. Hiashi did something no one has ever done to him since Neji at the Chuunins...he attacked Naruto's Chakra Network directly. Which is something even he would have to take time to recover from. Pain's attacks on him were physical in impact.**_

_**The other matter...Naruto does have a strong will, I won't deny it. But at no time has he tried to override the mental capacity of another person. To make another person see and experience what HE wishes them to. Which IS a key component to pulling off a Genjutsu.**_

_**And the note of Kakashi using the Rasengan, I figured since I didn't see it mention exactly HOW he learned the technique, that he had copied it at some point from watching Minato perform it during the Third Great Ninja War. Please grant me some license...**_

_**Enough said on that. I do hope that everyone is still enjoying the story and will continue to read it after my having said my piece.**_

_**Now...on with the story!**_

* * *

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series' creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

It took Naruto a few weeks, actually just over a month, before Tsunade gave him clearance to leave the hospital. He underwent every test they threw at him just to prove he was capable. Then he began re-training to slowly build up his Chakra and mix in Nature Energy. Which yielded surprising results. Not only was he as fit as ever physically but his Chakra capacity had doubled. Possibly due to his Core becoming even stronger than before the fight. What the doctors and everyone else didn't know was that he trained even harder whenever he was alone. So when he was finally released, he was stronger than before. His build further developed. Not to mention he had sprouted a couple more inches. At nearly seventeen, he was almost even with Kakashi-sensei's height and his build was thicker in the chest and arms as well as his legs. Not to mention his hair had gotten a touch longer. He had decided not to cut it as it kinda reminded him of his father.

Looking around at all the now finished buildings as he walked, he knew his clothes didn't exactly fit anymore as the fabric was sort of stretched on his frame. Checking Gama-chan, he counted his funds to see if he could afford a new set of clothes. After doing so, he paid closer attention to his surroundings. And realized he had walked to Memorial Field. His smile fading somewhat as he watched children moving with polite speed from headstone to headstone, putting out flowers, purifying the grave markers with holy water, and saying a prayer for the soul of the departed. It was a weekly task assigned to the children who had been marked as potential Ninja Academy students. Teaching them the importance of respecting those who had come before and setting the bar for the level of dedication that will be expected of them.

Taking a moment to put his wallet away, he walked in between the arrow straight lines til he stood before the gigantic marker that read a single word, "Hokage," yet had four name plates spaced evenly apart. He started with the Shodai and paused to pray before each one. When he got to the Yondaime, he took a bit longer. It was only right he spend a little extra time honoring his father. He just wish he knew more about him. He was still waiting for the information he had asked Shizune for, but hadn't gotten around to inquiring about it with everything that had happened since he put in his initial request. Maybe he should follow up on that after he got some new clothes and checked to see if he even had a home anymore...

"Na...Naruto-kun?" a soft voice called to him from his right. He turned his head and saw Hinata walking forward hesitantly. As though afraid to intrude on his prayers. He smiled and held out his arms to her and sighed when she happily slid into his embrace before the tomb of his father. His turned to face the nameplate and said in a very soft voice. "I know I haven't been here to see you since I learned the truth, Dad. But here I am...I want you to meet my girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata? this is Namikaze Minato...my Dad."

She found herself staring at the tomb and bowed formally. "Hello. It is a great honor to meet you at last sir. I love your son and will be sure that he is happy." she said with a serious undertone. As though she was making a promise to his deceased father.

He blinked away tears as he knelt down and brushed aside some stray grass. As Hinata knelt beside him, he paused with eyes closed then clapped his hands together three times softly. A moment later, he pulled out an incense stick and lit it carefully with a match. Rising, he bowed and waited for Hinata to slip her arm supportively around his waist. As they walked away, he sniffed quietly as he was still trying to get used to the idea of being the son of a venerated Hero. He felt Hinata's arm squeeze his waist and he turned to face her. Leaning down and kissing her deeply. It wasn't the usual kiss they shared it was a _real_ kiss and his hand came up to caress her cheek with his knuckles and his other hand...drifted lower, simply resting on her backside.

Eyes closed, savoring the kiss as it changed, she almost squeaked in pleasure at the new sensation of his hand resting on her rear. Accepting the deeper kiss and adding her own feelings in her responses. Her hands clenched at his jacket at first, then they rose up to curl around his neck, pulling him further down to within her reach and she rose on tiptoes. Never mind they were at the entryway of the Field. Never mind there no doubt several children trying not to gawk at them. Forget that this was hardly the place...all she knew was that her body was responding to the feel of herself pressed against him. Clothing was fast becoming an overrated barrier as her desires began to rise. She sensed and actually could feel that his desire was making itself known and not just by how his fingers tightened ever so slightly on her rump...She groaned in a gaspy breath when the kiss ended, head titled upwards, eyes cloudy as she felt her feet settle back on the ground.

His own breathing was a little ragged as he felt his body reacting to their shared passion. His heart beating fast and the urge to kiss her again and again nearly overpowering. Her groan almost undid his resolve. Yet he managed to ease back just a little and clear the fog from his mind, _Whooooo...that's intense...maybe I know more than I thought I did...wow. _He cleared his throat but never looked away from her eyes, liking how they began to focus a little bit at a time though her arms never left his neck. He could get used to this... "Ummm I have to get some new clothes, these don't fit quite right anymore." he said quietly just saying what came to his mind,"Plus I have to see if I even have a home anymore...With Pain's attack..." he stopped when she giggled at him,snuggling her head against his chest and the fingers of her right hand traced circles in his neck hair. "What?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"I checked for you, I hope you don't mind...While you were recovering, I went to where your apartment used to be. Your landlord said you will always have a place to stay. He even changed the layout of the building to suit you better. He said...that the Hero of the Leaf shouldn't live in a tiny apartment so he had the design changed. So that you would be able to grow there and..." she blushed heavily before whispering, "and... and...have a family..." her voice was almost too soft to hear at the end.

"Huh? No, I don't mind...He what? I was barely able to afford the rent before the attack...why would he...what do you mean..." he paused and his arms gripped her waist as he stared at her..."I don't have...a family..." but he sensed what the man was trying to do..."Lets go and take a look...It can't hurt can it?" he asked worrying now over how he was going to afford it on a Ninja's pay if the man had gone overboard. Space would be at an even greater premium now...

She stepped back feeling suddenly very shy at the prospect of seeing his new place for the first time. So to delay it, she said, "And you do need a new wardrobe, Naruto-kun." she tugged on his jacket and felt very little give. "This is too tight. It must be binding you. I know of a shop that is open now. The tailor is a Hyuuga and he has very reasonable rates." she took his hand firmly, and began to lead him to the shop.

Naruto laughed softly and followed her lead. This new side of her...he liked it. It was almost like she was trying to look out for him. It was so very different than what he was used to. It was, in fact, a complete opposite. He was so used to being on his own. Looking after himself. He wasn't alone anymore...and he had to admit, it was nice.

It didn't take long before they were outside a small shop with a "Now Open" sign on the door. They stepped in and were immediately greeted by a slender man with pins stuck in his sleeves and a tape measure wrapped around his neck. His smile brightened even more as he said,"Lady Hinata! Welcome! Welcome indeed to my shop!" he turned to look at Naruto and his demeanor changed...

Naruto tensed automatically in anticipation of the usual treatment he got from villagers if he dared to even peek in their windows. It was why he had always gone outside the village to get clothes. Places that didn't know him or of him. His hand tightened around Hinata's, preparing to get out of there in a hurry if there was a need.

Hinata didn't know what was causing Naruto's reaction. He had suddenly tensed and looked ready to run for his life. Then she remembered...she only relaxed when the tailor spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I am deeply honored that you have come to my shop." he bowed from the waist in genuine respect and his smile,if possible, went even brighter. He looked over the pair and nodded, "A matching wardrobe perhaps?" he inquired the man's eyes studying them both intently even as he made measurements mentally. _She's a four...possibly a three with her height, waist, and bust...as for him...this will be interesting..._

Naruto relaxed and his free hand came up and ran through his hair in embarrassment as the man lavish his greetings and attentions. "Ummm, actually it's me that needs some new clothes...I hit a growth spurt.." he said slowly and nearly jumped out of his skin as the man clapped his hands suddenly and ushered them to a sitting area and partially drew a curtain. For privacy or to hide the fact he was there...he wasn't sure.

"Very good sir! I will have to take your measurements. I take it you need them right away? Of course you do...You can't be seen leaving here in clothes that don't fit. Just unseemly and I do want you to look your best...Lady Hinata? would you care for tea?" he snapped his fingers and a clerk arrived to offer steaming tea. "Please have a seat my Lady and we can get this started..." he turned back to Naruto and said in a firm tone. "Now young man...remove your jacket and sandals...I think yes...the pants can stay on...We can work around those..." he noticed that Hinata's eyes had gotten huge and was beginning to flush.

_Naruto...no jacket? Oooohhhhhhh...don't faint. don't faint...please don't faint... _she repeated over and over in her mind as she shakily lifted the tea cup to her lips. She averted her eyes as Naruto began to remove the jacket,but couldn't resist peeking. What she saw made her eyes go even wider and he had her full attention. His back was to her so she drank in as much detail as she could stand.

Naruto set aside the jacket and the fishnet shirt he wore underneath to reveal a V shaped upper body that came from intense physical training and excellent health. His shoulders were broader than she had thought they'd be and his arms had that thick lean muscle that was a norm for athletes and ninja alike. Though his build suggested it was possible to be thicker if he pushed his training to another level. He squatted down and removed his sandals one at a time,not noticing that he was giving Hinata a show as he jiggled slightly to get the shoes off his feet. He straightened and stood still, arms outstretched as the tailor took his measurements and read them off to his assistant. When he turned around,he saw a strange look cross Hinata's face. He couldn't really describe it as anything except hungry. Like he was a slab of barbecue and she hadn't eaten in days.

The tailor didn't notice any of this as he worked. A true professional tailor his mind was focused on his work. To him, making clothes fit properly on a customer was as important to him as successful completion of a mission was to a Shinobi. He did look up when his aid sighed more than once, her eyes on Naruto. He flicked his tape at her, making her blush slightly then focus on her notes. _Hmphf..._

When Naruto turned to face her, Hinata froze like a deer caught by torchlight. Unable to move anything but her eyes and she was transfixed by the sight before her. His chest was evenly toned with his arms and back. Chest muscles were visibly defined yet not overly developed. His abs were a tight set of six muscles with a hint of it going to eight if you included the laterals. She had the sudden urge to run her fingers over his collarbone, his chest and those abs..._then again, why touch when tasting is much more tempting..._her mind said suggestively and she had to blink more than once as she felt her flush deepening. She barely caught his question and she was suddenly fanning herself to cool off. "You...you...look just fine Naruto-kun." Her mental self was almost wiping drool adding,_Oh yes...fine indeed and you're all mine..._

The tailor nodded at something his assistant said and shoo-ed her off, holding the clipboard with its basic diagram of a person and his measurements. The girl returned handing over a robe which he then gave to Naruto to put drew back the curtain as Naruto took a seat next to Hinata. "Now then, is there a particular look you want?" he asked calmly, ready to add more notes.

"The same as before I think." Naruto said simply,"I just need a new jumpsuit is all. I don't need much. Just enough to get by." which said it all really. He never had a lot to begin with. Only what he needed to survive.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said softly, her hand coming to rest on his arm. She sensed what was going through his mind as she looked to the tailor. "Three sets. Same design as his old, please. And...make sure the back emblem and the shoulder piece are the same as well." When he looked to her gratefully, she felt sad inside as it made her realize just how hard his life has been. He never had anyone take him clothes shopping til Jiraiya and even then it was out of sheer necessity. No one looked after him, no one had cared to make sure that he had more than just the one outfit...yet he persevered. He endured...he thrived. "Maybe another time we could come back and look into something more casual?" she suggested and nearly laughed as Naruto nodded but looked at his wallet. He thought he had enough and was glad he had been so frugal when traveling with Jiraiya especially since the lech had tried so many times to spend all of his cash on "research" and not use his own.

It only took a few hours and several fittings, but eventually the pair walked out of the shop, Naruto carrying a two bundles and wearing his new jumpsuit. It WAS identical to his old one,which the tailor had promptly thrown into a trash bin. He was still in a slight state of shock over the deferential treatment he received but was chalking it up to Hinata presence and the tailor being of her clan. Still the new clothing felt extremely comfortable and it fit well. So he made his mind up to return later on when he had time and money for other clothes. He caught the direction of his thoughts and mentally smiled at himself, _If I keep this up, I may actually turn into something respectable...I'm changing in ways I never thought I could...I owe it to Hinata. She deserves someone she can be proud to walk alongside. _

Heading down the familiar pathways to where his old apartment stood, Naruto's mind was caught up by thoughts of Hinata's father. The trial, short as it had been, had been a simple and direct. With the reports read and taken into consideration along with his own request, Lord Hiashi had been cleared. Though after, when he had thanked Naruto for understanding, he had taken a moment to let the man know that while the incident and error was forgiven..._it wasn't forgotten_. A subtle warning to the man that from then on, Naruto would be on guard with him. Not what the young man had wanted in any way, but there it was.

He listened and kept up his end of the conversation with Hinata as best as he could even though his mind wandered. When he saw the apartment building where he lived, he smiled. That is until the landlord came out and gave him his keys. The man and his wife that is...they were praising him so much, he found himself blushing profusely. Which turned into shock when they showed him the interior of HIS new home. They had taken one half of the unit and turned it into a single family home. The lower level a living room, guest bedroom, half bath, and full kitchen with a master bedroom and full bath upstairs. His mind was reeling, and his thoughts showed, _How the hell am I going to afford this? This building used to have four apartments. Now its down to two joined homes..._ Seeing the expression on his face, they waited while Hinata looked about and they told him bluntly, his rent wouldn't change. In fact, they had been wanting to renovate the building to this style for some time. Especially since Naruto had been one of only three tenants. The other two had moved to different housing right before Pain's attack. So they took this time to rebuild it the way they wanted. He nodded his understanding and readily accepted the terms,moved by their generosity.

Hinata gave them time to talk over particulars while she checked the place out. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all, she realized. _It's just a house, after all...Empty right now so i don't see it as Naruto's home. Not until he moves in at least. _She heartily approved of the layout as it maximized the available space yet left plenty of room so it didn't feel cramped. Her ears caught part of the talk and she smiled. Knowing that her bewildered boyfriend still hadn't grasped just how much the villager's opinion of him had changed. She was willing to bet the landlord would be getting offers quickly on the other home once it got out that Naruto had moved back in. Walking back to where Naruto was, she snuggled against his side and listened quietly as they finished up their business. Waiting until they were alone to ask,"What do you think?"

"I think...I think...I don't know what to think. I haven't changed any, I know it deep down. But its like everyone..." he looked at his hands unable to say it right.

"You feel as though everyone is different. That they are treating you differently than before." she concluded for him and stepped in front of him,taking his hands and placing them on her hips. Her hands rose up to skim his chest and fingers intertwined behind his neck as she looked into his eyes. "They are. You never realized it,but as you continued to fight for them, for the village, you changed their minds and hearts. Every battle you fought made them change. They all acknowledge you now. Now your Naruto to them...not that fox-kid they avoided. They care for you as they would their own. You...I've never seen anyone gain this level of admiration and trust short of the Sondaime and now Lady Tsunade. It's an implicit and absolute trust. You deserve it because you earned it on your own." she finished earnestly, her words slowly spoken so that he got the undertones and just how much she wanted him to understand and accept this truth. She sighed when he stepped in and hugged her close. His breath slipping through her hair. She couldn't help but feel loved and secure in his arms.

"I know you're right, it's just so hard to reconcile the changes. I mean, to me, it wasn't long ago when people would throw things just to get me away from their stores or shops. Now I'm someone they want inside...From being a joke or hated, they look at me with smiles and welcomes...I just need time..." his words softly spoken but even he heard the heartache in them. It was a poison deep inside and now that he had begun, it poured out. "Kids avoided me because their parents told them to. Adults stepped back so my shadow wouldn't cross theirs. They would look at me with those cold dead eyes. Contempt or outright hatred on their faces. Not to mention the Ninjas. They looked at me like a bomb waiting to go off. Always watching me and judging. Until Iruka-sensei, Only the Old Man looked at _me_...then I was on Kakashi's Team. I had teammates. But they didn't see me. I made Sasuke-teme my rival because he was so much like me. Alone. But he was cool and good at everything. If I could get him to acknowledge me...I worked so hard for it. I met Jiraiya and he looked at me...me...took me as his student. Suddenly I had a teacher that no one could look down on. Then Sasuke left and it felt like everything I had tried to build had fallen apart. So to grow stronger and bring him back, I learned a technique that no one had been able to master since Yondaime. I met Granny...brought her back to the village...I...I...I..." he stopped as he realized he was kneeling on the floor, crying into Hinata's hair.

She was crying also, knowing just how much he needed to let it out. To let go of all the pain in his heart. If he ever wanted to move on and live free, he had to get rid of the pain. She just never imagined how much it would hurt her to hear it. To hear him recount his life prior to entering the Ninja Academy. When he slid to the floor, she knelt with him, pulling him tighter against her, her hands brushing back his hair and simply being there for him. Knowing that there was no one else he would trust with this moment, she felt honored and so very happy he had opened up to her. She crooned to his ear, comforting sounds as he poured out his soul to her. "That's why...I never knew the real reason you wouldn't give up on him. It's not because of a promise. It's because to you, Sasuke-kun is Family. He's the only one who could ever understand the loneliness you've dealt with your entire life. He was an outcast for a different reason, but an outcast none the less. And when he left...you were alone all over again. My poor Naruto-kun...I never knew...never suspected. I am sooo sorry..."

He never opened up like this. Never. Not even when Jiraiya was killed. Suddenly now, he was telling Hinata everything. When he was finished, he felt raw inside. Scoured from dumping it on her. And at the same time, he felt...clean. Lighter. He pulled back and said, "No...you have nothing to apologize for." he said as he gently wiped away every tear. This too was new. It made his heart swell with love that she cried for him. Simply because she cared for him to that extent. He knew somehow...that because of her, he would never be tempted to walk the path of revenge again.

It wasn't long after,the couple found themselves walking towards the Hyuuga compound. With his newly found serenity, he strode with a inner confidence that had nothing to do with combat skill. His arm loosely encircled his girlfriend's waist. He really..._really_...enjoyed how it felt when she mirrored him and her cheek rested against his chest. They didn't talk as they paused outside the gates of her home. They just turned mutually to face one another. And they kissed deeply, neither saying their farewells.

When they parted finally, she paused to look back at him from just inside the gates. She nodded and said quietly "I love you". Smiling widely at his response before disappearing inside.

He had said it back and was unabashed over doing so. He didn't hide his feelings before from her, so he wouldn't now. His answering smile faded when her father stepped out from around the gate, frowning at him. "Hyuuga-sama." he said with a respectful bow of his head. He knew the man didn't like the situation as it stood between them but then neither did he. But standing there waiting for his daughter to return..."It isn't dark yet,sir. And she is home safe and sound."

"Uzumaki-san." he replied returning the gesture as he unfolded his arms and did his best to stop frowning. He knew he underestimated the man before him. The censure he continued to endure from his clan was proof of that. But he was still her father. "So it isn't. and so she is..." he paused for a moment, "Could you at least restrain yourself from kissing her like that in public? I don't want to anyone to think she has loose morals..."

His eyes narrowed at the slight yet he could see the man's point. Outside perspective could be very different from the reality. "I understand,sir. Your daughter is highly regarded by not just your clan but by many in the village as a whole. I wouldn't tarnish her reputation for anything." he moved to leave but was stopped when the man asked a simple question. "Sir?"

"Would you care to join us for dinner? It's not a trap...my wife has requested your presence at our table this evening." he paused and thought about his next words. The trial was over and while he had been publicly cleared, the Clan had been less than forgiving privately. In a meeting barely hours after the trial had ended, they had levied their own punishments. His ability to make decisions for the Clan had not been returned. Instead a small cabinet had been arranged to handle all Clan matters for the foreseeable future. Their first action had been to return him to his home, under guard, with instructions to never leave it without a proper escort. He was to be a public mouthpiece so that none outside the Clan would know of his disgrace nor that his "bodyguard" was in fact his keeper. "It's been made abundantly clear to me that my perspective is clouded where you are concerned. I would like to correct that if you will allow me." he finished it with a blank expression yet his sincerity was genuine.

Naruto knew the man was trying to mend the bridge...If he could only be as certain there wasn't a pitfall on the bridge. But he nodded and said,"When should I return sir?" Thinking on how much time he'd have to get cleaned up and all.

"Actually..." he grimaced, "She wants you here immediately. She is more than a little insistent. You can use our facilities to freshen up and I believe Neji is standing by with a change in wardrobe. He said he knew someone close to your size..." Right there, Naruto's reaction confused him...and his mind couldn't understand. _Now why on earth is he blushing like that...It's not like I'm telling him my wife is going to scrub his back..._

"Ah, thank you sir. I'll be sure to tell Neji the same." _If I don't kill him first..._he thought as he smiled and followed the man past the gates and into what he was now considering if not neutral territory, it could be an enemy fortress. He made sure to take his sandals off and dust his feet before stepping over the threshold. Even he knew that much. He nodded politely when Hiashi handed him over to the waiting Neji. Once at the bath, he disrobed and carefully folded up his new clothes. Scrubbing down and rinsing before easing into the steaming bath,he sighed as muscles he didn't even know were tense almost instantly relaxed. He placed a small towel on his forehead and glanced at Neji as he laid out a few garments neatly. "Okay, Neji...whats going on?" he asked without preamble.

Neji chuckled as he too relaxed. "I swear...it's just dinner. I was as surprised as you when he told me to make sure you had something proper to wear for the evening meal. I saw you and Hinata stepping out of the shop so I knew he'd have your measurements. You owe me around 3,000 ryo by the way." he blinked as Naruto coughed and sputtered. "What? A decent kimono can take weeks to make, and can cost as much as 10 to 20,000 ryo you know. That tailor got it finished in four hours...be glad it wasn't more." he set out the rest of the garment under layers and studied them. "I have to admit he knows his craft. These really are perfect for you. Dinner is in two hours so you have time to relax and I'll be back in time to help you with it if you want." he offered though it was obvious he wanted to be someplace else.

_3,000? Daaaamn, no wonder the guy practically gave away those jump suits when he sold them to me. He must make a killing..._ he blinked and replied slowly, "Thanks Neji, but I think I can figure them out." He closed his eyes and relaxed his body though his mind was already jumping to conclusions and making assumptions in rapid succession. The one thing he knew was that he must absolutely NOT make a spectacle of himself tonight. He would not give her any reason to be embarrassed over him nor by him. He took his time getting out of the bath. Drying off fully before moving to the garments. Most of it was straightforward enough. The tabi sock and undergarments then tying the obi in place firmly. He was about to continue when he heard a familiar giggle. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Hinata slowly walking forward with that small smile and blush of hers. "Hinata? Your not supposed to be here...this is the men's bath!" he stammered, blushing hotly as she giggled anew and stepped forward.

"Hanabi is watching out and you need help." She said quietly. She untied the obi easily and retied it. She too was blushing but she made quick work of straightening him out. Slipping the outer kimono top, the _montuki kimono_, over his shoulders. She was biting her bottom lip as she ran her hands over his back slowly, removing any creases. She nearly closed her eyes in pleasure even as she though to herself, _I didn't understand at the time, Mother, but you were right. Dressing your man in his best can be a sensual act._ Setting the right hand side of the _montuki_ in place and taking his hand to hold it steady as she then set the left over it and used the hidden tie to secure them. Again running light fingers over the fabric to remove non-existent wrinkles and creases. She turned the _hakama_ to the right direction and gave them to him. Once they were on, she set and secured it by its ties to the obi. She eyed it critically as she made sure the proper number of pleats showed forward. She nodded and smiled as she then pulled out the light outer jacket, the _Haori_. She slid that over his clothes and tucked and tugged slightly to straighten it. She smiled proudly as she looked at him. He was quite the sight. The kimono's dark color melded nicely with the charcoal of the hakama. The dark orange with black flame trim along the length and sleeves of his _Haori_ was an excellent contrasting note. She also noted it had three devices showing. The swirl pattern that he always wore in a black embroidery over the orange. _DO I have to escort him to dinner? I want to HAVE him for dinner! _she thought, which prompted a near bout of hysterical giggles. She was way too keyed up. She backed away quickly and exited the bath. She couldn't stay any longer...IF she did, there might be a fresh scandal taking place!

Naruto watched her expression whenever he could, which was maybe twice all total. If that was any indication of her feelings, he had been upgraded from barbecue to steak. Staying perfectly still as she left and he moved forward to glance at a mirror and his jaw fell open. He looked...dignified in this outfit. It was still his colors and the arrangement of contrast versus coexistence made him stand out but not in a lurid sense. He felt like a million ryo and his reflection stopped goggling in response and gave a cheeky grin. Neji was right. This look really was perfect for him. Taking a bit of time to move around in the room and grow more accustomed to the feel of he fabric and the weight of the layers. One he was satisfied he wouldn't trip over his own feet, he slid on a pair of indoor sandals, the _Setta_. Walking down the hallway back towards the center of the Family home. He stepped out to the inner courtyard, listening to the serene sounds of nature. He heard soft footsteps and turned around. It was his turn to stare hard. His silent mind suddenly gathered speakers and spoke quite loudly to his forebrain, _She looks divine...delicious...and simply amazing...elegant...gorgeous...be sure to tell her! _When he found his voice after their eyes finally met, all he could say was "You look absolutely amazing..." his voice an awed whisper that spoke volumes more than the words themselves.

Hands folded and head bowed downward, she felt so nervous. She was dressed in a simple lavender kimono bearing the Hyuuga symbols in a darker shade, identical to the obi, with a pale shimmering silver under kimono, the _date-eri_, which matched her _obi-age_ and _obi-jime_. The crisp white _han-eri_ peeked out along the front and neck of her kimono, accenting the gentle curve of her neck. A gold pin, the _obi-dome_, stood out as it was worked with extreme care into the shape of the swirling flame of the Hyuuga Clan. Her hair was gently pulled back, leaving her bangs to hang free down the sides of her face while the length hung in a flowing mass down her back, held in place by a single hair brooch also of gold and also worked with care into the Hyuuga flame. Lightly applied makeup accented her eyes and complexion. When he didn't say anything, she looked up and found him staring speechless at her. Instead of blushing or fidgeting, she straightened more. She felt alive, powerful, and...feminine. His eyes nearly devoured her and a different warmth spread throughout her body making her skin tingle. His gaze was one of awe combined with desire. A heady mixture that brought out a stronger flush to her cheeks and made her eyes sparkle in pleasure. "as do you Naruto-kun." she replied softly, still reveling in the feelings his stare evoked.

He nodded and stepped forward and offered her his arm. It was as much of a gallant gesture as it was one of claiming. Walking arm and arm, he let her subtly guide him to the room where dinner awaited. The door slid open and they entered to find Hiashi and his wife entering as well. _Perfect timing!_ he thought as he saw the expressions on both their faces. Hiashi's was considering and his wife's was one of enjoyment. _Easy to see who really supports our relationship_, he added mentally as he bowed to his hosts and thanked them for inviting them. Settling on his knees next to Hinata, he of course waited for them to get comfortable. They settled in to the meal which, he discovered, was a five course meal.

An hour or so later, the women were chatting away while Naruto and Hiashi stepped outside to look and enjoy the serenity of the garden as the sun was beginning to set. Hiashi glanced over at Naruto and broke the silence. "I have to admit, Naruto...you showed impeccable manners tonight and I am reminded that the clothes do not make the man. Seeing the two of you together, it's obvious how much you care for one another. And because of you, my daughter has grown stronger, more self confident. It makes me realize just how much I may have misjudged you." he said quietly before accepting a container of fresh tea.

Naruto saw that Hinata had brought it and he smiled in thanks before he answered. "I appreciate that,sir. We do love each other. I honestly had no idea that it felt like this...I feel whole when we're together. Like how I imagine you and your wife feel..." he added with a sip of tea, noticing how Hiashi looked to him sharply. "We compliment each other...Like thunder and lightning. It's natural for one to be with the other...am I wrong?"

Hiashi actually had to think about it. He nodded and said, "I never considered in quite that fashion but its an appropriate comparison. You two are very much like thunder and lightning. But which is which?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto thought about it carefully before answering. "I can't really say. We both react to the other in a natural sense. When she was hurt by Pain, I went berserk. Yet when I was pinned, she came to my rescue...I'd have to say we each could be one or the other depending on the circumstances."

He considered that and drank his tea, impressed with the answer. "You speak of 'natural' a lot. Is it truly like that for you?" he inquired now genuinely intrigued.

"Since I learned Senjutsu, I became even more aware of how things flow and ebb in nature and we ourselves are creatures of Nature." he gestured toward the man. "Even combat there is an ebb and flow. Because the fighters move in accordance to a set of ingrained responses and tactics which follow, in a way, Nature. It's natural to keep a specific distance from your opponent. That's the ebb, I think. Then..." he paused as Hiashi spoke up.

"The flow then is when the fighters close in or use a jutsu or use some other tool..." he said truly impressed now. _I never thought he'd have this sort of depth...He's definitely more mature now than I had ever heard of him being..._he thought, though he didn't let those thoughts show in his expression. "So with you two...?" he asked, finding that despite himself he was beginning to enjoy the conversation.

He dipped a finger in his tea and drew the yin and yang circle. "I flow, she ebbs. And vice versa, sir." he smiled as he caught a glimpse just out of sight as Hinata peeked around a corner. "And it's not just a physical attraction, sir." he began, taking a risk of ruining the rapport being built. "I won't lie and say it's not there. It is, but there's so much more to our relationship. Emotionally, we both have our issues. Working them out together only makes the bond between us stronger. Helping each other overcome them brings us closer together here." he tapped his head, "Not just here as we accept that we can rely on each other without doubts." he tapped his heart.

Hiashi listened and saw what Naruto was expressing and found himself respecting that point of view. "Well, I have to say you have surprised me several times tonight,Naruto. I know that by the right of combat, you are dating my...dating Hinata with no interference allowed from me or the Clan. I am saying now, I find myself pleased with you as her boyfriend. But...I will add this." he smiled in a dark way to add the seriousness. "As her father, If you hurt her or do something...to her...I will cut off your reason for standing up. Do you understand?" his smile widened, "An appropriate punishment that will still leave you able to perform your duties as a Shinobi."

Naruto tensed at the word, "But", and he tensed even more at the less than subtle threat to his manhood. He sipped his tea and swallowed slowly before he nodded. "I understand and have no intention of doing anything to harm her." he said bluntly though it was obvious his answer wasn't quite what the man wanted. He knew that Hiashi wanted his word that he wouldn't try anything physical with her but he wasn't about to lie to the man just to ease his concerns. Nor was he about to admit that his mind had been filled with thoughts of doing physical activities with her. Activities that had nothing to do with training in any shape or form. "That is as far as I am willing to promise you, sir. And it is getting dark, so I must be going. I truly do appreciate being invited to dinner and it was a wonderful meal." He rose slowly to his feet after putting down his cup of tea.

Hiashi nodded and remained where he was sitting. "I can ask for nothing more. For I now understand you a little better than I did before. Not completely, but somewhat. As for leaving...I understand you don't have a place to go to. I invite you to rest here tonight in a guest quarters. Tomorrow you can go out and settle your other affairs."

Naruto froze at the invitation, not sure if this was a trick question or a trap he couldn't figure out yet. "I...don't want to be an imposition."

Hiashi, looked at him calmly as he now had a stronger grasp of Naruto's ethics and morals. "I insist so please don't argue. I'll have Hinata show you the way." he raised his voice just a bit, "You can come out and show him...He's still alive and sound in form..." his tone wry before he turned slightly to resume staring out at the garden. The interview, such as it was, was over.

Hinata came out and bowed to her father, moving to quickly usher Naruto away. Pressing a finger to her lips until they were well out of earshot and sight. Then she plunged into his arms and began shaking. "I...I was so worried. He never talks with anyone like that. Never..."

He hugged her close, feeling the tremors taking over her. "Shhhhh, its okay. He's being a Dad. He had to get a feel for me. He must approve slightly or he wouldn't have made that offer."

"That and he knows he can put a guard on you here and no one would think it odd..." she said with a smile. "This way, he can ensure...he can be certain we don't try anything." she pouted slightly as her other plans were ruined.

"Its okay...We've waited four months. We can wait a while longer..." he whispered and tipped her head up for a slow sensual kiss. His mind rebelling at the thought of continued patience, _Just not toooo much longer!_

He walked alongside Hinata until they reached a door, which she opened for him but didn't enter. Her eyes flickered left in warning. He nodded as he got the message and just kissed his fingertips and placed them against her lips. He walked inside and found his regular clothes waiting for him. _He planned this in advance. Cagey old man I have to admit. _he thought to himself as he heard the door shut behind him. Changing for the night he hung the garments _very_ carefully before slipping into the bed. Closing his eyes, he gathered Nature Energy and entered Sage Mode. Immediately, he sensed the presence of three guards around the room. The one indicated by Hinata, one at the end of the opposite corridor and one outside the window in the trees. _Hmmmm, definitely not taking any chances...It's almost funny. Almost. _He let his eyes drift close with that and was soon fast asleep.

_Sure enough, he found himself back at those gates and the shadowed form of the Kyuubi staring at him with crimson eyes and no little hatred._

"_What is it, Kyuubi?"_ _Naruto asked, standing atop the water this visit. He felt himself wearing the full kimono and he knew without looking, it was the same one he had worn to dinner. _

"_**Making nice with the parents? You have to be joking...You do realize they trust you as far as they could lift a mountain? They will destroy any happiness you have the moment your back is turned. The father would as soon kill you as look at you. Just like the rest of this village.**__"_

"_You're wrong on that old fox. Things are changing and I am receiving the recognition and acknowledgment I have always wanted. " he retorted with a smug smile._

"_**Oh really? If they trust you so much, then why post guards like that? Because he's afraid of you. He's afraid you'll deflower that daughter of his. Whom I might add, that until now, he has not given a damn about. Not until you entered the picture. Even his cast offs are not good enough for you, in his opinion. He is afraid down to the core that you'll sully his oh so precious bloodline. He mouths empty words except in his threats. Those were sincere.**__" the fox said with an air of certainty in its tone as it turned its head to regard him more closely with a single vertical slitted eye. _

_Naruto shook his head and replied, "You're trying to trick me. By making me suspicious of everyone's motives. It won't work, Kyuubi."_

"_**Mark my words, boy. Humans always betray. They will become your friend just so they can learn where and how to stick the knife in just right. Just like the Uchiha brat did.**__" the Bijuu said with a growl that bordered on outright laughter. "__**Your naivety and desire to see 'good' in everyone will get you killed yet.**__"_

"_Maybe it will." Naruto said quietly, "But at least I'll die standing true to myself, my precious ones, and my Way."_

"_**Oh yes. And when you die, you'll be remembered for being a fool. Not a hero.**__" came the reply, one it had been waiting to deliver._

"_I'd rather be a fool for trusting in others than be the wisest man in the world who trusts no one." Naruto shot back, his gaze locked on the Kyuubi's eye and not wavering in the slightest. He turned and left the chamber holding the sealed Bijuu. But not before he heard one last comeback._

"_**Suit yourself, boy.**__"_


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

He woke up maybe an hour before the sun crested the horizon to spill its light out over the Leaf Village. Dressing quickly and carefully gathering up the kimono and its accessories, he left quietly. Nodding to the guards who tried hard to not look like guards, he made his way to the front entrance. He paused as he saw a small form separate itself from the shadows.

"Skipping out huh?" Hanabi said with a smirk as she studied him from head to toe. "You know Hinata'll be put out you didn't stay for breakfast."

He shook his head and answered, "Dinner was more than enough for one night, Hanabi-san. That I stayed the night was a show of trust in a way. I won't abuse that. Besides, I usually wake up around this time every day. So I felt it was for the best." his mind snorted at him, _One round of familial torture is enough, thank you...though it was informative._

She cocked her head to the side, "You're...not joking are you? You really wake up and get moving this time of day every day?" her thoughts were uncharitable since she had started awake when she heard him walking through the house towards the front gates, _What kind of person actually wakes up and gets going BEFORE the sun even rises?_

"Yes. Please give my apologies to your Family. But there are things I have to get done today." he looked her over in return and said quietly,"Besides, I can tell you just woke up yourself. Train hard, Hanabi. Master your jutsus and pay closer attention to your teachers than I did. You'd be surprised how much of what they tell you and teach will come in handy."

She played with the length of her hair, before tucking it behind her ear, "But school is so boooooring. It's stuff I already know."

"Doesn't matter. Just because you know it, doesn't mean you have it mastered." he replied bluntly as he moved to pass her. "Take care." _Watch your step...you're sounding like Sasuke did in the beginning. Next thing you know, you won't have any friends and you won't understand why. _Instead of voicing his thoughts, he added, "School is about more than just classes and lessons. It's about getting to know and interacting with others your age. People that at one time or another you may well be teamed with on a mission. Social skill is as important as combat prowess."

She didn't stop him. Not that she could..."You too, Naruto-san."

He left and she grinned, her thoughts changing as she considered the departing figure, _Now I see why Hinata is head over heels over him...He really IS one of a kind._

* * *

Reaching his new home, he used his keys to get inside and he went up the stairs to the bedroom. Opening the closet, he used a lot of care to hang up the outer garments and set the inner layers aside to be washed. _Those have to go to the cleaners_, he thought quietly as he found and hung up the other two jump suits as well as made sure the two extra pairs of sandals were put where they belonged. His wardrobe was sadly lacking, but then he wasn't one for fashion. He shrugged mentally and went to go back out. He had to go and get his stuff from the training field where he had fought Hiashi. Then lug it all back to put away into storage. He paused as he considered the spare room. Stepping into it, he looked it over and saw a few possibilities. He whispered to himself, "This could make a good study. Maybe a meditation room. Listen to me..as if I have enough stuff FOR either idea." he left his home and locked the door. Heading to and out of the main gates. Waving, as he saw Shikamaru watching Temari leave. He wasn't the most observant one in the bunch, but even he could tell there was more to those two than him simply being her guide through the village. Walking along, he paused as he heard something...Focusing as he followed the sound and found Temari well off the path, hunched down behind a tree, sobbing quietly.

"Temari-san?" he asked and he backed up as she sprouted a kunai in one hand, the other reaching for that huge fan of hers. "Whoa...easy now. It's Naruto."

She blinked back her tears and nodded, putting away the kunai. "Sorry, I was distracted." she scrubbed her eyes and rose to her feet.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly, not watching as she straightened herself out. So he didn't see her head snap up in wary concern nor the look she sent towards the village.

"Yeah...just wishing that lazy oaf would just quit being so lazy and admit what he feels for once." she said as her eyes widened at what she had almost admitted. _Jeez, what is it about this guy? I haven't said more than two words to him since Gaara's rescue and then the fight last month, yet I almost spill the beans about me and Shika within a minute..._

Naruto nodded and mimed zipping his lips. "I've gone through a bit of hell just to get my own life in order. So I know how you feel." he paused and looked down at his feet, "Listen, Shikamaru may be unmotivated and enjoy complaining, but I'm sure he'll come to the right conclusions...in his own time."

"I appreciate what your trying to do,Naruto. But this is something we have to figure out." she said with small look. She settled her fan on her back and began walking. "As it is...I have to get back to Suna. Gaara and Kankuro are probably wondering why I haven't gotten back yet." she sighed, "I left a couple of days after your fight and then came back a few days ago." she explained at his confused glance. "As the liason between our villages, I come and go a lot...which makes..." she stopped again. _Dammit Temari, get your lips under control...Your no schoolgirl to blab blab blab, nor complain like a wussy, but it just feels nice to talk with someone..._

The aborted sentence was definitly not a good sign. So he nodded and asked,"Could you walk with me for a few minutes?" At her nod he led her back to the field where he fought and saw his camp site was in place, unterrorized by animals. As he cleaned up and packed with smooth efficiency, he put his cards on the table. "Temari...I know you guys are dating...I can see it whenever you two are together. And if I can see it..."

"Then everyone knows..." she groaned as she sat on a log, legs crossed, hands on her knees. "Great. Just great."

"No one has said anything because its no one's business but yours. I'm only saying this so you know I just want to help if I can...And the fact you travel a lot makes having a serious relationship with Shikamaru difficult even at the best of times." he concluded for her.

"How do you and Hinata stand it?" she asked suddenly, her eyes intent and her posture telling him, she really wanted to know, "Don't you worry when she's gone on a mission? And she you?"

He nodded,"Well, in the past four months almost since we started dating, I haven't been on a mission. The Hokage wanted me in the village more and then I was hospitalized..." he shrugged "Same for Hinata as she had to lead her Clan and so on..."

Temari could hear the way he felt in his voice and she sighed, deciding to be as open as Naruto was being with her. He had changed a lot since that time when the Akatsuki had kidnapped Gaara and wrenched Shukaku, the One Tail Desert Raccoon, out of him. "I'm nuts to love him. But I can't help it. He's always complaining about how everything makes life difficult or troublesome. Yet he does these little things, things that you don't notice right away and when you do it's...it's...like a sucker punch."

He nodded,"If he didn't care about you Temari, he wouldn't do even that." Naruto said as he leaned against a tree opposite her. "I can tell when you are coming to the village because he's at the gates by the time I was making it inside in the mornings. He may be standing by the gate guards and talking with them, but it's no coincidence."

"I always wondered..." she said and smiled, "We started out on my first visit after the attack. Maybe a few days...I was in shock at the sheer devastation. He was there...we were talking...I saw the Hokage...We were walking around again. Suddenly we were at this tent, I was still going on about something. He just stood there and listened then he said, 'Well here you go.' and I was like 'huh?' " she laughed softly, "He said his dad told him it was always polite to walk a girl home. Next thing I knew, I had him pinned against a tree, kissing the life out of him. Since then...we've tried to be circumspect and careful. Doing and saying nothing in public...which is what is driving me crazy!" she said as she crunched a branch in her hands. "I'm nineteen. I don't have time for this Academy age crap." she said, feeling refreshed now, balanced.

Again Naruto found himself nodding. "Then do something about it." he suggested calmly. "It's an opinion. I'm not the best to give romantic advice, Temari. I'm still figuring it out one day at a time myself." he smiled but he saw that she was thinking it over. "One thing I do advise: Once you make it public...meet his parents. Don't wait. That I can tell you from personal experience."

She rose and punched his shoulder very softly,"Thanks Naruto...I think I just needed to get it off my chest. And there is something you should know. That afternoon...when you were in the operating room?" she waited til he nodded, "Everyone there and I mean ALL of your friends...they wanted blood. Seriously wanted it. I told Shika to get them calmed down. He told me...he said.. 'How can I calm them down when all I want is to go and find that bastard just so I can tear him limb from limb?' you mean that much to them. And to Shika." she watched as it sunk in. "Yeah...they were ALL plotting outright murder if you didn't make it. The one eyed guy? Kakashi...He took the other two Jouunin. The woman with red eyes and that weirdo in green spandex aside. I'm willing to bet my fan they were planning ways to get there first. Just so the rest of them didn't have that on their hands."

It was his turn to sit down. More proof of how things had changed in the village where he was concerned. Which reminded him. "You're a Wind element right?"

She looked at him as if to say "well, duh."

"Me too. Any hints you care to pass on? Maybe so I can better use it?" he asked with his old enthusiasm and eagerness, which meant it was plainly visible on his face and in his eyes.

Temari closed her mouth and considered it, "If you teach me that jutsu you used at end of the fight. I've never seen anyone combine Chakra energy and Wind into purposeful directional momentum and attack in a sequence. It looked more than a little rough, but I'm sure I can refine it." _I am positive I can...that mini hurricane is right up my alley..._she thought.

He closed his eyes,grimacing. "I...I can't. I made a promise to never use that jutsu nor pass it on to anyone. Plus I have to use Nature Energy to get it to even work the way I wanted it to."

She looked curious about that but didn't ask why, she simply nodded, "Then there isn't anything I can do to help you." then she smiled, "But...in Suna, there are a few Wind types. I'm sure if you ask them, they might be willing to guide you." _you have to be able to barter jutsus...plus I was sure you'd say no. I saw the faces on that silver eyed crowd. That is one jutsu they would definitely NOT want to get out._ she thought to herself as she studied him then sighed, "Jeez your like a puppy with those eyes...I know you have a basic understanding already and you used it plenty well. I can show you one thing." she led him out into the open field. "This is a low level Wind-style jutsu. I don't use it because..."she paused and actually blushed. "it needs a really deep breath and I have a big enough bust that my clothes get too tight for me to use it properly." she gritted it out waiting for the laughter.

Which didn't come. He merely nodded instead, a sure sign he was taking this seriously. "Got it. A really deep breath." he said as he waited.

Temari sighed and set aside her fan. Then she loosened her top somewhat,turning aside so there wasn't a peepshow. She summoned up her Chakra,stabilized it with hand signs, took a deep breath, and let it fly. Immediately the loose dust and debris in the field was kicked up and where ever her head turned the flying dust followed. She took maybe fifteen seconds to finish but when she was done, her cheeks were flushed and she was quickly tightening up her clothes. She turned to Naruto and said, "Wind Style: Dust Storm"

His jaw had hit his chest when she performed the jutsu. Mind sensing what she had done and the how the wind element made it sooo lasting. _Okay!...I can do that! heck yeah!_ he thought with a mental nod then he considered a few things and he asked, "Need to know just a couple of things."

She blinked, that jutsu had another name that was never used around her. Guys in Suna used to call it the "bra buster" jutsu. She nodded, waiting for the jokes to start, her right arm tensing to deliver a smackdown.

"Okay. First, isn't that the same way some of the basic Fire jutsu start? With a deep breath in?" he asked then followed up with the other three questions on his mind, "Do you apply the Wind element just before or as you begin to blow the air out? And how do you keep the air from being sucked right out of your lungs and the jutsu killing you in the process? And what are the hand seals in order?"

She was floored right there and then. _Whaa? Did he just analyze the jutsu and discern the two biggest keys to it? Just from watching me do it once!?_ And it hit her then as well that he didn't crack a single joke or tease her about the effect it had on her bosom. She actually felt disappointed yet at the same time, glad. Most guys stood there afterwards and stared, maybe drooled, or made a lewd comment or two. Not him. He just asked questions. Two of which were focal points necessary for success in the jutsu. She considered his questions and took them in order. "I would imagine a few of them would, but I don't know Fire style. First you have to mix your Chakra with the air in your lungs then apply Wind at the moment you begin exhaling. The Chakra mixture is what keeps your lungs from deflating, but too strong and the jutsu will fail. You have to find your mix balance. It won't be effective at first, you have to strengthen and elasticize your lungs through practice. The hands seals are Boar, Horse, Dog, Dragon." She finished and shook her head slightly. "Okay, now I really need to get going. I'll see you soon. You had better have that one down by then." she said with mock seriousness. But then...she knew something he didn't.

He nodded, taking her kidding as a challenge. "See you soon Temari. And...and...thanks."

He watched her take off, moving with the leaping speed of a higher level ninja. He thought about everything she had told him. And the fact that she HAD shared a jutsu with him after all and he had nothing really to offer her in exchange. Putting that out of his mind, he moved out into the field and began practicing first the hand seals. Once he was sure he had the sequence down, he began with the inhale and immediately understood what she had meant. _Ooooooohhhh wow this hurts! I have to focus to keep from hurting myself._ he thought as he mixed Chakra in with the inhales, slowly letting it out and starting over. After a few hours however, he felt he had a beginner's grasp. He would have to utilize the Clone Training Technique and see how that went. He wasn't about to add Wind to it until he had the inhale portion down pat. Chest and mostly lungs sore, he gathered up his belongings and walked slowly back to the village. It was on the way back that he remembered. _Didn't Shima-san do something like that dust storm when we fought against Pain? _He would have to consider that and maybe see if she would teach him the Sage enhanced version. But only after he got this form down...

* * *

Getting his things to his home and put away, he looked around the place again, realizing just how much he was going to need in terms of furniture. This was going to be expensive, he would have to get it all a piece at a time. Heading out yet again, he stopped at Ichiraku's for some ramen, which in his case meant three bowls. He then headed to the Hokage's office building. Taking the winding stair case to the upper levels. Once there, he walked the pathway towards her actual office and stopped when he heard a voice calling him. Lost in his thoughts, his head snapped up and he smiled brightly as he saw Kiba, Shino, and Hinata coming his way. "Hey guys...hows it goin?" he asked as he caught the now smiling Hinata that had launched herself into his arms and hugged him tight. He chuckled and gave her a swift kiss before Kiba spoke up.

"We have a mission. A C-rank but its good to be moving around again." he said as he gave Naruto a pointed look. Not that he blamed Naruto for it all, exactly. But it was odd for a team to be on downtime status so long. And that it coincided with Naruto's injuries and recovery wasn't overlooked. He walked on by so as to get ready, but the look he gave Naruto was sort of...cool.

"Hello Naruto..." Shino said in his usual somber tones. "It is good to see you up and about again. Glad to see you recovered fully from your injuries." he was making an effort to mitigate Kiba attitude. He had noticed the change in his teammate about two months ago and it was easy to figure it out. Even though Kiba had no romantic interest in Hinata, the Inuzuka had been jealous of the growing relationship.

Naruto let go of Hinata and nodded as Kiba passed, noting the near challenge in his gaze. _Whats up with him?_ he wondered but decided to talk with them when they got back. "That's great guys. Meet up for ramen when you get back okay?" he offered and smiled widely at Shino's comments. "Yeah me too." He stood there for a minute and said, "I got to see Granny about something. Mind If I borrow Hinata for a few minutes?"

Kiba snorted and headed out, not looking back. Shino nodded and followed, his expression hidden under the cowl and behind the shades he was never without. Hinata sighed and stayed at Naruto's side. "Um...I'll see you at the main gates." she said softly as she watched them leave. She looked at Naruto and said quietly, "I don't know whats wrong with Kiba-kun. He's...well you know what he's normally like..." she trailed off as she felt him pull her into another embrace. "Naruto-kun?"

"Just be safe, Hinata. That's all I ask. When you get back, we'll celebrate, okay?" he said softly. Now he understood what Temari had meant when she had asked about him worrying. "You'll do great , I just know it."

She snuggled for a moment then backed up. "You're worried for me?!" she asked, eyes widening in understanding. "You've gotten used to us being together a lot. You'll have to get used to this too. We are on seperate teams and we both will have missions apart." she said though her tone said plainly she was pleased with his concern. "Go see Hokage-sama. I'll see you when we get back." she added quietly before she kissed is cheek sweetly then dashed off to catch up with her teammates.

He watched her leave, his hand brushing where she had kissed. He took a breath and headed on to Tsunade's office. He could hear her speaking with someone and stood outside the office, just across the hall. He straightened as Shizune came out of the office and blinked in confusion when she started at seeing him. "Hi." was all he got to say.

"Naruto!...Just who I needed to see." she said with sad expression. "Come in. Tsunade-sama just sent me to find you." she said as she turned around and held the door open for him.

Now it was his turn to be startled. "She wants to see me?" he asked as he entered, "And what's with the sad face?" looking at Shizune, he didn't notice the third person in the office. A man holding a briefcase and looking him over with overt curiosity.

"Naruto." Tsunade said as she watched the by play in the room. Making sure she had his attention and glancing at the other man. "Can't say I'm not surprised to see you outside my office. You always had a penchant for popping up just when you are needed." she said with a serious expression. "This is...this is Jiraiya's agent and accountant, Mr. Hirumati. He's come to see you and I felt it best to hold the meeting here."

He was totally confused as he bowed to the man who returned the bow much more formally. "I don't understand, Granny. Why would he want to see me?" he asked slowly as he felt the familiar stab of pain at the mention of Jiraiya.

Before Tsunade answered, the man spoke up in a strong voice that belied his slender build. "If I may, Hokage-sama?" he asked politely. At her nod, he resumed, "Uzumaki Naruto-san...I must first offer my sincerest condolences on the loss you have suffered. Jiraiya-sama was an outstanding author and writer. The literary world mourns with you, I assure you. The reason I am here is because..." he paused, genuinely saddened, "Jiraiya-sama's will has cleared the courts, not that I expected any issues to arise, but I am here as executor of his last will and testament."

Naruto tensed up, the raw ache in his heart getting worse. As the man spoke, he felt the knot growing tighter in his gut. "I...I see. But what does that have to do with me?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Tsunade got up and walked to Naruto's side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Oh Naruto...you never knew he had this drawn up did you? This is coming at you completely blind. DO you even know you're his godson? _She smiled at him in reassurance as she supported him as best she could under the circumstances.

The man set down his briefcase and opened it atop Tsunade's desk. He pulled out a few documents after he answered, "It's because Naruto-san, Jiraiya-sama bequeathed everything to you. You are sole heir of his estate."

His shock was evident. "Estate?! He had a house somewhere?" he asked in complete confusion and he looked to Tsunade to explain.

She couldn't help but chuckle despite the somber atmosphere, "It means that everything Jiraiya owned and his financials are being passed on to you. That's what a lawyer or such would call an 'estate'." she looked to the man and nodded.

"Yes. Quite so. In fact, Jiraiya-sama's estate consists of the items within a storage unit in a village resort about four hours from here in the hills. His financials have been scrutinized and handled appropriately to cover all the costs on a monthly basis per his instructions." he said as he perused the list on the single page. "Everything is in order. I just need your signature." he said quietly

Tsunade explained to the shocked Naruto. "Basically he has no debts that you have to concern yourself over."

"Indeed. he was very careful to not incur any debts. All of his supplies were purchased and shipped to him at various locations when he needed them. In fact possibly because of his traveling his expenses were minimal."

"I...I see." Naruto said quietly as he went to look over the papers. "I can't. I don't understand any of this...stuff." he said after a moment.

Tsunade's heart ached for him. She stepped forward and said quietly. "I've looked over the papers Naruto. All you need to do is sign them." she looked at the agent who nodded and went to stare out of the window. "If you want I can take care of it all for you. As your Hokage, I can stamp it and it would be all right with the courts. Especially since you are considered to still be a minor." she offered softly so only he would hear.

"Thanks." Naruto said but shook his head. "I can do this. Just tell me this...I'm not the money hungry type, you know that. But I have to re-furnish my home...Is there enough to do that?" he asked feeling ashamed.

She lifted his chin and she nodded to his gaze. "Nothing to feel shame over, Naruto...and yes there is. Many many times over. His books sold extremely well and since he had little in terms of expenses, he and now you, are well...wealthy." she grinned suddenly, "I may have to ask you for a loan sometime..." she teased him

He sighed and turned to face the agent. "I take it everything will be transferred to me in short order?"

He faced the pair and nodded. "Once these are signed and I give you a copy."

"Good enough for me." he looked to Tsunade, who nodded that she would have it taken care of. At least he hoped that was what she meant. He walked over and began signing the multiple pages and copies. Once that was done, he had a file folder with his copy and he watched the man depart. "Maaaaan." he said quietly as he looked the file. "Is this really what a person's life...their whole existence...comes down to in the end? A stack of papers?"

She understood his dismay but it was Shizune who answered, "Sometimes, Naruto. For those who don't live our way of life its important to make sure everything is in order like this. That way they continue on even after death."

"Yeah...it just doesn't seem right somehow..."

"It never does, Naruto..." Tsunade said gently as she sat down behind her desk. "And this won't make that any easier." she said as she pulled two files from a drawer and laid them gently on her desktop. "This is the information you requested. Before I give them to you, Mind if I give you a piece of advice?" she asked, waiting for his nod. "These files are simple summaries of their efforts as Leaf Shinobi. You want to know _them_...The only way to do that now is to talk to those who knew them personally. These files will only give you a glimpse of their lives. And at a single facet at that."

He nodded as he picked up the files and added them to the other under his arm. "I know you can't give me their mission reports and all, but this will help me a lot. Thank you, Granny. Shizune-san."

"Wait Naruto...the file on your mother is scarce. We never really knew much of anything about her past or the village she came from. We know she came from the Hidden Whirling Tides village in the Whirlpool Country. But you need to know that village was wiped out in last war. There were no survivors found when our people got there, but it was rumored they scattered throughout the various lands and have been in hiding since. I'm sorry but those few pages are all that we have. "

He nodded, feelings his hopes dashed, yet he was grateful she hadn't strung him along. "I understand, Granny. But at least this is more than I knew before. I never even knew her name. Or why I have her last name and not my father's.

"It's because your father had quite a few enemies, especially since he was Hokage and well respected. He was concerned that if and when he perished, those enemies would strike out at you in his place. So your parents agreed for you to have your mother's maiden name of Uzumaki. Which coincidentally was the maiden name of the Shodai's wife. You have a very proud lineage on both sides." Tsunade added, though she didn't dare tell him the other thing those two women had had in common. Not just with each other, but with him as well. "And her name was Uzumaki Kushina." she supplied softly.

Shizune said softly,"I made a list of the people they were at the Academy with as well as teammates and later on their students. Those still alive are highlighted. I'm sure they can tell you more about them than anyone."

He felt tears threatening and he scrubbed his eyes quickly. "Thanks. for everything. Umm, Granny? Could you make sure the funds from Jiraiya are sent here so I can use them if I need to?" he asked

"They already are, Naruto...Jiraiya always had his funds delivered here to Konoha." she looked to her assistant. "Shizune! Take Naruto over to the financial branch so he has full access to his bequeathment."

She bowed quickly, "Yes Tsunade-sama!" She motioned for Naruto to follow her.

When they left, Tsunade sighed and stared out of the window from her desk, ignoring things as a few tears fell. She opened a drawer and looked at the envelope bearing her name. _You damn fool, Jiraiya. Why didn't you just come out and say what you felt? We weren't kids anymore...I was waiting for you to speak first. I loved you so much..._ She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. They had maybe two months before the next Chuunin exam was scheduled. The fact Suna was hosting made it easier on her end. Yet it predictably brought up its own issues. Specifically who is ready for it? She would have to consult the Team Leaders and see who they recommended. She got up and opened the window. "Get in here."

Kakashi closed his book with a snap and clambered inside the office. "I guessed you'd want to see me. The Chuunin exams are coming up soon. You want to know if he's ready?"

"There are times, Kakashi, when that observancy of yours is frightening." she said as she retook her seat and steepled her fingers. "In a nutshell, yes."

"I was taught by one of the best." he said bluntly, "And I think he is. He has grown up a lot in the last four months. His eye for detail is sharper and he's demonstrated a stronger awareness for areas outside the combat situation. But thats not what you want to know." he said with all due seriousness, "His way is to move forward no matter what. That has never changed. But I think we are underestimating him if we call his ability to make judgements into question. He's as stubborn as ever, but if it meant the lives of his teammates or his subordinates? I know he'd make the right call."

"Alright then. He's on the list. But as a solo operative? I can't think of a single pairing eligible. Or anyone that would be able to keep up with him. And even if there was such a pair, who would be crazy enough to turn down the success rate of having him on their team? Not to mention would it be a team effort or him doing the work and them skating through?" she sighed. "There are too many variables involved."

"Then don't send him as a part of a team. Send him solo. Lets face it, he'd breeze through the first two rounds. Put him in as a wild card for the finals and let that be his exam. Make his match, and yes a single match, be something appropriate for his skill and power level. And something that challenges his ability to make judgement calls in the midst of battle." he paused to consider that..."Hmm that may be harder..."

She began chuckling as her eyes narrowed and she smirked with a glint of mischief. "Ohhh I think that can be arranged." she looked at him with that expression and said, "Find him this afternoon. Tell him to get ready for it. He has two months." she dismissed him and began preparing a priority missive for Gaara. She had to get his approval for this and then they had to coordinate.

Kakashi, nodded and poofed, not certain as to why, but that smirk gave him the chills._ I need to let him know too, that I can tell him what his parents were like from when I knew them...At least I can do that for him._

* * *

Walking away from the financial branch, Naruto was kind of in a state of shock over the ease of it all. A few copies and some signatures and suddenly he was a man of wealth. Its a hard transition to make. He felt no different inside, yet he had a feeling of anticipation. The kind of money he had access to now made new possibilities open up to his mind. But he was going to follow Shizune's advice first. See what's in that unit before he did anything. It may not be much of anything in there but still... He went to one of the training fields inside the village, trying to sort out his feelings and thoughts. He heard the sound of battle and he stepped out of the tree line to see Gai-sensei had his team going full at it. Neji being pressed by both Lee and Ten Ten. The duo working with a surprising tandem of in close and distance support. He nodded to himself as he watched, unable not to marvel at how much they had grown after becoming Chuunin and Neji's Jouunin rank was equally deserved. He wondered how long before they were given teams of their own to lead and train. He backed into the trees and turned to leave. He didn't want to disturb them.

Everyone was in the mood for training and self improvement. Every place he went, there were Shinobi going at it. Several of whom actually invited him to join in. Everyone wanted to see him in action it seemed. After a first couple, he waved it off as he got a really good workout by the time late afternoon arrived. And it was a good tired he was feeling. By switching up like that several times, he had to quickly adapt in combat methods with little to no rest. Pushing his creativity and adaptability to the limit. It actually made him wonder if he could train even harder by having a couple of teams pressing him. He would have to ask Kakashi-sensei about it. But it would be a stretch that several Jouunin at any time could be available these days to help him train.

Heading back to his home, he was hungry. Which meant he was after ramen! Seating himself on the stool, he ordered a bowl of his favorite. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder and he looked over to see Kakashi standing there. "Kakashi-sensei! Join me for some ramen." he offered. "I was thinking of asking you something anyway."

"Sure. I was actually looking for you as well." he said as he sat down and placed an order. Chuckling as he watched Naruto dig in with his usual enthusiasm. "The Chuunin exams are coming up." he said without preamble as he accepted the bowl and made to tug his mask down.

Naruto froze and slurped up the noodles. He looked over and finally saw what laid beneath the mask. His eyes widened at what he saw. Now he understood why Ayame-neechan had been so love struck by him and he could guess why his mentor and team leader kept the mask in place. He blinked as he finally responded, "They are? I guess this is my chance. But I thought it requires a team of three for the first two stages?"

He finished his soup and replaced his mask. It was common knowledge he never removed it or if it had been taken away for whatever reason, he always kept the lower part of his face covered in some way. He gave Naruto marks for not commenting since he knew the Genin had seen his features. "It's being held in Suna this time for obvious reasons and it's in two months. Tsunade-sama wanted me to tell you since you had already been through a lot earlier today. If you ever want to talk about your parents, I will tell you what I know and can remember." he offered without being asked, "As for that, I'm not sure what she has in mind, I do know that you'll be tested extremely hard as you'll have fought less than the other candidates. She wants me to train you up for them. In fact, she's made it a Team Kakashi mission to get you as strong as possible for them. Sakura and Sai will be meeting us at the waterfall training grounds starting tomorrow. I've also asked Hagane Kotetsu, Kamizuki Izumo, and Umino Iruka to join us. They've all agreed. Yamato has also agreed to attend for obvious reasons." he said as he detailed the mission parameters.

"Ummm wow?" he replied, dumbstruck by this. _Now why would all of them want to help me train? It's just the Chuunin exams...There has to be more to it than that_. he wondered quietly, trying to figure out the angle. But it also answered his unspoken question. With that many people, four of them Jouunin at that, he WAS going to be pushed to the limits. "Starting out with basics or we going straight into full combat?" he asked soberly as he knew that his repertoire of jutsus was severely limited and highly specialized.

"It'll be full combat followed by individual instruction in jutsus. We'll be focusing on that as your Chakra stamina and quantity is so far above everyone else. These will be simple jutsu at first but as you grow proficient, we'll teach you more advanced." he answered, seeing Naruto think everything through and asking good solid questions without his old habit of grumbling or wanting to jump right in. _A very good sign..._he thought.

Naruto brightened immediately, "Yeah! Temari showed me a Wind Style to practice. Now I see why she did it." he smiled as he told the Jouunin about the Dust Storm jutsu.

"That's...that's a good start." Kakashi said as he kept his smile from forming. _The old bra buster eh? I am surprised she showed him a technique, much less that one. With his power level, that could be a deceptively dangerous jutsu...I'll be sure to warn the others that he is learning that one on his own._ he kept his thoughts to himself as he watched Naruto pay for their ramen, after he had devoured three bowls by himself. The young man's appetite for ramen seemed endless. _Just like his mom..._

Naruto got to his feet and said, "Then I'm going to get some rest so I'm good in the morning. I have all my tools and equipment back at my house." he said as he prepared to leave. He waved and departed with a eager statement,"See you there!"

Kakashi watched him leave, blinking as what Naruto had said finally sunk in. "Ahhh...house? Where is he going?" he asked himself and set to finding out by shadowing the man. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, he saw that Naruto was heading back to where his small apartment had been before the devastation. He watched as Naruto opened and entered by a lower level door and he realized there was no second floor walkway or anything. _Interesting...that old complex has been remade into two pairs of duplex housing. Two story at that..._he added as he saw a light come on he recognized Naruto's silhouette in the window. _I guess he can afford it now. I just wish Jiraiya could see the man you are fast becoming. I know he and Minato-sensei both would be very proud of you,Naruto. I am._ Reversing his direction, he headed off to his own flat. He had a feeling the next couple months would be tiring to an extreme.

* * *

The next day came and the sun rose over the cliff wall to brighten the field. Standing there prepared for the coming battles, Naruto nodded as Sai arrived first, closely followed by Sakura. It wasn't long before Kakashi and the other Jouunin arrived. They spread out evenly and it was on without even a glance. Backpacks dropped and bodies were in motion, notably Sakura and Yamato leaping far back out of the way to provide support and aid when it was necessary. Weapons were drawn and used. Fists, feet, legs and arms were utilized. Jutsus of various styles and levels implemented. More than once, he was thrown back by an attack but he would just land nimbly wipe the blood from his mouth or wherever it was trickling from and launch himself back into it. None of them stopped. This was combat, true combat at his core. It wasn't until every last one of them was exhausted that it came to a halt.

Sakura moved from person to person, checking their injuries and healing the worst of them. _I'm just surprised they aren't more serious. Its not like any of us were holding back. At least not that much. Though its obvious none of us are using our strongest jutsu's. Thats reserved for real enemies, I guess. Quit your griping Sakura...you're benefitting from this as well. Combat experience is necessary even if it is slightly controlled. _her thoughts came to a stop as she got to Naruto. Suddenly feeling a bit shy about touching him. She had to clear her thoughts a couple of times before she could heal up his injuries, what was left of them anyway. The fox Chakra was evidently at work as she could see minor wounds healing quickly right before her eyes. She shook her head at him to let him know he was fine and she moved to sit down and catch her breath. Medical jutsus always used a lot of Chakra. She went to her own pack and began handing out lunches to everyone. As she did, she caught bits of conversation between the combatants. All of them critiquing Naruto's performance. Letting him know where made a mistake or where he needed to fine tune his timing, etc. Yet overall it was positive feedback. She didn't ask about hers and Sai's performance. That wasn't the point, but she was certain Kakashi-sensei would let them know later.

Naruto felt a little tired. And sore all over. This was a kind of training he hadn't experienced before. It pushed him in new ways that he savored. He didn't think he had done himself too badly. The remarks from the others told him he still had a way to go to reach their level in some areas, in others they were complimentary. But he knew this was only the start. As soon as he finished lunch, he relaxed for a bit and then got up to begin practicing the breathing/chakra mixtures. He was unaware that talking had slowly come to a halt as he focused on the new jutsu.

Iruka had nudged the others and lifted his chin to indicate Naruto to them. Kakashi had told him that he suspected the Hokage had plans for him and that it would take time for them to be realized. He could guess as well, especially when he saw so many Jouunin willing to help Naruto like this. _All of them_, he realized, _have no real official duties. They had no teams per se and were available for general use around the village or specialized missions. _Chuunin exams aside, this was a very rare sight to see. he cleared his thoughts as he saw Kamizuki get up and walk over. He held his breath as it was obvious he was giving Naruto a bit of advice. Then he demonstrated a similar Flame technique so Naruto got the difference. He hid a smile as Naruto nodded eagerly and resumed his practice. "What do you think?" he asked once Kamizuki rejoined them.

"If he keeps going like this with the hint I gave him, he'll have the bra buster down by the week's end." he said confidently which made them all laugh softly then he sobered. "To be honest, his control is getting better than I could imagine possible in such a short time." he looked at Kakashi, "You said he started it yesterday? Damn, he's gotten to be a fast learner. I wonder if he can do the old Clone jutsu now?"

They all wondered that as they ate slowly, taking their time to recover from their mornings exertions. Iruka said quietly,"I'm guessing that's one reason I'm here? To take him back over the Academy jutsu's." he eyed Kakashi, who nodded, which made him smile to himself and think quietly, _Just as I thought, whatever their plans are, passing the Chuunin exams is critical._

Kakashi spoke up as he leaned back onto his gloved hands, "Yes. Tsunade-sama wants to be sure he has those down pat since it's well known he couldn't do some of them because of Chakra waste. If his control and quality are improved, he should be able to perform them just fine after a bit of practice. I think we can all vouch for his skill with the _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_..." they laughed again, "As well as Substitution and Transformation jutsu's." they nodded. "I and others have seen him use a Korabo Ninjutsu with the Toads and Yamato was able to combine his water Style with his Wind, so his sense of jutsu timing is pretty good. And I wouldn't be surprised if his skill with the Rasengan and Fuuton:Rasen Shuriken haven't improved." they looked at him in surprise. "I told him a while back to work on that. He can't always rely on Clones to help him. Yamato?"

Yamato looked up from his lunch to chuckle and reply,"He has cut back his use of Clones with the Shuriken to one and none with his 'normal' Rasengan. He uses two hands instead." he explained which earned the focused Naruto attention from them all. Admiring attention. "Once he gets this one down, I only see him learning more just as quickly. I figure in a few days, I'll give him the scrolls you mentioned to me, though Kurenai was very reluctant to hand them over. They are the few momentos she has of Asuma and she was saving them for their son." he said and they all lowered their heads in respectful memory of their fallen comrade. Once they lifted their heads, he resumed. "So I'll make careful copies and return the originals. The notations and descriptions will help him a lot when he begins to learn them. I think the first one should be Fuuton:Daitoppa myself."

Sakura was listening raptly as they discussed Naruto's development and she too showed her respect at the mention of Asuma-sensei. When they fell silent, she asked softly, "Which Elements will he have the closest affinity with outside of Wind? I mean...do you think he'll be able to learn other Affinities?" they stared at her, "What? I just wanted to be a part..." she trailed off self-consciously, averting her eyes in embarrassment.

"Actually Sakura, thats not a bad question." Iruka said to ease her mind, though his and everyone's shock was that she would ask a fairly complex question like that. Few, even at Chuunin level, understood that any one of the Elements could lead you to your secondary and tertiary Affinities. If you trained hard enough that is. He glanced at the others and saw they were looking at Naruto consideringly. "Which indeed? Well, it varies from person to person." he answered which drew everyone's attention back to him, "Some follow the wheel in order with having a lesser affinity with each subsequent element." He paused and added, "Others skip an Element or two or even three to discover their secondary Elements. It's really dependant on the person. With Naruto..." he considered the Genin momentarily, "I'm just not really sure. Only time will tell."

Kakashi stood up which signalled the end of their break. "Okay everyone, we'll meet here tomorrow to resume the combat training. Iruka...he's all yours." he said as he left,adding. "Sakura if you would handle clean up with Sai?" he was gone in a poof of smoke.

A moment later the other Jouunin but Iruka did the same.

"Jeez..." she said in disgust as they took off like kids playing hookee. She turned to see Sai had disappeared with a majority of the trash. She couldn't complain that way...

Iruka chuckled despite himself and set himself to going over to talk with Naruto.

* * *

The trio headed for the Village gates happy to see the place at last. The mission was supposed to be a D-rank and last a few days. After a week, a couple of assassination attempts, and a foiled coupe d'etat, they were home at last. Stretching as they arrived inside, Kiba had to face the facts. Hinata was so much stronger now. She was stronger than him. It rankled slightly but he had to admit, it was good to see her confident in herself and her skills nowadays. Which led him to the reason why. _That goofball Naruto_. He had no right to be jealous of their relationship other than it took her away from time better spent training and strengthening them as a team. Or so he thought. This mission had disabused him of the notion. Hinata had taken charge when it hit the fan. Hinata! Her leadership and newfound force of personality got them through it. Her understanding of politics had discovered the attempted coup. The success of the mission lay at her feet. And he was man enough to admit it, which he did on several occasions on the way back. She had only said calmly,but with a note of pride that it wasn't her that he needed to apologize to. He had been confused and Shino refused to elaborate. They left him to figure it out on his own. When he did,Akamaru looked and growled at him as if to say "About damn time!" So he had to get it over with, once they went their seperate ways. It was kind of late, so Shino and Hinata had gone home. He let Akamaru lead him back out of the village to a training ground. His nose twitched at the smells that hit his nose with the force of a point blank smoke bomb. Multiple people, not just Naruto. He recognized, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka as well, but the other four he didn't. But he knew a battle ground when he saw one. "Jeezus! This place is torn up pretty bad." he commented as he went down to a knee and examined the place. Akamaru just woofed in agreement. His keen eyesight spotted Naruto standing by the waterfall pond, his clothes in tatters. Focusing or something... He started to go forward,but Akamaru blocked him and whined softly. "Wha?" then the world exploded into a dust devil that went everywhere.

Naruto released the jutsu and whooped in victory as he got it right a third time in a row. Then he saw what looked like a giant dust bunny get up. He started to walk over, then he recognized Kiba and Akamaru shaking off the dust. He ran a hand through his hair,"Sorry...I didn't see you guys over there. I was caught up in mastering this new jutsu..." he suddenly stopped and grabbed Kiba by the shoulders. "Where's Hinata? Is she hurt?"

Kiba knocked his hands off and sputtered dirt out of his mouth and nose. "Relax Romeo...she's fine." he said shortly. Then winced when his canine bit his leg. Hard. "Listen, I'm sorry about that. Hard to be nice when you just got hit with a mini tornado. And about before..." he paused not liking apologizing to someone he used to ridicule for being a goof. "Listen, I was out of line before." he stopped when Naruto looked at him with an expression of understanding. And something he never expected to see in Naruto face. Maturity. then he also realized that Naruto was close to his height now.

"Nothing to apologize for, Kiba. I had time to think it over. You look at your team as a pack of sorts, right? I was interfering, in a way, with the pack working like it used to." he said as he knelt down to ruffle Akamaru's fur and scratch behind his ears. He looked up, "I get it. All I can say is that I'll try not to be a detriment to your team's dynamics." he stood up and walked away. Just like that.

Kiba was struck dumb. His mind unable to reconcile this. _When did he get so grown up? Is this the same guy that beat me at the Chuunins by farting in my face? He the same guy that blew the Bikouchu beetle mission? _the answer was simple and it was walking away with head high and shoulders square while looking like he had gone through a war and was now on his way home. _Yes it is. It's also the man that tore Pain apart with his bare hands. The same guy, that if rumor was right, bested the strongest fighter in the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata's father, for the right to date Hinata without interference. The same guy that had told the world that if they didn't like the way he was, to kiss his ass. _He looked down at Akamaru and just shook his head. _He beat me again...this time without lifting a finger. He is a REAL Alpha. Compared to him, I barely rank above an Omega. This...sucks!_

Hinata rushed home once out of Shino's sight. She had to see him! She got home, got her sandals off and dropped her backpack in her room in record time. She washed quickly as well,barely giving herself time to soak properly before she was out of the bath feeling refreshed. Getting into a fresh set of clothes,she brushed her hair and tied it back with her golden signet band. Her eyes sparkled in the dimming light and she prepared to go back out when Hanabi entered her room quietly.

"You don't have to rush, you know..." she said as she looked out a window, her tone amused.

"Wha...? What are you talking about Hanabi?" she asked taken aback by the humor.

"Look for yourself." she said and pointed.

Hinata went to the window and used her Byakugan to be sure she wasn't hallucinating. She gasped in shock. It was Naruto. With the sun setting behind him, he stood near the top of a tree outside the compound, on a branch that couldn't possibly hold him and a hand steadying him by holding onto the thin trunk. She felt his eyes the moment they found her and she went weak in the knees. Heat traveled through her like a firestorm and she could barely breathe. His pants were tattered and torn in several places. His jacket hung open in torn remnants of its former glory and his prized headband hung low around his neck as if it was about to fall off. His expression was unreadable as he simply stared at her with those deep blue eyes that peered right to her soul. He looked like hell. He looked wonderful. A minute passed, then two, then a third and he never moved. As though he was devouring her with that intense stare. Then he gave her a very slow nod, a silent message and he dropped from sight. Hinata couldn't think. She had to find a way to breathe. Her chest was heaving just from the intense moment that had just passed trying to draw air back into her lungs. Her body was going haywire and there was only one thing she could do. She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

She came to and found Hanabi sitting next to her wringing out a compress. She blocked her attempt to reapply it and found that it was cool. She blinked a few times and asked quietly,"What happened?"

Hanabi put aside the cloth and answered as she poured a basin of water back into a pitcher to be disposed of. "You fainted. You two just stared at each other. He left and you dropped to the floor a moment later. I should be asking you what happened." her tone was concerned and hushed.

"I'm fine now. How long was I out?" Her voice sounded groggy and thick. Her raised hand now laying limp over her eyes.

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. I was starting to worry." Hanabi replied as she looked down at her prone sister. "It took me a minute or two to get you on the bed."

"Damn." she muttered as she sat up. "I haven't fainted around him in months..." She covered her eyes, groaning, "I hope he didn't see that. He'll think I'm sick or hurt." she said as she slowly got to her feet.

"Huh?..." Hanabi said as she watched her older sister begin to be herself again. "Why'd you pass out?" she asked curiously

Sitting at her vanity, she sipped from a glass of water, then removed the golden signet hair-band and brushed her hair out very slowly until it gleamed in the soft light. "His stare was too much for me." she confided as the brush now flowed through her hair, "It burned right through me. I was thinking about seeing him again and suddenly there he was. I can't really explain it. It just happens and I can't control it."

Hanabi's expression was curious but confused. "Just from a look? I just don't get it..."

"I've worked so hard to be stronger, better. Things were going so great and then I go on a mission. It's like I'm back at square one." she agonized, looking at her hands. "I have to go...Have to get him to understand..."

Hanabi's eyes rolled as she thought to herself, _Geez...I wonder if I can skip this part of growing up? I mean why bother getting all worked up over a boy?_ Instead, she said,"Well...it's getting dark out. You know Father doesn't want you out late..."

"He'll just have to understand. I promised Naruto I'd see him when I got back."

"And you did...see him, that is." she waved her hand towards the window. _And see where it got you? I'm not going to wind up like this am I? No way some boy is going to turn me into a nervous wreck like that!_

"It's not the same." she replied as she got to her feet slowly and tested her legs. Finding them sound, she moved around. Shuffled steps at first but they quickly grew stronger and in a few frenzied moments of checking her hair yet again, her make up and her clothes, she was moving with her usual agile step. "It's for my sake as much as his." she said in an odd _non sequitur_. "I'll be back later." she said as she slid on a dark hooded cloak. Then she was gone, leaving Hanabi even more confused than ever.

* * *

Naruto made it home and removed his sandals and looked at his now ruined clothes. After six days of hardcore training with the Jouunin during the morning and remedial training with Iruka-sensei in the afternoon, he had a much stronger grasp of things. He was now holding his own against the Jouunin, taking almost no hits during their fights. Which was saying something as they continually changed their tactics so the thought of a discernible routine being laughable. His jump suit was a lost cause and he just ripped it off and threw it into a bin.

He went upstairs to the master bath and got the shower started. Laying out his sleepwear and stretching sore muscles as steam began to creep out the bathroom. He finished stripping and entered the shower with a guttural sigh of sheer masculine pleasure. Bathing hurt but it was good hurt as muscles relaxed and tendons stretched back out. Letting the water sluice through his hair and down his back. Just letting it run. His mind going back over the results of the training. The approving smiles as the Jouunin congratulated him on his improvements and their advice on where he needed to improve. Each day they raised the bar higher and he found he was driving himself to succeed.

Physically, he was in even better shape. Not so much in terms of physical strength but his combat stamina had definitely increased. He was learning to move with a predatory economy of motion. He was figuring out how to get the job done at the levels he required with the minimal amount of energy necessary. Which meant he would last even longer during actual combat. No small feat in itself since he always fought until he passed out from exhaustion or he was knocked out cold. Mentally, he had to take the other's words for the improvement he showed. He just didn't see it when they said his strategic mind was getting better. But he knew without a doubt his skills with tools had drastically improved. He was positive he could sink a kunai, shuriken or even a senbon with pinpoint accuracy.

Most of all his improvement showed when he used jutsu's. His handle on the beginner jutsu's was now nearly impeccable. Except for the Clone Jutsu. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pull it off. Even Iruka was dumfounded by this. He had mastered the Dust Storm jutsu in four days. Now he practiced it to increase his endurance and duration. He followed the advice he had been given, bringing curled fingers to his mouth gave him better control and it somehow intensified the effect. It had taken him a day to realize why it worked. The finger position was the same one he saw Sasuke use many times in Fire style. It acted like a nozzle on a water hose. Now he was certain his Dust Storm was as strong as Sasuke's _Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu_. Now add in the fact that Kakashi wanted to teach him two new jutsus. The first was his version of the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_, the Silent Homicide. Kakashi assured him that since he now had absolute mastery of _Shunshin no Jutsu_, it was only a few steps more to this near perfect assassination jutsu. The second was the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, the jutsu that earned the Yondaime Hokage his nickname of Konoha's Yellow Flash. The only problem with this was he had a sketchy idea at best on how it worked only because the Yondaime had given him one of his prepared kunai as a gift upon being appointed to the rank of Jouunin. On top of that, both were S-rank jutsu's like his _Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken_. Which meant he worked harder in the afternoons than he did in the mornings. Just in a different way. He knew deep down he was going to have to return to the Land of the Toads soon. There were Sage Arts he needed to learn and only they would be able to teach him. And then there was the scroll that Yamato had copied and given to him. He told him that it was originally Asuma's and it was one of five. He had perused it slowly and smirked as he realized the _Fuuton:Daitoppa_ was a variant on the Dust Storm jutsu, or vice versa. It would take him maybe a day to add it to his repertoire.

He blinked as the water rapidly began to cool. He had emptied the water heater, which in turn meant he had been in the shower for utmost a half hour. He had to get out or his muscles would cramp. Climbing out, he loosely wrapped and tied a towel around his waist and used a second to dry off, starting with his hair. He was stepping through into his bedroom when he heard a gasp.

* * *

Hinata rushed to Naruto's new home. Letting the hood fall back so as to not obscure her field of vision. Not to mention make her easy to identify to those patrolling the city at night. Her heart was picking up speed again through her action yet with it, there was a tingly awareness that had nothing to do with her leaping from rooftop to rooftop. It night time and she was going to her boyfriend's home. With every intention of going inside un chaperoned. She felt deliciously free as she landed quietly outside his door. Her hand slid into a pocket and pulled out a key. He had slipped it into her pocket without her realizing it over a week ago when he had hugged her at the Hokage's Office building. She had only discovered it a few days into her mission. Now she used it to gain entry. She took off her sandals and set them beside his and she saw the wadded up fabric of the nearly destroyed jumpsuit. She picked it up and saw the terrible state it was in. Wondering softly to herself, "What kind of training have you been doing while I was gone, Naruto? This looks like you've been fighting a full scale war? Its unusable now, that's for certain." she dropped it back into the trash bin and cocked her head. She heard running water upstairs. And she could taste condensation in the air. She glanced around and saw the place was still unfurnished and decided she would talk to him about that. He couldn't live in a house with no places to sit or eat or sleep. With that in mind, she headed up the stairs on bare feet after hanging up her cloak back in the entryway.

She reached the master bedroom silently and noted how he had set up a full bedroll on the floor, with a neck pillow and blanket. The room was slightly steamy but not uncomfortably so. She also saw the night clothes prepared. Her eyes widened at the realization of what she was seeing sank in. She had barely taken a silent step backwards when Naruto emerged through a billow of steam from the bathroom. _Oh..my..goodness_ her mind said in delight as her eyes took him in inch by inch. He made for quite the erotic sight. A towel loosely tied around his waist that emphasized the narrowed waist and hips while hinting at what lay beneath with the mere glimpse of a patch of downy golden hair. That six pack abs she had wanted to feel under her hands at the shop were on prominent display and rippled as he walked. His chest glistened with water drops that begged to be licked off his skin. The play of his arm muscles as he towel dried his hair. And when his face was uncovered, she gasped and nearly fell to her knees.

Naruto's eyes flashed to the sound he saw Hinata standing there trembling almost visibly as she practically devoured him. He wanted to freak out but knew that would so not help the situation. Instead his traitorous, or was it devious, mind supplied a different approach. Not breaking eye contact, he let the towel drape over his shoulders and he gave her a slow lazy smile. He watched her cheeks flush and continued into the bedroom. Walking slowly with purpose towards her. Feeling his heartbeat speed up as he got closer and closer still to her.

She was trapped by that gaze. It was a sexy smile and sultry heat as he walked towards her. She stepped back and again until suddenly her back was pressed against the wall. Her body was heating up with every second as he continued to stalk her with a fluid grace she never knew him capable of. Suddenly he was almost pressed against her. Her eyes widened even more as she felt him take her hands and slowly raise them even with her head and hold them firmly against the wall. She turned her head, averting her eyes yet her breathing became labored with a sudden femininity she wasn't used to feeling. She was trapped by his hands and presence. She could break his hold easily and make him stop with a word. _But you can't...no, be honest with yourself_. her mind said practically purring, _you could, but you don't want to. You want him to claim you and make you his woman...you can't deny it...so why fight it?_ Finally deciding to listen, she faced him boldly, looking into his heated eyes. "Nar..." she started but his kiss shattered her ability to speak. He leaned forward but didn't touch her anywhere else but at the lips and wrists. That was all she could feel and it was as though she had been set on fire. Her hands and wrists twisted in his grip until her fingers interlaced with his and she returned the kiss. Matching his ardor ,neck arching upwards and she groaned aloud in frustration as his lips left hers only to make another sound of shocked pleasure as his lips trailed down her neck. She felt her top loosening and didn't know how he was doing it. All she felt was air brushing her shoulders as the garment slid and then he nipped her skin lightly and she couldn't wrap her arms around his neck. Fingers tightened on his as she whispered in a soft husky voice,"Oh Naruto..." which got her exactly what she wanted, his lips covering hers in another soul searing kiss. She didn't want words, she wanted to feel more. She arched at the hips, bowing her back, seeking even more contact between them. She knew his desire was rampaging with that barest motion of her hips and growled a denial in the back of her throat when he stepped back to keep their intimates from meeting. If he was trying to torture her, he was succeeding. Clothes were binding, itching, restricting. Yet his control wasn't budging.

He was breathing heavily; his forehead pressed lightly against hers. He had to slow it down. _It's not like neither of us want this...it's obvious we do...but we can't..._he forced himself to think beyond the hormonal rush. Slowly, with extreme reluctance, he released her and backed away. Hands going to re secure the towel higher around his waist, ignoring the more rampant signs of his desires. "We have to stop Hinata...too fast." he said as he struggled to regain control over himself. The sight of her like that wasn't exactly helping. Unintentional or not, her pose was down right seductive. Hands still up and the backs against the wall over her head as she had bent her knees to support her frame. Sweat top unzipped a little over quarter way, baring her shoulders and her bosom partially even with the fishnet choker top in place, which only lifted her breasts a bit higher. She was dazed with passion and breathing heavily which made her body sway with every breath.

She blinked as he backed away, her eyes following his hands and she mewled in disappointment when he spoke. "But why?" she choked out lowly, still not moving from her position. Not that she could. Her muscles were like sludge, it was all she could do to remain standing. "We...both want this. I know I do. And I can easily see you do too." her eyes traveled down and she groaned again. She had a sudden terrifying thought, "Did...did...did I do something wrong?" he expression changing into one of fear, "Did I hurt you? I...I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I...I've never..." she gasped as he was suddenly there and hugging her tight. She couldn't move beyond letting her arms finally drift to wrap around his neck lightly. She felt tears well up and spill down her cheeks.

He gripped her gently and nuzzled her hair, his ardor vanishing at the almost spoken declaration. "Shhhh. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. It's me, Hinata...I've never done this either." he admitted softly. "I want this to be a lot more special between us. And this..." he moved his head slightly to indicate the room, "isn't right. A bedroll in an empty house..." he said as he leaned back lifted her chin. Kissing away the tears. "It should warm and glowing and romantic..and...and a lot of things this is and isn't. Believe me when I say I soooo want this. I want it to be this and more...we both are new to it and I want us both to be able to look at back at with..." he stepped back to arms length, peering into her confused eyes, "I'm not making any sense am I?"

She leaned into the hug and when he stepped back she was so confused. Bit by bit what he was saying started to piece together and she nodded, though her body screamed in denial. She ached in ways she never knew possible but she didn't want there to be any regrets later on either. "I...I understand a little. I won't lie and say I approve right now." she said wryly, "But I do understand what your trying to say. No regrets." She then added softly,"Its frustrating and torture for us both, but if thats what you want, then we will wait. But not too long,Naruto...I don't think I can survive this if its for too long." She watched him get dressed quickly as though the thin fabric could possible get him under control or make _that_ unnoticeable.

He nodded, ignoring how his pajamas were chafing. "I know all too well what you mean. We just need a little more patience."

"I can be patient,Naruto." she said as she zipped up her sweat top. She could admire his restraint and the nobleness of his gesture but right then, she wanted to pull a knife and kill him. She was so worked up, she felt her skin trembling. She turned to leave, her back stiff. She glanced over her shoulder "But even my patience can run out." she walked out of his room,down the stairs, and once she had her cloak and sandals on, she left the house. She was angry now. _If we weren't...why get me so damn fired up? Damn it Naruto...I've got to do something to work this off. Thanks to you and your noble ideals...I won't be sleeping tonight. I hope you don't either. Least you deserve for this..._She was home a short while later and in the back courtyard going through the forms and maneuvers of Gentle Fist. Taking her frustration out on the practice dummy. She barely noticed the guards that came to see who was there. Nor did she notice the glances they shared between them as they backed away quietly.

He watched her leave, knowing she had every right to be ticked with him. He got caught up in the sheer pleasure of the moment and pushed it too far. Now he had to live with it. He would make this up to her somehow...For now, he had to try and calm down. He knew of a couple of ways to do that,but neither suited him. So he took off his top and went up on the roof. He knew he had to stay away at least for the night. If she was half as worked up as he was, well she'd probably kill him. He stared out towards where he knew her home was...and remembered. He didn't tell her about the Chuunin exams coming up. That he was taking part.

* * *

It was early morning of the next day and Hinata rose to get cleaned up and dressed. She didn't feel like eating with the family so she nabbed some toast and tea. Heading out to go and apologize to Naruto for being so angry when she left. It had taken her a good portion of the night to calm down and get to where she could think rationally. Then she understood. He had fought her father and nearly died for the right to date her unimpeded. He was honoring that, her most of all, and the promise of what they had shared thus far by not rushing things too fast. They had both been caught up in the moment but he had pulled back before it was too late. Even though she now understood, it didn't mean he was completely off the hook. She was walking when she spotted the familiar black and orange jumpsuit coming out of the shop she had taken him to a little over a week ago. The tailor had walked out with him, bowed and watched him leave, smiling widely. Curious she waited a minute then followed, determined to find out what was going on...

Sometime later, she was feeling a bit tired. She really hadn't slept well when she did finally go to bed. She had spent the morning following Naruto silently from a distance. He went to several places throughout the village. Mostly cloth shops of one variety or another. It didn't make sense. Other stops were obvious choices for him. A shop that carried a wide variety of household items. Now she was becoming extremely curious. He admitted he wasn't able to afford a lot of things. Yet here he was spending a decent sum. Her brows furrowed as she watched the number of bags he carried multiply. As he reached his home, she decided to just ask. She stepped up as he set down the bags and used his key. "Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" she asked, feeling a perverse pleasure as he jumped and spun to face her, his eyes very wide.

"Ahhhh Hi...Hinata. You scared me!" he said as he leaned against the building. "I...uh...I went out shopping for things I needed." he said as he picked up the bags. "Come in and I'll show you." he led her inside after kicking off his sandals. He went straight to the kitchen and set down the bags. "I wanted to tell you, but after last night...I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not." he said hesitantly, warily watching her. As he pulled out the utensils, both eating and cooking, dish rags and towels, he explained about the day he had gone to the Hokage's Office. When she and the others had gone on their mission. About the files. The attorney. Jiraiya's will. All of it. Followed up with the training he was undergoing and the reason for it.

Her eyes had gone wide as he kept going, bringing her up to date on what had been going on while she had been away. She teared up when he mentioned Jiraiya but gasped when he showed her the account book the bank had given him. The balance was _huge_! Then she knew...he was making this a real home now. "So are you going to be training this afternoon?" she asked because if not she knew a couple of places they could go to find and purchase furnishings...Already she was figuring out what styles and materials suited him the best in her mind.

He shook his head. "No. Kakashi-sensei said that we should take three days to recuperate and the others agreed. So I was thinking of going to see this storage unit that I was left. I have no idea what's inside." he said as he shrugged slightly, "I've lived with so little up to now, I don't know how to use two-thirds of this stuff. I'll just have to learn, I guess. Not like I can live on ramen alone anymore..." he said with a laugh. He put all the garbage in the bin and tied the bag shut. Preparing to take it to a dumpster. "Would...would you like to go with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"I would love to go, Naruto-kun." she looked at him with loving eyes as she stepped around to hug his waist and press her cheek against his chest. "I understand now. Why you stopped us last night. I really do. I was just so worked up I blew up at you and I'm sorry..." she looked at the kitchen and helped him sort out the pans and pots he had said he was going to learn to use. Explaining each one and its uses to him. She blushed hotly when he asked her how she knew all this. "My mother didn't want the life of a Shinobi to be the only life we knew. She taught me a lot about what goes into a home. I know she already started teaching Hanabi, but she shows no real interest. I did because..." she paused, not wanting to anger Naruto.

He knew already, but it still made his blood simmer, "Because your father felt you weren't up to leading the Clan. He practically disowned you when he passed you over for Hanabi. But I say it's their loss." he said with that absolute certainty of his. Which made him think, "Why don't we go tomorrow morning? It's a decent hike to get there and there's no telling what may be inside, if anything. We may have to sort through a ton of junk..."

"We couuuuuuld," she said as she made circles on his chest with a finger, using her soft seductive, she hoped, voice. "Or we could go today and stay the night there. And check it out tomorrow. You did say it was at the resort village right? The inn has a hot spring and...well..." she blushed again, "It could do us some good to get away from the village. Even if its just for a day. Just be a normal couple."

He nodded. "Alright. I don't see why not. I just have to let Granny know in case there's an emergency and you should tell your father." he said and she got this neutral expression on her face. "What? He is your father and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. You're going to help me check out the storage unit and it may take more than an afternoon to go through it." he said and saw her begin to smile as she got what he hinted.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can with an overnight bag." she promised and dashed out, leaving him speechless with the whole sudden changes in demeanor. She could imagine her father's reaction, but its not like he could stop her...She laughed to herself over that. A little while later, she wasn't laughing as she glanced at Neji who was walking somberly beside her. He had actually volunteered to be chaperone! And she gave him the cold shoulder the whole time as they went to Naruto's.

He opened the door and saw the two of them coming and wondered, what the hell? What is Neji doing here? _Oh no...He didn't. He wouldn't...yes, he would_. he thought sourly as they arrived and he put on his backpack and locked the door. He nodded to Neji without saying a word. The whole "I know why you're here so why don't you just go away..." look. They began walking towards the main gate when he heard someone calling their names. Naruto looked over to see that Ten Ten was trotting towards them with Lee in tow. He smiled to Hinata and they hid their grins as she came to a stop, catching her breath while Lee explained that the Hokage had given them a C-Rank mission. Neji had thirty minutes to get his gear as they would be gone around a week. Naruto made commiserating sounds as he wished them well on their mission, while giving Neji a broad grin. _Gotcha! Oh this is just too good. I'd almost swear Granny was running interference FOR us. _he thought and saw a speculative look flicker across Hinata expression as well. Now that is was just the two of them, Naruto was in a better mood. They walked arm in arm through the gates and on to the resort village. They would have to travel for a few hours through the Land of Fire to get there.

As the pair left, they never noticed that a different duo stood in a tree off the path, watching them. Gai turned to Kakashi and asked bluntly, "Why did you pass on the mission? '

"Hmmm? I didn't pass on it. I merely reminded the Hokage that we were in the midst of a mission already. It was merely luck you were available." Kakashi said as his eye softened as he watched the two made their way down the path. "Besides, he only just learned of his inheritance. He needs time to re-heal the wound of Jiraiya's death. Hinata is the best thing for him now. I truly believe she will be the only thing that can help him." he didn't add, _Especially if what I think happens to be what is inside that unit...I don't know what you were thinking, but I hope the turmoil you bring him is worth it Jiraiya. I just pray he can handle what is about to be revealed to him...if not, she may be our only saving grace. _

"I see...the loss of a loved one is indeed a harsh reality. But to lose them twice? Only the truly youthful can survive that pain. I hope his heart can handle that burden." Guy said before he took off to wait for his team to arrive.

Kakashi didn't look away as he whispered, "So do I,Gai. So do I."

* * *

They arrived at the resort an hour before sunset, dirty and tired. Naruto got them a room and slid his arm around her shoulders gently as they followed their hostess to the room. He nodded his thanks after placing a request for a late dinner as she bowed and stepped out of the room,closing the panel to give them privacy. Moving to a closet, he put his pack away and stretched. "Whooo. It'll be a little while before dinner. We might as well enjoy a hot soak before it arrives," he said as he began to strip out of his jumpsuit. Folding the garments and setting them aside for the next day.

Hinata nodded eagerly and turned quickly to go into a side room to change into a thick robe. She couldn't see him like that again. Not this soon... She emerged with the robe tied tightly to keep it from opening and she could only stare and admire how it just made him look even more tempting to her heart and desire. She sighed and smiled brightly when he offered her an arm and they went to take a bath and soak.

Naruto turned around as Hinata returned. He smiled and blushed a bit. The robe hid any details but it couldn't hide the shapeliness of the body beneath its layer. Just the sight of her made his blood heat and his heart speed up. He had to be strong just to offer her his arm. He did say however, "You look great." after kissing her cheek when they parted ways for their respective springs. This particular resort had a strict rule about the baths being separate so to enforce it, they had a high stone foundation dividing the spring in half. Only water flowed from to the other via small grates beneath the water level. Atop the stone was a clay mortar and wooden top wall as added insurance. Naruto relaxed in the steaming depths and closed his eyes, trying hard to not imagine how Hinata looked as she slipped into the waters. Wondering if his landlord would contemplate selling the duplex half to him. _Now I'm realling letting the idea of money go to my head_, he thought to, and laughed at, himself. he soaked for a bit until he began to feel a little too warm. He then climbed out and went to his room. Entering, he didn't immediately notice that Hinata had returned. His back was to her. But he definitely noticed when he turned around. _Oh...my...god_ was all he could think at the sight before him. A screen had been opened. All he could see was her silhouette but he stood mesmerized as the the voluptuous figure behind it dried off slowly. His heart went into overdrive and he was rooted to the spot as the figure swayed to music he couldn't hear. Never had he seen a more erotic sight as the hips swayed and there were shadowed glimpses of breasts as the body arched and moved.

Hinata was very aware of his return. And she could only smile to herself as she began swaying behind the screen. It was her turn for a little pay back in the teasing department. So she began to move slowly to an internal beat. Every step exaggerated slightly to make it more provocative. Using the thick towel as a prop, she danced to sear the sight into his memory for all time. He wasn't the only one who could torture with visuals. She dried off slowly, bending and twisting just so. When she came out, she had the robe belted back on and she smiled at the pole axed expression on his face. She closed up the screen and hung the towel to dry outside before she spoke. "Naruto-kun? I hope your alright." she said with a knowing smile that he was anything but alright. She couldn't help but giggle as he snapped out of it and blushed beet red, unable to speak a word. "Now...we're even. Hopefully, the next time we start something...we finish it." she moved to the door when someone knocked. And let the staff in to set up their dinner.

He sat down across from the serene young woman that had just performed so eroticly, he felt dizzy just thinking about it. He ate slowly, enjoying every bite even though he was trying desperately not think of how it would feel to have her moving beneath him. Now he understood perfectly how she felt the previous night. He started chuckling at himself and when she arched an eyebrow at him, he explained. "You got me good Hinata. I didn't need one, but you gave me an even greater incentive to get the house finished."

"Good." is all she said primly though her mood improved greatly at the admission. She hadn't been able to meet his eyes ever since she stepped out from behind the screen. She didn't know where the courage had come from to dance like that. The results however, had more than bolstered her self esteem. It made her feel powerful and feminine all at once. And she liked that feeling. "This is really good!" she said as they ate in a much more companionable atmosphere. She didn't feel nervous at all anymore. It didn't matter they wore only robes. That only a table separated them. It was Naruto she was with and there was nothing to intrude upon them.

"I wonder..." he said in between bits of lobster dipped in butter sauce,"would you consider teaching me the basics of Gentle Fist?" _I just hope she doesn't take this the wrong way..._

She coughed as his request sank in. "You want to learn Gentle Fist? Why?" she set aside her chopsticks to regard him seriously. _Where is this coming from? _she wondered.

"It's something no one would ever expect me to learn. I know I won't ever compare to you or Neji, but in Sage Mode..." he paused to sip tea, "My chakra can be used in the same manner. It would be a distinct advantage."

She thought about it,"So it's just to gain an advantage of sorts for the Chuunin exams." she said coolly.

"Not just that. It also means I can involve you in my training. And I like the idea of you teaching me. I am betting you give Neji a run for his money these days."

She was only partly mollified by his response,"You think so?" she asked, wondering why he would think that.

"I'm positive. I'm sure he's never used that twin lion head jutsu you used against Pain." he answered following his instinct. "And honestly, I don't want anyone else to show me but you." he added sincerely.

"I...I ...I don't know Naruto. The Gentle Fist style is a Taijutsu known only within the Hyuuga Clan. To teach you would break several serious taboos. I would have to ask Father first." she responded honestly. "I am sure he will say no on the grounds you are not a Hyuuga and you bested him with a jutsu you developed specifically to counter his Hakkeshou Kaiten. But that is the worst he could do. Say no, that is." she said and resumed her meal. Studying him intently as he digested her words. _It would be a shock to any opponent for Naruto to suddenly switch from his usual direct approach to something more...subtle._ she thought to herself as she watched him enjoy the meal once more._ Aaaand It couldn't hurt if it made for stronger ties between the Clan and a future Hokage. It's just trying to convince Father to allow it. Or would it? This might be something that would have to receive approval from the Clan as a whole... I have to admit, it's worth pursuing. And not just because he's my boyfriend. He's right. In Sage Mode, he could possibly use the Trigrams, even without a Byakugan. _she continued to think it over after they finished and the dishes and trays were removed. The possibilities were there. _It could only enhance the mystique of the Clan style that he does it in Sage Mode. Especially since Senjutsu is apparently so difficult to learn, even more so to master...I will have to ask Father about it. Though it would be better if Naruto were to ask. A show of genuine respect beforehand so to speak. Doing so could make him more favorable to the idea if he asked for himself...and it would only be the basics. Stances and the like. Its not like he is asking for the _Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou_. Though I can see him progressing beyond the basics to learning the techniques if he applies himself. Which would only bolster the fact the Hyuugas are helping him achieve his dreams of becoming Hokage. No Hokage has ever been a Fist user...God, I can't stop thinking about it! _She only stopped because Naruto was heading to the bedroom, saying something about them needing rest before they went to the storage unit. Which made her realize this one only had the one bedroom. And presumably one bed. She followed and sure enough, he was turning down the covers to the single bed.

Naruto got the bed ready and he grabbed his night clothes from his pack. Going to the bathroom to change and giving Hinata time and privacy to do the same. The single bed was his idea, but now he was doubting the wisdom of it as he slipped on his pajamas and stared in the mirror. Softly, he whispered to his reflection, as if convincing himself, "Okay, you can do this. You can sleep next to her and not try anything." He took his time before coming out to find the room dark already. He saw her form covered up to her nose and he smiled to himself. _She's as nervous as I am...We can do this._ He thought as he slowly slid under the covers on the other side of the bed. He laid back and put his hand under his head.

Hinata giggled softly and snuggled up to his side, turning slightly so she could rest her head on his chest. She slid an arm over his waist and hugged him gently. His arm moved and she felt it cradling her to him ever so gently. She lifted her head just a bit to look up at him and her eyes met his. His expression was hard to read in the darkness, but his gentle kiss told her everything she needed to know. "Sleep tight Naruto-kun." she whispered and she turned fully to rest against his side. She closed her eyes, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

"Goodnight Hinata. Sleep well." he whispered in return. It was a given that he felt every curve of her body pressed against his side. Surprisingly though, it didn't make his desires surge. He was instead filled with tenderness at the show of implicit trust. That she could lay next to him and sleep, trusting that he would do the same. He smiled and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

Hinata was slowly waking up, not that she wanted to. She was in the middle of the most erotic dream she had ever had. Which was saying something since she had experienced more than a few over the past couple months. Her body was on fire and she snuggled more towards the warmth even as her dream lover was caressing her body with gentle skillful hands. Fondling her until her body ached and cried for the release it craved. Her eyes open lazily as she remembered just where she was. In bed with Naruto. The sun was cresting the horizon, bathing the room in a gentle warm glow. Her eyes rolled up and she moaned when those hands found a particularly sensitive spot that made the ache even worse. "Ooooohhhhhhh Na...Na...Naruto-kun?" she moaned anew as his lips caressed her neck and she felt his hips pressing against her backside. Along with a certain _something_ nestled stiffly between them.

Naruto was only partially awake, thinking it was a dream of being in bed with Hinata. His hands slowly sliding over her silky skin. Cradling and touching her as he had desired to for some time now. Warm firm flesh responding to his touch as fingers kneaded and palms skimmed. The body pressing back against him when he kissed her neck. Then she spoke. And her arm lifted to cradle his head to her. Her own lifting to kiss him deeply. During the kiss he felt the skim of hesitant fingers over his cheek and his eyes opened fully and he found himself very aroused and very awake. It was no dream. He was laying there in bed with Hinata spooned up against him, her back to his chest. His hands...his hands ceased their fondling of her chest. "Hi...Hinata..." he murmured and looked into her sleep dazed eyes. "I think we...um..." he whispered as he blinked to clear his vision.

She licked her lips as awareness was returning to her and her senses came awake with a vengeance. "Ohhhhh, I don't want to. This just feels too good." she groaned staring into his eyes, "Naruto..." she said whisper soft as she rolled in his embrace to fully face him, "Please...don't stop now."

He put his face in the pillow. Hating himself to no end as he looking into her needing eyes and said,"When we are in MY bed in MY home. Not before Hinata." he let his own frustration show in his face and voice. He was telling her as best he could that this wasn't what she deserved.

She pouted at him even as her fingers gripped in his hair painfully. "This is beyond torture, Naruto." she breathed as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm beginning to wonder if you are just being sadistic now. When we leave here, no matter what, finish your house. No delays, no excuses." she tugged on his hair hard, "Promise me. By the end of this coming week."

His head titled back when she pulled his hair. Making him feel only a portion of the painful frustration he had caused her. "I promise." he said firmly as he straightened his head and then lowered it. Sealing the promise with a kiss. "No matter what. No delays. No excuses." he said before he kissed her more thoroughly than he ever dared to before. Letting his desires flare for a few delicious moments.

Hinata groaned into the kiss, savoring the exhilaration before she broke the kiss and slipped out of the bed quickly. Ignoring that her nightgown barely hung below her hips and that every step flashed her whities at him. Just for added measure, she added a flair to her hips by walking slower than usual. It was what he deserved after that wake up. She gathered up her clothes and went to take a shower before getting dressed.

Naruto laid there and watched her leave. Feeling his resolve build in the pit of his stomach. They danced and skirted this too many times. Treading that fine line. He knew they couldn't keep doing that and now...well his time was up. She set the time frame and he definitely did not want to know what would happen if he didn't deliver. He got out of bed and quickly changed into his orange and black. Securing his headband as Hinata emerged from the shower dressed. He watched her silently go to a vanity and use a brush on her hair. _She has her morning rituals as well_, he thought as he headed outside to stretch, _Not going to interrupt her, she's liable to use a kunai on me right now. Not that I blame her in the slightest. _

A little while later, they checked out and headed to the storage unit. Naruto looked at the slip of paper that had the unit number on it and compared it to the map the manager had given him. It was pretty far back, so it took them around ten minutes to reach it. When they did, there was no doubt it was Jiraiya's. He looked at the paper bomb seals on the door. "Whoooooaaaaa! He _REALLY_ didn't want anyone getting inside." he said after a whistle.

Hinata nodded silently looking at them with her Byakugan. "Any one of those seals has a tremendous explosive potential. And this is going to be interesting. It's a five bomb seal barrier." She walked up and pressed her hand towards the door. Her hand stopped a few inches off from it and there was a rippling in the air. "The only place you can touch directly IS the seals."

"Yeah. I've seen one of these before. Back when Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki. The cave where they extracted the One Tail from him had been sealed just like this...though the four other seals had been spread out over a wide area and had been booby-trapped with a second jutsu." he replied as he looked them over carefully. He formed the seal, whispering "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_." Four Clones appeared and they looked to him as he explained what was up. They spread out to reachable positions for the four seals while the original Naruto reached for the center seal. "Okay on three. Which means...One, two, three,pull."

They replied in the affirmative and he looked to Hinata who had backed well out of the way, still watching with her Byakugan. "one...two...three!" they pulled as one and every one of them instinctively closed their eyes and winced in expectation of the huge boom.

Nothing happened. The clones regrouped and gave high fives before they laughed and cheered as the original slowly opened the door. He was about to push it all the way when Hinata yelled,"Stop!" He froze in place, suddenly sweating bullets. Wondering what god awful trap was about to go off. Jiraiya knew way too many ways to wipe out an intruder. And none of them were painless even if they were quick.

Hinata walked forward slowly and kissed the cheek of each Clone then his before she said, "Okay...Now you can open it." she laughed softly as they all relaxed suddenly grumbling about practical jokes like that.

he wrinkled his nose at her teasingly, and opened the door fully. He stepped in and he felt Hinata follow. He reached out and found a light switch. Turning it on they looked at the contents. They looked at each other and smiled.

They took their time and carefully began sorting the contents of the unit. Opening the sliding doors fully to let in even more light. It seemed Jiraiya had planned for his future more than he thought. They had at least five distinct groups of furniture. All of it individually wrapped to keep them safe from the elements and insects. The thick dust and spider webs gave evidence to the lack of visitors. Naruto was shocked as they went through it all. There was enough here to fully furnish his home plus a bit more. More so, it was beautifully crafted goods. Not the cheap stuff that one could find at a store. _Damn Jiraiya...how long had you been working on this? Were you planning on settling down yourself at last or were you thinking of my possible futures?_ he wondered as they finished but for a small corner. He and Hinata went to the corner together but as she reached for it, it was his turn to stop her..."Wait." he said softly and with a note of urgency. "Something's not right." he looked around critically and said, "Use your Byakugan. I can't see anything, but my hair is tingling from Chakra being present. A lot of it."

She nodded and then she whistled lowly. "There are tripwires all over this is at least forty wires criss-crossing multiple times. Each one connecting to a paper bomb hidden behind the walls and floor. If you break one...they all go off. It would burn anyone and the chest to ashes. This is more than a bit extreme, this is bordering on paranoid, Naruto." She studied the corner intently and moved slowly, wide stepping and side stepping when it warranted. She knelt down and used a kunai to slowly remove a board. A long nail was set and she showed it to him, "This is a step trigger for the trap. Step on this, the nail pierces the paper..." and she shuddered. She removed five more boards, each one with a long nail protruding. They spaced out unevenly in an arc around the corner. She stood up and backed away slowly. Walking over to Naruto and hugging him tight._ If I had stepped wrong just once ...oh god..._she thought shuddering.

Naruto hugged her back, sweating heavily as he realized she had missed the traps by sheer luck. He had almost lost her. he kissed her slowly and said, "Okay, I'm going in. I need you to tell me which ones to pull in what order to disarm that." he stepped in and began peeling up the traps one by one as she directed. If it wasn't for her, he knew he'd have blown himself to bits. Once they were all five lifted, the rest of the strands became easily visible. He indicated to the ones in the walls. "I'll keep these steady while you get the others. We can take it outside and slowly take it apart or find someplace to detonate safely."

She nodded and worked carefully to remove the rest of them from the walls. Afterwards they quickly took it apart and the truth came to light. While ten of them in strategic spots were active, the others were fakes. They had a good laugh over that. Carefully deactivating the paper bombs was a cinch for them both and they stored them away in their pouches of tools. Never knew when they would come in handy. She walked with him as they checked out the large four legged chest. She cocked her head slightly. "It's beautiful craftsmanship." she commented once they got it outside into the sunlight and Naruto closed up the unit. "It's definitely made for you." she said as indicated the swirl patterns in a predominant place on every side. "But I don't recognize that one." she peered at the trident looking symbol that formed the metal lock piece that passed through the swirl pattern hasp.

"I do..." Naruto said with a catch in his throat. "It's my dad's kunai." he knelt down and looked closely at the symbol noticing how much care had gone into the carvings. "The legs and corners are one piece. Made in the shape of his kunai." he said softly and it dawned on him. "I've heard about these. This is a Legacy Chest." He looked to her saw the sympathy on her face turn to confusion, he explained. "It's a chest parents would make to place mementos of their lives and things they want their children to have above all else. They had this made for me. My mother came from the Hidden Village in the Swirling Waters. That symbol must be hers as well as mine. But then we've both seen that on the jacket of every Leaf ninja for years..." he said in bewilderment. He looked at the engraved lock and smiled.

She let tears fall as he examined the exterior of the chest with such gentle respect and awe. _He has come a long way in such a short time. To not knowing who his parents were to learning their names and their history in the village. And now that they had left him a chest with their memories within..._ she thought as she left him to it. Standing and stretching slowly. She walked around a bit to get the kinks out and saw him stand as well.

"Have to get a wagon to take all this home." he said quietly as he summoned a small group of Clones to stand guard. With them watching over everything, the pair left to secure transport for his new belonging and only after that, he could close the unit out. They returned a short while later with a team he had hired. They would travel together back to the village and it would be up to them to unload it at his place. he just smiled as they gasped when he summoned even more Clones by using the _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. With them all working together and Hinata guiding them carefully, the wagon was fully loaded and ready to go in no time at all. After closing out the unit and leaving they began the trip. They paused only long enough for Naruto to buy everyone some lunch. Including the Clones he kept with them as added security. he didn't want to take any chances.

The sun was beginning to set as they arrived at the main gates of the Leaf Village. Naruto spoke to the guards, who inspected the wagon, checking for any hidden dangers. While they did that, he looked at Hinata who was resting atop the wagon. She was obviously tired and he felt his heart swell with emotion. _Love was a strange thing_, he concluded, _to grace me with such a caring woman who was intelligent, strong, and so very loving. _Once the guards were finished and gave him an all clear, he led the wagon on a short side trip and had them wait as he carried the soundly sleeping Hinata into the Hyuuga compound and past her parents to her room. He removed her shoes under her mother's supervision. Covering her with a light sheet, he kissed her forehead and eased out of the room. He didn't want to wake her for anything. He bowed to her mother and then her father explaining she was just tired from sorting the contents out and the trip back. He left quickly after that to get the wagon back on the move. He appreciated the offer of having a few men help him unload but he wanted to do this on his own.

Once the wagon arrived at his home, he unlocked the door and opened it wide. He summoned more Clones and they all showed extreme care in unloading the wagon and into the room as he directed them. That took a little while as some went upstairs while the rest remained in the living room and kitchen area. Deciding to not unwrap everything and get it put into place until the next day, he released the Jutsu and went to take a shower. Fifteen minutes he was dressing quickly as someone was knocking on his door. Towel around his neck and dressed in clean pants, he opened the door to see Sakura, Sai, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru with a smug Temari in tow, Kiba, and Shino standing outside. He stepped back and they all filed in with house warming gifts. he looked at Kakashi who smiled and shrugged.

"Did you really think you would come back with a wagon full of furniture unnoticed?" he replied to the unspoken question. "Word was passed around and we all came here to help you get fully settled." he added and it was on as everyone got to setting everything in place. The guys groaning typically as they handled the heavy lifting while the girls unwrapped the furniture and cooed loudly over their excellent condition and quality craftsmanship. He directed as best he could and helping with lifting. Bit by bit the place began to look like an actual home instead of an empty house. It had gotten really late by the time they were finished and eating hot food the girls had worked to put together for them. Everyone was sitting on the furniture and nodded in agreement with Shikamaru's observation that the furniture was made to the perfect height to keep it from being troublesome. Choji had even said he liked the thicker cushions because it offered more support to the person sitting on it. Ino had liked how the everything went together smoothly to give the place a warm comfy welcoming feel. Even Temari had commented, albeit privately, that she liked the way the place turned out though it now needed curtains and a feminine touch to make it really a home. The only thing Kakashi had made sure was well out of the way and untouched was the chest. He had glanced at it several times now and his curiosity was showing. He didn't come out and ask until after everyone had left for their own homes and he had stayed behind at Naruto's request. "This was in his office. For a few days before you were born. I recognize it because of the design. I take it you haven't looked inside yet?"

"No. I had planned to at some point. But right now, I'm not ready. I only learned a week ago my mother's name. I had a thin file to go on to learn about her and my father. And with the training for the Chuunins, I haven't had the time to go and talk to people who knew them. I'll look through it once I get a better feel for them as people." he said softly as he fixed them both a bit of tea to sip, leading Kakashi up the stairs to the small balcony overlooking what he thought of as a back yard. He stared out into the night and sipped lightly, "I've come to understand myself more these past months. That even with everything being thrown at me I am still myself. I know you were going to offer to tell me whatever I want to know. Weren't you?" he asked, though it really wasn't a question.

He chuckled and nodded,"I was. Since you caught that, I am betting you'll understand why I am changing that a bit. I will answer any questions you have about them after the exams. You need to stay focused on that. Once it's over..." he met Naruto's glance and clapped his shoulder lightly with an empty hand. "I have every faith in you, Naruto. Maybe some personal, one on one, training tomorrow wouldn't be amiss. I can guess as well you'd be practicing tomorrow anyway. I'll come by and we can work on the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_ in the afternoon. I want you to rest in the morning." he set aside the empty tea cup and stepped back. "I am proud of you Naruto. Never doubt that." he poofed before Naruto could respond.

Naruto blinked at that and he thought about it. _Being a sensei is a lot like being a Dad I guess..._he thought staring at the starry sky and sipping his tea before locking up is home and cleaning up so he could get some sleep. He would need it tomorrow, he knew. That silent kill jutsu isn't one to be taken lightly despite it didn't require a mastery of neither Change in Chakra Nature nor Shape. Yet he only knew of one other besides Kakashi-sensei who had ever mastered it and that had been Zabuza before his death. Looking at the empty bed frame he decided to get up in the morning anyways and get a mattress delivered first thing. Then he could use the sheets and pillows he had already bought. The place was almost a home now. Just a few finishing touches.

He woke up feeling groggy as he stumbled into the bathroom and used the facilities. Stripping out of his night clothes as he stared bleary eyed in the mirror. Washing his face helped wake him up but he needed food, his stomach growling loudly in protest. Then his nose twitched. he smelled_ foooooooooooood. _Getting into some casual clothes he followed his nose like a ninja dog. Seeking the source of those digestively tantalizing aromas. He reached the base of the stairs and he heard a familiar voice humming in the kitchen. Peering around the corner, he nearly gaped as he saw Hinata puttering around his kitchen fashioning a scrumptious plate of food. "Good morning." he said softly which was followed by a yawn. This was a first for him. He normally woke right up after washing his face and started his day. He had gone through so much already and the emotional stress and fatigue was still draining him. He walked forward and snagged a piece of toast.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said gently as she slid a plate of food towards him. "You didn't eat much last night did you? Good thing I woke up and brought some groceries over then." she said without letting him respond. "Didn't sleep much either...Need to remedy that. Maybe find you a mattress set to fit that bed frame upstairs..." she looked at him as he munched, smiling as his eyes began to open and she handed him a glass of juice. Stepping closer to kiss his cheek. "By the way, your home looks great."

"Thanks." he said in a still groggy voice. He ate slowly and he told her about everything that happened. Everyone coming over to help him get the furniture set up. The quasi talk with Kakashi and his parting words. "I'm still not really sure what to think about that." he admitted as he finally began showing his usual energy. He stood up and slid his arms around her waist from behind and he nuzzled her neck. "Thank you for breakfast. It really was just what I needed."

She arched back into the embrace and her hands tightened on the sink to keep her balance as she literally purred in pleasure. "Hmmmmmmmm, you're welcome." then she snapped back to reality and broke the moment. "None of that...Uzumaki-san! Remember your promise..." she waved the spatula at him threateningly.

He knew exactly how good she was with knives so he eyed that cooking thingy warily and backed away, hands up from the elbows. "okay...okay I'll behave..." he smiled at her innocently as he added,"And I was thinking the same thing about the mattress. Perhaps get one ordered for delivery later today? And I can see your Dad after that."

"Huh?" she said confused by the sudden switch in topic.

"I think I should be the one to ask your dad if it would be okay to learn Gentle Fist. A showing of respect on my part towards him and the traditions of the Hyuuga Clan." he explained and watched as she considered his words.

Mentally, she was happy that he figured it out for himself. Another good sign that he was thinking before doing. At least on topics that didn't have to anything to do with him touching her...which wasn't a bad thing in her mind. "Well, if we're going to do that, we have to get going." she said as she gathered up the dishes and set in the sink for later. She turned and watched as he simply got up and went to grab a light shirt to put on. She smiled to herself and she tidied up a bit more. _This could go very well...or very badly. But either way I'll make sure its known he followed the polite course of action first._

* * *

An hour later they were sitting in the meeting room. Naruto calmly regarding the surprised expression on the face of Hinata's father. "Yes, sir. I am asking for permission to learn the basics of Gentle Fist from your daughter Hyuuga Hinata." he repeated when the Leader of the Clan had simply stared at him in surprise and asked him if he had heard correctly. He glanced at Hinata who sat next to him and he saw her give him an encouraging nod.

Hiashi knew he was taking too long to regain his composure but it was just that big of a shock. He fielded requests like this rarely and his stock answer was to deny the request. His mind was whirling as he had to force himself to think it over carefully and not make a snap judgment. That had cost him once already and he wasn't a man to make the same mistake twice. Especially not when it concerned this young man before him. His mind reviewed the past few minutes very carefully. _Hinata had come and asked if I had a few minutes to talk with Naruto about a matter. That he needed to ask me about something. I was flattered he was considering me before those who knew him better. I should have realized it was because this was something only I could approve...Slick move. _He bought some time by sipping his tea and letting the silence continue after Naruto had repeated his request. _Not to mention by coming to me directly and asking in an open venue like this with him showing me respect not only as his girlfriend's father but Leader of the Hyuuga Clan, he showed a careful consideration of his request and the possible ramifications. I am sure others are aware of his presence as well. Rumor will be flying in no time. Lets figure this out first..._ he set down the cup and noted that Hanabi hadn't twitched a muscle beyond a slight widening of her eyes. A good start as she sat with him during meetings and the like, learning through observation of himself and that damnable Council. "Now then. This is a highly unusual request. One I receive very rarely. Before I make any response to that, let me ask you a few questions, Naruto." he said in a calm official manner.

Naruto nodded and kept himself still, not wanting to show any of the nervousness he felt. He didn't like politics at all, but this was matter that required him to play a political game of chess. "Of course sir."

"Why do you wish to learn? If it were someone who leaned more towards the style's temperament, which quite frankly you are more of its opposite." he said at first.

"Which is one of my main reasons. The Gentle Fist style requires the user to maintain an inner calmness in combat. Patience to fight semi defensively by using deflection and counter moves until an opening presents itself and to strike without warning and with great precision. Both factors I am not known for when it comes to in close fighting. Those are weakness I cannot afford to have any longer."

Hinata, nearly toppled over at his response. She hadn't considered that facet. That he had was only mark for his growth and development. She glanced at her father and saw him nodding.

"Which is very true. Yet you have shown remarkable precision and patience in your fight with me. I think you are being modest in that regard." he countered with a small smirk, more of a twitch at the corner of his mouth than the actual expression. _Take that...lets see just how flexible your mind is...shall we? _"Not to mention that according to reports, you maintained quite a calm manner in your battle with the Pains. At least until..." he glanced towards Hinata.

He bowed his head at the off handed compliment but replied in that same tone, "Thank you, sir." he throttled his impulse but used the opening Hiashi had perhaps unintentionally left. "Yet I lost my temper towards the end and it nearly cost everything. By training in a style that demands patience and control, I can lessen the odds of it re-occurring."

Hiashi had to agree with the point. "Very well then. But why Hinata? She perhaps wouldn't be the best person to teach you. Neji would be an exemplary instructor as would over a dozen others in the Clan."

He continued to keep his calm in spite of the slight to Hinata making his temper begin to percolate. "I disagree with you there , sir. Simply because I care for her, sir. No... that's not right. I love her. With her as my mentor, it will be in my mind always to keep my cool and stay level headed. She would be the best option because she is the one person I would fight anyone to the death, even myself, to keep her safe."

Hinata actually smiled at that. Pleased that he outright said he loved her and proud in that he had managed to overcome the first two objections her father had. Yet she wondered when he was going to use the traditional reasons...

Hiashi nodded as he considered that. Not like it was a concern for him but it was a point he hadn't considered. "I would be remiss if I didn't point out an obvious fact. The Gentle Fist has always been kept within the Clan for a reason. Specifically due to its requiring the use of the Byakugan, our Clan's Doujutsu. Furthermore, you used a roughly developed jutsu to counter our taijutsu style. How am I to know you won't take that training to refine your technique and develop others?"

"I made a promise...sir." he said bluntly, "To never use that jutsu again and I have already told the head of the ANBU as well as Granny Tsunade that I won't teach it to others. I stand by what I say." his tone turning cool by the end. "I have never broken a promise. Never. Why would I start now? The Hyuuga Clan has always been staunch supporters of the Hokage and the Leaf Village. I see no reason that has changed, unless you are telling me differently now?"

Hinata heard the change in his voice and winced. Father was deliberately trying to make him lose his temper. So he could use it as a reason to deny him. His final words sent a chill down her spine. Naruto was about to take the gloves off and turned the discussion around on her father.

Hiashi's expression changed to one of stone," Are you insinuating something boy? You don't deserve to learn the Fist. Get out! Just get out before I have my men throw you out!" he said bluntly as he got to his feet. "Hinata go to your room and stay there. You dared to arrange this meeting for him and its only just that you be punished for his actions."

"No." she said softly, then rose to her feet and said more deliberately, "No Father. The blame is yours." she met his gaze unflinchingly and her shoulders squared. "You levied the first insult. Not Naruto."

His eyes widened and he reacted without thinking, all the shame and disgrace heaped upon him by the Council because of his actions during fight blinding him in his anger, his hand flashing outward. "You dare?" suddenly he gasped as his hand stopped moving. His eyes traveled down and saw his wrist in an iron grip. Following from that hand to its wrist then along the connecting arm until he met the gaze of a very angry Naruto, whose blue eyes practically glowed dangerously. He stumbled in shock as he was firmly pushed back.

"Don't...touch...her." Naruto said slowly enunciating each word in a very neutral tone. "I came here to make a formal request of the Hyuuga Clan Leader. You return that respectful gesture with slights not just to my honor but to the abilities of your own daughter. I kept calm through that but I will not let you strike Hinata. Not when I am here to stop it. This has been a waste of time. You had no intention of allowing me to learn. You should have just said because I am not a Hyuuga. I could have respected and understood that. We're leaving Hinata." he said firmly. He heard a movement and saw that Hanabi had been slowly backing up and when she saw him looking, her cheeks flushed in shame and she averted her eyes.

His anger boiled over anew as they made to leave. "If you leave now, Hinata...don't come back. You will be cut off permanently." Instead of her acquiescence, which he anticipated due to the closeness between her and her mother and sibling, he got a different reaction.

She turned very slightly and regarded her father evenly. "You disowned me years ago. Before I went to the Academy you handed me over to Kurenai-sensei like I was garbage. I have tried for so long to make you proud of me. To measure up in your eyes. But even in that I failed. You made your opinion of me public when you announced that you were passing me over for Hanabi. Still I supported you and the family when you were incarcerated for that attack on Naruto, turning down the seat when over two-thirds of the clan supported me taking over. Now this...I am finished trying to meet your standards. I am leaving with Naruto. I won't come back. I have nothing to come back to."

Naruto looked at Hinata in shock, "Wait...I won't be the reason for a family split, Hinata..."

She looked to him with unshed tears in her eyes. "No, Naruto...this isn't because of you. This is a long time in coming." she looked back at the man she no longer considered her father, "You can cut me off financially. Even make it so I never see mother or Hanabi again. But never again will they see me. That is your doing. This is just the final step in the dance you and I have been doing for years. Now the dance is over and you are left alone on the floor with nothing to show for it." she turned her back on him and let the tears fall at last. "Naruto? Will you help me gather my things and will you let me stay with you?"

He nodded quietly, saddened by this state of affairs as he walked with her out of the room and down the hall to her own. Already others were trying to stop her from leaving. She merely said she was left with no other choice and that she wished them well. He tears had stopped and he handled herself with the dignity of a queen. He watched as she packed up her clothes and belongings. She didn't look back as they made their way to the gates. She only stopped when her mother came forward to hug her tightly. "Mother don't cry now. You'll ruin your make up."

The woman cried only harder. "I am so proud of you dear. The woman you have become. I will bring you your kimonos and your formal garments and whatever else I think you'll need tomorrow." she looked at Naruto with sad eyes and tears falling unheeded,"You...Naruto, you take good care of her. If you don't, you won't be able to hide from me. Nowhere will be safe. You don't know the lengths a mother will go to." her words were clear and utterly devoid of emotion. It was a chilling promise. "I will find you and I will kill you." she stepped back and released her daughter.

Naruto gulped as he realized just how serious that woman was. _Mothers are scary...and utterly devoted to the welfare of their children..._he thought as he felt his spine ice over. "You are welcome to our home anytime Lady Hyuuga. As is Hanabi and Neji and anyone who wishes to check on her well-being. Even her father is welcome. Just so long as he understands I will not let him throw insults freely ever again."

She nodded as the promise between them was made. She wiped her tears away and stepped out of the way. "He will change his mind eventually dear. But no matter what...if you need anything let me know through Ko." she said and gestured. The man stepped forward with a smile.

"Lady Hinata, it is my pleasure." he said after he bowed to them both. "Naruto-san, I wish we could have gotten to know one another under better circumstances." he said as he straightened

"But...no, this isn't right. Ko...if fa...if _he_ finds out, you'd face exile as well.." Hinata said worriedly.

Naruto shook the man's hand and said bluntly, "I will take good care of her but we'll let you know." he said somberly and slid his arm around Hinata's waist. "We'd better go." he whispered.

"O...okay." she said softly crying as she left the only home she had ever known. Moving forward towards an uncertain future. "It's a good thing Kurenai had the foresight to set up my financials independent of the Family and the Clan. It's been growing for years." she said and stopped ,"Not that it matters."

He chuckled,"It's okay and it does matter. It means he has one less way to control you." he said as they walked down the streets to head home. "And just so you know...I wouldn't have you staying anyplace else but with me." he hugged her gently.

She wanted to cry all over again, but said instead,"I...I had to be sure before I made an assumption. I love you Naruto but I wouldn't just assume you'd just say yes...You just got your home back and I didn't want to impose on that."

He placed a finger against her lips to stop her from worrying herself into a nervous breakdown. "I never knew what it meant to have a home...not until this morning. I understand it now. Why its so important to have a place called home. I didn't get what it really meant...the word 'home'...until I came down those stairs and saw you fixing breakfast. I liked that...a lot." he stopped not sure of how to say it so he was quiet for a bit as they walked then just came out and said it. "It's just a house. With you there, it's my home." he blushed

She froze in her step and looked at him in amazement. "Are you serious? You...really...mean that?" she asked stunned.

"Yes. Let's go home." he said quietly.

Arm in arm, they made it to their new home and went inside. When Kakashi arrived, they told him of what happened and he just shook his head. It was only when Hinata insisted that she wouldn't need any help with the mattress when it arrived and that they should go, that they left. After they were gone, Hinata let the pain in her heart and soul loose. Curling up on a couch and crying her eyes out into a pillow.

After a couple hours of training, Kakashi took Naruto to barbecue and they talked. Or more like Naruto talked and Kakashi listened intently. He vented everything he was feeling as best he could until he was spent. "Worse part is, I know Hinata's there crying her heart out over it all and I have no idea how to make things better." he admitted before digging in to the small slabs of meat finishing up on the grill.

Kakashi watched him and said, "She needs to get the emotions out, and she couldn't do that with you there. Sometimes it's best to let someone vent privately. Otherwise they just keep it bottled up inside."

Naruto nodded and decided to ask him something, "Right now I just feel helpless. Like this is all my fault. "

Kakashi snorted and smacked Naruto on the head. "From what you both told me and what Kurenai has let slip in the past, this is _not_ your fault. Hiashi-san never saw Hinata for who she was inside and never appreciated what he had when it came to her. She inherited the soft caring soul from her mother. He saw it as weakness instead of the strength it is. Thats not an excuse by any means for the treatment she received. Right now, and for a while to come, Hinata is going to feel lost and alone. It's up to you to help her through it. By being there when she needs you to be. And to not be there when she needs to be alone. It's a part of growing up, Naruto. In time she will get over this and grow into an even stronger, more independent woman. One who knows she can walk by your side as an equal." He shook his head slightly, "It's just sad she has to go through this at such a young age. She's barely seventeen like you."

"How will I know when to be there and when not to be?" he asked looking at his hands. "I mean it sounded so damn final. I always thought family was forever, you know? And now, I just don't know..."

"Listen Naruto. Family should be like that. Forever. But it sometimes isn't. It's not something that works the way everyone likes to think. There are arguments, fights, hard feelings, you name it. As for you knowing...just follow your instincts. Sure, you'll put your foot in it from time to time, but other times, it'll be exactly what she needs and she'll be all the better for it. You just have to take it a day at a time."

'Thanks for listening...I really needed the advice." he said and he finally got something off his chest. "Don't take this the wrong way, but maybe its because I never grew up with a family watching over me..."

Kakashi interrupted him actually finding himself wanting to blush as he realized what Naruto was trying to say."I appreciate that Naruto. I really do. Team Kakashi has been my family as much as it has been yours. It's been a long time for us both before we found that. It's a very special bond. It's why you have never given up on Sasuke. And you never will. It's one of the reasons I am proud of you and damned proud to know you. We can leave it at that." he said as he slid his mask up into place. "Now let's get you home so you can be there when that mattress arrives...

Kakashi paid the bill and they caught up to the delivery guys just as they arrived. He let Naruto go in and they quickly got it all in place. He left as they did, giving the young couple time to themselves.

Naruto quickly and quietly made his new bed, admiring the way it completed the room so nicely. He went downstairs, locked the door, gathered up Hinata into his arms, and laid her out on the bed. She had cried herself into a fitful sleep. He covered her up and was about to leave when she murmured his name in her sleep. He stripped off his shirt and laid down next to her, slipping his arms around her gently. Just giving her the emotional support he could. Doing his best to not wake her up as he kissed her neck and dozed beside her.

She woke up feeling refreshed and cleansed. She sat up and noticed the sheet that fell to her waist. She looked around and realized where she was_. I...I'm...in Naruto's bed!_ she looked beside her and saw him fast asleep the evening light fading quickly as the sun set. She smiled gently as she smoothed his hair back with a feather light touch. _He brought me to his bed and laid down just to keep me company...he's so sweet_. she thought as she got out of bed and saw her packs on the floor. Moving to them, she removed her sweat top and set to putting her clothes away, noting he was using only a half of the spaces available. One whole side was left empty for her. She put away her clothes and hung up her ninja clothes neatly, taking time to put away her extra sandals and her personals. Moving to what amounted to a mirrored stand with a stool, she set out her brushes and make up neatly. Same for the shelf in the bathroom. _Everything is so neat and orderly...you can tell he hasn't really put his own stamp on the place yet._ she surmised mentally and she felt just lost for a moment. She shook her head to dispel the mood as she finished putting away her things. Not that she had much. She knew her mother would be there in the morning...With that in mind, she tiptoed downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes quietly. Letting him sleep just as he had for her. Now that she had had a good hard cry over everything, she felt better. She couldn't let herself wallow in self pity or hang on to a depressive mood. She would have her moments, she knew...but she also knew she wasn't alone. She had Naruto when she needed him. That alone perked her up and she found herself humming softly.

He opened his eye and watched her silently as she put her things away. Her light touch woke him, but he didn't let her know. Rising to is feet after she went down stairs. He had to seriously pee! Afterwards, he went downstairs bare chested to see her making something and humming quietly. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he saw for the first time what lay beneath that sweat top she always wore. He had had a good idea based on touch but the sight was incredible. The fishnet choker was thick trimmed with a leather lower half so it acted like a bustier without the binding effect of a corset, lifting her breasts up and together slightly. They bounced or swayed with every movement and he found it hypnotizing. Her waist was trim and her hips were smoothly rounded. Every step was almost like a dance as she moved about. Her legs were sculpted and strong, he knew from having seen them bare before. He beauty was breathtaking, but it was the total package that had him head over heels. Right then, he made a silent promise. _I will never hurt you Hinata. Nor will I allow anyone else to..._ He walked into the kitchen and slipped up behind her, gently hugging her by the waist.

She squeaked when she was grabbed even when it was done so gently. The only reason she relaxed was she recognized the feel of Naruto's arms and the sensation of his touch. She tilted her head slightly, an arm rising so her fingers could curl into his hair at the back of his head, pulling down slightly until she felt him kissing her neck. She sighed happily and melded back up against him. Savoring this moment like no other. "Did you rest well?" she asked as he eased back out of the embrace.

"I should be asking you that." he answered back with a smile. Turning her with his hands so their eyes met. He would never grow tired of looking into the silvery depths of her eyes. "I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier. So I carried you to our bed." he said blushing hotly as he stammered, "That is if you...want to sleep there...with...me?" his words slowed as she flushed and he worried about a faint coming on.

Instead she smiled in some womanly way that a mixture of seduction, mystery, knowing, pleasure. A finely arched eyebrow and a lift of her lips' corners. Add in a bit of sparkle in the eyes. "I can think of no place I 'd rather be at night. My Naruto...You have no idea how long I have wanted to say that aloud." she whispered as she led him to a chair and set dinner out. "It's nothing fancy but it's a good dinner for our first night here." she said, blushing anew.

He looked at the food and his stomache growled in appreciation. "Couldn't agree more..." he waited for her to join him and they gave thanks and ate in silence. It partway through that Hinata broke the silence.

"Mother will no doubt be here for a while tomorrow if that's okay? I know you'll be training again but when you get back...I'll start teaching you the stances for Gentle Fist." she said softly yet with a determined air.

He choked for a second and looked at her in surprise. "You...don't have to..." he started.

"I know. But I want to...I want to help you and since I am no longer a part of the Clan," she said in response as she looked him in the eyes,"I am no longer bound by their rules and traditions." her words didn't tremble in the least. A fact she was rather proud of.

"Alright. I don't want you to go easy on me for any reason, Hinata." he said firmly.

She smiled even more than before as she nodded in agreement. "I can't go easy on you. So I won't."

Naruto chuckled and leaned forward. "Do you know your Element Affinity?"

"Water. It's why when...when you saw me at the waterfall all those years ago, the water was affected by my Chakra." she started laughing as his mouth fell open. "You never guessed that was me? After all this time...you still had no idea...oh that is so funny!" she continued to laugh, trying to smother them as he flushed in embarrassment, but all it did was make them worse.

He sat there red-faced until her laughs subsided into giggles. "It's not like I'm the most observant..." he started and stopped realizing he wasn't making his case any better.

"Awwwww...its okay. I...I've changed a bit since then." she said in commiseration though her eyes sparkled brightly with sheer amusement. "I was actually thinking of talking with Kakashi-sensei or Yamato tai cho to see if they could train me in Water Techniques to go along with my Gentle Fist."

Naruto thought about that and nodded, "Either one would be good. But maybe Yamato tai cho first. He had two Affinities to begin with. Earth and Water. It's part of why he can do the Mokuton style of the Shodai Hokage. But I am betting they would work together to teach you."

She clapped her hands,"You really think so? I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to perform some the jutsu yet but to start learning them would be a good step forward don't you think?"

"I do, its just takes a lot of time. I had the _Tajuu Kage Bunshin_ to help me speed up the process...hmmm, thats an idea. Maybe you could learn the _Kage Bunshin_ first?"

She cocked her head to one side, "I don't understand. How could that help?"

He smiled and explained. "Everything a Clone learns and experiences is transferred back to the original when they disperse. So if you have say a hundred clones, you can learn in a few weeks what it would normally take a ninja years to learn. But it takes a lot of Chakra and a lot of stamina to pull it off. Mainly because you have to be able to keep the Clones manifested for long periods of time."

"Okay...wow so thats how you've been doing it...Clever." she said impressed then asked, "Do you think if I learned _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_, that that could work in the same way?"

"I don't know to be honest. They may know but if not, they could very well know someone else with the Water Affinity that could help."

"Sound good. Could you ask them to come by after your training tomorrow?" she requested smiling.

"Sure! They may even be able to come up with some clues to help you start." he promised and got to his feet.

"Huh?" she asked when he moved quickly like that. Sometimes he was hard to keep up with.

"Thinking that we'll need something for me to practice on...something with the Chakra points visible..."

"Whoa, Naruto...That'll only be once you get the stances mastered." she cautioned him.

"Yeah but that won't take me long...and it wouldn't hurt to have it anyways for later on...If I'm going to learn how to strike and all, I have to become extremely precise since I'll be aiming for points that I can't see like you can."

She just smiled at his enthusiasm. "Just you wait. Learning the stances and routines can take longer than you think." then her eyes widened. "Oh god, you'll use Clones for that too, won't you?"

"Not a whole lot of them but yeah." he assured her with that eager smile that made her heart melt and speed up at the same time.

She shook her head. "Then I'm going to bed for the night...I'm going to need all the energy I can get it sounds like." she said with a laugh. "You have dishes tonight. See you upstairs when your done?"

He looked at the dishes and sighed, "Yeah...I'll be there in no time."


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N:(The specialized assassination kunai in this chapter and referred to later on is of my own creation))**

Naruto awoke to his alarm and sat up slowly. He looked out the window to see the sun starting to change the sky from night ebony to orange colors. The bed shifted and he glanced to his side to see the form next to him, wiggling slightly in search of his missing body heat. He smiled in spite of himself and carefully got up to start his day. He hit the shower and got cleaned up,dressed and was padding quietly down the stairs to fix something to eat. Preparing some buttered toast, his usual fare, he started water to boil and began checking his equipment. Opening the first belt pouch to pull out, count, and hone his kunai and shuriken. He unwound a bit of wire and checked it for frays. The summoning scroll with his giant shurikens was intact and full. Mirror and gauze bandages were in place. He pulled out the file he usually kept in his collar and checked it for damage. He then emptied and counted the senbons in his second pouch. Check. By the time he was finished, the kettle was beginning to whistle lowly. Getting up he went back to the kitchen and fixed two tall cups of tea. He heard a rustle of fabric in the silence and turned to hand Hinata a cup. His eyes widened slightly and his nostrils flared at the sight she presented. Whether it was intentional or not, she was quite alluring as she smiled sleepily to his whispered, "Good morning beautiful." and wiped her eyes with a fist as her other hand accepted the tea. Her nightgown barely covered her breasts and its length almost didn't reach her thighs. Her eyes were a little red and her hair was tousled.

Hinata took a sip and replied groggily,"Good morning to you too Naruto-kun." then she yawned. "ooohhhh...this is good." she whispered as she slowly walked forward to kiss his cheek. "I always look a mess first thing. But it's sweet of you." she said as she yawned yet again. She took a slow drink of the tea,letting its heat course through her. "You go back to training to day right?" she said as she began waking up. _Oh god...the sun is barely up and he's wide awake...I don't care what he says, this is too damn early. It's indecent to be that alert this early!_ she thought as continued to drink the tea.

"Yeah. I'll be at my usual training field." he replied as he buttered more toast and ate quickly. "That tea will perk you right up. Sorry if I woke you. I usually get up at this time every day and go through my morning routine. By the time the sun is fully up, I'm ready to go." he explained as he took some toast and tea to the living room so he could eat and put away his tools by attaching the pouches to the hooked belt under his jacket at the small of his back.

She nodded watching him move with the economy of motion that spoke of uncounted repetition. "I'm going to shower and get ready for mom's visit." she said as she went upstairs with the tea. She laid out her clothes for the daily and hopped in the shower. Just as the heated water began sluicing down her back and she was shampooing her hair, her eyes went wide and she was suddenly very very awake. "Whoooooo!...what is in that tea?!" she asked herself as she was full of energy with no warning. She washed in record time and was dressed just as quickly but for her sweat top. Sitting at the vanity, she applied a very light touch of make up and brushed her hair out until it shined. Tying a ribbon to hold back the length, she got up and slipped on her top. Heading down stairs with the empty cup she found Naruto gone. A note on the table with a plate of buttered toast and four slips of paper. She read it and smiled. He needed her to grab the jump suits he commissioned from the tailor and there were some drapes and stuff he had to order for the house that should be in and ready for pick up today. She checked her own equipment with that same practiced eye as he and went upstairs to tidy up the bedroom.

She was making the bed and she smiled to herself as she remembered the events of the previous night. Naruto had come up after doing the dishes to find her in bed already curled on her side. She had closed her eyes when he came up and feigned sleep while he changed into his nightclothes, wondering if tonight was going to be the night. He slid into the bed and spooned up next to her, nuzzling her neck which made her shiver in anticipation. She had rolled over to face him and to her shock he had kissed her deeply then wished her a good night and sweet dreams. He hadn't really started anything...but damn her motor was gearing up. She cuddled up to him and laid her head on his chest. The slowing breathing and steady heartbeat put her to sleep in moments. So maybe it was a good thing they hadn't tried anything... energetic. She blinked as she felt her cheeks turn rosy and she hurried to get things finished, plumping the pillows, putting clothes in the hamper, and going back down to set dishes to soak. She had just set the glasses to drip dry when there was knock on the door.

She opened it to see both her mother and her sister. She let them in so they could set down the garments they had with them. She hugged them both hard, feeling tears well but they didn't fall. She smiled and went to fix them some tea while they looked over the place in open curiosity. Hinata knew her mother was an avid shopper and her eye for quality was keen. She wasn't worried though. This furniture was good solid material and had been crafted with care by an expert of their trade. She handed them a cup of tea,a different blend than the eye opener Naruto had given her, and led them up the stair so she could put away her clothes. It was while she was hanging up the formal kimonos and slipping the accessories into a drawer that she paused when her mother dropped a question on her oh so nicely..."Whaaa? MOTHER?!" she sputtered when the question sank in.

Lady Hyuuga merely arched an eyebrow at her mortified daughter,"What? I only asked if he had been gentle? Well? Was he?" she asked as she looked towards the wide bed with two pillows and her eyebrow arched higher in question, her lips curled ever so slightly in knowing.

Hinata followed her gaze and saw Hanabi sitting on the corner of the bed, far too interested in the conversation for her age. "Well...we...we...haven't." she managed to get out while she felt her flush get worse.

To her credit, Lady Hyuuga merely sipped her tea before she replied,"Well...I have to give him credit then. I didn't think he'd be able to resist being...shall we say energetic?...with such a lovely young woman. Especially with such a wide bed at their disposal."

Hanabi made a face as she comprehended something. "You two share the bed? Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" her expression changed to utter confusion as the other two laughed.

"Lets go downstairs and change the topic. I wouldn't want poor Hanabi grossed out any further." Hinata said with a chuckle.

Her mother smiled and they filed out. As they headed downstairs, she commented,"I must admit, the choice of furniture is above board. Not what I expected at all. This is all high quality craftsmanship." she said as she ran her fingers over the back of the couch lightly. Though you will definitely need drapes over the windows and that balcony door upstairs."

Hinata put her cup in the sink and answered as she joined them back in the living room. "I have to go out shortly to get some things for Naruto and the house. He had already placed an order but to be honest, I don't know if they'll match up or compliment the furniture style and color. Do you have time to join me and maybe help me pick a suitable replacement if necessary?"

Her mother smiled gently, "We do, dear. Your...father...thinks we are out window shopping as it is. So we should have enough time." she sighed when Hinata's face fell at the mention of her father. "Hinata...I can't believe he did this to you. I will keep working on him to relent but you know how he is."

Hinata nodded and put on a fake smile as she said simply,"He is the way he is, mother. I've already had a good hard cry over it. I'll be fine." she assured them. "Anyways, let's go and see what Naruto picked out..."

They walked out and Hinata locked up and they were on their way, chatting about other things. Keeping the topic well away from her father. Lady Hyuuga noticed that her daughter walked with a greater confidence and grace than she used to. _Maybe it WAS for the best. Already she is showing the signs of being an independent._ she thought to herself as they reached the shop. She looked over the selections when the shop owner brought them out, suggesting a color change that wouldn't be hard to exchange for. She was only slightly sad as she and Hanabi watched Hinata head off with her packages, including the three new jump suits for Naruto. She looked over at Hanabi and said, "Your father is a fool. Make no mistake about it. He is an over proud, stubborn, unbending, fool."

She made it home quickly and put it all away quickly. She had to get going or she'd miss out on another morning of training with Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. She rushed out and headed over to the training field they normally used. Sure enough the two were already hard at it. She walked forward and hailed the two. Hinata blinked as they stopped and greeted her warmly. She had been kind of worried over their reaction, but then she hadn't told them yet...

Kiba noticed and asked with concern. "What is it? What happened?"

She sat down with them and told them about the meeting with her father. She knew they cared about her but their reactions were ones of outrage. Even Shino was visibly upset. "Guys...calm down. I knew how my father felt about me. This is no different except that we finally faced off and ended the charade is all. Anyways, I'm staying at Naruto's now...what?" she asked at the surprised look on Kiba's face.

"Just we know how much you like the guy, but I'm worried this might be too fast?" he replied and Akamaru whined softly.

She petted the nin-dogs head and answered calmly,"It's alright. He suggested it...actually he insisted, like he felt it was his fault. Not that it was and he knows that now. It'll be an adjustment, but I think we can handle it." she said with confidence and smiled brightly. "Now lets get some training in." she said as she got her feet and stretched. It was around lunch time, as they ate, that she brought up Naruto cautiously. They were interested in his training. She told them what he had described to her.

Shino listened and said, "It sounds like he is undergoing an extremely intensive form training. I've heard my father tell others about the kind of training he went through with grandfather. It sounds a lot like that. Though that was towards the end of the Third Ninja War. Its also pretty dangerous as there is no safeties.

She nodded, growing concerned as Shino finished. "I'm sure there has to be some kind of cap to what they are using."

Kiba shook his head. "I doubt it. You know Naruto and how he is. Full steam ahead and damn the safety."

Hinata grew more concerned. "By the way...Kiba did you apologize yet?" she asked and saw Kiba turn red and look down.

"Yeah. Akamaru and me went to the field you mentioned. We got caught in some jutsu he was practicing and..." he went on in detail about the encounter. Even admitting how Naruto had left him feeling like he barely deserved his headband. "It was just so weird. There are times when I just can't wrap my brain around how much he has changed. It's like a switch almost. One minute he like he was as a kid. then.." he snapped his fingers, "then he's..."

"He's like a completely different person." Hinata finished for him and she smiled. Her tone was proud as she continued, "He's always been like that. One moment laughing and joking around or playing some prank. Then suddenly he goes completely serious and focused. Remember back at the Chuunins when you taunted him about becoming Hokage? You could see the switch get flipped. Now, its the same but only much more intense."

"That and he much more aware of things outside his training and his goals. He used to be so clueless." Kiba added with a soft smile as he reminisced. "You try to get him to understand anything beyond the mission and he was all 'huh?' and 'what?' . Now, he is seeing things we aren't catching. Maybe its because of the fight with Pain,but he acts older now. Mature at times. Its almost freaky."

Shino spoke up in his normal somber tones,"He is growing into the role he desires and that people are now seeing as a possibility. Like everyone else I thought his dream of being Hokage was a joke. He has minimal skills,his jutsu's had too much waste. He lacked tact and precision. He was unaware of things beyond missions and training. Now I see him as Tsunade-sama's successor in twenty years max if he continues to improve at his current rate."

He was surprised by their assessment of him. More so because Shino wasn't one to misjudge someone's potential. His estimates were generally very close. "Let's go see what his training is like. I'm sure they won't mind if we peek." she said, getting to her feet, to her surprise they didn't argue. They followed her lead just like they had during their last mission.

In minutes they were leaping from tree to tree heading toward the training field. Shino had let it slip that villagers and even some of the younger Shinobi called it the Uzumaki Training Grounds. It made since he was always there nowadays instead of at the Genin Field. AS they got closer, they could hear the sounds of battle. Metal meeting metal. And it was at a fast repetitive pace. They arrived and the din was incredible. They settled just inside the tree line and three pairs of eyes widened in shock. Even Shino was stunned, he reached up to make sure his shades weren't deceiving him. What they were watching from a safe distance was jaw droppingly insane.

_He had told me...but this is crazy!, _Hinata thought as she used her Byakugan to watch more intently.

Naruto was fighting against five Jouunin that were trying their hardest to kill him. They easily recognized Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. Even Sai, Team Seven's newer member was involved. But there were two they recognized but couldn't name. And all five weren't holding back as they attacked the figure in orange and black. Nor was he just waiting, he was attacking head on with a smile on his face. Weapons clanged as kunai, shurikens, and even senbon were utilized with terrifying accuracy. Jutsu's of varying levels, complexities, and assured deadliness were utilized on all sides. He never backed down. He countered, deflected, dodged, and even went on the offensive as the immediate situation dictated. His opponents constantly switched roles in no particular order. Bodies flew through the air and hit the ground hard. When one couldn't get up, Hinata saw Sakura rushing in, dodging the maelstrom around her to reach the fallen fighter, drag them out and begin healing them. She didn't get to do a lot of it in that environment. As soon as they felt they were good to fight, they stopped her and jumped back in. Soon, she was off and running in all over again for someone else. But not once was Naruto the one to receive medical aid. He would get hit, knocked around, but not once did he fall. He would just wiped the blood from his eyes or wherever it was dribbling from and he kept going.

Hinata had a fist pressed against her mouth to keep from screaming out to him, Shino and Kiba had both placed a restraining hand on her shoulders to keep her from diving into that chaotic insanity. _This...this is what real combat is like. One facing off against many and these were some of our best Jouunin teamed together. I had only the barest idea of what he meant by intense training...This is on a whole different level than anything I have ever seen! They aren't playing around. They are making his training as close to full on warfare as they can._ Her thoughts were focused as her mind absorbed what she was seeing and translated to her conscious mind. She glanced at her teammates and saw they were transfixed by the tableau of violence, destruction, and death spread out before them. She quickly turned her attention back to the battle and she knew the moment the fight shifted in favor of Naruto. His unending stamina and never give up mentality became the deciding factors. The battle became even more intense as more of his jutsu's blows and weapons found their mark. Despite being consummate fighters and unerringly precise with their skills, they were faltering. Then one by one, they fell and had to be dragged out by Sakura. Her expression and a shake of her head telling them they were done. Her breath caught as Naruto created a dust storm the like of which shocked her. Then as it settled, only he and Kakashi-sensei, the great Konoha Copy Ninja, were left standing.

Kiba's eyes were wide and he glanced down to see Akamaru's head covered by his front paws. His companion was shivering almost violently. He wanted to join him right then as he watched last two combatants squaring off. Each one jumping back a few more feet to take stock of themselves and each other.

Shino was the opposite. He was leaning forward, having let go of Hinata and using both hands to keep his balance on the tree limb. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. He was watching every move as best he could but he knew he had missed a great deal. They were moving just too damn fast.

Hinata bit down hard on a knuckle as the tension kicked back up when it was only the two. Hatake Kakashi was a legendary figure in the village. His nickname of Copy Ninja wasn't a reputation to be taken lightly and it put him up with the likes of the Legendary Sannin. His own father had been Konoha's White Fang. It ran in the family it seemed. One thing she knew was that even in the ANBU Corps, he was a legend. Which said something since most of their missions never reached the light of day. As she watched intently, she saw him tug his headband down over the Sharingan eye. That was an interesting sign. Rumor varied greatly about his past once he joined the ANBU, but the one thing everyone agreed on was that Kakashi-sensei knew and had mastered more jutsu's than any three of his rank. Which meant he had a veritable arsenal of overwhelming lethality at his disposal. She looked to Naruto who was stretching slightly to work his shoulder. A potential weakness. But neither took their eyes off the other. As one they drew a single kunai that made her breath catch. These kunai were longer bladed than your regular blades. Not the quite length of a short sword. She recognized them immediately from stories. Those were carefully crafted assassination knives. Made of a denser steel they could pierce armor with ease and keep their ice sharp edge. They had taken nearly identical stances and even at that distance she felt it. The intense and total focus of Chakra devoted to killing. She wanted to scream it was making her skin crawl, forcing her to make some move that would get her killed instantly or she'd go mad from the intensity She didn't even blink and even so she almost missed it. She bit so hard she drew blood as they disappeared and re-appeared a moment later in frozen positions. Each one with a kunai just shy of piercing the other's guard and their throats. They jumped back and went at it again. This time, she saw it. They were deflecting or stopping the other at the same time they attacked. Stale mating each other. Ten...fifteen...no, twenty times they repeated the process. Each one trying with near reckless drive to kill the other in a perfect single stroke of steel. They went at it once more then a shared look as they put away those knives and approached each other. A mutual nod that led to a manly high five. Which was the signal it seems for the exercise to end. They strode over to where Sakura was bandaging up Sai and sat down. Hinata caught her teammates attention and jerked her head back towards the village and they very very quietly withdrew.

Once they reached a preferred distance, they started back quickly and Kiba spoke up in amazement. "That's just crazy! I mean they were really trying to kill each other!?"

Shino replied in somber tones. "Yes. Every move was meant to crush or kill. The jutsu's were used precisely according to it's caster's intent. They weren't holding back because it's supposed to be training."

Kiba looked at Hinata's back but asked Shino, "What was that last part? I've never seen that used before."

It was Hinata who spoke up, slowing down until they all abreast of her. "It's called the Silent Death. The Perfect Kill. The Silent Homicide. Take your pick. Impossible speed and extreme accuracy combined to pierce your target's guard, rendering their defense useless and making the kill. All before they realize you were ever there. There are only a very rare few who are still alive and are known for mastering the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_. Hatake Kakashi is one of them." she added tonelessly. "And now apparently, Naruto."

Shino looked at her curiously but didn't ask how she knew that factoid. He merely nodded at the accuracy of her statement. "It seems they went old school for his training."

Kiba looked confused,"Huh?"

The Chuunin Insect Handler looked ahead and explained in a low voice, "Those Jouunin, even Kakashi-sensei, were probably Genin during the last war. They would have ended up fighting. Their skills were developed and honed under the rules of warfare. Obviously they have had years to refine those skills to near perfection. And it was decided to pass that on to Naruto in as close to the same manner and environment in which they learned them. The only exception would be Sai."

They dropped to the ground just outside the village gates. Kiba was still nodding as he took in what his teammates had explained, "So they made his training that hard on purpose so that his matches at the Chuunins could go smoother? Or just so that he was on a more level playing field? I mean who in the world would he be facing that that sort of training would be required?"

Hinata shook her head as they walked through the gates and around a pair of flame haired women. One whose hair was liberally streaked with gray while the other's was still strikingly vibrant. She glanced at them as they made their way into the village proper. "I don't know who his opponents are but they will be in for the fight of their lives if that was any indication." she said confidently as they made their goodbyes and she decided to take a detour. She was overdue for a visit to Kurenai-sensei. She had given birth to a healthy baby boy whom she promptly named Asuma, after his father. Hinata hadn't gone to see her, wanting to but the needs of the Clan at the time and everything after had kept her away. So she went on to where her mentor was no living and knocked on the door to her apartment. When the door opened she bowed, "Umm...hi. Is it okay to visit?"

Kurenai opened the door with a wide smile for her former subordinate. "Of course, Hinata. Please come on in. Have a seat and I'll make some tea." she said as she stepped back and led the girl inside. She made her guest comfortable and went to make some tea. "Little Asuma is down for his afternoon nap, so we have plenty of time to catch up." she said moving with confidence around the apartment.

Hinata watched her mentor enviously, _She's so confident and graceful. Not to mention lovely and self assured...I wish I was half the woman..._she thought as she accepted the tea and watched the raven haired Jouunin take a seat and sip some tea. "I'm sorry about taking so long since the attack to visit." she said softly.

"Nonsense," the ruby eyed woman said smiling. "I knew you were going to be busy then and after that fight with your father, I knew you wouldn't be leaving Naruto's side. How is he doing by the way? I haven't been able to get a peep out of anyone on what he's been doing lately...so I'm more than a little curious." to her surprise, she saw Hianta's face fall and her lips tremble. "What is it? What happened?" she asked in sudden concern.

Hinata took a breath to steady her nerves and she told her supervisor everything from after Naruto recovered to now. BY the end she was crying and couldn't look up from the floor.

Kurenai's eyes had widened and she was flushed with anger by the end. "He did _what_? Oh Hinata...I'm so sorry." she said as she moved to sit beside the distraught girl and hugged her gently. Making soothing sounds while her former charge cried her heart out. _He was always a damn fool. He never saw her strengths. Always commenting on her failures. Keeping her self esteem low just to prove his own outlook. Well now she is out on her own, living with the one person who makes her stronger with a single word or simple gesture_. she thought as she held the girl gently til her tears ran out and she sat there hiccuping into her tea. "Feel better now?" she asked in a gentle voice handing her a box of tissues.

Hinata accepted the tissues gratefully and wiped at her eyes neatly. "Much, thank you. Its only been a day but it still hurts so much. Poor Naruto, he feels like its his fault deep down. I'm holding it together and he's being as supportive as he can. Letting me do pretty much what I want to feel more comfortable. I know that I won't abuse him by being a cry baby, not when he has had less to lose than I and he survived. Its his strength that gives me hope that I can get over this and quickly."

Kurenai's sharp eyes noted how even just mentioning him,her mood improved. _She's totally devoted to him. If he loves her even half as much, they'll be a very lucky couple..._ she thought with a mental smile. "You have nothing to apologize for,Hinata. Its been almost a year now and I still find myself losing it at a sound or aroma. It never goes away, the pain of a deep loss. Its just gets easier to deal with as time goes on. enough about that fool of a father of yours. I get the feeling that there's more to this visit than simply catching up. Does it have to do with Naruto?" she guess upon seeing her protege blush hotly.

She nodded, trying hard not to fidget with her fingertips. "Naruto and I...well...we've been playing around." she said weakly,not looking up from her lap.

"I would expect so." Kurenai said as she took up her cup again and sipped. "You're both young and hormonal. I was as boy curious as a girl could get without getting into trouble. But with your present circumstances, that's not the issue...is it?"

She met her mentor's eyes and gushed, "I want to seduce him. We've flirted at that edge...almost but not quite crossing it and we're torturing each other. Kurenai-sensei...I've never..." she paused and nearly blacked out but she shook her head to clear her head. "Neither has he...I don't know what to do..." she then went into serious detail about the teasings and flirtings they had exchanged over the past month and looked curious as Kurenai began to chuckle with genuine mirth.

"Oh Hinata...I'd say you've already seduced him. It sounds like he is so primed it's not funny. I do suggest you tone down the tension..." then the rest sank in and her eyes widened. "Wait...as in never never?" her thoughts leapfrogged then, _Oh good lord has no one ever had _the Talk _with her?..._"Hinata...didn't your mother explain how it works?"

She shook her head, blushing even hotter. As if it was even possible. "No...there was never a reason to since no one ever paid me any attention for the longest time. There was that Kunoichi Only class at the Academy but...can I beg you for some advice?"

She nodded as she hid her surprise behind finishing her tea. She made a decision. "Alright. Wait here." she set aside her cup and went to her bedroom. She returned quietly and handed her two small scrolls and she held onto a writing tablet and pencil. "I have an idea why they canceled the class after the war, but seriously...no young woman to reach Chuunin should miss out on the seduction classes."

Her eyes widened,"They used to have classes on seduction? At the Academy?" she felt faint at the very thought of what those lessons would have been like.

Kurenai sat down with a nod,"It was a different time. But there was a two week course held after a Kunoichi completed her first two C-rank missions. The classes were unofficial of course and led by the older, more ummmm...experienced shall we say?...Kunoichi. During those two weeks, the girls were not eligible for other missions. They started with the basics, which you have there on those two scrolls."

Hinata's eyes were as wide as saucers as she nodded and looked at the two tied scrolls.

"From there, they would progress to discussions of and studies on actual seduction and sexual techniques and the last few days..." Kurenai blushed for the first time in quite a while,"they were comprised of actual demonstrations so that the girls could observe a Kunoichi perform a successful seduction." she blinked after a moment,"Suffice to say at that particular age, some of us were...eager...to practice our new skills. Which led to a lot of problems later down the road." she chuckled

Hinata gasped and had to concentrate hard to keep her focus and not think about that too closely. "What are the basics then?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

Kurenai laughed. "Atmosphere, mannerisms, aromas. There are several techniques in there you can use whenever you feel like it. They can be used to soothe as well as entice. Its all based on your intentions." she assured the girl before she continued,"But since it sounds like Naruto is a bit more than a little romantic, which is a surprise, I'd say we go with just the basics of aroma and atmosphere. You want this to be a special event between you. So simplest is the best. Now..we have what? Four days? Five at best? Well then we can get things in order for you two..." she smiled gently and glanced at a photo nearby. One of the special few of her and Asuma together as a couple away from the village. "To do that, I have to ask you some very personal questions. Are you alright with that?"

Hinata nodded wonderingly what she was bout to get herself into. _Guess I'm about to find out..._

Kurenai smiled knowingly at her pupil thinking, _You aren't going to know what hit you, Naruto..._


	13. Chapter 13

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator,Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: I realized I had missed some grammar and spelling in Ch12 after posting it so I went back and corrected them. And in the chapter I said that Kakashi already knew the Muon Satsujin. My reason is that while you never saw it per se except in the Wave Arc and Zabuza thought he had copied it from him, it only stands to reason he would have seen it at some point during the War when it was more than likely more prevalent. Also too, I am surmising that Sai, who was raised and trained in the ROOT program is around Jouunin level.**

**RisingMist...Just wanted to give you thanks for your response . It is greatly appreciated.**

**Now someone asked me why Hiashi was able to disown and exile Hinata when he was no longer in control of the Clan... MY reasoning is simple. As her father he can disown her from the Head Branch. He also made it clear from early on, at first privately, that he felt Hinata unworthy of being Clan Head. Later to make it public when he declared Hanabi was to be heir. Which took place before the fight with Naruto. Add in that in feudal japanese culture, prior to the Warring Period, if you were disowned from the central Family branch which controlled a region, you were essentially exiled from that Clan as a whole. So combining that all together, it was only a matter of finalizing the situation between him and Hinata. Which was done.**

**As for the matter of Naruto learning the Jyuuken...well, you'll have to see. *winks*))**

* * *

Naruto was lounging back resting while Sakura finished her treatments, waiting his turn. After a three day break, this was the hardest training yet. He was confident now in himself more than ever. After all the training of the previous week, he had held his own against all five of them. He had been in Sage Mode for most of it, using the two Clones to replenish himself when needed, but even so it had been difficult. But what had made him proudest was that through it all, not once had the Fox's Chakra emerged. He was getting a better handle on staying clam and level-headed in combat. And with that came better Chakra control and less waste which meant he would last longer than ever. All of which pointed to what his "opponents" had been saying. He was seriously improving his battle skill. He was as susceptible to Genjutsu's as ever, but he had quickly learned what to look for to identify it for what it was and his ability to break or outright block it was getting better. He removed the remains of his jacket wryly and bundled it up under his head as Sakura rested a few moments. He noted her hesitation when she went to approach him. He smiled, nodded, and just closed his eyes. He understood her reticence when it came to him. He didn't want to make it any worse. So he just laid there and let her perform her ministrations. He sat up a few minutes later when she announced she was pretty much done except for bandaging up his sore ribs and chest. "Looks like my healing speed isn't too diminished." he commented and she looked at him in confusion. "Nevermind." he said as she went to work with wide lengths of gauze. Wincing only when she tightened it a little too tight.

"Just be glad the fox is still enhancing your natural healing speeds, you idiot." Sakura said shortly as she helped him put the fishnet shirt back on over the bandages. She ran a hand gently over his back,"If not for that, you'd be back in the hospital. As it is, the others will be going there after today. Kakashi-sensei will be out of action for a couple weeks. Sai as well. Iruka-sensei and the others maybe longer. Yamato tai cho and I will be taking them there after lunch so they can be checked in. I've done all I can for them but I want them to get looked over once more as a safety precaution in case I missed something. All of you pushed yourselves too hard." she said softly,"I know it was training but I've never been that scared. What if one you had been killed? What if you..." she stopped before she said something she'd regret. She had had her chance. She missed it. She had no right to try and insinuate herself between him and Hinata. She wouldn't be like that. She loved Sasuke dearly, but she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. Missed chance or not...

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and could guess what was going on in her mind. He got up and slid on what was left of his jacket. He knelt by the others who were breathing slowly and groaning slightly. Kakashi was just out cold. He could never repay them for what they done for him. His new strength and focus was the result of their training. As was his vastly improved Chakra control and command of jutsu's. He had been shocked when Kakashi handed him the longer kunai, explaining that they were only given to those who mastered the _Muon Satsujin Jutsu_. The Konoha ANBU had given three of them out in past forty years. One was buried with a comrade, he, Kakashi, owned one, and now he gifted one to Naruto. He had been deeply touched by the show of faith, but knew it could be short-lived if he didn't have the jutsu down. He had been scared down to his toes facing off against Kakashi at the end. But he had done as taught, clearing his mind of everything but the kill. Focusing his mind and body to perform the perfect kill. He HAD tried. Over and over, he had thought of nothing but completing the strike that would end Kakashi's life. It seemed Kakashi had been doing the same as they met time and again barely blocking the other's strike while having their own attack blocked simultaneously. When they stopped and sheathed them, he could stand and move,but barely. Yet he somehow managed to straighten and approach his sensei with dignity. Their high fives had been triumphant and he saw the pride in Kakashi's eye when it was over.

He nodded to Yamato who was returning with five stretchers and ten medical ninjas. Watching as Sakura relayed the list of injuries to each pair and moving to follow, not looking back. He was just glad she hadn't finished her sentence. He still had a soft spot for her as a friend and comrade, but he didn't want to give her hope for more when there was none to be had in that respect. He was over her fully and he was damn happy with Hinata. Something he reminded himself of every day and would for as long as they were together. Gathering up his tools and weapons, he cleaned them off to prevent rust and packed up his pouches. Planning to take proper care of them when he got home. He would have to apologize to Hinata, for Kakashi was in no condition to talk with her tonight. Yamato might could tomorrow since the training was pretty much canceled til everyone was recovered,but that was iffy. So he stretched slowly and started to make his way home. He paused as he reached the trees and smelled the air as a very familiar aroma caught his attention. _Is that?...No way. She wouldn't have come out here. Would she? _He moved along the treeline and found the ground disturbed and he studied it. His eyes narrowed as he saw other signs that told him clearly just who had been there observing. Sensing another presence,he stood up and shook his head. "Well..at least they didn't get caught in the crossfire." he said aloud and he didn't flinch as an ANBU wearing a straight eared Neko(cat) mask appeared before him.

"Indeed. I must first congratulate you on your performance today, Uzumaki Naruto. Hatake Kakashi's request for the assassination kunai surprised more than a few of us. I will inform the head of the ANBU Corps that it is well deserved. If I may?" the violet-haired woman behind the mask asked politely, when he nodded, she held out her hand for the knife which he placed there hilt first. She unwrapped the handle and inscribed his name into the metal and replaced the wrapping. Handing it back as she added,"Use that blade with honour, never lose it." she intoned seriously. "Mind if I make an observation?"

"Sure, Neko-san. The more critiques I get, the better I can improve." Naruto replied, surprised a little by the formality.

"If it weren't for your penchant for over flamboyance and winding up in the spotlight, so to speak, so often...You'd make one hell of an ANBU. I'm sure that if you requested it, Hatake Kakashi could recommend you to the Corps leader. I would second it as well." she stepped back and added,"As for your fight today...Your greatest weakness is Genjutsu, though you seem to be developing your own form of defense against it. Other than that, I can't find fault with your skill, strength, nor power levels. To not only hold your own but outlast five Jouunin, one of which is the Copy Ninja himself, is nothing to sneeze at." _The last time I heard of anyone fighting at that level was Kakashi himself at around the same age...hmmmm that IS interesting. _the woman thought as she studied the Genin through the mask's eyeholes.

He blinked, "Me? Apply to the ANBU Corps? Last I heard they operated solely in operations that make A-rank missions seem tame. I am flattered by the compliment but I don't see myself as a member of the ANBU. No offense intended. It's high praise and I appreciate it."

A soft laugh,"None taken, Uzumaki Naruto. Just think it over. I must go." with that the ANBU was gone without even a flicker of dust.

He turned and made his way back to the village, mulling over what the ANBU has said to him. He really was susceptible to genjutsu's. He doubted that would ever change, no matter what he tried or how hard he trained. He put it out of his mind as he entered the gates and nodded to the gate guards. Heading down the streets, turning here and there as needed to get home. Lost in his thoughts he was unaware that he was being carefully and neutrally observed.

Getting inside, he noted Hinata wasn't back but there were several packages on the kitchen table. Opening them, he saw his new jumpsuits and the others contained a different set of curtains and drapes than what he had chosen. Considering them, he realized these suited much better. Taking a few minutes, he had them hanging up and secured properly before preparing to take a hot soak bath. The jumpsuit went into the trash..._I can't keep this up. I can't keep trashing my clothes like this. This makes two in less than a week and it's getting expensive... _he thought as he hung up his equipment belt with its two pouches and the kunai holster. He smiled as he looked at the tooled leather sheath and saw the ANBU symbol hidden inside the swirl of the Leaf Village's insignia. Going upstairs, he stripped down, cut off the bandages, and sat on the stool to scrub while the soak tub filled with hot water. Rinsing off, he slid into the soaking tub with a loud sigh as the heat soaked right in and loosened up the knots and kinks. He closed his eyes and relaxed._ I should really think about perhaps getting an onsen set up in the back yard...heh_

* * *

_He was back there, standing in front of the sealed gates of the Kyuubi's prison. That huge malevolent presence was wafting out heavily and he was receiving that baleful glare._

_**"What do you want now,boy?"**_

_Naruto gazed at him without fear as he concentrated and increased the size of the fox's prison quietly._

_**"Hmmm? Do you think this changes anything? Do you think you can throw me a bone whenever I play nice is that it? Boy I will rip you apart!"**_

_"No, it doesn't change a thing Kyuubi. You're still sealed inside me and I'll remain your warden til I die. You've earned a bit more room over the past while. That's all." he replied and turned to leave._

_**"Wait. There is more to this grand gesture of yours. What could you possibly want from me now?" **the eye narrowed as if it was considering him intently as they stared at one another. **"You want to know about her don't you?"**_

_"Kyuubi what could I possibly believe coming from you? Granny handed over the files about my parents. Withholding nothing. She told me about what happened to her village. So you were wrong about that. So how in the world or why for that matter,should I trust anything you say? Its not like you knew her at all..."_

_There a moment of silence and then the Nine Tails began laughing. It started slowly,building in momentum and sarcasm, turning into a roaring laugh that echoed hard enough to make his ears hurt. **"Not...like...I...knew...her...? Boy, I was sealed inside your mother for several years! Uzumaki Kushina was my Warden as you put it before you were born. I fed you my Chakra even as she fed you with every meal she ate. Why do you think you bear my markings on your face? Did you really think it was just chance that you were there when a host was needed? Open your eyes boy! Your precious 'Granny' still lied to you! 'Withholding nothing.' My furry ass! She didn't tell you about the role your mother had in the village did she? That SHE was the Jinchuuriki before you. That the Shodai Hokage's wife was my Host before HER? Both of whom from the same bloodline as you, all three of you Uzumaki's! The only reason you survived that fight with the Hyuuga is because of me. The Uzumaki line ends with you...if you die without begetting that is. Once it does, I'll be free and no one can cage me again. The sealing power inherent in your blood will die with you."**_

_He turned and left,saying quietly as he did,"Thanks, you confirmed something I had already suspected. Too many people are still underestimating me these days."_

_the only answer he received from that was a loud continuous roar from the Nine Tails as it realized, too late, that it had been deceived._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed, "Damn it, Granny...I trusted you. But I can't go by his word alone." he stared at the ceiling, realizing there may be something in the chest. Something that could provide him with the proof he needed. All he knew deep down was that he felt disappointed followed by betrayed. She told him some herself and showed him more with the files, but still she was treating him like a child. He sighed again and got out of the tub. Toweling dry and getting dressed. His movements fluid yet sluggish. His mind was elsewhere. Padding downstairs, he entered the presently unused spare bedroom. He turned on the light and searched with his eyes.

There were no decorations, no furniture. A small window with a blind treatment. The walls were primed but not painted. A few odd and end items were in the closet. Below the window sat the Legacy Chest his parents left for him. Going to his knees, he gently pulled the chest towards him, off the wall. He carefully removed the tiny kunai from the hasp. Wincing as he nicked his finger on its tip. He slowly reached to lift the lid of the chest, but it wouldn't budge. _What the hell?... _Cocking his head, he lightly touched the hasp cover with his nicked finger. He barely remembered hearing about seals that could only be broken by blood relatives of the caster. _What the hey, can at least give it a try..._he thought as he lightly smeared a drop of his blood. To his surprise, the latch popped and the lid lifted easily in his grasp. Lifting back soundlessly on its hinges. Letting the lid rest against the wall, he sucked on his finger and looked inside the chest. It was divided in half, left and right, by a thin board. Starting on the right, he saw that there were scrolls tied with green thread woven together to make a thin rope. Letters bound by a similar cord, only red. And a journal with a letter tied to it. He set all that aside and looked to the left side. These scrolls he saw were tied with strips of cloth. A stack of photos tied together in the same manner. He realized suddenly with intake of breath this was just an inner tray. Lifting that out, he found larger pictures in frames. One by one he set them aside and he gasped in shock. He lifted out the coat and he recognized it. The trademark long high collared, short sleeved, white coat of the Yondaime Hokage. The red flames framing the bottom of the length. The Kanji characters spelling out "Yondaime Hokage" sewn into the back from top to bottom, also in red. He let the tears come and fall as he stood on his knees with that coat in his hands. "My dad's coat," he said softly, running his hands over the smooth, bleached to a pristine white, leather. Looking into the chest, he smiled as he now saw, hidden beneath the coat lay six of his infamous trident styled kunai. Steel weapons with wood cored, leather wrapped handles, and larger finger rings. _These were his signature weapons... _He didn't know what to think anymore.

He sat back down atop his heels and gently refolded the coat and set it inside the chest once more. Looking at the large pictures one by one and returning them to their place. His parents together, smiling as his mother held a hand to her swollen belly. Their wedding photo, his mother dressed in a flowing white kimono and holding her bouquet in front of her while his father stood beside her dressed in a man's black kimono and white haori. The third showed them younger, early twenties maybe, each being hugged by a widely smiling Jiraiya. Another of Minato and three youths, probably Genin. One of which he recognized immediately as Hatake Kakashi. Replacing the last framed picture, he reset the pull out tray. He carefully opened the scrolls from the left side and realized these were jutsu's hand written by his father. His handwriting was fluid, precise. No wasted movement of the brush, leaving no smears or inkdrop. He vowed to work on his own penmanship. One was the very jutsu he was struggling to figure out, the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_. He stopped reading as his head began to hurt a little, but he got that it worked much like the_ Ninpo Kuchiyose_. They demanded he be in the proper frame of mind to appreciate what he was reading. The second was a jutsu that made him smile. It was, with a few differences, identical to his _Sage Art:Counter Rotation_ technique. Seemed he was worried about a Hyuuga based coupe d'etat. He noted the differences according to the notes and he saw that in this way, it would be possible outside of Sage Mode. _Dad really was a genius..._ The third one was his work pages on the Rasengan. He tied each one carefully with their original strips of cloth. He was curious about the last scroll. He unrolled it and his heart stopped. It wasn't a jutsu. It was a letter. To Him.

_Naruto,_

_I see you made it past the traps and the blood seal. Good for you. Just so you know when you close the lid, the seal is reset. Your mother is quite devious. It was her idea to put all the paper bombs around the chest and that only a portion were real. If you look at the inside of the lid, you'll see another trap of her making. She called it her "Grand Boom" seal. It's actually frightening for its simplicity. I'm sure one day you'll figure it out. Anyway, the fact your reading this means we have been taken from you. I can tell you, it was not by choice. I am as sure you have a lot of questions. I can only guess at what those questions are my son. _

_First is that you __**were **__loved. From conception to whatever event took us from you. Your godfather, Jiraiya-sensei, gave us the inspiration for your name. It came from the name of the hero in his very first book, Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. We agreed it was a fitting name for our soon to be borne child. _

_Second, the reason you have your mother's maiden name and not mine is because I believed that if you were known as my son, bearing my family name, my enemies would seek you harm as a reprisal for whatever I may have done to earn their enmity. Your mother agreed with me, especially given that she had been kidnaped herself when we were both younger. _

_Third is that you want to know about Kushina. Though I know she is composing a letter for you as well, I will tell you about her from my perspective. Your mother, as much as I love her, is a total motor mouth. Not that I'd say that to her face. She has a very volatile temper. One that earned her her lasting nickname at the Academy, The Hot Blooded Habenero. She is a wonderful cook. Oddly enough, though she doesn't care for neither coffee nor bitter foods, she loves salt ramen. I can't explain it, but she will eat it every day, sometimes several times and she never grows tired of it. She has a boisterous personality and has a severe penchant for pulling pranks. We both hope that you didn't develop her verbal tic. When she gets nervous, excited, or flustered, she tends to put 'dattebane' at the end of her sentences. She grew from a fiery child to a beautiful slender woman with a strong will and a very unique style of ninjutsu. She is a master of Fuuinjutsu, or the Art of Sealing. I am also sure that others who knew her can tell you as much but I knew her as my loving fearsome wife that battled her status as the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki by filling her life with love and as much happiness as she could. Her best friend was Uchiha Mikoto and they both hoped that one day you and her youngest son, Sasuke, would become good friends. Especially with you being close in age. _

_There isn't much else I can tell you, Naruto. Except it is my hope that you have grown to be a strong and determined ninja. One that the entire village acknowledges and respects. I'm not one to give romantic advice, but I will say this. If you find someone that means the world to you, a girl that you simply cannot live without her love, protect her. Love her. One day marry her and have a family with her. For you have found the greatest treasure our world has to offer. A treasure that must be guarded, protected, and nurtured for as long as you live._

_Farewell,my son_

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto read the letter four or five times, making sure he didn't misunderstand what his father had written. Angry at the now confirmed betrayal by someone he trusted more than any living, is eyes turned cold and he used great care in re-rolling the scroll and using the cloth strip to tie it. He put all of what he presumed were his mother's mementos away after replacing his father's. Keeping that one scroll out, he almost closed the chest and realized he was about to go charging into Granny's office. _And say what? I know you lied to me? You didn't tell me everything? I know you did because I have a letter from my father telling me things you never mentioned? C'mon...get a grip. Granny is the Hokage and there has to be a reason she didn't mention the connections. Something I'm not aware of. Of course it something I don't know...calm down and think about this... _his thoughts were all over the place as were his emotions. He paced hard and fast as he ran what he knew of Granny and what he had just learned. _It doesn't add up...she wouldn't...and thats why it just doesn't feel right. SHE didn't do it. It's just its so damn hard to separate Granny from the Hokage. This Host system was set up long before Granny became Hokage. I need to see if mom's things can give me any ideas as to what had been done before her and then later...I can't go in their half cocked like I used to. I want to be treated like an adult so I have to act like one. Remember, the First Rule of being a Ninja: Don't involve your emotions, they cloud your judgment and dull your focus... _His thoughts settle down as he chose a course of action and with it his emotions balanced and quieted.

He sat back down, crossing his legs and set aside his father's letter. Taking a breath he gently lifted the scrolls from the right side of the ray. The first four scrolls held symbols and instructions and designs he couldn't make hide nor hair out of. _Is this the Fuuinjutsu Dad was talking about? If it is, this is some pretty complex stuff..._he thought as he ran a hand over his belly where he knew there was a seal placed on him, symbolizing the prison in which the Kyuubi now resided. Retying them carefully he set them back and reached for the last scroll, easily three times the thickness of the others. Opening it, he chuckled. It was a letter and he realized his mother was a motor mouth. It was reflected in how her letter went everywhere with no rhyme or reason. And it was odd to think it but her brushstrokes somehow seemed dainty. The characters flowed very closely, almost overlapping, as if she was cramming as much into the scroll's length as possible which worried him given the sheer size of that particular scroll. "A lifetime of advice and opinions rolled into a single scroll. This will take some time." he said in concern as he began to read. He rose with it in his hands and went to the kitchen where there was better light. And to fix a snack and drink. His mother had really started at the beginning, he realized as he sat down and became absorbed in the scroll's contents.

Apparently she wanted him to know and understand the entire situation. _Did she have any idea that all this would actually keep me from making a huge mistake? If you did, Mom, thanks..._ his thoughts were reflected on his face as he continued to read on. And on. And on...By the time he finished the scroll, his head was swimming. She had told him her entire life story. Her thoughts, feelings, and dreams. Including her wishes for him. He shook his head realizing if it hadn't been for the Akatsuki trying to gather up the Tailed Beasts, Pain wouldn't have attacked the village. Which meant Hinata wouldn't have confessed her feelings and none of the current circumstances would have come into being. And he wouldn't be with a woman that, to his mind, fit exactly what his mom wanted him to find in a girlfriend. Hinata was strong and smart. Not afraid to fight and damn good at it. Though he had to admit as well, that Sakura was closer to his mom's ideal but that ship had sailed and he wasn't about to go chasing after it. He went back to the chest and pulled out the journal she had mentioned had the history of her original village and their customs. He read that carefully as well and saw little things that only accented the points she had made in her letter. As a whole, the two letters and the journal combined gave him the total context of the situation and he realized now that he had no reason at all to see Granny and ask her why. It was all in those letters. It was up to him to either act like a kid and throw a tantrum or go to Granny tomorrow and have a level headed talk with her. He decided on the latter. With that decided, he felt relaxed almost, nearly tired. So he resecured the scroll and journal, placed them in the tray and glanced at the letters tied with red cord. A single glance at the first and he quickly put those away. He did NOT need to read love letters his dad had written to his mom! Pulling out the tray, he took out the framed pictures and hung his parents wedding photo on the wall. Above and below that, he hung their individual framed photographs. He decided it was time he and Hinata had some photos taken as well. Deciding to take the other framed photographs out, he hung them at other points in the living room.

With that task complete, he went back into the room, put everything away and made another decision. This would become his Archives and Workshop. With that in mind, he stepped out and grabbed a note pad. Making a scale drawing of the room, he added in the Chest's location and things he would be placing where._ A worktable here along this wall...closeable bookcase over here and here...Shelves here for tools and materials over the worktable...Places to store our ninja tools..._he drew out his thoughts as they came to him. He knew nothing of metalworking or the like, but he did know what he needed to keep his tools and equipment in tip top shape and that was what he worked around. And he knew without a doubt, he'd be spending time at the Ninja Library. Bringing books home to copy them down onto scrolls or maybe ordering new properly made books to line the shelves. He would talk with Hinata about that as she could have better ideas.

* * *

Hinata got home practically in a fugue state. She had learned so much in the course of the day with Kurenai-sensei. Most of which she could do without even giving it a second thought as it was what she called "gentle foreplay". Little things to let Naruto know she loved him without putting any pressure on him to rush things yet at the same time let him know it wouldn't be objected to. She had gone for the ingredients on the list Kurenai had given her. Apparently certain oils worked best when made fresh. And she had to admit she curious as all get out to see if it worked like she said. She entered the house and saw him sitting at the kitchen table scribbling on a notepad. He was cute when he concentrated like that...She walked in and kissed his cheek and looked down. It was a diagram of a room and she saw labels for workbench and book cases and storage. "Whats this, Naruto?" she asked gently as she set her bag in the fridge to keep the ingredients overnight. She stepped up behind him and massaged his shoulders. Using slow gentle pressure.

Sure enough,he sat up and leaned into her hands. She was surprised it took so little as she remembered Kurenai's words, _When he leans into your hands, keep up the motion without increasing pressure. All it means is that he is moving to where you can reach the soreness or tense areas. Unless he gives you another cue, don't intensify the experience for him. To his mind, this is meant to be soothing, not stimulating..._ So she did as she had been shown and practiced on her mentor.

Naruto's eyes almost rolled up into his skull as she worked kinks out of his shoulders and back. Knots that he didn't know existed, disappeared. "ummmmm...A place to put our scrolls and equipment and stuff like that." he said slowly, trying to make his mind function. "I opened the chest. It had a blood seal on it. It had stuff from my dad and my mom in it. Photos, letters, scrolls." he reached up and put his hands atop hers. "My dad's coat was in there. Some of his kunai too. They left me letters they wrote for me to read. Written well before I was born. I learned so much about them, Hinata. It changes things a little. Not between us, but just my perspective about myself." he spoke softly kneading her hands lightly then turning to face her and wrap his arms around her waist. "I missed you today." he said as he pressed his cheek to her midsection.

Hinata froze, her hands moving of their own accord to hold his head gently to her stomach. Feeling butterflies mutate into a flock of pigeons in her stomach. Her face flushed hotly yet his soft words removed that quickly and she smiled so gently as she returned his hug. "I missed you too. We...we went to where you were training today."

"I know." he said without looking up and he felt muscles tense,"It's okay. You were well back enough there was no danger of being hit. I saw the signs of Akamaru on the ground and I smelled your perfume..."

"Naruto...about your training? I know you said it was intensive, but I never thought it would be so dangerous...I was scared for you. When you and Kakashi-sensei faced off." she didn't finish,just tightening her grip.

He chuckled and responded in a calm yet pleased tone. "So was I, but it turned out okay. I focused and mastered a new jutsu." he said as he lifted his head and saw her looking down at him.

"The Muon Satsujin. The Silent Kill. That is such a dangerous technique. One misstep or slip and he would have killed you. I was shocked you managed to stalemate him like that."

Naruto straightened in the chair and looked into her eyes. "He and I had been practicing the moves and maneuvers that formed it all week before the weekend break, Hinata. There are only certain ways you can strike at that speed. So it wasn't like we didn't know how or here the other would strike. Plus he wouldn't have killed me. Kakashi has such control over it he would have stopped well short of drawing blood. Though he might knick me to get his point across."

"Don't joke, Naruto...you getting hurt isn't funny." she said seriously and she looked away. Seeing the photos, she went to look at them while she got her fear back under control and then she saw he had them spread through out the living room in way that didn't make you uncomfortable. They lined a shelf or on a thin wall section. "They were a beautiful couple Naruto. You are as handsome as your father. " she said with a blush as she regarded Naruto after turning to face him.

He chuckled as he joined her and hugged her to him from behind, his head beside hers. "Jiraiya and Granny both said I look like him in a way. But I seem to have inherited more of my mom's personality. She was the prankster and the hand to hand fighter. And it seems I inherited her love for ramen. There's so much to tell you. I'm still trying to absorb it all..." he leads her to the couch and sits her down. Moving to lay down on th couch, he rests his head on her lap. And he starts with the chest and goes from there. Shadows begin to fall and he keeps going. Sharing what he's learned and had only managed to guess at being confirmed. It took him a while even with him abbreviating a lot of it. Through it all, he never moved, needing the contact with her as he also re-lived the emotions.

Hinata stroked his head with one hand while her other slid down to take his and intertwine their fingers. She listened without speaking , her fingers tightening in support when he needed it and gentle strokes in his hair to keep him calm. She felt angry and afraid for his sake as he wound down. But overriding that was her love for him which only grew as he revealed his hereditary past and what it may well mean for him in the not so near future. He hadn't hedged or hidden any facet of the revelations he received today. She now knew he trusted her like perhaps only one other. And that she didn't begrudge for it put her in fine company. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "It's late. We should get ready for sleep. You have training with the others tomorrow and I have my own training."

"Not anymore. They are all in the hospital recovering for at least two weeks. I have just over six weeks before the Chuunins. If you have time...I can start in the morning with Fist training."

"I can't, Naruto. I have kunoichi training with Kurenai-sensei in the mornings, but we can train in the afternoons." she offered and hid her thoughts by looking down at his chin, _Please...oh please don't ask me what the training is about..._

He nodded. "I'll practice my jutsus and forms in the morning then. Meet up at the field I was at today then?" He sat up and gathered her in his arms. Leaning in to kiss her gently at first, then deepening it as a hand came up to massage her neck.

"I'll be there with lunch." she promised with a smile as he slowly sat up and her arms slid around his neck. She moaned in his mouth at the tender pressure along her neck that made nerves there twitch in pleasure. She broke the kiss very reluctantly before she rose from the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower. She leaned against the bedroom doorframe, fanning her face swiftly. _Whoooo...if he gets any better at lighting my fire, I may not survive our first night..._she thought in amazement as she gathered her night-clothes and started the water. Testing it with her hand, she climbed in and let it soak her thoroughly before scrubbing. Noting how just that one kiss affected her physically. It felt like always he had the ability to set her on fire, but now...it was growing more intense each time as they drew closer to the weekend. _Four days...Can I keep my resolve to wait til then? I have to...even if it feels like its going to take forever._ She didn't hurry but neither did she dawdle and when she came out, he was dressed for bed as well, turning down the covers. She smiled and dried her hair before gently brushing it out and tying it back. She watched him set his alarm and turn the lights out and she slid under the sheet. Laying back until he pressed his side against hers. She giggled as she rolled to put her head on his chest, kissing his neck lightly and feeling his arm slide under her and wrap around her. She closed her eyes and said,"Sleep well my Naruto-kun." she was asleep in short order as that feeling of safety and security washed over her.


	14. Chapter 14

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

He woke up before the alarm and reset it for a couple hours later. Sliding out of bed, he made sure Hinata was covered and warm before getting cleaned up and dressed for his day. Securing his headband, he glanced in the mirror and went down the stairs quietly and fixed himself his usual toast and tea breakfast. Drinking it as he went through his usual morning routine. He was tempted to take the _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ scroll with him and study it in between practicing his other jutsu's and his weapons practice. He however decided against it as he remembered it being quite complex and he worried over what could happen if he messed it up. _Like teleport into a rock or something..._he thought with a shudder as he finished his routine by stretching. Listening, he heard the alarm sounding then go quiet. Nodding to himself, he set water to heat and made fresh toast which he buttered,set on a plate, and fixed her a cup of tea once the kettle began to whistle. Setting it out on the table, he wrote a quick note and secured his equipment belt. Ensuring his new kunai rested at an angle between the two pouches, but not so that the grip obstructed either one. Ready to go, he smiled as Hinata came down and sipped her tea. Kissing her cheek before heading out. He began with a good run through the village on his way to the main gates. He arrived just they swung open for the day and he passed through easily and was on his way to the field.

He got there and saw someone was waiting for him. Recognizing Yamato tai cho, he waved and approached. "How is everyone?"

Yamato nodded to his wave and said calmly, "They are well enough, just severely fatigued. Everyone will be out around two weeks per Lady Tsuande's orders but Kakashi-senpai is still unconscious and will probably remain so for that length of time. And even after, he won't leave the hospital for another week or two. So you'll be on your own during that time. And I have a mission to supervise with Sakura. Suna has requested her presence for a medical issue and she headed out already. I'm on my way to catch up but wanted to make sure you knew. See you when we get back." he finished and headed out without another word, which was rather typical of him.

Naruto nodded and watched him leave but noticed that Yamato had "grown" some practice targets for him. Ten human-sized and -shaped wooden targets to be exact. He had to smile. The man knew what he would need to further hone his skills. Drawing the assassin's kunai, he leapt back, and began practicing. Moving with that lightning speed and pinpoint accuracy demanded of him by the jutsu. Twenty repetitions and he sheathed it, moving to look at the neck area of the target and noting the criss crossing nicks with a feeling of accomplishment. He had the Silent Homicide down pat. Satisfied, he moved on to a wide open area and he went on to his other jutsu's, starting with the _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_. Creating a solid hundred plus Clones. And as one, they all practiced the jutsu's in no apparent order. Which in the end, meant that after twenty repetitions, one jutsu at a time, he was tired as the cumulative fatigue factor took effect. So he released the Jutsu and his mind absorbed the knowledge from all one hundred Clones. He sank down to rest under the tree and think over the Clone memories which were now his. He chuckled as it basically means he practiced each jutsu around two thousand times in the span of a couple of hours. He was very ready for a rest to recharge. So he closed his eyes and fell asleep in moments.

Hinata had listened intently to Kurenai's advisements and in return told her of the way Naruto had reacted to her massaging his shoulders and the light touches before they got down to some serious studying and practicing. That resulted in the small jars of oil currently at home in her bureau drawer. Making a quick lunch, she headed out to the field. Kurenai had been surprised that Hinata planned to teach Naruto her Clan's fighting style yet she approved none the less. "A benefit of being exiled," Hinata had said when Kurenai had voiced a concern over the Clan's reaction," Is that they can't censure me any further on my actions. Especially since the Clan will know why I was exiled if they don't already." Which had made Kurenai clap her hands in pleasure.

Her head canted slightly at the silence as she approached the field. "I thought he was practicing?" she wondered aloud as she entered the field to see no activity taking place. She looked towards the tree and saw him slumped underneath it. Heart racing in sudden fear, she raced towards him, "Naruto-kun!" she screamed en route and as she reached him, she saw his startled eyes widen as she rushed to him and collapsed against him hugging tightly. "Don't do that to me! I thought you were dead! It's...not...funny!" she said punching his stomach gently as he began to chuckle.

"I was resting." he said as he rubbed his stomach. Fending off any other incoming blows, he explained about the fatigue factor and that he had been using a hundred Shadow Clones at the time. He didn't relax until she did and joined him in chuckling. Straightening, he made room for her to join him and gave thanks with her at his side. Digging in, he exclaimed over how good it was. He never got enough of her cooking. _Don't know what it is, but her cooking tastes so damn good! _he thought as he watched her blush from the compliment. He knew she almost never got them from her dad so he always made it a point to do so. He already saw how that kind of positive reinforcement helped her morale and self-confidence bloom. After they ate, they cuddled a bit under the tree and talked about things. Nothing that was pressing but he did explain that in a couple of weeks he would have to see about going to the Land of the Toad to resume some hard core Senjutsu training so he could learn what he was calling Sage Arts. He explained that they were techniques specifically for use while in Sage Mode, though his inability to meld with either of the Elder Toads made some of them impossible.

She tilted her head,"Why can't you meld with them?" Hinata asked quietly as she felt a bit sad at the thought of him being gone for any length of time.

"The Kyuubi doesn't play well with others." he answered with a frown. But he brightened immediately, "It's good though. I can also adapt other techniques to get them working in Sage Mode. Like I did with the Rasengan and Rasen Shuriken."

Hinata nodded in understanding. "Is it difficult?" she asked,curiously.

"Very. There have only been two human Toad Sages that I know of. Ero-Sennin and me." he smiled,"Though I think it has much more to do with the dangers of learning to accumulate Nature Energy than any selection criteria. You have to have the ability to use and store a lot of chakra and have the determination necessary to see it through." he could almost hear the wheels turning, "Hinata, I love you. I don't think it's a training for you. One mistake in gathering Nature Energy and you could turn into a Toad statue. You'd die." he explained seriously trying to impress on her just how dangerous it actually was.

She gave him a wide eyed look of innocence, "Oh I believe you, Naruto-kun. I coudn't help but wonder..." she said quietly, surprised yet not that he picked up on the train of her thoughts so easily.

He chuckled softly and hugged her,"It's natural enough but it's just too risky." he explained as he pictured her petrified like that Pain had been. He shuddered violently, almost feeling ill at the thought.

She returned the hug tightly, sensing his upset by how he was reacting. "Alright. I get it." she said softly looking up at his concerned expression. She leaned more against letting her body mold against his gently. Another hint from Kurenai: _Remind him occasionally of the full figure awaiting him. Light bodily touch does this if not done too often._ She smiled as his reaction confirmed that he was indeed remembering.

He leaned down, tilting her head simply because he was going to kiss her. It was a light gentle kiss that slowly became much more. His hands holding her even tighter to him, almost painfully so.

She reveled in the kiss, sliding forward willingly and lifting her head and matching his desire evenly. Moaning softly as they pressed together almost fully, her arms sliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck. Her hands crossing at the wrists. She murmured his name against his lips, eyes closed.

He ended the kiss feeling the desires rising like a molten flame, spreading heat and waking up his body. _Not here. _he reminded himself firmly. He straightened without breaking their mutual grip on the other. "I think we should get started." at her surprised look, he cleared his throat,"ummmmm...on Fist training that is."

Her face fell for a moment then she laughed at herself. She nodded and rose to her feet and motioned for him to stay put. She removed her jacket and tossed it beside him. She took up a stance and began flowing from stance to stance as she spoke in a calm, no nonsense tone of voice. "_Jukenpo_, or Art of the Gentle Fist, is primarily an offensive taijutsu style unique to my Clan. Without the Byakugan, you may never learn the higher powered techniques. Yet if you develop your hand-eye coordination to high enough levels, you could possibly learn the low to medium level techniques. The way it works is the user injects a small portion of their own Chakra into their opponents tenketsu, their Chakra Network, specifically targeting any of the three hundred and sixty-one node points. This injection disrupts the targets natural flow of Chakra which can cause the tissue and organs to be damaged. Sometimes critically so. It's called 'Gentle Fist' because if applied properly, even the lightest of taps can induce catastrophic physical damage." She continued to flow through the stances, now activating her Byakugan and letting her Chakra flow until it formed visible tracts that followed the motions of her hands. "During my training with Neji, I adapted the style to my strengths of flexibility, Chakra control, and coordinated it's use for _both_ offense and defense. Much like how I did on the Bikouchu Beetle mission, remember?"

He could only nod as he watched her movement mesmerized. It looked like a dance in such slow motion. Despite the obviously deadly connotations, her full figure moving like that was more than a little erotic to his mind. When she added in the flowing arcs of Chakra energy, he remembered very well. "Okay!" he said as he jumped to his feet. "Lets get this started!" he said eagerly as he removed his jacket and moved off and performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The twenty or so Clones formed ranks of four with the original Naruto in front of them and as one they bowed to her from the waist, head down. "Hinata-sensei!"

She blinked at his sudden motion, as there was a great deal more to explain, but when they bowed to her formally and called her sensei, she began to cry. It was so moving. Ignoring the tears, she bowed in return and removed an extendable baton about the thickness of a pencil. With a snap of her wrist, she got herself under control and became all business. "Indeed. Let's do." she replied seriously and she demonstrated the first stance. Once they moved to mimic her she began moving in between the ranks. An occasional "Smack!" of the baton as she lightly corrected their positioning. Once they all had the stance she ran them from standing to stance over and over. The yelps of pain came from various locations over and over. _I have to be serious...If he is going to learn, I can't be soft!_ she thought and used the baton relentlessly. She backed away saying aloud, "Disperse the Clones, Naruto-kun. Learn from your, and their, mistakes." she watched and had to giggle a little manicly as he yelped and began hopping all over the place as he felt his legs, butt, arms, and back sting over and over again. _I have to be careful...I could seriously get to like this._ she thought with a laugh as his antics got worse by him diving into the pool to ease the stings. When he emerged and approached, watching the baton warily, she said, "Stance!" and she nodded to herself as he slid into a perfect first stance fluidly. "Excellent. This is the initial stance you take at any time. From here, you can flow into any of the other stances. If you continue to use the Clones like this, I am guessing you should have the stances, and the motions as you go from one to another, down in a week. You'll practice them everyday until I say otherwise."

"Got it!" he said as he straightened from the stance yet still watched that baton intently. _Damn...that stung! I think she likes this a little too much._ he thought as he re summoned some Clones and began learning the next stance. Throughout the afternoon, he would practice and learn. After each hour, nearly like clockwork, he would be told to disperse his Clones and think over things. And every single time, he would jump and yelp. It didn't really hurt anymore, but the look of impish delight on her face, followed by her pride as his teacher, would shine in her eyes. Which made him more determined than ever to learn and master the basics.

By the time the day was ending, and she called a halt to the training, he was looking more than a little sore. However, she was more than a little sure he had the stances thus far down. He could practice those now without the need for correction. She felt a little guilty as she collapsed the baton. She had been pretty strict but nowhere near as tough as her beginning instructors. Her father had insisted on nothing less than perfection. She knew better than that with Naruto. His temperament and flexibility wouldn't allow for it right now. In time, however; it wouldn't surprise her in the least. He had a knack for exceeding expectations and knocking people on their ears. She smiled as he stretched after dispersing the final set of Clones. Though her eyes widened as he immediately went back to the stances. Flowing from the initial stance over and over into the other stances with almost the same fluidity she knew she herself was capable of. _Okaaaaaay...I knew it speeds up his learning and helps him develop and perfect techniques, but this is crazy! I never considered how it would affect his mobility. After one day...only one!...He's moving like I did after a month of training. I'm officially jealous now. _she thought mentally, feeling a little put out. Which lasted only a few seconds as she realized she was seeing first hand how it was he had developed the Rasen Shuriken, a technique that was labeled as a S-rank Ninjutsu, in a week when something of that level would take anyone else at least five years of constant development and refinement before mastery. And this didn't involve him expending Chakra. "Enough, Naruto-kun...We should get back before the gates close." she said in that gentle voice of hers.

He straightened and nodded, feeling a strong sense of accomplishment. With the small Chakra expenditure to summon the Clones, he had accelerated his skill level in Fist by a month. He would get his other training done, just he would now add in this while still using the Tajuu variant. Which meant he would be using a couple hundred Clones to master the lesson from the day before. Doing the math quickly, he knew without a doubt, he would be ready to learn how to attack and counter with the style by the weekend. It made him wonder who his opponent would be and found himself relishing the look of shock when he switched to this. If the need arose. He wouldn't use it arbitrarily simply because Hinata, though exiled and disowned, was taking a huge risk by teaching him. One that could turn the entire Clan against her. Not just her Father. He went and gathered up their jackets and returned, handing her the lavender and purple sweat top. "I'll be honest, I don't know why you choose to cover up so completely."

She flushed in pleasure at the compliment, feeling her insides tingle. "Ummmm, I like the way you look at me. It's special. I don't want anyone else to see me and I don't want to see other men looking at me." she said shyly but truthfully. She kissed his cheek right before slipping it on and zipping it up. "Besides, I'd rather a knife get caught on fabric than on me."

He thought about it and smiled,"I see your point. And now that I think about it...I'd hate to have to thump every guy that made eyes at you..." he added possessively. His eyebrow actually twitched at thought of it.

That made her smile even more. The thought of Naruto jealous over the thought of some other man ogling her. It made her feel warm down to her toes. She moved and held up his jacket for him. Zipping him up after he slid his arms through. "Which is how I feel whenever I see the village girls giving you 'the eye' when you go by..." she whispered by his ear. Which had the effect she intended. He straightened slightly and smiled.

"Let's go home." he said softly, "But first...Ramen!" he added, punching the air.

They made it to the village with time to spare. Passing through the gates and heading over to Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They sat down and each ordered their preferred soup. Naruto had the pork and Hinata had a shrimp. Each giving thanks and enjoying their meal, they talked about how the training went. Hinata remarking that he had surprised her with just how effective his training method was working out. He admitted that she was stricter than he thought she'd be yet he agreed when she explained her reasoning.

Tuechi stayed silent beyond his usual greetings for his guests but watched them with a shared nod with Ayame and wide smiles. Of anyone in village, outside of his teammates and maybe the Hokage herself, they knew him best. Later, they would agree that they had never seen him this happy. Not since he came in wearing his new headband for the first time. They were a really cute couple and it was obvious they cared deeply for one another. And they really liked the way the couples eyes turned softer when their gazes met. It was a good sign for their future. Yet not so much as a peep did they say aloud. Definitely not wanting to interrupt their evening meal. After they paid the bill and left, Ayame would just gush as young women do over the romantic air around the two. Teuchi would nod and simply say, "I am happy for him and wish them both great happiness."

Back home at last, the couple would lock up for the night and spend the next few hours taking care of their equipment, cuddling, and the like. The physical tension between them often rising languidly yet not once did they press to go further. Hinata due to her wanting him to make the first move that would let her know it was time and Naruto trying to hold out for the weekend so they could in fact not rush anything for what would be a very special night to them both. So in a shrewd compromise and just to make sure he was feeling the torture as much as she, Hinata offered him a back rub.

Naruto agreed and watched curiously as Hinata dashed upstairs, returned with a couple of towels and spread them out on the floor. He smiled as she helped Naruto out of his jacket and the fishnet shirt. Laying down as she directed with his legs stretched out straight and resting his cheek atop his hands. He waited, making himself breath slowly as she disappeared back upstairs.

She took a few deep breaths herself before the mirror, trying to calm her nerves. She had barely practiced this just that morning. Changing into a loose top and a pair of shorts, she brushed her hair to steady her nerves. Securing it back with a carved bone barrette and pulling out the oil she scented like sandalwood. A nice soothing aroma that she felt would intermingle with his own masculine scent nicely. With that and a small towel she went downstairs. She smiled nervously as she saw he was still there, waiting. She went to the kitchen and used some hot tap water to fill a bowl. Setting the oil in the water, she carried it all and set it beside him at chest level. She straddled one of his legs, feeling the leg twitch ever so slightly. She had to rub her hands together to make them stop shaking.

Naruto's breathing sped up when he felt her settle atop his leg and he had to concentrate hard to get it back under control. He had never had a massage before so his mind was running rampant. He turned at the waist about to say something encouraging to her, but stopped, eyes wide and mouth open as he saw her. At that angle, he could see down her loose top and her shorts had ridden high along her thighs. That was more silky smooth skin than he had ever seen her bare. "Uhhh...uhhhh...uhuhhhh." he stammered, cheeks turning bright red. He looked up from that tantalizing sight and saw she had that same "deer in headlights" expression going on as he did, but hers was one borne of nervousness. He smiled to her and nodded, giving her a slow wink in encouragement before forcing himself to lay back down and relax. Settling back atop his hands, he closed his eyes and savored the sight of her in his mind. He ignored the not so silent purr of agreement from the fox. Sending him a mental _shut up! and stop doing that! _

Hinata had stopped breathing for a moment when he had turned like that. He had frozen in place and was staring at her. She suddenly wished she had something to cover up with when he gave her that gentle nod and wink. Only once he wasn't looking did she silently breathe in relief. He wasn't turning her away. He was in fact encouraging her to resume. So...she did. Taking the oil out of the water, she felt its temperature and gave it a firm swirl to remix its contents properly. She paused and leaned down to whisper in his ear, unable but to smile as he gasped in surprise at her words,"Now relax Naruto-kun...Let me do the rest." She straightened and found she had calmed down and was feeling rather confident in herself. Pouring a small amount in her hand as she held it over his back, she let a tiny bit dribble onto his skin, and saw him shiver in anticipation. Smiling, she stoppered the bottle and began working the oil into his skin, starting at his waist and sliding her hands up, flat palmed. Working on the muscles along his sides, she discovered he was ticklish there. Filing that away for another time, she kneaded the muscles of his lower back then up to his shoulder blades and neck. She could literally feel the muscles stretching and relaxing under hands and when she ran her thumbs a little harder along each side of his spine, she could feel it as the vertebrae popped and released tension. Every sound he made was a guttural sigh of pleasure, which boosted her confidence even more. The only thing she hadn't counted on, and that Kurenai-sensei had warned her about, was the effect it was having on her. Her hands glided over his skin and she added more oil when it was needed but her heart rate was increasing and she felt her desires spiraling upward with every sound he made. She tried to ignore it, all that mattered was how he was feeling, but it wouldn't be so easily ignored. Her breasts were starting to ache as her passions were having their way. Not to mention how she was feeling elsewhere. She was panting softly by the time she finished and she had to concentrate to stand up, hiding her trembling legs and get everything put away. Hiding the fact her body was screaming for a very specific form of relief

It was a good thing his eyes were already closed, because otherwise they would have rolled right over in his head. It felt just _that damn_ good! Her gentle hands kneaded and smoothed out kinks that he didn't know were there. The more she massaged, the more his body relaxed and he wanted to make a growly purr of sheer and absolute bliss. At least _most_ of his body relaxed. He was glad she had straddled his other leg, otherwise she might have been in for a surprise. He minutely arched his back in time with her thumbs and nearly passed out as his spinal column popped and re-aligned under her ministrations. He didn't move as she slowly got up off his leg, praying he wouldn't have to think. When she left for the upstairs, he rolled onto his side and adjusted himself almost painfully. He wasn't sure what to think beyond the fact he felt great and that his other thoughts were ones best left for a bedroom. Which made his eyes travel up the stairs and he was soooooo tempted to just let himself follow that gaze and see where things led them to. But he had three days left before the weekend. _Sometimes having to keep your word is such a pain...oh god, I sound like Shikamaru!_ he thought to himself as he got his body back under control. Then he suddenly smiled, rose to his feet and headed up the stairs. He found her in the bedroom, turning down the covers, dressed still in the top and shorts. He coughed softly and when she turned to him, he saw all the signs of her arousal and he walked forward until he stood next to her. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he felt. Hands moving of their own accord to cup her rear and press her against the proof of his own desire, the other cradling her head.

The moment he entered and walked towards her, she knew...the time had come. About to tell him something, he kissed her so passionately she forgot what she was going to say and couldn't think. When she felt his desire, she nearly fainted from the knowledge that she had brought him to this state. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she eagerly pressed even closer. As the kiss ended, her breathing was heavy and her heart was pounding. Not that she cared. All she knew at that moment was his eyes were such a deep shade of blue they were almost black. When he moved, she squealed as he picked her up like she weighed a feather and laid on the bed so gently she felt as if she had floated there. She slowly rose up to her elbows and watched as he dimmed the lights and approached her ever so slowly, his expression a mix of desire and awe. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her again, sliding her down and back until she was comfortably on her back fully and he covered her partially. Their intimates not touching; just their upper bodies. Slowly building up the tension with his lips and hands until they couldn't either of them think beyond the moment and the desires whose patience was gone and was now demanding nothing short of full and total satiation.

* * *

Naruto woke up right before the alarm went off. Reaching over without looking he turned it off. He glanced to the body snuggled up against him and he shifted slightly. The sensation of skin against skin one he found himself relishing. He smiled as a pair of half awake silver eyes regarded him. He brushed a finger along Hinata's cheek and he said very very softly, "Sleep. The world won't end if we get up later." His smile broadened at the sleepy nod he received and he leaned over slightly to kiss her forehead before rejoining her in slumber.

* * *

Hinata woke up slowly, turning to her side. She smiled sleepily as she felt Naruto pull her to his chest. She luxuriated in the heat and her eyes opened fully as she realized she felt full skin contact. Almost panicked, her mind kicked into gear screaming. Frozen in place by the arm around her waist and the other hand that was resting on her thigh, she had to think for a moment. Then the memories came to her and she lifted the hand from her hip to her lips. Kissing that hand. Hands that had teased and tormented her last night until she was at times begging for release. Removing his other arm from her waist took a little more work but she managed to slide out of the bed without waking him. Her skin felt a little clammy and sticky from the previous night's...exertions... as she stepped into the bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the light and looked in the mirror wonderingly, _I don't look any different...I always heard you changed after the first time._ She moved to start her shower and then she felt it. A soreness in never used muscles, a looseness as if her hips had shifted or something. Getting into the shower, she cleaned up and savored the steamy heat surrounding her. After the initial fumblings and typical moments of delightful discovery it had been a night she knew in her heart, neither of them would forget. They had been quite energetic through most of the night. She flushed as she remembered a few times of her begging him to continue, other times to stop, whatever delicious torture he was doing. She even remembered turning the tables on him more than once and it only made her flush deepen as the images of her brazeness flooded her mind.

She emerged from the bedroom with one of his looser sleeved shirts on and a pair of undies, toweling her hair dry and she saw him sitting up on his elbows. Her mouth went dry as she took in the sight of him sitting there with a small smile on his face as he watched her. The sheet had pooled in his lap, revealing the strength of his arms and width of his chest. She noticed the scratches on his shoulders and chest and she blushed heavily as she recalled just how he had gotten them. She wondered silently as her eyes traced the marks, _They look like they hurt...Does he have them on his back too? I seem to recall... _She walked to the vanity and brushed her hair out. Neither of them speaking for there was no real need to. She returned to the bed with a small jar of ointment and he never moved as she applied it with a gentle touch to the scratches. _I'm his woman now...I will take care of him in ways no one else ever will,_ she thought proudly and more than a little possessively, as she slid to his side quietly. Nudging him until he sat up straighter and she saw with a shock, his back was heavily marked. Her eyes widened, never imagining she had been capable of such. Applying ointment to them as well, then capping off the jar. She made to leave but was stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned, about to ask when he leaned in and kissed her like he had last night. Her hand dropped the jar as she reached out and gripped his hair. Growling against his lips.

Naruto ended the kiss and chuckled as he eased his grip and let her catch her breath. "I had to be sure...I hadn't been dreaming last night." he ran a hand over, without touching, the marks on his chest. He flushed as much as she was as he recalled some of the things they had done to, and with, one another last night. He watched her face turn redder even as he thought to himself, _Normally so reserved. Almost painfully shy. God, when she lets go...she really lets go. Such a little tiger, I have for a girlfriend. Then again, I did some growling myself..._his lips curled into a wider smile as he shifted and felt muscles pulling in protest. He stood up and walked bare-assed to the bathroom. Not even a little bashful as he went inside to get his own shower.

Once he was in the shower, Hinata got up and stripped the bed. She could see one of the results of their joining. And she didn't want him worrying. Plus the room needed airing now. It smelled of sweat, blood, and hormones. Getting all that put in the hamper, she replaced them all with fresh, clean sheets and pillowcases and a fresh blanket. After getting dressed, she took it all downstairs to start the laundry once Naruto got out of the shower. She imagined his shriek if she started it now and took away the hot water. Which only made her smile even wider. Starting some water for tea instead she had a light breakfast ready by the time he came down fully dressed and ready for his day. She tilted her head, but understood as he got the laundry started before accepting the tea from her. Sharing the time together without the need for talking. A bit of time passed before she rose to go to Kurenai's. She knew there would be no lesson, but she wanted to talk with her anyways. _I have to know if it's normal to be so aggressive. I want him even now and I'm a little scared by it. I need your advice, Kurenai-sensei..._ Promising to meet him at the same place, she left.

* * *

Naruto relaxed on the couch a little longer after Hinata dashed out. The whole morning, he hadn't know what to say or even how to say it. He wanted to ask her some things, but couldn't. It was embarrassing to ask such things. Like he had confidence problem or something. Yet inside, it was something he did need. Most of all, he worried he had hurt her or that he hadn't given her the same pleasure he had received. That was his biggest fear. _Maybe once we have some time to think and breathe...maybe then I can ask...as corny as it sounds..._he thought as he got up and left their home. He moved a bit stiffly but soon the kinks smoothed out and he was on his way at his usual pace.

* * *

**Days pass into another week...and that draws to its own end.**

They faced off against one another now. Naruto calm in his demeanor and expression. Hinata matching him as they moved as one into an opening stance. With no signal given they attacked and sparred as _two_ Fist users. A sparring that tested their mutual flexibility and dexterity as palms and fingers and fists clashed in a myriad of ways in their search for their targets. Not a flicker of emotion revealed itself as they dueled non stop. Neither gaining ground, nor giving any to the other. The level of the duel was low, as they weren't using Chakra as a weapon this time. Nor was the Byakugan being used in what was a final test to ensure he had what she felt was the basics of the Gentle Fist due to his own limitations and his promise to her Father.

Hinata marveled over how he had come to master the style so quickly. It had only been ten days and already he was rapidly reaching a level comparable to her own even without being able to use a Byakugan. She had been furious with him for using the Tajuu Kage Bunshin to further speed up his learning curve whenever she wasn't there to supervise and correct him. Yet she couldn't deny the success he was having. His temperament was already reaching a new plateau of serenity which freed his mind to begin formulating strategies and implementing them deviously. She had watched him go from fumbling inaccurate strikes on the practice dummies to finding his mark every time. To go from stumbling and hesitant form work to a fluid grace that was rather hypnotizing in its seamlessness. Despite not having a Byakugan, he could easily give her cousin a much stiffer run for his money now...She had to somersault backwards to evade a devilish counter attack as he had sensed her lack of focus and she was panting as she straightened in time to deflect his next flurry of precise fingertip probes. _And if he is in Sage Mode...eeeek! _she thought as she fought harder to initiate her own offensive, _Leave it to my Naruto to adapt even this to better suit his strengths._

Naruto had seen her distraction, not sure what to make of it, but he didn't let up on his assault. Using it to his advantage as she had further taught him to. It had been his own discovery that if he used closed fists instead of extended fingers, his need for pinpoint accuracy was moot. He couldn't even come close to her level much less Neji's in that regard. So he sought a different aspect. And it had been sheer luck to find that even though he couldn't see the individual Chakra Nodes, he could envision the clusters that surrounded the six vital points. And with him using the whole hand, whether open or closed, he could still deliver a devastating blow. The severity was entirely up to him as his Chakra Control had improved so much to date, it was close to rivaling Hinata's. Even Tsunade had stated she had never known a Shinobi with better control than his girlfriend/lover. So to be compared to her was the best compliment he could imagine. He blinked and cart wheeled to avoid a nasty leg sweep-finger strike combination that would have left him unable to stand. Setting his feet, he stayed on the defensive for a few moments as he got his thoughts back under control by deflecting her attacks and dodging those he couldn't counter. And it was his turn to be proud as he saw that since they had started to sparring, her power and skill had begun to blossom even more.

Hinata stepped back and took a defensive stance as she breathed hard, trying to get herself under control and she broke the form to bow. She was at her limit and she knew it. She looked up with only her eyes to see him skidding to a halt to mirror her. That move was the only signal they had to stop. Three seconds passed and she straightened to find him already reaching for her as she felt herself falling forward. Sensing him catch her gently and cushion her fall with his own body. "Damn..." she said in exhaustion, "I thought I had gotten stronger by now." she shook her head and tilted her head back as Naruto lifted her in his arms and carried her to the shade. "I feel like such a wimp." she complained as she relaxed in his lap a few minutes later. "I'm wiped out and your barely breathing hard. It's so not fair..."

He chuckled as he offered her a full canteen of water. "Remember, my stamina is a lot higher than most Jouunins. My earlier training and now yours has only made me learn to use a stricter economy of motion. Which only allows me to fight even longer. And you are lasting longer. I think if you were to go against Neji, he'd be in shock or flat on his face by now." he said seriously as he looked into her eyes.

Hinata sipped gratefully from the canteen, letting the cool water slowly trickle down her throat despite her desire to guzzle the water until it ran dry. "I know I'm getting stronger, Naruto. I just wish I could keep up with you." she whined sadly, "All I've ever wanted was to be the one you could fight side by side with and not worry about. To be your match in skill and ability. But every time, you pull farther and farther ahead. How long before I can't even dream of catching sight of you?" she asked in genuine worry. She won't become a burden for him...

He hugged her, understanding immediately where this concern of hers was stemming from. Once again, the specter of her father loomed over them. "It doesn't matter, Hinata. I will always be there for you. You know that, right? I won't leave you behind. I don't care what level I am at, I will always make sure you are with me. I can't think of a single person, outside of two others, I would want more by my side in a fight."

She relaxed even more at his assurances, knowing he meant every word. Yet she also knew that it would be a very long time before she could try to keep up with his growth. If ever. Which made her next words even harder to say, but she gritted them out tiredly," There's...there is nothing more I can teach you, Naruto. We started ten days ago and you mastered the forms and stances in three. You can perform your very own variant of the Trigram Techniques. This duel shows that you can outlast anyone in the Clan, including Neji. From here on...you have to grow and improve on your own." she felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes. Even though it hurt to admit that he was now, in his own way, beyond her in the Fist, she was so damn proud of him it wasn't funny.

He chuckled, "Hardly. I have the movements down, now I have to master the application of Chakra to the strikes. Finding the right amounts depending on my purpose." he flushed slightly even as he admitted, "I just don't want this time we have together to end. I've loved every minute of us training together as much as the time we spend at home."

Hinata reached up and cupped his cheek, letting tears of happiness fall. "Oh Naruto...I've loved it as much as you and wish it could keep going. But we both know that for the next ten days, you need to go to Mt Myoboku and train hard with the Toads." She laid her head against his chest. "I hate to think of how empty the house will be without you but this is something you have to do."

Naruto hugged her even more and thought it over carefully. "I'm not sure if me going is the right course for now. I mean this is the Chuunin exams. I know it's going to be even harder that it was the one time I took them all those years ago. But it's not like I'm training to fight someone like Pain again."

"Naruto...don't talk yourself out of this! Not because of me. I will not be the cause for you to ease off your training. It's too important to you to earn Chuunin rank. If you don't do everything you can to prepare fully and you don't gain the rank, you'll come to regret it. I know you...better than almost anyone. I can't let you. I won't." she said sternly as she sat up and looked into his blue eyes. "In the morning, you _will_ summon one of the Toads to take you back there and you will _not_ return for ten days. I can survive without you being here. I can train with my team and with...Kurenai-sensei." she had almost said "with Neji" but that avenue was no longer an option. But it did give her time to learn even more from her former mentor on these new Kunoichi arts that she had only just begun to delve into.

His expression was concerned at first, but it smoothed out and he nodded in understanding. Deep down, he knew she had him pegged rightly. The disappointment would eat at him like a poison. In time we may even come to blame her. And _that_ would destroy their relationship utterly. He trusted her so much and trusted her opinion implicitly. "Okay." he said as he kissed her, nuzzled her neck and whispered, "If I'm going in the morning...does that mean we have tonight together again?"

Her breath caught and she automatically arched her neck to the side, giving him more of her skin to nibble on. "Oh...I think that can easily be arranged." she replied huskily. Her hand cradling his neck even as the other grazed his lap. She purred as she felt the change in his body and her immediate reaction to that change. "I want to cook dinner first. While I do..._mmmmmmmmmmm_...that...you can prepare your tools for your..._ooooooooooooooooohhhh_...training. After dinner we can." she paused and kissed him with a growl, pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist. Leaning down over him, her hands on either side of his head as she looked into his eyes. "After we eat dinner...only then will we make love."

He didn't move as he stared into the dark swirling silver depths of her gaze. Caught like a bird in the stare of a cobra. Her desire was almost palpable, easily matching his own and he nodded. Even that took intense thought. "O...okay." he whispered. This new side of her was surprising as it was erotic. She could be, and most often was, shy and timid. Other times, she was bold and passionate. Now she was showing a stronger sense of self as a woman and it was bringing out her more forceful side. He eased up and flipped her over in a sudden move, switching places and reasserting himself. He smiled as she relaxed there and looked up at him with wide trusting eyes and flushed cheeks that was more than a little feminine. _She can switch from tigress to kitten as the moment warrants..._he though as he kissed her soundly before rising from her and helping her to her feet.

Breathing deeply to steady herself, Hinata took his hand and led him home. Side by side, she smiled to herself the whole way. _He is mine! And no one will ever take you from me!_


	15. Chapter 15

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

_**Ten Days have come to pass and the sun rises on the eleventh morning...**_

Hinata stood at the Village Gates as did forty other Shinobi of various ranks. Though for slightly different reasons. Yes, they were all waiting for the arrival of the Hokage's retinue. To be among those chosen to bodyguard the Village's Leader was quite an honor and a show of confidence. She glanced off to one side and saw Neji staring at her and she gave him a nod of greeting. He had surprised her by coming to see her a couple of days after Naruto's departure. Bringing her news of the Clan and her family himself instead of using some other means. It meant a great deal that her cousin took such a risk and she understood the underlying message that came with the action. He was the pride of the Branch Family and his actions had to have been approved by them, if not recommended. Which meant she still held a great deal of support in the Branch Family. Apparently they had been very vocal in their opposition to her Father's exiling of her. They presented as unified a front as ever to everyone outside, but inside the tension was beginning to build.

She looked over to Kiba and Shino who were talking with an animated Konohamaru, Moegi, and, Udon. They weren't taking part this time, but they had been granted permission to observe. They should learn what will be expected of them later on when it _is_ their turn. Feeling anxious, she looked at the sun's position and fidgeted._ Naruto...Where are you? It's almost time! If you aren't here when we depart, you'll be late and the Lady Hokage won't appreciate it one bit. _she thought worriedly as she tried to get herself under control. _Would he have changed any in the past ten days?_ She tried hard to not show her nerves but she felt a presence approach and turned to greet Sakura who was also on the bodyguard detail.

"Relax...he'll show up at the last moment. He always has to have that dramatic entrance..." she said consolingly though it was obvious she was growing concerned as well. About to try and distract her friend she opened her mouth to speak but stopped when the Hokage's voice interrupted them.

She stood tall and with no small pride as she looked over those present including the six Genin prepared to travel to Suna for the Chuunin exams. Dressed in the flowing cloak of the Hokage over her usual attire, she made an impressive sight. Golden blonde hair flying in the breeze by the two ponytails. Hazel brown eyes surveying them intently while her eminently capable fists rested on her hips. "Alright! Time to get this show on the move!" She took the four cornered conical read and white hat and placed it over her head,obscuring her features. She waited just long enough for her detail to get into position before she took a scroll from Shizune and spread it out on the ground. She made a show of reading it before smiling to herself. She made the required hands signs in flashing movements and slammed her hand to the center of the sigil on the scroll. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!"

Hinata recognized the summoning technique and felt relieved since she knew the Hokage was calling Naruto back. She wasn't about to leave without him. Yet even she gasped as there was a mini explosion and smoke clouded the area momentarily. Then her jaw dropped and there were more gasps as it cleared to reveal the figure on one knee,head down in proper deference to the one who summoned him. "Is...is it him?" she heard a few Genin whisper and she wondered as well.

Tsunade looked down on the figure and smiled secretively. "Well, you seem to have grown some more. You ready to go and prove yourself?" she asked as the figure rose to its feet and met her eyes with a matching gaze of bright bright blue.

Naruto nodded and straightened, wearing a red and black leather cloak with hands bearing black fingerless gloves that had steel plates on the back etched with symbols and sigils. Those same hands reached back and tightly re secured the black headband with its steel plate bearing the symbol of the Leaf Shinobi around his blonde hair. Hair that now reached his shoulders almost and bangs had begun to form along each ear. "Lets do this, Granny." he said in a clear voice as he gathered up a satchel bag and slung it on over a shoulder. He turned around to face the waiting crowd and his lips curled up in greeting as he spied his friends. He waved as everyone broke out into a loud cheer and his smile widened as Hinata rushed over, unable to keep her position. His arms encircled her waist and he kissed her boldly. Ignoring that everyone was watching and cheering more loudly. He broke the kiss with a blush on his cheek but his gaze was intent on hers as he whispered quietly, "I've missed you. We can talk later."

She was flying emotionally as she flushed deeply. Realizing she had broken formation without even thinking about it. _I'm so going to be in trouble!_ But as she glanced to Tsunade, all she got was a waved finger and a smile. She nodded to Naruto and backed away quickly to get back into her assigned position. Yet as she did, she noted something else. _Hmmmm...his build is a little thicker again. Looks like he's gained another three pounds in muscle. Needs a larger jump suit too. It's just shy of being tight...And is he taller? It's so hard to tell..._she thought to herself, adding, _Well, it's a three day trip to Suna and we have a guide that'll meet us at the desert border. Probably Temari-san if Shikimaru's nervousness and eagerness is any indication. _As things got started, she cleared her mind of speculation as she performed her duty of bodyguard. Even so, she glanced over frequently at the man talking quietly with the Hokage, ignoring protocols and station alike. _He never really changes._

They traveled hard, the Hokage setting the pace with her retinue moving hard to keep pace. She seemed almost eager to get there with time to spare. Which, of course, had others wondering what her rush was. They didn't stop until night was close to falling and even then she had to be convinced by Shizune to call a halt. Camp was set up quickly and as she ate in her tent and looked out, she saw everyone was drooping. She felt a little guilty about that but at the same time, she hadn't felt this kind of anticipation for some time. _This Chuunin exam is going to be talked about for years!_ She and Gaara had managed to work out a perfect test for Naruto and he was going to be in for a shock when his turn came up. To keep everyone guessing, every village had performed their own preliminaries to weed out those not ready yet for the final stage and the reports were promising. She wondered about Naruto, now that she wasn't on the move. Purposely, she had not read a single report from the ANBU about his training over the past two months. She knew he had spent the last ten days at the Land of Toads training in his Sage Arts. Other than that, she had no clue whatsoever as to what to expect of him. Seeing him laughing as he moved from group to group of gathered Shinobi, she saw he had changed and grown more in other areas as well. _It was only a matter of time since the attack by Pain, but its still good to see that he isn't being excluded by any particular group. _she thought with a smile, _I do detect a bit of hero worship from the Genins, but that's to be expected. Everyone is genuinely glad to see him and are expressing their hopes for him. So far so good._ Her smile widened as he approached the tent and asked if she could see him for a minute. Tsunade nodded and she gestured to a seat and she clasped her hands together, giving him her full attention. "Nervous?"

Naruto nodded, "A little. I've done everything I could possibly do to prepare, but I still wonder if it's going to be enough. I know its not going to be easy. If anything I expect it to be even harder than anything I could imagine. Otherwise, it wouldn't really be a test. Now would it?" he asked and saw her gape at him in surprise. "What? I'm just being realistic. If it is something I can come up with, then it only stands that I could have prepared for it fully. The ability to adapt to circumstances and alter plans and approaches appropriately is something you'll be looking for. As well as the ability to know when _not_ to go in or when to back off."

Tsunade looked at him as if she had never seen him before, it was such a shock to hear him outright detailing what she was expecting of any Chuunin. "Good that you understand that. Really..." she choked out, trying hard to not spill the beans for his test was going to a grueling one. "But I think you wanted to talk about more than the exams."

He nodded and said, "No matter what happens I wonder if you know anyone in the Village who is an expert at Fuuinjutsu?" he smiled as she blinked over the change in topic. "I know that the Old Man and my Father both knew how to perform seals and Kakashi told me he knows a few himself. Even Jiraiya performed a few over the years of training me. And Fukasaku-sama mentioned that it would be a good idea to learn a few."

She had to think rapidly now. This was definitely not what she had imagined. "I haven't a clue at the moment, but I promise to look into it when we all return from Suna. Deal?"

"Deal. Now I have to just keep my focus on the exams and gaining Chuunin rank." he said with a laugh. "Even though Fukasaku-sama said with my improved level of mastery in Sennjutsu such rank systems didn't really apply. I told him it didn't matter. I needed to gain the ranks if I ever planned to achieve the rank of Hokage someday."

"Oh he did, did he?" she murmurred thoughtfully, "Hate to admit it, but the old toad is right...Though I'm glad you want to go through the ranks to get there instead of taking a shortcut. Another good sign..."

He tilted his head slightly, "Sign? of what?" he asked curiously.

Tsunade gave him another mysterious smile, "Of your growth, Naruto. Now I'm tired and we have a long way to go yet."

Naruto nodded and left her tent. Nodding to Shizune who looked at him with an odd expression. _If I didn't know better_, he thought as he went on his way, _I'd swear she was proud of me..._Stowing that away for another time, he went to where his satchel was and found Hinata there setting up his tent. His eyes widened slightly and he devoured the sight of her. He had missed her the past ten days. Her smile, her laugh, her closeness... everything. "Hi." he said softly as he approached and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

She sighed and melted against him and whispered a shy, "Hi yourself." her eyes shuttering half closed as she felt his warmth envelope her and she set her hands atop his arms. "I saw you talking with Tsunade-sama and thought I should maybe get you set up for the night." she explained as she turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes with a warm look of her own. "I've missed you...especially at night." she admitted blushing.

"Me too." he replied before he kissed her lightly on the lips. "I was going to get set up and go to the lake to wash up. If I know Granny, she'll set the same pace tomorrow. Might as well get plenty of rest. Want to join me?" he asked with a smile that only hinted at what he was thinking.

She flushed deeply and nodded, waiting for him to grab some towels from his pack before slipping her hand in his and taking off with him. Then she explained before he could ask, "The advance ANBU unit returned as we were making camp. So Tsunade-sama released the ten man bodyguard detail. We're coming along as a back up. Just in case." her eyes sparkled in the night's glowing light as she surveyed the area, seeking out any sign of anyone else's presence as they neared the lake. Relieved no one was there. _I've got him and this place to myself!_ her inner voice cheered.

He had wondered but was glad she had told him. It made him smile more as he came to a stop at the lakeshore. Looking around before he started disrobing. Taking his time so he and Hinata both could dive in together. He had turned his back in deference to her natural shyness so he gasped when she pressed herself against his back and whispered something in his ear. Heat spread through him , but before he could turn around, she was gone and diving into the lake. Following suit, he submerged and swam out to where she was treading water languidly. "Sneaky trick..." he said as he slid up to her and gathered her up against him. Taking up the broad motions of treading water while she balanced herself around him. Letting his greater strength keep them afloat.

Legs wrapped around his waist and looking down into his eyes, she chuckled. "Maybe...but I have to admit..If this is the result, I think I can be sneaky." her tone husky as she tilted her hips and felt them slide together. Her body accepting him happily within. Her eyes rolled slightly and her back arched as she moaned. Moving slowly with just the power of her legs.

Naruto growled deep in his chest and had to focus on swimming then he smiled...Then he was standing straight and he added his own motion to hers. His smile was wide as she gasped in shock and froze, staring into his eyes. "I_ am_ a ninja..." he teased, "Using a steady flow of Chakra to keep us here afloat is easy, though I never thought of using it like this." he added as he made love to her.

Sometime later, they were back on the shore, drying off and dressing after their...swim. Naruto left his fishnet shirt and jacket off as he toweled his hair. He knew they had to get back soon. Turning around, he saw Hinata zipping up her sweat top and he sighed at the flash of her midsection when she bent over to pick up her sandals. As they walked back arm in arm, he quietly reveled in the aftermath of their reunion.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly, "What was your training like with the Toads?" she finished after he looked at her questioningly.

"Tough. I thought I had a strong handle on Frog Kumite and on Nature Energy. But Fukasaku-sama showed me I still had a _lot_ to learn." he replied with a chuckle. "I think it's because so much has happened since Pain's attack, I was finally ready to move to the next level." he answered truthfully as he looked into her eyes. _Which of course means I have a few more surprises ready for the exams..._

"That's the first time I have ever heard you call him that. Usually it's 'geezer toad' or some thing like that." she said as they made it to his tent and she slid inside it with him, her own pack beside his. "You're no longer using nicknames as you grow."

"Partially. It's also because even though I respect him a lot, he's not family to me. Not like you, Granny, Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, or even Sakura-chan and Sai are." he explained as he stretched out on his bedroll. Grinning as she snuggled up against him and their combined body heat helped them to relax.

"That makes sense in a way. But in time, he will be family, Naruto. He isn't just your mentor. He is a link to Jiraiya-sama as much as Tsunade-sama is." she paused, not sure how to say it.

"I understand Hinata." he assured her with a kiss on her forehead. "And you're right. It'll just take time before I can use his nickname again." he said as he relaxed. "We'd better get some rest. Tomorrow is going to a be long day."

Hinata nodded and pulled a blanket over them and closed her eyes. Happy to be at his side once more, she fell asleep in moments.

As his usual habit, Naruto was up right as the sun rose and he eased out of the tent to find a bush to relieve himself and make some tea. Going to the cooking area, he found a pot of hot water and fixed two small cups. Thanking the cook as he gathered up a few trail biscuits for him and Hinata. Heading back to his tent, he saw Hinata returning from the trees and smiled as he handed her a cup and a couple of biscuits. Eating silently and once they were finished, helping get the tent and their belongings packed up so when everyone left, there was little sign of their presence beyond the single cook fire.

And sure enough, as soon as everyone woke up and got everything in order, the Hokage ordered them out on the move. They could eat on the way. Herself included. Within minutes, Tsunade was leading the way to the rendezvous point where they would be met by a Desert Guide. But first, they had to make their way quietly through River Country. When they reached the border, she called a rest and saw that one of the ANBU had already made sure their passage was going to remain un hindered. If the look and nod she received from Shizune was correct. Sipping water, she looked around and saw most were only starting to show signs of tiredness. Despite being on the move non stop for a good six hours. She saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together and laughing over something with the "other" Genins participants, which only made her smile in return. _It's getting harder to think of him as a Genin...Maybe Shizune and Kakashi were right. He really doesn't need an Exam to make him eligible for Chuunin. His actions and deeds over the past eight months make it very clear he is ready. Yet I can't make an exception for him. There are no shortcuts to Hokage. Not in the end of things. There are going to be some ruffled feathers over this one, though...I just hope his task during the matches makes up for it. It has to._ she thought quietly as she watched the pair rise and stretch and her eyes narrowed slightly. _Well...that answers that question. No way she had that much of a sway before... _

Hinata felt eyes on her and she looked up to see the Hokage studying her with an intent look and she returned it curiously. When eye contact was broken, she mentally shrugged and gathered up her pack. Glancing to Naruto to see him doing the same. Just as everyone else was. Break time was over, it seemed. _What was that all about?_

They traveled through River Country like a pack of wolves. Moving quickly and silently while leaving no traces of their passage. More akin to ghosts than wolves for even wolves leave behind spoor. By the end of the second day they had crossed the Land and entered into Wind Country. Arriving at the agreed upon rendezvous point, they set up camp for the night. They stayed just inside the tree line before the ground changed over into the merciless desert. With no sign of their escorts, the Leaf contingent quickly sent out scouts and guard rosters were put into effect. Almost everyone was involved. Which made the evening different than the previous. This time the silence was tense and guarded. No fires were lit to be seen. No tents set up. Everyone set out bedrolls in circular patterns with their heads to the inside.

Naruto maintained his self-assigned post despite the examinees being excluded from the rotations. He didn't need much sleep anymore these days. Being out in the field kicked up his body's usage of Nature Energy to offset the physical exertions. Which meant by the time he saw a change in the guards, he was still feeling fresh as a daisy. Not that it kept him from falling almost immediately to sleep the moment his head came into contact with his pack. He was unaware as Sakura walked by and stared at him. Her expression unreadable before she moved on.

Yet Hinata was very aware as she had been heading to her bedroll about then. Pausing to see her one time rival watching her boyfriend sleep. She read the pained eyes and could understand the other's pain yet she wasn't sympathetic. _You had your chance for years...You ignored the best thing in your life that whole time, chasing after someone who ignored your every attempt completely..._ her thoughts this little scene provoked were shocking in their intensity. Hinata was surprised at her own vehemence as her possessive mind added, _And if you try to interfere, you __**will **__answer to me. _Disquieted, she walked on and saw the Hokage sitting on her own bedroll and staring out at the moon's passage above the desert. Moving quietly, she nodded with a tilted head when those Hazel eyes zeroed on her approach. Saying nothing as she joined Tsunade in drinking in the sheer desolate beauty of the tableau. Unable to help herself, she commented, "It's so beautiful yet so lonely..."

Tsunade, glanced at her and hiccuped,"You didn't make my mistake, Hinata." she breathed slowly and resumed talking. As though she had to talk now that the silence was broken and she had had more than a few cups of sake. "I ran from the one person that could have been the greatest love of my life. I never knew it even though I should have. He was always asking me out on a date. Never giving up even after I lost Dan. I never realized I was in love with him until he left the village to investigate the Rain Village. And with my luck...he never returned."

Hinata didn't look from the moon yet she listened intently, since it was obvious Tsunade needed to get this pain out of her heart even if for a moment. "You're talking about Jiraiya-sama." she said with a certainty. "It took everything I had to go to his aide...I was that scared but I...couldn't leave him there. I told him how I felt and how I had felt for years. Thinking I was about to die at his side. Last thing I remember is the pain in my side when Pain stabbed me. Then Sakura," her lips thinned at the mention of her name, which earned a glance from Tsunade, "she had to tell me what happened. Since then...I have to a point been living my greatest dream."

She cocked an eyebrow yet said, "Don't waste it then. You never know when dreams will end. And with how our world is..." she shrugged and sipped from the slender sake jug. "Let me ask you this: How much do you trust Naruto?"

She turned to look at Tsunade then, her eyes questioning,"I...I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I've done my best to give you two time to build a foundation to your relationship. I've kept him in the Village as much as possible by giving him training duties and kept your team home more than I should. But after the exams...I can't. You two will be apart much more often as missions arise." Tsunade's eyebrow rose higher, "You really didn't think it was coincidental, did you?"

A shake of her head,"No...I'm not so naive as to think that, Tsunade-sama. But it still doesn't make your question any clearer."

"Think about it, Hinata. Naruto is fast becoming a legendary, if not already a heroic, figure in our village. As he gets older and stronger, his name _will_ be heard and his story learned in other Villages. Other Countries. Others will set their sights on him, make no mistake. There are those now who are considering making a play for his affections. The only reason they haven't done so is because you two are together as much as you have been. But..."

"But with missions about to come up more often, they might take advantage of an opportunity." she concluded as she saw what the Hokage was alluding to and she immediately began having a full blown debate in her mind. Something she hadn't done for quite some time. Her head tilted down and she studied her fidgeting hands while Tsunade watched her intently. _Without trust we can't have a real relationship. But what if someone turns his head? Will he see through it or will he fall for some one else? I...he has never broken his promise. I...I have to trust him. I know he loves me. I should place my faith in that love...but...Hero or not, Naruto is only human...No...Stop this! Your building up things that haven't happened, trying to worry yourself into a nervous breakdown. Almost like you're preparing yourself for the worst...Have faith in him! Trust him! _her thoughts settled and she felt her nerves calm down as she made her decision. She looked up and into the Hokage's gaze. "I trust him to not be fooled by flattery, fluttering eyelashes, and seductive promises...We love each other. I trust him stay true to me as I know he trusts the same of me." she said at last with a small smile that reached her eyes.

Tsunade could almost see the inner debate taking place and she hated to do that to her. But it was a fact and she had better realize it now and be prepared for it in the future. Her lover's growing power and fame would attract a lot of female attention."Good to hear. You needed to know. From here on, he will attract attention of that sort. Doesn't matter whether its genuine attraction for him or an appeal brought on by his fame and strength." she nodded to herself as she finished off the sake bottle. "You'd better get some rest...Our guides will probably be here in the morning and daytime travel through the desert is not fun." she advised.

"Of course,Tsunade-sama. And...thank you for the warning..." she said as she bowed and went to her bedroll. She hadn't hid her feelings well, she realized. But this was something she has never considered. and now...its was staring her in the face. _But why tell me now? Why? What is going on that I don't know about? Who in the Village is thinking of trying to take him from me? _ her mind was still troubled as she laid down next to Naruto. Curling up next to him and smiling despite herself as his arms wrapped around her waist. She meant what she had said to Tsunade, she would trust him and have faith that their love was enduring...

* * *

The camp woke up to an alert as a trio of figures became visible approaching through the desert. Fanning out with weapons drawn, no one relaxed until the figures became recognizable. There was more than one sound of shock as Gaara, the Kazekage himself, moved forward of his siblings and spoke in that surreally calm manner of his. "I apologize for our lateness. An unexpected sandstorm detained us half way here."

Tsunade chuckled and nodded in return, "You're right on time actually. We had arrived last night. It's good to see you though I have to admit to some surprise. We expected a guide or two. Not for the Kazekage to trouble himself." her eyes showed her consternation and worry.

"I would imagine so. In fact we need to talk Hokage-sama. Which we can do as we head back to Suna. Temari and Kankuro will be our guides. I place myself under your care for the trip." he said in a way that was far more disturbing. His bluish gray eyes surveyed the group and there was a ghost of a smile as he saw Naruto. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so concerned..." he said softly as he moved to approach Naruto, extending his hand. "It's good to see you again, Naruto. Especially under these circumstances."

Naruto broke ranks and smiled widely as he clasped the hand offered with his own. "It's good to see you too Gaara. I see being Kazekage hasn't made you all stuffy and political." he chuckled as he released his friend's hand. He cocked an eyebrow, "Though it _is_ really odd for one of your status to come out here on a simple guide detail. What's going on?"

Gaara glanced at Temari who chuckled openly. "I owe you a hundred ryo." he said and explained as Naruto blinked. "She bet me you'd get right to the point and ask." he turned to face Tsunade who was starting to get a little frustrated as the two had been talking. "There is a large band of bandits roaming the desert. Highly skilled and very organized. Since I couldn't be sure of your party's size and skills, I felt it best to come out as well for added security. They wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a party this size with me here. No offense Hokage-sama, but my policy of zero tolerance for them has become a powerful deterrent. I didn't dare risk your safety with a normal escort detail."

Tsunade considered this and heard his underlying message. "Well, far be it for me to argue. I'm sure we'll have time to talk during the trek." she glanced back to see her people already breaking camp and erasing the signs of their presence. A few minutes later, they were off. Walking at a decent pace through the sands. Both Kages protected by Sizune, Tonton, and an ANBU team as they strode slightly apart from the main group.

Naruto watched them curiously but didn't try to intrude. _If its something important, Granny'll tell us... _he thought confidently as he walked forward under the hot desert sun.

* * *

_**Two Days pass as travelers arrive and grow accustomed to the locale...**_

Hinata stood, leaning against a railing as she stared out at the full moon that commanded the night sky. It had been an interesting two days for her as she now understood the fact behind Tsunade's warning. It had never been anything overt nor anything she could say a word to Naruto about without being seen as a whiney girlfriend. But she had seen it for herself. The stares and giggles. Whispered comments after he was pointed out. She just couldn't understand why it was happening. It was too soon since Pain's attack for that to be the source. So when she had seen Sakura walking down the hall from her bath, she had asked her about it. Sakura had been more than a little surprised, if her expression was any indication. Yet she told her about the mission where Gaara had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Only this time, Sakura hadn't held back anything of what she had witnessed or been told by Kakashi-sensei and Team Gai.

She took a drink of water and thought over that conversation. It had chilled her to the bone, she realized later. Those details. It put a completely different spin on her perspective. Now she knew why it was in Suna, just like Konoha, he was regarded with as much respect as he was shown admiration. And no little infatuation by women only a year or two younger up to their mid to late twenties. The fact she was his girlfriend made no difference. Except maybe in how some of those same women looked at her. They looked at her as though assessing her, choosing whether she was a threat or an obstacle. Despite being very secure in her feelings about Naruto and knowing full well he felt the same for her, she felt more than a little uneasy. _How can I not be uneasy when every eligible and single woman has him in their sights?_

Finishing her glass of water, she went back into her room. Everyone from Konoha had been shown to rooms set aside for their use at the Kazekage's request. _Everyone, that is...except for the combatants_, she thought bitterly as she slid under the covers of her bed. _Gaara-sama is being a bit paranoid by sequestering them in a separate location. But then again...given that that Sound ninja had tried to kill him several years ago on the night right before the third exam in Konoha, maybe it is understandable...Even so, I want him next to me. It's so hard to sleep without his strong arms around me..._


	16. Chapter 16

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: the named characters taking the Chuunin Exams, outside Naruto obviously, are creations of my own and are in no way a part of this series' canon.))**

Naruto woke up in his room and looked around him blearily. He had to think hard to remember where he was. "Oh yeah...I'm in Suna again." he mumbled as he stumbled into the shower and let the hot water heat him up after a second night of troubled sleep. He had gotten so used to having Hinata next to him, it felt weird for her not to be there. Finishing his shower and toweling off, he sorted through his clothes and pulled out a clean set. A few minutes later, he tightened his headband around his forehead and nodded to his reflection. "Time to get some breakfast and get a warm up in before things get started." Heading down to the lobby, he took a left and found the dining room where a wide variety of foods had been prepared. Eating lightly, yet enough in quantity to satisfy his appetite, he went to an unused room and went through his morning stretches and meditations undisturbed. After that, he returned to his room and began going over his equipment. Testing edges and checking for frays or any other defects. Satisfied, he opened a pouch in his pack and checked the soldier pills inside the paper wrapping. _Just in case...never know how long this will last or if I'll need the boost_, he thought neutrally as he re-wrapped the pills and put them into his equipment pouch. With that completed he set the pouch in place along his left hip. Next he did the same with the pouch of senbons followed by the longer assassination kunai.

With all of his normal morning routines finished, he grabbed his gloves, overcoat and summoning scroll, returned to the lobby and saw that a crowd of competitors had gathered around a central figure. Arriving himself, he recognized the Suna ninja, Matsuri. _She is Gaara's version of Shizune if memory serves me right_, he thought as he found his attention nabbed by what she was saying. She was going over the rules of the exams in an authoritative manner.

"Alright, the exams will begin in about an hour. The roster has been posted here," she pointed to the billboard by the front desk,"Now, there are Proctors outside that will escort all fighters to the arena. First are the commencement speeches by the Kazekage, Hokage, and for the first time, the Mizukage. You will split up according to which staging area you have been assigned. All fighters will remain in their assigned staging areas to await their turn. You can find additional copies of the roster in the waiting areas on both sides of the arena. Those areas and restrooms are the only sections combatants are allowed to be outside of the infirmary, of course. Full medical teams from each Village participating are on hand. Once a combat begins, waiting combatants will not leave the staging areas. Now..." she paused to look over everyone there,"The combats are life and death. The judge of the matches will call a halt if one or both of the fighters becomes unable to continue for any reason. Incapacitation, Immobility, or death. When a halt is called, you will cease all action immediately and back away until a determination is made. After a victor is declared, the winner will return to the staging area or go to the infirmary as needed. Should a victor be unable to return to the arena by the time his or her next match takes place, they will automatically forfeit." she finished briskly and closed the book in her hands. "Follow the rules or be disqualified from the Exam. There are no appeals. Understood?" she added firmly which made more than a few gulp and nod slowly. "Good. Now go outside to your Proctor and follow their direction."

_Mizukage, eh? Looks like Kiri is deciding to play nice with others for a change. The loss of the Sanbi has to have hurt their standing with the other Ninja Villages..._ Naruto followed the crowd outside and found his Proctor easily enough. It was Kankuro with his puppet Crow strapped to his back. As they set out, he counted and saw there were eight, including himself, in the group. Which meant the other group had eight as well. _The first round is eight matches. Then four. And so on until a final victor was declared..._he thought to himself as he slid his coat on and secured the long scroll to his back. He slid his gloves into a pocket until he needed them. The walk to the arena was utterly silent and he felt the beginning of excitement stir in his gut. They arrived at the same time as the other group and they filed into the huge arena via to separate entrances. With their Proctors at the head, they lined up and stood attentively as the air split apart with cries and cheers. Naruto looked around and despite this being his second shot at the Chuunins, his mouth fell open at the sheer number of people that filled the raised stadium seats. He looked around and saw he wasn't the only one in shock. Almost every face had an identical expression. All but one. A girl with dark auburn hair and green eyes. Her expression was one of boredom as she glanced around. He wondered who she was that she could be that blase about standing in front of such a huge crowd when Gaara's voice cut through the shouting and settled things down. He and two other figures wore the white cloaks and colored conical hats of the Kages. The garb of a Ninja Village leader, one blue, one red, and one green. Representing Kiri, Konoha, and Suna respectively.

"I welcome all in attendance to this term's Chuunin exams. Each of the participating Hidden Villages has sent their most capable of shinobi to compete and show off their skill and power. While at the same time showing why each fighter is ready for the rank of Chuunin." His words were met with a chorus of cheers and applause.

Then the Hokage stood and joined him. Her voice carried easily over the sounds of the crowd,"These battles were chosen arbitrarily so that no individual combatant is shown neither favor nor disfavor. Each fighter has an equal chance to become Chuunin as their performance here is but one factor being reviewed."

A third figure rose,obviously a woman as it had a shapeliness only a woman could have. Her voice was smooth and smoky as she added in her words. "To be Chuunin is to be a squad or team leader. That your knowledge, experience, skill, and power combined makes you worthy of that task and capable of leading a future generation of shinobi on their path. Best of luck to all that have come to do battle here today.

Then Gaara spoke again. "The first match is between Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha and Terumi Sei of Kiri. All other fighters please move to your appointed staging area." He then took his seat and made a wide gesture. A figure leapt down to the arena floor and he walked forward to observe the two remaining figures.

Half of his face was covered by a cloth and he wore the Sand's dust colored flak jacket of a Jouunin. Baki's eye was dark and it took in everything around as he bent at the knees slightly and waited with arm raised for the arena to be cleared of everyone but the first pairing. "When I drop my hand you will begin."

Naruto nodded and took a breath. He passed the huge scroll over to one of the Konoha Genin as they passed,asking them to hold onto it for him. He turned his attention to his opponent and saw it was the auburn haired girl with the bored expression. She wore a typical Kunoichi type outfit. Halter top and fine wire mesh undershirt that covered her upper arms. Tight knee length shorts and sandals. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her identifying headband hung around her neck. She was slowly limbering up and stretching, though her eyes were on him in case he jumped the gun. He slid on his gloves and secured their straps. He slowly paced to the side so as to keep both his opponent and the judge in range of vision. So when the hand finally fell and he heard the Judge say,"Begin!" he was ready.

His opponent shot in like a dart, delivering a series of taijutsu combinations that never landed. Her eyes widened slightly and she backed off with a lithe somersault. She began circling him with hands curled into fists looking for an opening to present itself. _He only deflected and defended. No counter attack...what gives? IS he going to fight or what?_ she wondered as she attacked again with only Taijutsu. And again he blocked or deflected her attacks with none of them landing. _Hmmm..he doesn't give ground unless he has to...great, he's a close quarters type. I can handle him..._forming hand seals he took a deep breath and brought her hand up to her mouth. _Suiton Mizurappa! _she thought as she expelled the wide jet of water at him.

Naruto was completely lacking expression as he prevented her from reaching him with taijutsu. After training as hard as he had with the Jouunins and then in Frog Kumite, her movements seemed slow and obvious. Now he smiled as he began moving, staying just ahead of the slicing jet of water. Then with a burst of Chakra to his legs he went in. Now it was his turn to test her defensive skill as he attacked with taijutsu.

She actually blinked when he disappeared from view. _Did I get him? _she wondered for a split second. The answer came as he suddenly re-appeared right in front of her and now she had to back pedal and focus through the heavy close quarters combat. She moved fluidly now as she matched his speed and accuracy with her own. She actually found herself smiling as they separated. "You're good. I'll give you that." she said with a nod to Naruto as she rotated a shoulder. "But now it's time to get serious." she said with that same grin in place.

Naruto merely tilted his head at her compliment and he watched her warily. "Alright." was all he said as he met her head on, both launching shuriken at each other even as they drew kunai. Sparks flew as steel met steel. Leaping, jumping, fighting as they each tried to get past the others guard and gain victory.

Up in the stands, Hinata watched with hands clenched in her lap. She wasn't sure what to make of the match thus far. _After all, its only been perhaps a minute_. she thought as she glanced around at the crowd as saw that they were watching the match intently. She already had picked out who was what land's Feudal Lord or some merchant family's representative. That was easy. She even turned her attention to the Kages and noted the third Kage in attendance was making a show of being nonchalant yet there were signs of serious concern in her body language. _The girl has to be a relative...there's no other explanation for that amount of tension. _she thought to herself as he returned her gaze to the match and saw them finally kick things up a notch. Using not only taijutsu, but adding in weapons. _C'mon Naruto! You can move a lot faster than this even out of Sage Mode...what are you? Wait...he's matching her speed...then upping it slightly. _she nodded to herself and began to smile. _He's making himself fight at HER level. He knows he can overwhelm her but he's holding back. He won't crush her because she simply isn't a threat to the Village..._her thoughts trailed off as Sakura spoke up.

"What is he doing? He should end it decisively." Sakura said as she watched intently. "We know he can finish this at any time. I am sure HE knows it too by now."

Hinata spoke up quietly, turning her head towards Sakura so no one else would over hear. "He's fighting on her level to give her a chance. He hasn't warmed up really. It won't be long though."

Sakura listened to the explanation and her eyes widened,"Got it. He's playing nice." she added quietly and saw Hinata nod. _Still...he has to finish this. The longer it goes on, less time he has to recover before his next match...Or less effective it will be. _

Naruto had taken careful mental notes as he finally felt warmed up properly. It has been a nice sparring session up to now and he was finally ready to take it to her. He leapt back and fixed a glove even as he spoke. "This has been fun...but I'm sorry about this." his eyes narrowed as he took up a stance that anyone from Konoha would recognize. He was getting down to business. Using his full unaided speed he went in like a blur of red, black, and orange, almost too fast to be human. He felt his opponent bending over his arm as his fist sank deep into the midsection. An action which was followed by the sound of impact a moment later. He then gently eased her to the ground and stepped back so the Judge could check on her.

Her eyes narrowed at what sounded like a taunt. Then suddenly her eyes were rolling back as pain exploded from her stomach and overwhelmed her senses. _Wha...when did he move? How did he get sooo fast? I don't get it. _

The crowd had gone silent the moment he moved in and it continued as the Judge announced Naruto the winner. It continued still as Medics carried her off the field on a stretcher. They couldn't fathom what had occurred. They were evenly matched then not. Then the applause started with the Konoha crowd followed by those from Suna. It spread until the entire audience was cheering the departing victor, though it seemed muted somehow.

Tsunade looked first at Gaara and saw him nodding. They both had expected nothing less. But when her gaze turned to the Mizukage, she saw fury. "What is it?"

"Just who is this Uzumaki Naruto? There is no way he is a Genin. You slipped in a ringer!" she said as her emotions threatened to overcome her sense of decorum.

"I did no such thing. Naruto is seventeen and this is only his second attempt at gaining Chuunin rank. His first attempt was almost four years ago which was interrupted when our Village was attacked by Orochimaru and it was also when our beloved Third Hokage gave his life protecting the village. Since then he has done nothing but train with the late Jiraiya, my friend and also one of the Legendary Leaf Sannin. He has fought for the continued existence of his Village when the Akatsuki leader, Nagato, attacked. During our recovery period which is due to his defending us all, he trained even harder under the harshest of conditions possible. It's not his fault nor mine if your people have had an easier time of things." she said hiding the fact her left hand was almost aching to slap the crap out of the woman. _You have no idea...just how close you are to having to hunt for your teeth!_ she thought viciously before adding, _He deserves to be Chuunin after this. He showed restraint in this match. I don't know who the girl is to you and I don't care! You have no right to impugn on the honor of Konoha nor Suna... _She looked back over at Gaara and saw that he was frowning at the Mizukage and had waited until she had finished before adding in his own two cents worth.

"Control yourself. Such displays can harm a Village more than any outside attacker." He then turned his own attention to the match currently taking place, yet he was thinking over how that first match had ended, _Naruto...where did you learn that? That bordered on an A-rank speed technique...one that I have only heard whispers about since no one ever lives to see it and tell anyone. _

Unaware of the argument taking place between the Kages over him, he reached the staging area he had been assigned to and thanked the other Genin who had guarded the huge scroll for him. He settled into a corner and relaxed as he waited for his next match. He closed his eyes partway and waited, though the cheering crowd quickly broke his concentration. Rising he went to the railing to watch and found himself glad he did. The other seven matches of the first round were intense as the chosen combatants went full tilt against one another and in each instance the victor left to a cheering crowd. He was also glad to see that two other Leaf Genin made it to the second round. Then it was his turn again. Working out a crick in his neck he took the direct route this time, using the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear on the arena floor. Nothing flashy just a swirl of sand and dirt to mask his disappearance and re-emergence below. Naruto waved as the crowd cheered and he squared off as his opponent, a Genin from the Suna this time. He nodded in greetings and took up a stance ,fingers drifting towards his thigh pouch where he kept some kunai. So it was quite a surprise to him, and the crowd, when the man turned to the Proctor and withdrew. Saying that he knew when he was facing someone that could fight on a much higher level than himself. So when he was announced the winner by default, he merely shrugged and returned to the waiting area.

He accepted a glass of water and tried his best to ignore the stares and whispers around him. He took a spot at the rail and watched as three more matches took place. Cheering for his compatriots and commiserating when they lost. So when it came to the third round it was him and a Rock shinobi versus a Sand and a Grass. He returned to the arena floor and squared off, taking a brief moment to find Hinata in the crowd and nod to her with a wink. When his eyes returned to his opponent, he saw something close to respect showing in the man's gaze.

He had taken up a defensive stance, arms and legs positioned just right as he spoke. "I've heard whispers about you. That you have fought and beat a lot of S-Ranked Rogues. Is that truth?"

Naruto nodded, "I have fought some, yes. I defeated some. Others were defeated through teamwork or just luck." he replied wondering where this was going.

"I see..Humble too. An interesting trait, but it doesn't matter. I will beat you and advance to the finals." he said and went on the attack.

Naruto dodged and deflected his opponents initial attacks, his arms and legs moving at a faster clip than he had had to use against Sei-chan. His moves were heavier, more forceful too. The impacts sent tiny shock waves up and down his limbs. He felt a smile forming as he moved inside the strike and pressed his own offensive. Using the floating hands of Frog Kumite to divert attention by using a person's natural tendency of eye drift when something comes in close to the eyes. As it was, he didn't see the blow coming that connected with his jaw.

The crowd gasped at the sound of heavy impacts and cheers erupted when the Grass shinobi went tumbling for several feet. Hinata had unconsciously leapt to her feet and cheering loudest of all. Her cheer turned to a gasp as the figure got his feet and stumbled but started laughing.

"Niiiiice. Never seen that form of Taijutsu before." he commented as he rubbed his jaw and drew two kunais. His eyes narrowed and he went back in as he added,"But not enough to beat me."

He blinked as the guy stood up. _Okaaayy, he's tougher than average. Then again, so am I..._he thought as he matched him with two kunai as well. Ignoring the flying sparks and the clash of metal. Focusing on his adversary and thinking of moves and discarding others as changes in pattern dictated. Diving, leaping, rolling and fighting until he figured the guy out. Then he almost doubled his speed. Not to embarrass the guy or anything like that, but simply because he felt it was the best way to beat the guy. He never used a Jutsu and kept it pretty much in standard close quarters. So it came as quite a surprise when the guy formed hand seals in that environment and unleashed a Wind blast that hit him square in the chest. With a loud cry of surprise he went flying up and back, landing on his back and tumbling end over end.

Charging in before Naruto came to a stop, he was intent on finishing the fight. Kunai raised he set to deliver a final blow. He smiled in anticipation as his arm fell forward and that smile grew when he felt it sink in. His smile vanished when Naruto poofed to reveal a log. "Substitution?!" His head came up and eyes went wide as palm slammed into his back.

Hinata nearly screamed when it seemed Naruto had been killed, hands coming up to cover her mouth to stifle the sound. Sakura had risen as well, only to pull her back down, whispering urgently. "Sit down...He won't be taken out that easily. He can't afford to have you scream. If he hears that, He lose any focus he has."

Watching as his opponent jerked up and arched from the blow, Naruto wasn't smiling. "You almost got me." he said evenly before jumping back with arms lashing out with senbons. Not watching to see if they landed or not. Keeping him distracted until he had some distance between them. _Phase one...complete._ He was completely serious now. With that one attempt, he knew this guy was a lot more determined than the others.

He turned to see Naruto jumping back and his kunais flashed to deflect on sheer instinct. Even so, he felt the pencil thick needles sink into his body. Taking stock of his injuries he was surprised to see nothing vital had been hit. He felt rage rising up as he stared across at the young blonde boy that faced him. "Do think this is a joke?! DO you really expect _SENBONS_ to take me down? If you won't get serious...then I'll make you." he snarled as he spun and launched the two kunai straight at the loudest voice that had been supporting Naruto...the dark haired girl with silver eyes.

Bright blue eyes widened in shock as the kunais went flying..."HINATA!" he screamed running as what was an impossible speed. Even so, he knew he couldn't reach her in time. Even if he launched a Clone...His arm stretched out, fingers hopelessly trying to snatch at the flying daggers. He felt his knees bend and he launched himself as hard as he could, struggling to reach her in time...

Hinata had gone stiff in shock as her enhanced vision saw the daggers coming. The close confines of the crowd and her kimono making using the Rotation impossible, not to mention any form of Gentle Fist. Suddenly, just before the twin kunai could reach her, they were met by something far harder than flesh. A block of sand, shaped like a huge hand, intercepted the daggers and carried them away. Then she found herself knocked down by Sakura who had dived atop her, covering her with her own body.

Standing, Gaara had an expression of outrage on his face as the cloud of sand returned to him. The sand dropped the kunai and returned to the large gourd by his seat. About to say something, he stopped, looking down on the arena floor with something like shock beginning to register in his expression. He hadn't even noticed that both the other Kages had begun to rise from their seats in protest. Nor did he note that their objections had been silenced and their gazes drug back to the arena as Naruto's voice echoed.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said as he had landed on his feet, facing the arena wall and breathing deeply. "I don't care who you are..." he said in a low voice, "But tell me..." A deep crimson and orange Chakra began swirling around his feet.

Gaara's eyes widened in recognition and his eyebrow rose high enough to obscure the mark on his forehead. A murmur of unease echoed in the crowd as it seemed the very air began to swirl in anger as Naruto's voice floated up to their ears and more than one person broke out in a cold sweat at the ominous feeling traveling along their spines that matched the blonde's tone.

"Do you know what it means..."

Tsunade had fallen back into her chair, shock written on her face. Which began to change to fear as she heard the low, almost quiet but building, rage in Naruto's voice. She could literally see the Chakra manifesting itself in widening spiral that rose to his waist. Then his chest and then to envelope him fully. "Ohhhh,shit." she said as she felt the inhuman blood thirst within that Chakra. She felt Shizune's hand on her shoulder and the Godaime Hokage clutched at it tightly, not thinking about her inhuman strength. Nor did she see the wince her grip elicited from her aide.

The crowd's reaction varied widely. People rose and backed away, their faces showing fear. Others leaned forward in anticipation of what was sure to be a bloody end. Most however...they were frozen wide eyed in place. Afraid to their soul to move lest they attract the attention of owner of that cold and predatory Chakra. Hinata was a different case altogether. She had frozen at the moment of attack, but now she had serenely approached the railing, her fear not for herself but for him. She ignored the deadly aura filling the arena, causing the ground to rumble and dust and chunks of rock swirl ever so slowly. One hand gripped the rail and the other reached out him, but she didn't speak. She knew from others what had happened when Pain struck her down, that at the moment he thought her dead, he had lost all control and the Nine Tail took control. _He has to know I'm safe. His words confirmed that. Yet he's releasing the Fox Chakra and he's going to use that to kill him..._she thought in a state of mental numbness and shock, _DO I really mean THAT much to him?_

"What it means to be a Jinchuuriki?" he asked as he turned around. He knew the feral aspects of his being were visible. The facial markings thicker, his eyes changing color to deep crimson with vertical slits, and nails growing and thickening into claws. His lips forming a rictus-like snarl as his canines elongated and his jaw cracked and reset itself to accommodate the changes. He saw the man's face change from triumph at getting a reaction from him into fear as he realized he had awoken something he shouldn't have. Naruto felt the Chakra cloak flow over him and he made the choice. A tail sprouted. Then a second. He felt the destructive power inside him growing exponentially. He could easily hear the Kyuubi snarling laughter as it urged him to destroy the upstart who had dared to threaten his lover. He controlled the power with every bit of focus he could muster. Forcing it to stabilize, though it wouldn't seem so to the outside. "Having a Tailed Beast sealed away inside you, it means to be alone. Shunned. For something you had no choice in. It means..." he felt a snarlish smile forming,"having to find a way to control a power beyond imagination before it manages to consume you." he took a step and the entire arena shook as though suffering an earthquake. "You wanted my full attention...well, you got it now."

Another step. The snarl growing as the fear increased when the man fell on his rear and tried to scramble backwards. The crowd had gone utterly silent as they listened to every word and watched every step he took. He felt rather than saw the two tails waving indolently in the air. Like twin cobras swaying before their mesmerized prey.

The Proctor's eye had widened the moment he felt the Chakra growing and he stepped back as it continued to grow. He barely glanced to the Kage's Podium before returning his gaze to the stalking Naruto and his prey. _Gaara...you barely had a semblance of control when you were awake. But even then it was thin as slivers of glass. Even you couldn't have controlled this much...Shukaku was powerful but the Kyuubi makes him seem...an afterthought. How is this youth doing this?_

On the raised podium, Gaara found himself whispering. "This level of control is new. Where is he finding the strength? I was Shukaku's host and I didn't have this much control. How can he contain the power of a creature that made the Raccoon look docile?" he asked Tsunade.

"I...I don't know, Kazekage-sama. I never knew he had this much control over the Kyuubi since Pain's attack. Even though he subdued the Kyuubi's attempt at full possession during the fight with Pain, he shouldn't be able to." she replied in awe even as she thought, _I pray you can contain it Naruto...Because if it gets out of hand, there's no one here who can help you. Nor stop you..._

"It means having to struggle harder than anyone else just to be acknowledged. To be accepted by your own Village. Even harder to make friends, as the views of those older rub off on the younger. And you just made the biggest mistake of your life... You just attacked the one person who has always accepted me for me. Not once shying away because of what I am." he took two more steps and the tails swayed faster. He flashed with a single step and suddenly he stood over his opponent. Though now, he seemed like weak pitiful prey. He leaned forward from the waist, absently noting the shinobi was frozen in terror. "You...you attacked the woman I love just to make me take you seriously? Congratulations...you succeeded. And now...I'll finish this." He growled low in the back of his throat and the tails reared back and shot forward like striking cobra, the tips thinning out like molten arrows seeking the two vitals area from which there is no recovery. The brain and heart.

He flinched and his arms came up to block uselessly and his eyes shut as he screamed, "I yield!" When nothing happened, he dared to open his eyes and lower his arm enough to see. His pupils dialated even more and his mind gibbered as the images were deciphered. The two arrow thick tails hovered, almost but not quite, contacting. One, as his eyes rolled upward, just shy of reaching his forehead and the second hovered right over his heart. He could smell the leather of his jacket smoldering from the proximity of that crimson Chakra and he felt the heat on his brow as sweat began to flow out of his pores. He looked beyond them with difficulty until he met a predatory and totally inhuman gaze.

Naruto didn't speak as he straightened, the tails not retreating from where they waited for even a hint that an attack was imminent. He wasn't going to leave an opening. He glanced at the Proctor who approached and then announced in a loud voice that he was the victor by submission. He backed away two steps before turning around, showing his back to them and he headed to the doorway which led to where he would wait for the final match. As he walked he expressed his will, and the tails receded back into the Cloak. His head tilted up and he saw Hinata leaning forward to keep him in sight. His features back to normal more or less, he commanded the Chakras to meld and he felt it. In his mind, he "saw" the red Fox Chakra mix with the green Nature Chakra that was already intermingled with his own, the color turning to a bright purple. He gathered it in his feet and legs and he leapt.

Hinata gasped at what her augmented vision was showing her, his aura changed yet again. This time into something completely different. Then he was gone. As suddenly he was standing beside her his hands coming out to gently run over her shoulders. She couldn't think with him so close yet she managed a weak nod before she found his knuckles lightly caressing her cheek. "Naruto-kun...everyone is watching." she whispered as a hot blush flooded her cheeks.

"I don't care. So long as you're alright. I owe Gaara big time." he glanced at a blushing Sakura and added,"You too. I saw you diving towards her to save her. Thank you Sakura-chan." he said softly yet enough to be heard clearly. He looked back down into Hinata's eyes and he kissed her ever so gently, hands cupping her cheeks. Then he flashed to the podium.

Hinata stumbled ever so slightly as he disappeared yet again, her mind going into a giddy overdrive, _He!...he said he LOVED me! OUT LOUD!Where everyone could hear! whatdoIdo?..._Unable to move much less coherently think, she let Sakura ease her back into her seat and she, like everyone present, turned her eyes to the podium of Kage's where he appeared a moment later.

Standing before three of the five Kages, he ignored the protective guards that appeared from their hidden places as he went to a knee before them. His voice rang out and none could doubt the sincerity nor the regret in his tone. "I must humbly withdraw from the competition. The power of my Beast has been roused and awakened. It slumbers anew but too close to the surface for my liking. As this isn't a situation where others hang in the balance I feel it best." Head down he didn't see the glances nor the nods exchanged between the three Kages. His head did rise when Gaara's voice echoed so that all could hear.

"I accept your withdrawal Uzumaki Naruto. I know exactly why you withdraw and I commend you for the restraint you have shown in and out of the arena. You have shown a maturity and sense of honor beyond your years and I can only marvel at it and respect you all the more." He stepped around his guards and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, speaking so softly it didn't carry. "Once again, my friend, you surprise me. We will talk later, you, me, and the Godaime Hokage."

He nodded as he rose to his feet and looked to Tsunade. "I'm sorry Granny..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Naruto. I know full well what you are capable of if the Kyuubi get even the tiniest bit out of hand. You're doing the right thing." she assured him yet her gaze also promised a long talk later. "Leave with your head held high and without regret."

He glanced to the Mizukage and immediately knew the girl, his first opponent, had been a close relative. Instead of remarking on that, he gave her a courteous bow and backed away before he flashed to where his scroll waited. He noted how every competitor gave him a very wide berth but the other Leaves. They smiled and gave him a thumbs up as he prepared to leave. A moment later, he heard it start low then grow as more voices took up the chant.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

He looked out to the opposite side of the arena and saw that a good half of the spectators had risen to their feet, chanting his name. He could only guess the same was happening above. He went to the rail and leapt to the arena floor. The moment he landed, the entire arena erupted into cheers, applause, and screams of acknowledgment. He reeled under the emotional onslaught as he turned to look in every direction and it was the same. His eyes found Hinata and he saw her standing as well, her smile one of pride in him and her eyes shone with heated emotions. Blowing her a kiss before he secured the scroll and took a measured stride to the huge gates. As he approached, he watched the gates swing open and on each side stood Chuunin and Jouunin of several different Villages. Each one wearing an expression of respect. He noted that there was more in the eyes of the Leaf Ninjas. Pride...they were one and all proud of him. Saying nothing, he walked through the avenue they made and he didn't look back.


	17. Chapter 17

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

Naruto walked through the Sand Village, not really seeing much of it. He quickly found himself back at the hostel for the competitors and he checked back in and went to his room. Once inside, he took off his clothes and showered. When finished, he dried off and laid on the bed, closing his eyes...

_He found himself staring at the seal barrier of the Kyuubi and met the baleful eyes of the Nine Tails without flinching._

_**"What is it now...Naruto? What do you want this time? You beat that kid and put such a fear into him in the process. He may never recover from it..."**__ the giant fox said chuckling aloud with more than a hint of approval._

_"Just saying thanks for lending the power but you pushed it a bit." he replied not noticing he stood there completely nude before the creature that could normally wipe him from existence with barely a thought. If not for the seals and barrier put into place by his parents._

_The fox laughed aloud, a sound rife with malice and no little menace,__**"What are you talking about? I did nothing. That was all YOU this time. I don't know how you grabbed the power you did, but I had nothing to do with it , nor what you did with it."**__ the fox turned its head to study him with a single orb. __**"You're different now, boy. You've grown stronger. I will still kill you without hesitation and swallow you whole, but I acknowledge you've gotten stronger."**__ there was a new note in that menace. A growing respectful wariness and more than a hint of anticipation. __**"Keep growing Naruto...it'll make my destroying you that much more satisfying...to see the moment you realize that with all your power and strength, you're still no match for me. I wait for that most eagerly." **__a huge tongue flicked out and ran along a jowl as if savoring the very thought. An action very reminiscent of the late Orochimaru._

* * *

Naruto started awake and felt the sweat on his brow. He sat up and looked at his hands. He had sensed no deception coming from the Fox. _Can I trust its words? Did I really do all that without its help? What's going on?_ Suddenly restless, he got into clean clothes and paced the room,thought running wild in his mind. Trying to figure out what made that moment different from other times when his emotions had let the Kyuubi take over. The harsher the emotion, the more the seal had weakened and the Kyuubi had more control. His eyes widened as the answer came to him. "Dad...you reset the seal back to its full strength with the last of your Chakra...but its acting differently. It's giving me more control over the amount and the manner in which I gain the Fox's Chakra." his lips curled into a smile as he considered the potential ramifications. Then a new query came to him, "If that's the case, then how in the hell did I meld it with not just my regular Chakra, but also with the Nature Energy?" he gave his head a shake as he fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with an arm. "Ohhhh man, yet another question I'll need to ask Fukusaku-sama." he closed his eyes and just tried to still his mind when there was a knock on the door. Answering, he was surprised to find Sakura and Hinata both standing there dressed in what he considered formal dinner date clothes. Which meant, full kimonos with complimentary hairstyles and makeup. "Sakura-chan? Hinata?"

"Naruto...what are you doing?! Get changed immediately! We have a dinner date with the Kages, remember?" Sakura said without preamble as the two stared at him.

"Uhhhh...wha?" he stammered as he remembered no such thing. "What are you talking about?" he asked as the girls sighed and shared a look.

"I told you," Sakura said with a shake of her head,"Well are you going to let us in or not?" she added to cover up the soft giggling sound Hinata was making behind her kimono sleeve.

He backed away and stepped aside so they could enter as he scratched his head, trying to find a memory of this dinner thing so he could at least stop feeling like he was being set up.

Hinata walked to his bed, glanced at it and blushed despite herself as she opened his closet and pulled out the kimono he had worn when he had had dinner with her family that time. Laying it out bit by bit neatly.

"Huh? Where did that come from? I don't remember packing that." he said as he looked between them.

"Naruto-kun...don't be silly. Of course you did. Now get out of those so we can help you get ready..." Hinata replied, her cheeks heating up and her lips forming a small smile.

"Whoa...not with you two looking." he said suddenly wanting to run for the desert for an odd reason.

Sakura returned from freshening up and said calmly,"It's never stopped you before, Naruto..." she said in a soft voice he didn't recognize. She reached for the jacket zipper and began to pull it down a smile that matched Hinata's

He was frozen in place, his mind unable to process what he was hearing. He couldn't resist as Hinata stepped behind him and tugged his jacket down and off, her hands running up along his spine softly. Then his eyes narrowed and he side stepped quickly. "Who are you? You, neither of you, are who you appear to be." he said as he clapped his hands together.

Hinata looked at him with confused eyes that glanced to Sakura before she spoke slowly, a hand rising towards him, "Naruto-kun...what's wrong...you're acting...oddly."

He ignored the sight of them as he shut down his Chakra flow and then built it up feverishly. He knew what is was now..."This is a genjutsu...I don't know who you are, but you just screwed yourselves." he muttered angrily.

Suddenly the room tilted and his eyes blurred. A moment later, the room righted itself and he was staring at two very shocked Kunoichi. Both of them wearing headbands about their necks. Headbands bearing the sigils for Kirigakure. His subconscious noted that these two had been smart. They had used a genjutsu to only change their features and voices. Everything else was the same. Which only made him angrier. His hands flashed to his equipment pouch and flashed outwards.

The two women didn't even see him move before they felt the wire wrapping multiple times around their torsos and legs. And then the steel wire tightened painfully. "Stop! please..." the smaller of the duo pleaded, but halted as the wire cut off their ability to breathe.

He pulled harder until they passed out. He wasn't thinking as he walked over and finished securing the assailants. Making sure their circulation wasn't in danger, yet they wouldn't break free. He was going to get some answers...Pulling his jacket back on and zipping it up, he hoisted the two onto his shoulders and left via the window. Heading straight to Gaara's place. He ignored the guards that tried to block his passage. Merely glaring at them until they got out of his way. Heading to the office of the Kazekage. He didn't knock, just kicked it in after hearing three voices coming from within. Gaara's, Tsunade's, and a third woman's, presumably the Mizukage.

Gaara was already on his feet and moving by the time the door had begun to move. Acting on sheer instinct and placing himself in front of both the Hokage and the Mizukage. Arms raised and fingers spread wide as sand gushed from the giant gourd sitting beside his desk. His eyes widened as the recognized Naruto, yet his voice failed him when the blond dumped two bound bodies onto the floor with a resounding thud. He heard Tsunade gasp, a sound mirrored by the Mizukage at the words they heard.

"These two are yours, I believe, Mizukage." he said with a finger pointing to the easily visible Kiri sigils. "They used a genjutsu on me and well..." he didn't avert his eyes, but his cheeks did rosy, "they tried to seduce me or use seduction in an effort to either poison or outright kill me."

Gaara straightened an felt his eyebrow beginning to twitch as he felt anger rising. "Well...you heard his accusation." his head barely moved, only enough for the Mizukage to fall into his peripheral vision. Three fingers twitched, well out of sight of the two women but he noted how Naruto tensed upon seeing the action.

Her eyes widened as she did indeed recognize the two Chuunin Kunoichi. "They are from my village...but I never..." she gasped as she was suddenly encased up to the neck in sand. Granules which were already beginning to apply intense pressure on her body from every conceivable angle. Moving en masse to squeeze her to death. She turned her shocked gaze towards Gaara, who a moment before had put himself in the way to protect her with his life.

Tsunade had moved into a defensive stance, her blood pumping wildly and her body gearing up for combat. She didn't drop her guard even though she realized it really was Naruto. His words however, made her temper catapult and she turned to her contemporary about to land a vicious right cross only to find her encased in sand already and her life hanging by the whim of the Kazekage, who it seemed was ready to extinguish her existence with his well known "Sand Coffin" technique.

Naruto spoke quickly and heatedly,"Don't play coy or dumb..." his voice though heated and blunt, was an equal match to the sheer ferocity found in Gaara's all too quiet tone.

"Wait!" Tsunade said as she made herself calm down and she walked carefully over to the two fallen Kunoichi. She tore the wire off of them and revived them. When they stirred and lifted their heads she said in a low voice that held her own considerable anger. "You two have but one chance to save your Kage. Speak the truth or she dies because of your actions." Even she was appalled by the conviction she heard not only in her voice but in the agreement from Gaara and Naruto both. "Did you attack Naruto with Genjutsu on the order of the Mizukage?"

The two women stayed right where they were, eyes wide as they felt the intense flow of Chakra from those three, but they never let their gaze waver from the tall buxom blonde woman. A woman who was renowned not only for her Medical prowess and temper, but for the unconceivable strength she could wield at a moment's notice. The oldest spoke very carefully after taking a breath and wetting her lips. "She didn't. We...the two of us...we saw how he humiliated the little sister of our Mizukage. Then how the pink haired girl protected the one with black hair and silver eyes. His reaction to her being attacked. We decided to teach him a lesson about underestimating the woman of Kiri. We used a combined genjutsu to perfectly impersonate the two women. We chose them since it was obvious he cares for them both deeply. I figured they were his lovers. When we went to his room..."

"What were your intentions? Were you going to kill him?" Gaara interrupted, asking in that same deadly tone.

The younger then spoke up hurriedly, seeing her Kage's chances of survival dwindling by the second, "No. We...we were only going to seduce him and gather evidence of his inability to distinguish between reality and genjutsu. A public humiliation with that and ..." she gulped before she finished in a softer voice, "him being found naked in the alley..."

Naruto's eyes narrowed further and his lip curled back. "Tch. I'm not sure if I should insulted or just pissed. That's grade school tactics. You two don't deserve your rank." he straightened and stepped over to a window to look out at the sun set on the desert's horizon.

The Mizukage didn't say a word, though her expression was more than thunderous. Then she stumbled as she was released by the sand that was already flowing smoothly with a crackle sound back into its gourd.

Gaara turned partially to regard the Mizukage and spoke slowly, accentuating every syllable. "Get out."

"What?" the redhead said in surprise even though she felt the sweat trickle down her spine.

"This is the second insult you and yours have levied against both Suna and Konoha. The first was let slide as the Hokage and I were the only ones to see and hear it. But this...? You and yours have until the sky goes completely dark to get out of my village. If any...and I _do_ mean any...one of your village is found within the village walls after night falls, they will be regarded as a spy or enemy and killed on sight."

Green eyes widened and she swayed ever so slightly,"You...you can't do that." she whispered

"I am the host of this cycle's Chuunin Exams. The safety of all participants, guests, and spectators is my responsibility. Your two...children..." he said in cold tones, "have violated that guarantee and as such, I am well within my rights to order their immediate execution for their actions. Instead, I am giving you two hours at most to get out. You had best hurry. Matsuri!" he called out and the woman entered the room hesitantly.

"Kazekage-sama?" she asked feeling the volatile mood in the chamber. Her eyes widened as her Kage issued his orders. She nodded and stepped back to let a now furious Mizukage and her two Chuunin exit with her following and closing the door behind her.

_Gaara didn't hesitate to render his order_, Tsunade thought to herself as she watched the two women silently share a glance,_ there's more going on that what they admitted to...I don't know what it is they were really after, but I don't like this feeling..._

Naruto turned to look over the room and walk out. He had something to do...he wouldn't let this stand one bit and he had his own ways of settling the score.

* * *

Two hours later exactly, the entire Mist Village was walking through the desert. A small contingent of Suna shinobi maintaining a discreet distance behind them.

Walking with her back ramrod straight, she didn't look at her advisor and spoke from between clenched teeth. "Did they get it?"

The advisor nodded,"Yes Mizukage-sama. The fool didn't feel the syringe amidst the genjutsu."

"I see...very well then, they should be waiting to meet up with us at the agreed distance." she didn't glance over her shoulder at their "escort". "They will break off once we get thirty minutes beyond their walls. Gaara wouldn't take the chance of having a direct conflict right now." she surmised as she struggled to keep her temper in check and to get that chill out of her bones. _All three of them will pay for this added insult..._then the woman smiled.

As she predicted the escort detail peeled off and headed back towards Suna as they hit a thirty minute distance. A few moments later, she saw two figures approaching rapidly from a side direction. When they arrived, she gave them a nod as they went to one knee. "I understand you succeeded in getting the sample I requested. Good work."

the two women smiled in pleasure. "Indeed, though I have to admit the fact he broke the genjutsu so suddenly has me worried. It was completely unexpected of one that reports say he is easily susceptible to genjutsu." the other nodded with a grimace as she still had a massive headache from the backlash.

"That is surprising to hear." the Mizukage said,"However, you managed to succeed none the less even if it meant we had to suffer that embarrassment. At least now, we can contact the..." she paused as she felt Chakra building and looked around, noting the shinobi with her were alert as well and searching,"What the?"

Walls of sheer rock erupted around them, forming a gigantic dome. A second wall rose up, separating the Mizukage, her advisor, and the two women from the rest of the party. It rose and sealed itself against the dome ceiling. There were multiple gasps as figures rose up through the desert sand, emerging like ghosts from a nightmare.

"Well, it looks like Naruto was correct after all." Tsunade said, glancing to Gaara as she shook sand from her blonde hair.

"Indeed." he replied and with a clench of his hand the sand parted and more shinobi rose from their hiding places, including: Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Kakashi, and others.

The angry blond teen strode forward but stopped when the Hokage's arm shot out and blocked his path. Anger darkened hazel eyes swiveled to regard the captive party. That they were captive wasn't in doubt to any either..."You have something that belongs to him. I would greatly suggest you return it before this gets any further out of hand."

Before the Mizukage could offer a rebuttal, the older Kunoichi spoke up, "How? There is no way he could have..."

It was Kakashi who spoke up in a low quiet voice that none the less carried, "It is a rare occurrence, but it is known to happen, that the one who breaks the genjutsu by sheer force of will and Chakra gets a glimpse into the mind of the caster. The greater the force, the longer the glimpse. Naruto got a good solid look in the mind of one of you. This little set up was his idea."

Tsunade spoke up then, her tone smug, "You've been outmaneuvered by one who will receive Chuunin rank when we get home. Now return what was stolen."

"Why should I?" the Mizukage retorted angrily," Konoha has managed to keep their Bijuu for a long time. Suna lost theirs barely over a year ago. The Akatsuki has captured all of the others but for your Kyuubi and the Hachibi of the Cloud. Why should I give back the keys to finding a strong host for when we regain the Sanbi."

Naruto interrupted then, "Really? How are you going to be sure you actually reclaim the Sanbi and not another of them? Are you going to infuse every last one of them into a host of your choosing? What will you do with those who end up having a different Bijuu sealed inside them? What makes your plan any better than the Akatsuki?"

Before the Mizukage could speak, Tsunade interjected,"Enough Naruto... Konoha has not once in their history used their Jinchuuriki for warfare purposes. So I warn you now, choose your next words wisely and carefully, because Naruto here could easily change that on his own accord. Not that he'd go into war alone..."

"Suna will gladly aid in the seeking of redress and retribution." Gaara added without even a twitch of an eyebrow or blink of his deep eyes.

She nodded brusquely, without speaking, and the younger Kunoichi slowly reached into her equipment pouch and proffered a vial containing a thick red liquid.

Naruto walked forward and took it, looking at it intently for a moment. Sensing his Chakra within, he looked to Tsunade,"It's mine." he said and walked back without looking once over his shoulder.

Tsunade grunted as she saw Naruto hand the vial over to Sakura who stored it away until she could return the blood to his body. "This incident will be neither forgotten nor forgiven. It would be best if Kiri went about its own business and didn't try anything with regards to either Konoha nor Suna. Any such action will be taken as a declaration of hostilities. And I will have no choice but to give Naruto the order to level your village to its foundations." she finished grimly but with complete sincerity.

Not giving them time to react, the ambush party left. The walls of their captivity receding only after twenty minutes had passed. When they resumed their trek across the desert, the Mizukage was smiling once more.

Back in Suna, Gaara quietly insisted that all of the Konoha party move to his mansion for security reasons. Not that they were going to argue after this latest attempt. Everyone went to Gaara's office and talked lightly about this little escapade. Naruto sat in a chair as Sakura readied the syringe to re-inject his blood into his arm while Hinata held his other hand.

Tsunade walked to a window and stared out,"I just can't believe on top of everything else, she pulled this stunt. It's almost..."

"Almost as if she was wanting us to go to war with them," Gaara concluded for her.

"Exactly. I mean she had to know we'd find out eventually and this would have happened." Sai pointed out,"Maybe not before they got out of the city. But still."

Kakashi was speaking quietly with Shikamaru and they turned to face the room. "We may have been played." he said, which got everyone's attention. "Think about it. This in a larger scope of things was minor...yet this was too easy."

Naruto looked over,"You're thinking this was a diversion. Get our attention so we don't see what they were really after?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Possibly. Since when does a Kage order something like this when they know it could just as easily be taken as a direct attack? Especially during a Chuunin Exam when the competitors' safety is guaranteed by the hosting Village?" He walked over and stopped Sakura before she use the injection. "I don't doubt its Naruto's blood, but I wouldn't do that." he said coldly.

Sakura froze as her eyes widened,"Poison inside beforehand so all they had to do was swirl it hard to make it mix." she smacked her forehead._ I feel so stupid! I'm a medical Ninja. I should have checked it!_ she rose to her feet and capped the tip. "I'll go to the hospital and check it out right away." she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade's gaze hardened even more. That had been too close. "But the question is still why? What could she possibly have to gain?" her eyes, and everyone else's fell on Naruto as Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto-kun is our Village's Jinchuuriki. And he is known as a close friend to both Kazekage and Hokage." she said without stammering as she felt herself the center of attention. "It could very well be an attempt to _not_ poison him fatally. Enough to make him sick and then, without us knowing who was responsible, send out word that we are looking for an...antidote..."

Tsunade nodded,"And they offer us one as this would be something they 'have seen before' but for a price."

Kakashi thought about it and glanced at Shikamaru. "Think on a larger scale, It's not a poison."

Gaara cocked an eyebrow, "Your thinking it's a airborne pathogen that Naruto would be _immune_ to. He would be the patient zero and would pass it to the entire village without his knowing."

Shikamaru nodded,"There are diseases that use a host as carrier but when spread, it turns virulent." he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "However, there many more that kill the initial host and then go airborne to spread like a plague since no one knew the host had been infected to begin with so precautions weren't taken..."

Everyone looked at him in shock and more than one face was pale. Naruto looked at him and asked what had to be on everyone's mind,"Shikamaru..._How_ do you_ know_ these things?"

He looked at Tsunade questioningly and then to Kakashi. When both nodded he answered, "Because I was given a two month mission with Kakashi-sensei to research and plan strategies in the case Konoha ever had to go to war with another village. My goal was total and absolute victory with minimal losses on our side. I was to not exclude any means unless the loss of Konoha, and her allies, lives reached above thirty percent of their combine fighting forces."

Tsunade felt Gaara's eyes fall on her speculatively. "I felt such contingency plans needed updating and I knew those two working together would come up with things no one would consider." she said in a calm voice and tone. "Most of the plans set up by the previous Hokages are still in effect."

Gaara asked quietly,"First plan obviously would be to set Naruto loose on the other's village. The Kyuubi could level it in minutes if not in a few moments and leave nothing alive behind." he nodded in approval. "The most effective measure."

Naruto stood up, "Not really...I won't be used for mass slaughter." his eyes narrowed, "You may want to work on that plan."

Tsunade actually smiled, "I already destroyed that plan years ago,Naruto. So sit down and relax. I would never give you an order to massacre civilians. You should know that by now." she shrugged at Gaara, who seemed non-plussed but skeptical a the same time. "Anyway, you should all get some rest, we have a long trip back in the morning."

Gaara waited til everyone left and it was only himself and Tsunade in the office, "You wouldn't give that order?"

"Naruto isn't a child. He knows that collateral damage is often unavoidable. But he has no idea what war is truly like. If he did wipe out a village it would be a mercy as opposed to leaving so many orphaned children behind." she shuddered from the memories.

"I forgot that you fought in the last great Ninja War with the Rain village." Gaara commented quietly as he regarded the door. "He has changed so much even from when he saved my life. Yet he remains...Naruto."

"It's a miracle that while he is no longer the innocent he was, he has managed to hold onto himself and his Nindo." she replied in a tone that could only be described as proud. "I will do whatever it takes to see he stays that way."

Gaara nodded, "I would ask you to stay one more day. I find myself wanting to go through with what we had originally planned, Tsunade-sama."

Her hazel eyes widened,"You really do?" she asked surprised, then she smiled secretively, "Me too...its been too long since I last had a chance to cut loose fully and I wouldn't make a bet against it being the same for you."

"Not since the Akatsuki attack over a year ago. I am loathe to let this opportunity get away. Though my siblings think I am crazy for it."

She laughed,"Not crazy, but feeling very rusty and out of shape as we have had to restrain ourselves for far too long."

"Tomorrow morning then?"

"Remember the bet. If he wins, you buy dinner."

"I remember. If he doesn't, then you do. And we tend to have large appetites." he added in warning, an eyebrow rising curiously at her response.

She just chuckled softly as she went to leave, saying in parting, "You've never seen Naruto nor Choji eat..."

* * *

**((A/N: Just a heads up...I am working on a new story inspired by one I read a month ago. I should have the first chapter up in a few days. I hope that you'll give it a read and let me know what you think. It's called Spartans of Ushiogakure. This shouldn't affect my posting times, but I can't guarantee it. ))**


	18. Chapter 18

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

He woke up to someone banging on his door. Startled awake, he glanced down at the sleeping body next to him. There had been no discussion. He walked her to her room, gathered her things, and took her straight to his own room. Once behind the door, he hugged her tightly and savored the feel of her in his arms and smell of her perfumed hair. He knew she had missed that as well by the way her arm trembled as she clutched at his jacket and buried her head against his chest. _One thing had led to another..._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Getting to his feet, he quickly got his pants on and went to the door. Opening it part way and finding Sakura standing there. "What...What is it?" he asked rubbing a bit of sleep out of an eye.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto shirtless. _Oh my my my...all that muscle... _her inner self said drooling. She had to blink and found herself on going on her tiptoes to peer past his shoulder as she heard someone else moving around. "Who...?"

Naruto moved to block her vision and said sleepily, "Sakura-chan...it's early, we aren't leaving for several hours yet. What gives? And that's personal." he said to make her blush and back down.

She flushed dark as she backed up and said quickly,"Get dressed, both of the Kages are calling for you to meet them in the arena in one hour. And that had better be Hinata..." she said in warning before she turned and left. Her mind still reeling over the fact he had grown so much and that he was unabashed about being seen having a girl in his room.

He closed the door and returnd to stand at his bedside. He leaned over his still sleeping lover and shook her shoulder, his voice soft and gentle, "Hinata?...You have to get up..."

"I heard, Naruto." she said grumpily as she sat up. Ignoring the fact she was naked and his eyes lit up with renewed interests. "I'm up. I'll be ready in a few minutes." she added as she got to her feet and gathered up her clothes, heading to the bathroom to wash up. _I can't believe this!_ she thought irritably as she took a hot shower, _we don't even get a whole day together without someone interrupting? It's not fair and I am getting tired of it. This had better be important! _She heard Naruto come in and use the basin pitcher to wash his face and clear his eyes of sleep. "What do you think they want? Odd that they want you at the arena and not his office."

Naruto looked in the mirror and shrugged. "No idea. Worst case? I didn't make Chuunin no matter what she said out in the desert. Doing it there in case I go ballistic." he suggested, feeling a weight drop in his stomach. "Damn...I really thought..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Hinata emerged and strode over to him, her eyes flashing. She reached out and turned his head towards her. Her eyes were narrow as she said slowly, "Don't do that. Never doubt yourself, Naruto. You did everything you could out there. You restrained yourself in a way you never have before. You could have killed any opponent at anytime. I wanted to kill that last one for you! Instead, you scared the hell out of him and left him alive. If that doesn't show that you can control your emotions and restrain your temper, then nothing will. You chose to stay your hand. You could have killed him and simply blamed the Kyuubi for it. But you didn't. You restrained the impulse and so held back your power. You made a critical battlefield decision not to mention you used sound tactics in your other fight against that red headed girl...If they do deny you the rank, then..." she paused trying to be objective but damn it he worked so hard! "Then they are both idiots." she let her words and tone soften as she added quietly, seeing how he was staring into her eyes with such a need to believe her. "Besides, we don't know what this _is_ about. Yet. Now let's hurry and get there so we can find out." she shooed him out of the bathroom before his attention wandered and he realized she had been standing there nude the whole time.

He stared at the shut door and chuckled to himself. After a lifetime of having no one believe in him, he finally had someone who believed in him completely. Only she could snap him out of a mood so quickly. He blinked and hurried to get dressed using his last good set of clothes. A few minutes later, he was dressed and securing his headband when Hinata came out looking, to him, absolutely gorgeous. His smile and eyes warmed as she pecked his cheek and hurriedly brushed back her hair.

When they finished, they packed up everything and set their things in the closet for retrieval later. Together, they left and hurried through Suna to reach the front gates of the arena. Pausing only long enough for Naruto to eat three bowls of ramen and Hinata had herself one. They arrived at the wide gates of the arena with a few minutes to spare. To their combined surprise, Kakashi-sensei stood barring their way.

"Hinata," he said as he regarded them evenly with the one eye, "Head upstairs to the viewing area. Naruto," he gestured behind with a thumb, "Go through here." only once they began to comply did he step aside.

Naruto felt his nerves grow as he stepped through the gates again, his imagination beginning to run rampant. So he really was surprised to find the arena floor empty but for Yamato tai cho standing at the center of the field. He walked forward and only once standing by his substitute captain, did he look up and around and received another start. The viewing stands were full of shinobi. He recognized his friends and fellow Leaf Shinobi in a tight group. The rest...was filled with Suna Shinobi of all ranks. And every person there was utterly silent. It made a chill run down his spine and he felt his adrenaline begin pumping. "Yamato tai cho? Whats going on?"

Yamato looked at him with that scary face of his and said in a flat monotone. "Uzumaki Naruto, it has been decided that you will not receive Chuunin rank." he held up a hand to forestall the no doubt in coming angry words, "_unless_... you win this match. It was determined that in your desire to show your compassion and restraint, you did not fully showcase your skills and power. This final match is so that all present can witness your might."

"But...but...but..." Naruto stammered his blue eyes incredulous, "Who in the world would make me fight that hard? Outside of..." he trailed off in realization. The theory forming in his mind was made fact as a calm cool voice spoke up. He turned in surprise to see his opponents walking forward, both dressed for full on combat.

"We are Naruto. The only two people on this planet that can push you." Gaara said as the stopper popped free of the gourd and his special Chakra soaked sand flowed out. He glanced at his partner.

"You can back out at any time Naruto." Tsunade said as she tightened the gloves on her hands, her ponytails flying in the breeze. "A barrier has been set up to protect our audience. It is being maintained by ten Jouunins who specialize in that sort of jutsu. You have no reason to hold back." then she smiled as she lifted a Konoha headband and tied it around her forehead.

Naruto gulped as he read the resolution in both faces. They were serious. He took a moment as they approached, forming the sign and saying, "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" Four Clones appeared and immediately took off for the four seperate corners. He closed his hands in a sign and began gathering Nature Energy. It took only a few moments before the flares appeared around his eyes and he regarded them with that inhuman gaze. _Time for the first surprise._ He thought, smiling as he jumped back and performed a neat double somersault before landing evenly on his feet, hands already flashing to the sign as he said, "_Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_!" Immediately the arena floor was covered in smoke and the usual sound as Clones began appearing behind him.

"Wha?" Tsunade gasped and she spared a glance at Gaara, who had already taken up his normal stance. Which meant his arms had crossed and he surveyed his opponent inexpressively. Her hazel eyes returned forward and they widened as she realized that she now faced over a hundred Narutos. _How? He shouldn't be able to..._ yet here he was. Again, doing what was supposed to be impossible for him. _What kind of training did those toads put him through?_

The moment the referee stepped back, the Narutos went on the offensive. A vast majority going after Tsunade while the rest, including the real one, went after Gaara. _Sorry Gaara. _he thought to himself as he and the thirty or so Clones attacked the red headed Kazekage, _not that you're less of a threat, but I have to keep her distracted while I try to take you out. You're the distance and support fighter. I won't be able to focus on her if I'm dodging you at the same time. _He ignored the popping sounds as Clones were beaten by sand spears erupting from every angle or by the deluge of flying sand pebbles, each an inch in diameter. He dodged with fluid, rolling motions completely unlike anything any but one had seen him do. Already the remaining Clones, working in pairs, to form Rasengans in a bid to slow down the ever growing sand barrier forming like a bubble to protect the man known as Gaara of the Desert.

Meanwhile, Tsunade had her hands very full as close to a hundred clones attacked her like a relentless onslaught of kamikaze fighters. Every blow she landed dispersed a Clone, but there were many more already coming at her. Her body was bracketed by blows from every direction and she suddenly found herself the victim of a Naruto Barrage. The final kick sending her flying backwards, body arched painfully. Yet the woman who was Hokage collected herself as she tumbled and rolled for several feet, using her strength to catapult upwards and land back on her feet. She had little time to think about Gaara's predicament as she found herself ever pressed by the mob and she had to backpedal quickly and defend herself dearly.

Up in the stands, the silence stretched on. Only now it was one born of absolute shock. Not a soul there could have predicted this and be considered sane. Even Hinata, who recognized the flowing maneuvers her beloved used, could believe that he was pushing back two of the strongest fighters their Villages had to offer. One of whom was a Legendary Sannin to boot! It was completely unheard of! No one person should be able to fight not only toe to toe with two Kages, but to take the fight to them and force them back. It was beyond the realm of imagination. The Hyuugas present, that is Neji and Hinata, looked to one another in wide eyed awe then returned to see that the remaining five Clones had shoved their Rasengans against Gaara's Ultimate Defense as the sand stabbed outward and destroyed them, reducing its smooth surface and material to piles of dirt even as it immediately began to repair and reform. Hinata could almost guess what about to happen next. _Go get him my love! Show him what happens when Gentle Fist gets in close!_ She wanted to shout in victory as a single orange, black, and red covered form dove inside the Defense just before it closed back up completely.

Staring with an open expression of shock, Gaara wached as Naruto rolled his landing and came directly up to his feet to stand not two feet away from him inside the dome moments after the opening had closed itself. He had dropped his arms and he took a defensive stance, hands raised and his body bladed towards his opponent. "Once again, you do the unexpected," Gaara said in his monotone though it was whispered. As if he didn't dare raise his voice above it and he almost wanted to flinch when his eyes met Naruto's toad-like orbs.

"You know me..." Naruto replied calmly as he stepped forward and embraced his friend tightly. Whispering ever so quietly, "Thank you Gaara. For saving Hinata yesterday and for being my friend. I am really sorry about this." he released the shocked redhead, stepped back a bit, and his left leg slid back further. His arms raised in opposite directions, gloved hands stretching opened palmed. One faced up, the other down, as he bent forward ever so slightly at the waist. In his mind he said, _Shugo Hakke Rokujyuyonshou_. Then he attacked with flattened palms at point blank range.

_He's sorry? For what, this is.._. Gaara didn't get to finish his thoughts as Naruto's open palms slammed against him one hundred, twenty eight times in a growing count, each time the number doubling. Shoving him with not just force of impact, but controlled Chakra bursts flowed through him and impacted against the back wall of the Defense over and over again. He couldn't move as he sensed almost half of his Chakra Network shutting down. His eyes widened as Naruto went to his original stance. _What next? _he thought sardonically and got his answer as Naruto called out, "Wind Style: Wind Thrust!" he felt the limited air around them sucked in then it exploded towards him like a mini hurricane as Naruto thrust out his hand, palm facing him. The impact such that not only did he collide hard enough against the Defense wall to make him momentarily black out, but send him crashing through it and his limp body flew back like a rag doll. Impacting the ground over and over as he rolled head over feet and then rolling even more like a log. Blinking to clear his vision as he moved ever so slowly, his eyes gazed up at the clear sky. _Ouch. Maybe I should have thought about this more carefully. _he thought as he slowly started rising. His eyes focused again and suddenly found himself meeting Naruto's gaze once again. He threw out an instinctive gesture to initiate his "Sand Coffin" technique and gasped as his hand was captured and he went sailing through the air yet again. A sudden and unseen impact to the center of his back sent him straight up in the air and he gasped in acute pain. He felt blood escape his lips as he was time and again struck from multiple angles. Each impact making his flight take different direction and he had no means of defending himself as his Sand Armor was being torn away. _Just like when I fought Rock Lee all those years ago..._ He wanted to laugh but couldn't when a foot found its mark directly in his midsection and sent him crashing back into the ground, his defensive sand barely making it to him in time to cushion the blow minutely. Even so, the immediate area surrounding him reacted as though a meteor had crashed. Buckling under the direct impact and sprouting outwards to form a huge ten foot in diameter crater.

Slowly sitting up and climbing to his feet, the man known as the Kazekage looked around quickly, his eyes darting left and right as he searched for his opponent. His gaze pausing as he took in the sight of Tsunade battling furiously with a mob of Naruto Shadow Clones. He couldn't help but marvel at her combat presence and skill as she went on the offensive. Then his eyes narrowed after a moment or two. _He's using the Clones only to keep her distracted. Their hits are felt but not doing any real damage...he can't be thinking of taking her on? Oh yes he can...it makes perfect sense. _Suddenly rolling as his defensive sand erupted behind his head, he got to his feet and planted them squarely even as he saw Naruto come to a stop six feet away. Gaara concentrated and felt his remaining Chakra flow into the sand through his feet and he grimaced. This was going to be difficult. Even under less demanding circumstances. But he had no choice right now as his Network was pretty much closed down thanks to whatever it was Naruto had used against him inside the Perfect Defense. He held up his hand and ball of sand rose and compacted itself until it was the size of 5,000 ryo piece. Gaara narrowed his eyes and let it fly. He watched it fly arrow straight towards Naruto, the need for his concentration greater than ever. When the ball of compacted sand struck, he almost...almost smiled as the body went flying. Then smoke appeared and he cursed when it cleared to reveal a good sized rock with a hole going through it. Immediately, Gaara turned and saw Naruto charging in. _Well...shit. I can't stop him and my sand can't stop him. This is really going to hurt..._

Naruto charged in, legs and arms pumping furiously and a plume of dust marked his passage as his Substitution distracted Gaara just long enough for him to get a near full head of steam. Skidding to a halt, Naruto's body reared backwards and he brought his arms in tight to his chest, fists clenched. Wrenching his upper body in a sort of whiplash of motion, his arms shot forward and both gloved fists connected solidly against Gaara's ribs and diaphragm. His gaze unwavering as the flares disappeared and his eyes returned to normal, watching as Gaara went flying backwards. Yet he wasn't done...he used the fading dregs of Nature Chakra to re-launch himself forward. His hand shot out and he grabbed Gaara by the throat, stopping the red head's flight path. He recognized that his opponent was on the brink of exhaustion and Chakra depletion. "Rest well, my friend." Naruto whispered as he lifted him high and then slammed Gaara headfirst into the pool of sand, sinking him a good two feet into the ground and leaving his limp body to sprawl out of the newest crater with only his feet, legs, and waist visible. Breathing heavily, nearly panting as he assimilated the experiences of over a hundred Clones that had perished at the hands of Tsunade and Gaara, he felt tired yet energized as he finally noticed the wreckage surrounding them all. Calling out to the two closest Clones, he waited til they arrived and directed them in a carrying voice, "Get Gaara out of here. He's out cold." He knew this could very well be a serious tactical error as that meant he just lost two recharges of Nature Chakra. But he just couldn't leave Gaara to potentially wind up even more seriously injured from the flying debris he and Granny kicked up. _No...right now, she's Tsunade...she's neither Granny nor my Hokage...yeah right...not like that is gonna make this any easier..._

Taking stock of his own injuries he made no move as he watched Tsunade finish off the last of his Clones. "One down. One to go." he muttered and he re-tightened his gloves. "One hit...just one solid hit and it's over for me." he added as Tsunade turned and they squared off.


	19. Chapter 19

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**A/N: The chain scroll and the belt it contained is not a part of canon in any way and is something I thought would be cool as an additional (i.e. used only when she felt it necessary) implement in Tsunade's arsenal. Also the references to her use of it during battle with Hanzou (same one where she, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru are named Sannin) are outside the canon.**

* * *

Tsunade straightened and looked around as she finished off the last of the Clones. Immediately her sharp hazel eyes scanned the area for enemies and found...one. She faced him and saw that Naruto was calmly regarding her with bright blue eyes. _His Sage Mode has run out...foolish to just stand there like that. Maybe he __**isn't **__ready yet. Not if he's letting his cockiness get the better of him._ Then she saw two other Clones carrying an unconscious figure out of the arena and she revised her assessment. _He's making sure we don't kill him by accident...smart move, Naruto. Still foolish of you to face me out of Sage Mode. Don't take me so lightly! _she added as she summoned her Chakra and took immediate stock of her injuries. Finding them all to be minor, her gaze narrowed as she took a moment to breathe slowly and re-bind her emotions. Calling out to distract him, "Nice work Naruto. Taking down Gaara first. You should have done more damage to me before we faced off. I won't hold back like when we first met." she said as she took a ready stance.

Naruto laughed despite himself, already feeling his own injuries fading thanks to his increased healing. "Had to keep you a little busy. Nor should you, Tsunade-sama." Her delay worked in his favor as well, so he extended it by adding, "I don't want there to be any doubts."

Her golden eyebrow arched and she felt her lips twitch into a smile, "Oh yeah? Counting your chickens already are you?" then she charged in, her speed incredibly fast.

He blinked and he was on the defensive. Moving at a speed that rivaled hers as he focused on blocking, deflecting, and dodging her punches, kicks, and open-handed swats. _Can't let her connect... _he continually reminded himself, narrowing evading her latest strikes and attempts to draw him in even closer. He wove in and out with an almost serpent-like flexibility before he froze, brought his arms up, crossed at the forearms, and caught her fully powered leaping axe kick. He sunk into the sand to his knees without buckling and he saw her eyes widen. _Now..._ he thought as he shoved her off-balance and brought a hand with fingers extended to his face as he semi leapt backwards. His other gloved hand came up a moment later and caught her onrushing fist an inch before it could strike his face.

Pushing in past his guard, she gasped as her hand was caught in a steely grasp. Hazel eyes widened even more as she found herself momentarily mesmerized by golden-yellow eyes surrounded by orange flares. _What? There's no way those few seconds were enough... _Then it was her turn as a gloved fist slammed into her stomach with the force of a rock slide. She bent forward and spit up blood as she gasped for air and looked up with only her eyes, "How?" she asked as he stepped up and out of the hole he had been in and back, watching her with what could only be described as an inhuman calmness.

"The four Clones at the beginning." he said just before he took the offensive, his arms and fists moving like pistons. His smile grew as Tsunade back pedaled and blocked his attacks. Though some were beginning to get through, she moved with the same strength and flexibility and skill he knew from the battle with Kabuto and Orochimaru. A jab to the ribs, a sweep of the legs forcing her to somersault, then charging in to land one..two...three full punches that sent her flying. He stopped as she dug her hands into the ground, ripping fist deep furrows in an effort to halt her flight and she panted as she stood back up.

Wiping blood from her lips, she smiled for real. "Damn...that actually hurt. Guess I can't call you a snot nosed Genin anymore, now can I?" she said as she popped a tab on her vest, caught the tiny scroll that came out, put it between her teeth and bit down to break the string before letting it fall to the ground, rolling open to reveal its inscriptions. Her hands flashed through a set of seals and she slammed her hand onto the open paper. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" her voice echoed loudly. She took a breath and straightened spreading her stance wider as the ground in front of her broke open hissing steam and smoke. _Can't believe I'm doing this! But I know a close range battle is in his favor. Time to take a leaf from his book._

Naruto spread his legs apart to maintain his balance as the ground broke open. His eyes widened at what he saw. A marble hand slowly rose through the crack, forcing it open wider. Open fingered and palm facing the sky, it glowed with a pulsing green light he could see clearly even in the bright day's sun. He felt more than a trickle of unease as Tsunade calmly reached down and lifted a thick leather belt inscribed with sigils over every inch of its surface. He narrowed his eyes as the hand disappeared silently and he was able to read the kanji that was larger than the rest, positioned at center under what would be her navel, as she buckled it in the back of her waist. "Chain." he whispered, wondering just what she had up her sleeve. He had his answer a moment later.

Tsunade brought her hands up and together into the sigil for dragon and gave the release command, "Kai!" Immediately the air around her was charged with power and her twin pony tails flapped violently around her. She threw her arms outstretched and down as though she was offering herself as a sacrifice. The end of two Manriki chains, one green and one red, erupted from the belt at each of her hips, and eerily snake-like, wound and crawled their way around her waist and chest then spiraled down her arms. Bracelets appeared and clamped just below her wrists and the chains secured themselves to the metal bands. The visible ends flew out ten feet from her hands and the leather gloves creaked as she clamped down, causing the weighted ends to fall onto the ground with an audible thud. Her gaze was level and deadly serious as she said, "Feel free to be flattered, Naruto. I haven't had to use this since the Third Great War. The last to see this was Hanzou the Salamander, Leader of the Rain Village. My Chains of Fate." She flexed her arms and turned them this way and that to ensure the chains didn't adversely affect her mobility.

_Ohhh boy_. _This, I sooo did not see coming._ he thought and heard soft growl of agreement in his mind. _Any thoughts fox?_ he queried, not really expecting an answer.

_**"""Yeah. Don't get hit by the ends or caught up in the length. She's obviously a close quarters type like you so this is a severe departure from her norm. I'm guessing their colored so she doesn't confuse which is being used for defense and which is for offense. And that's only if she doesn't use both for the same purpose. The length is fixed. See how they are locked at her wrists? Even with her obvious strength and power, she can't control it beyond ten feet. Though that is just a guess. For all I know, those damn things could be launched out to a farther distance. They look like the same kind that was used to delay and bind me down until...your father...could arrive to face me."**_

Almost snorting at the obvious advice, he quieted and listened carefully while not taking his eyes off of her. _So I am going to have to get inside that range, land a knockout and get out before she can wrap me up...just wonderful._ Naruto thought sarcastically before he responded to her earlier words, "Not flattered in the least, Tsunade-sama." he said pausing before he added sincerely, "Just very honored."

_**"Foolish whelp! Quit talking and attack!"**_

"No." he whispered as he watched her warm up and in short order, her movements became fluid and precise. When he looked at the destructive arc in the ground, he nodded to himself, both hands slipping into his equipment pouch. "Surprise number two." he said ever so softly.

_**"You haven't perfected that! Your control and focus is shaky at best, boy! I'm telling you...don't do it!"**_

Tsunade straightened and arched an eyebrow at her opponent. "Never thought you'd hold back...scared?" she taunted with a smirk, knowing that no one watching had seen this or even suspected her capable of this. Not even Shizune knew about her chains. But his response surprised her and despite the situation, found herself respecting him more. With a yank of both arms, she had the weighted ends dangling a few inches from her hands.

"Not in the least, Tsunade-sama. I want you ready. I don't want a single soul saying you weren't at your best or holding back when this is over." he took a breath and brought his hands up. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Four Clones appeared and they spread out circling his opponent. None venturing within the perimeter marked by her warm up. Naruto felt his face stretch into a true smile as he contemplated what was to come. _This is a huge consumption of Chakra but if it works...well, there will be no doubts as to just whose son I am. Mom...Dad...I hope your watching! _He brought his hands out and three kunai dropped from each sleeve and was caught between his fingers. His Clones each moved and did the same. His arms crossed at the chest and he saw her reaction from in between his fists, which were just below eye level.

She nearly lost her composure at seeing the trident-shaped kunai mixed in with the other normal weapons. She recognized those kunai. "oh shit." was all she could say even as her mind went into a tactical overdrive. _He's learned his father's __**other **__signature technique? There's no way...he has to be bluffing...I pray he is..._ her thoughts were interrupted as all five Narutos leapt straight up into the air and let every one of the kunai fly. She dodged as best she could simply because she knew those kunai were nasty. She used one chain to make a spinning shield of metal deflecting some while the other snapped out with a flick of her wrist and she then jerked the chain to make it curl back behind her, taking out a clone with the initial strike and another with the sweep before she snapped it back overhead as she spun to do the same to the last two clones, leaving it just her and Naruto..._I have to go on the offense now...I can't let him get that technique off even once..._ And she went into action even as she completed the thought. She spun and interwove those two chains, sending them out to her maximum reach and began working them both like a whip and/or shield, forcing her opponent to back up quickly and dodge. Changing their use quickly and repeatedly to keep him off-balance. She couldn't let him breathe!

Naruto knew she was fast on her feet and her strength was phenomenal but her skill with those chains defied description as he bent, turned, spun, flipped, deflected with a kunai, or just outright evaded her attempts to take him down. That she was seriously trying to kill him was not even in question. Yet he never once lost that smile. He was enjoying this contest more and more. Not since Pain had he been pushed to his limits. Already he had been forced to disperse the final Clone just to keep Sage Mode going. Here he was fighting not just one, but two that were making him work for it hard-core! _One is down, but it's not over yet._

Tsunade was sweating heavily and her arms were beginning to feel the strain as she went into full assault mode and those chains became true extensions of her body and will. She didn't know what he was waiting for, but if he was going to hold back, she'd make him pay for it! With that in mind, she intensified her attack, forcing herself to move even faster, attack in greater succession. She wasn't going to go easy. Even though in the back of her mind, she heard a voice reminding her, _You had also been using the Strength Of A Hundred technique. Using them like this, you'll use up your strength rapidly_._...I cannot let up even more a second!_ she mentally replied to herself.

He saw it. A split moment of distraction in the depths of her eyes. Of which he took full advantage. One hand coming up fleetingly as he dodge/leapt a particularly vicious attack. Then he disappeared.

"What?!" she nearly screeched and she turned, chains sweeping around her like a tornado. She saw and heard the impact as a weighted end connected. Seeing Naruto flying to the side from the strike and he vanished yet again.

She started to spin anew in search of him, and suddenly he was right there in front of her, not two feet apart. She didn't have time to react. Only enough to blink as she felt an uppercut fully connect on her chin. It felt like a mountain had erupted beneath her head. Her ears popped from the impact sound the blow made and she went flying up and back. She saw her field of vision narrowing as blackness was slipping in and she fought it back even as she landed on her back. Using the momentum to roll and rise fluidly, her body arched yet again as an unseen elbow strike landed firmly against the base of her spine. Then he was right in front of her again, his hands gripped together and swinging as though he was using a katana to behead her. Her eyes widened and she felt it connect like a club to the side of her head. Her hearing went out and her eyes rolled. _Such strength! Such power!_ her inner self roared in agony as she went rolling to sprawl on the ground. Still fighting the growing darkness, she struggled up to an elbow and saw him walk towards her flexing his hands. _Good...hope that hurt._ Looking up at him with wide eyes, sensing that she was rapidly about to black out, she could only stare as he squatted down. Meeting his cerulean gaze mutely.

The flares were gone and he knew this had to stop now. _Before one of us kills the other._ Squatting down, he met her bewildered gaze and whispered, "Enough, Granny." he smiled impishly as he extended a finger and flicked off her headband. Just as she done to him in what seemed another life, it felt like it had been so long ago. He leaned forward and kissed the diamond mark on her forehead and watched impassively as she collapsed onto her back and stared at the sky.

Unable to move more than her eyes she watched as he slowly reached out, slip-stepped closer so his arms slid under her neck and knees, rising carefully, and picked her up. Amazed at this, as she wasn't a light woman. She didn't even realize the chains had retracted back into her belt as she sensed, rather than felt, him walking to where there were Medical Ninja anxiously waiting. The last thoughts in her mind as she fell into unconsciousness were ones of awareness, _I can't believe it! He beat me and Gaara both...Chunnin hell...he should be Sannin. He just needs to smooth out the edges...damn._

Unconscious, but with a strange smile on her face, she was unaware as Naruto gently set her on a gurney and watched as she was carted off to the infirmary to join Gaara.

He felt elated at the victory but then a wave of dizziness overcame him. Dropping to a knee as he coughed and spit blood into his palm. He could feel the rib pressing against his lungs. The pain if he drew in too deep a breath.

_**"Don't worry boy...It won't kill you. This time...I won't let it."**__ there was pause and the Kyuubi said in a non chalant fashion, hiding that it was surprised at itself, __**"By the way...well done."**_

He coughed again, this time in surprise and spit up more blood into his hand. Feeling the heat of the fox Chakra flow to his side and slowly pull the rib back into its proper place and hold it there while his accelerated healing took over.

"Thanks..." he whispered as he quickly grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and wiped his glove clean.

_**"Don't thank me yet. There is something else going on...I can feel it growing stronger, but I have no idea what it is..."**_

"I'll deal with it when I get home." he decided after cleaning up the stain carefully and disposing of the towel in an orange bin reserved for used medical materials.


	20. Chapter 20

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

Naruto walked slowly towards Gaara's office, wincing when a step jarred his ribs and made his entire side ache like mad. The Kyuubi had already told him the danger of a punctured lung or other vital organ was past and all that was left was for the bone to fully heal, so that wasn't a concern. Just it would continue to hurt until the healing finishes. So he did his best to just ignore it. That and the weird weariness he felt all over, which wasn't like him. He glanced at Hinata and smiled to her in reassurance. She was more worried about his ribs than he was and it showed as her expression eased from concern to a protective resignation.

She knew he had been seriously injured in the fight and that he needed time to heal those injuries. So she had balked severely whenever he brought his worries about Tsunade-sama's and Gaara-san's recovery. She wasn't about to let him out of the bed until she was satisfied he back to a hundred percent. Yet even she couldn't stop him when the summons came from the Kazekage's office._ So here I am...keeping an eye on him knowing full well he isn't healed and unable to keep him in bed where he belongs! If he makes himself worse, I'm going to have the medics sedate him so strongly he won't wake up for a month! _ she fumed silently as they approached the double doors bearing the symbol of the Kazekage. She watched with pursed lips as the doors opened to a gentle knock from her beloved and walked in at his side, dispelling her expression and replacing it with a serene countenance and let her eyes show the pride she couldn't openly express.

Naruto squared his shoulders and took a deep breath before knocking so when he entered he appeared to be his old self. Yet when he looked at the two people he had fought just this morning, he mentally winced as he took in their bandaged appearances. _Jeez...They look like hell...The healers are going to have their hands full even if they are taking care to keep the extent of their injuries unnoticed_. He looked around and blinked, keeping his jaw from dropping as he realized they weren't alone. Along the walls, running along the perimeter of the room, stood Shinobi of both villages. All of them standing at a full military attention. Then he focused on the sight directly in front of him and Hinata. On the opposite side of the desk, sat both Kages in their formal cloaks and hats. On Gaara's left stood both Temari-san and Kankuro-san. To his right sat Tsunade and to _her_ right stood in order: Shizune, Sakura, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi. He felt the eyes of everyone present on them as he and Hinata came to a stop in the center of the room. He coughed into a fist as his other hand came up to rub the back of his head nervously. "Yo..."

Gaara stood up in perfect time with Tsunade's movement and they spoke in unison. Sending a chill down the spine of everyone present, even though they knew the reason for this meeting was one of celebration. "Uzumaki Naruto. It is the opinion of us both that you have demonstrated the qualities necessary for those who who bear the title, rank, and responsibilities of Chuunin. This opinion has been seconded and supported by every Jouunin and Chuunin present in the room." Tsunade glanced to Gaara and nodded.

Gaara stepped around the desk with care and a helping hand from Temari. The bandages around his upper body visible under the Kage's cloak. Then he spoke softly yet with that certainty of old. "You showed the restraint and control required of one that will hold the lives of others in his grasp. You fought with an honor and determination that will in turn inspire those you lead."

Then it was Tsunade's turn to walk around the desk, glaring off Shizune's and Sakura's attempts both. Steadying herself she faced him and spoke with a glimmer in her hazel eyes. "Your command of yourself shows that you will not allow your emotions to rule you and thusly lead you by the nose. One of the greatest abilities of a leader, the one we look for most, is the ability to use sound judgment. You displayed that after your last match when you withdrew. That you placed the safety of everyone present, civilian and shinobi alike, above your own desire to compete. The desire to succeed on a mission should always be tempered by the knowledge of the limits of your teammates. Your unwillingness to put them at a heightened risk just to surpass all and take the tournament shows that you understand this requirement all to well.

As one, the Kage's turned to the desk and solemnly picked up a green vest. As they held it out, the three scroll pouches on each front panel was easily visible. Then they spoke as one again, "This vest is a visible representation of your new rank. When you wear this, all who see it will know that you are Chuunin. Wear it with honor, pride, courage, and determination."

Tsunade spoke up as she then looked to the silver eyed girl. "Hinata, I think it's only fitting?" _Plus I don't think either of us are quite up to moving much, if any, further..._

Hinata blinked and murmured, "Oh...of course." she stepped forward and took the vest. Smiling as she walked around Naruto and slowly held up the vest and watched as he gingerly slid his arms through the arm holes. Stepping back to his front she slowly zipped it up and looked into his eyes. Her own eyes gleamed with pride and no little pleasure at seeing him with it on. "It suits you, Naruto." she whispered softly before blushing and retaking her place at his side.

Naruto wanted to whoop in sheer exuberance as he felt the vest settle atop his shoulders. Yet he somehow managed to keep a level of decorum, so instead he smiled widely and ran his hand through his blond hair as everyone in the room broke into applause. "ummm, thanks." he said weakly, which made others in the room chuckle.

Gaara slowly walked forward and said in a calm voice, "It is customary to present a gift to a friend when they receive a promotion. But what could I give to one that has saved me not once but twice? First from the desolation of solitude by showing me the true meaning of strength. The second being my rescue from the Akatsuki member, Deidara. All I can say on this occasion...is well done, little brother." which earned a gasp of surprise from the Suna shinobi present. "Well done indeed." and with that he did something none could have foretold. He embraced Naruto firmly and patted his back lightly. Stepping back after a moment and offering a small smile.

Temari's eyes went wide in shock at the declaration followed by the show of what was tantamount to _her_ little brother welcoming him into the family with fireworks and a parade. She stepped forward and offered a small case, "Unlike Gaara, I knew this day would come someday, so I prepared carefully." she opened the case to reveal three small scrolls. "These contain some Wind style jutsu's I think you'll find useful." Once she handed them to Naruto, she stepped back. She wasn't one for public displays of affection. _At least not with Naruto._ She glanced at Shikamaru from the corner of her eye.

Kankuro walked up and gave Naruto a firm embrace of welcome and said slowly, "Well, not quite what I was expecting...our family growing like this, I mean." which earned chuckles, "As for a gift I have these. I had to fight off more a few of our ANBU to secure them." he teased with a wink, "You really shouldn't just leave them lying around..." he unrolled a stretch of cloth to reveal the six trident shaped kunai Naruto had used in the arena. "I was told they were your father's and I know how important family is to you..." he trailed off awkwardly before re-wrapping them and handing them over to Naruto and retaking his place.

Naruto couldn't speak, his throat constricting with emotion. Yet he managed after a few tries. "For you to call me 'little brother' means more to me than you can possibly image, Gaara." he looked around the room and said deliberately, "To have friends present to see this, knowing that you all approve is the greatest gift I could ever receive." he smiled in embarrassment as he bowed from the waist after handing both items to Hinata. Lowering his head. "Thank you." he added in a soft emotional voice.

Hinata fought to keep tears from welling up. She had to keep her face smooth or she would begin crying worse than Shizune-san and Sakura, who were doing their best to ignore that they were indeed crying. _There's even a glistening in Kakashi-sensei's eye!_

Tsunade kept her face impassive as best she could, but even she had to smile at Naruto's earnest and heartfelt response. "Now, I expect you all to get some rest as we will be leaving in the morning. We will have a hard three day trek ahead. I, like Naruto, want to get back to Konoha as quickly as physically possible." she saw him nodding energetically.

Gaara looked at her and said quietly, "I however, object. All three of us need at least one more full day to recuperate. And I am sure the medics want to get as much practice with their healing jutsu's while they have a chance to get their hands on us." he saw how more than one began nodding in agreement. "Plus, if you are going to push your pace hard, it's best if you start after the sun sets. The cooler temperatures will help keep you from dehydrating."

Naruto spoke up after a moment of thought about the suggestion, "As much as I want to get home and show everyone I made it, it makes more sense to head out after the sun has set. The Kazekage's request makes sense."

Almost about to counter the objection, Tsunade was surprised to hear that and she glanced around, seeing how they too just stared at him. It was just too strange for him to counsel care when his impetuous nature was so well known. "Very well, we'll head out at dusk." she conceded before she and Gaara both retook their seats and she bit her lip to keep her sigh of relief silent. _As it is...I don't think we'd get far with me in my current condition. Shizune and Sakura both are going to be all over me until I am back up to snuff..._

Waiting until everyone had left before Tsunade got to her feet slowly. This time accepting the help offered by both Shizune and Sakura. "Send me word on where you wish to have dinner tomorrow before we leave. I'll make sure the others know." Seeing his nod of agreement she let her attendant and student help her out of the office and down the hall to her room.

* * *

Back in his room with Hinata, he didn't argue or fight as she slowly stripped him out of the vest, jacket, and fishnet. Wincing only when his muscles pulled tighter across the injured ribs. He watched quietly yet with a satisfied smile on his face as the vest was hung up in the closet. Then he raised his arms up carefully over his head so Hinata could undo the bandages that wound around his chest and then rebind him tightly. They both knew it was basically unnecessary, but neither was taking any chances. Only once she was done did he reach out and gather her into his arms gently, "I still can't believe I did it...I finally made Chuunin!"

"Yes you did. And in a way that is uniquely your own." she replied as she sat on is lap and returned the embrace fully. "You not only fought two Kages but bested them. Only a fool would argue against your promotion. I know that some would demand you be made Sannin for succeeding in such a battle. It's how Tsunade-sama got the title." her tone awed and proud at the same time. "Wait til the Village hears about it..."

"As weird as this sounds, I just want to rest." he said quietly, helping Hinata back to her feet before rising to his own. "I think that now the adrenaline is wearing off..."

"Of course." she replied quickly, reading the weariness in his eyes and body language. "Let's get you in bed and I'll join you in a few minutes." she added quietly and with a slight flush in her cheeks. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to sharing a bed with him? Or will I always blush at the mention of it..._

Naruto nodded tiredly as he sat on the bed and got changed, albeit very slowly. Sliding under the cover and letting his eyes drift closed while Hinata gathered up some night clothes and went to get changed.

_"Huh? Why am I here this time?" he asked and his eyes widened as he received no surly response._

_**"I drug you here..."**__ the Kyuubi replied in what unmistakably a weary tone that matched how the boy felt,__** "I told you something wasn't right...Whatever it is, it's getting worse. "**_

_"It's just us being tired from the fight is all." he replied but stopped whatever he had been about to say when he found himself looking at a bloodshot eye of crimson surrounded by extremely wet fur. A damp trail that ran from the eye halfway down its muzzle. "Kyuubi? Are you...sick?"_

_**"You're as slow as ever. Of course I am! So are you if you'd shut up and listen for once!"**__ a repeated barking cough sent mucus flying, __**"Whatever is going on isn't just affecting you. You have to find out what is going on..."**_

_"If it isn't the fight...then its just a bug. A cold or something." he rationalized with a shrug. _

_**"When have you ever been sick? And why would something that simplistic affect me? I am not a physical being..."**__ was the sarcastic reply tinged with wet sounds._

_"Alright. I get your point. First thing in the morning...I'll go by the hospital and get checked out. Promise."_

_**"Be sure you do boy...I have a very bad feeling about this."**_

Naruto's eyes popped open and he turned his head to one side and saw that three hours had passed. Slowly moving to a sitting position, he swung his legs off the bed and went to the bathroom. Closing the door, he managed to lift the toilet seat before he vomited viciously. He moved to hit the plunger and saw blood. "Okay...now I'm worried." he muttered as he got to his feet and flushed. Walking into the bedroom he was startled when Hinata spoke quietly.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Come back to bed." she said sleepily as she patted the bed beside her.

"I have to go to the hospital Hinata." he said softly as he got dressed slowly.

Hinata sat up, those words making her eyes snap open and adrenaline began pumping. "What?!"

He paused with the jacket halfway on. "It's probably nothing. I just have to make sure before we head home is all." he tried to reassure her.

"Then I'm going too." she said firmly as she leapt from the bed and moved to gather her clothes. Turning on a light as she changed out of her nightdress and into her regular clothes. "Have to let both Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan know. This might prevent us from leaving...oh, make sure you have a change of clothes with us in case we have to stay over..." she ran her brush through her hair nervously yet quickly before she glanced over and saw he wasn't moving. "What? What are you waiting for? Get your coat on...I'll help you get there and then I'll send a runner." she said

"Whoa...whoa...whoa..." he said slowly as he moved over and gave her a gentle hug. "Shouldn't we wait til we know if its something to be worried about? Could just be a holdover from the fight earlier."

She considered a moment before replying. "I'll get them now so we know you have the best possible care." she said before bending over from her chair to get her sandals on. "And this way you don't have to go to the hospital unless they think it's necessary."

Slumping his shoulders in defeat of her simple logic, he nodded. Sitting on the bed as she left hurriedly. Wondering why it was even now, with adrenaline flowing, he felt so worn out. _If this is what being sick is like...I could have gone a lifetime without knowing this..._

It was maybe five minutes before Hinata returned with Sakura literally in tow. The pink haired medic was still rubbing sleep out of her eyes and trying to make sure her robe didn't fall open. "I'm telling you Sakura...something is wrong! When does he ever _want_ to go to the hospital?!"

Realizing they had arrived, she pulled her arm free from Hinata's grasp and said tiredly, "Calm down Hinata...I said I'd take a look, okay?" then she turned her eyes to see Naruto still sitting up, looking like he was going to lose his lunch. "Geez...you look horrible." she said casually as she tightened her robe's belt and went to place her hand on his forehead after setting down the med kit she brought with her.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her but didn't make any rebuttal as he felt even worse. "Sorry about this Sakura-chan."

She tsked and replied, "Don't worry about it. You'll make it up to me later." she promised jokingly, but she also noted his wan complexion and tired demeanor. _Wake up Sakura...this isn't a joke. Something is off... _She applied Chakra to her hands and saw them turn green as she placed her cool hand on his skin and her eyes widened, "You...you're running a fever." Her eyes narrowed. "Hinata, get his jacket off and get him on the bed." Sakura rose and went to the bathroom to wash the sleep from her eyes. Immediately she recognized the lingering scent of vomit...and blood. _Uh oh...Calm down. Don't know enough yet so don't jump to conclusions..._ She returned a minute later and she began a careful inspection of her patient. Noting in approval that Hinata had gotten a note pad from somewhere and was ready to take down her observations. "Elevated temperature and heart rate. Chakra Network is...disturbed somehow. Like its being agitated. You were sick a bit ago...I could smell it, Naruto." she added when he tried to deny it. "There was blood mixed in." she sat up and moved her glowing hands over his arms and belly. "No signs of infection, poison, nor disease."

"Kyuubi helped reposition and heal the ribs Granny broke during the fight." he offered tiredly. "Could that be the source?"

"Hmmm. It's possible. I wouldn't discount it." she ran her hand over his ribs and her eyes widened. "They were broken fully this morning. They look like you've had a month already to let them heal. I can sense the fractures closing up bit by bit. The nausea and blood could...and I say could...be from an injury to your stomach or intestines sustained from the battle with Tsunade-sama." she raised a hand to prevent Hinata from freaking out, "However, it seems to have healed fully. Damn, I know a lot of people that would love to heal like this." she said offhandedly. "I not making light of your concerns, Hinata, but I can't find anything. Physically he looks like he always does. Banged up, bruised, and annoyingly healthy. I can't explain the symptoms he showing. " she said in frustration. "But this is just a cursory examination. I'm going to take a deeper look now." she said with determination as she strengthened her Chakra flow. "I want to be sure of some things." She focused for a bit longer, then sighed as she straightened up.

"Anything?" Hinata asked as she sat down next to Naruto's shoulders, her expression worried.

"Let me put it this way...I can't find anything. But I _know_ something is off. I'll give you something for the nausea, Naruto. But I want to take a blood sample or two in the morning. Have the labs here run a few tests and forward the results to Konoha."

Hinata sighed in relief. "So it isn't anything serious. Thank goodness."

Sakura shook her head, "That's not what I'm saying Hinata. I'm saying that I don't know what is causing this illness type of reaction. It's something I've never seen before. So a few blood tests should give me more to work on. But they take time. Time we won't have." She lifted her med kit from beside the bed. She gave him an injection and put away the used syringe after capping the needle firmly. "Come see me after you get up and have breakfast. I'll take the samples to the lab. I don't expect the results before we leave tomorrow...no tonight." she shook her head. "It's the best I can do for now. We'll know more when we get home. I will clear you for travel, but if things get any worse...let me or Tsunade-shisho know immediately." She got to her feet and sealed the med kit. "I'm going back to bed now. I suggest you do the same."

Naruto nodded, "Thanks, Sakura-chan." looking over as Hinata nodded in complete agreement.

She actually felt herself blushing, "This is one of the reasons I became a medical ninja." she replied simply as she left the room.

* * *

_**The following evening...**_

Having made their farewells, the Konoha contingent raced across the desert as the moon made its nightly flight across the sky. Tsunade kept a solid pace, though slower than the one which brought them to Suna. She glanced to her left and nodded to Matsuri, who would be their Guide for this portion of their journey. Looking right, she saw their newest Chuunin easily keeping pace despite the sheen of sweat on his brow. Which was troubling to say the least. Sakura had informed her that morning of her late night medical call and her initial diagnosis as well as her getting the blood samples turned in to the lab techs for testing. All in all, she couldn't find fault with her disciple's actions nor choices. Yet still she couldn't shake a sense of unease that was beginning to grow into an itchy warning. _Damn it...I should have known something would happen. Always does whenever I win a bet...hopefully this one won't be as potentially devastating as the last time..._

Sensing someone's eyes on him, Naruto looked to his left and he smiled confidently to his Hokage. Arms outstretched behind him as he ran, he ignored the light sweat on his face. He could still feel the bandage wrapped around his right arm at the elbow where he had given three vials worth of blood this morning to be tested. He wasn't worried anymore about what the results could be. Sakura-chan was one of the best. Rumor was that she was quickly reaching a level of skill and expertise that rivaled her mentor. So if she didn't see anything...

Sakura and Hinata both saw the silent exchange between Naruto and Tsunade. Each; however, had a different reaction. Sakura just shook her head as she ran and Hinata's gaze flickered back and forth a few moments.

* * *

At the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara stood with his siblings silently watching as the figures disappeared below the horizon. "The Chuunins are over finally." he intoned.

Temari stretched,"Thank goodness. I don't think I could take the stress any longer." She continued to watch the eastern desert. _Damn...I didn't believe it was possible, but I miss him already! _she thought to herself as she fought to keep her thoughts out of her expression. Focused on that, she didn't see Kankuro and Gaara exchange a look between them that seemed to carry a full conversation.

Kankuro nodded in agreement before he turned to leave and headed back home, oddly silent though his smile indicated he was finding something highly amusing.

Gaara looked at Temari and spoke softly, "Is it just me or did Naruto look...ill?" _Having never been sick myself, it's so hard to tell. _he concluded as his instincts kept smacking him in the head. Figuratively speaking.

The blonde Kunoichi paused and thought about it, "He wasn't his usual annoyingly eager self, I'll admit. He could still be recovering. He did use a huge amount of Chakra."

He nodded, "Perhaps, but I think we have missed something. Something important." The knocking increased as if there was a new Raccoon in his head and it was going to get his attention one way or another...

Sharing a look of their own, the Kazekage and his older sister turned and headed back to their home inside the safety of the village.


	21. Chapter 21

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

For the first time since his "resurrection," Gaara was unable to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed like he had for countless nights not so long ago. Rising, he sighed as he washed his face and looked out his window. Realizing the sun had yet make its appearance over the eastern horizon. _I wonder how far they've gone? Tsunade was intent on setting an almost reckless pace...If I was more of a betting person, I'd say they had reached the borders already. _ He allowed himself to smile slightly as he thought about his "little brother's" elation at receiving his new rank officially. He turned and winced heavily as every bruise on his body protested vehemently at the movement. _The healers had a field day...not only did they get some sought after practice, but they got to do so under the supervision of three medicals that made it clear just how inadequate their training was. Just by being there and directing things...We are definitely going to have to do something about that. _Clearing his mind, he slipped on a robe and slowly made his way to the rooftop. Stepping out, he frowned as he saw immediately he wasn't alone. His head cocked to the side as the figure prickled his memory. "Temari?" he asked gently as he strode forward.

The figure jumped and turned to reveal Temari's features in the moonlight. She was wearing a loose, flowing thing that was entirely too feminine. Startled by Gaara's arrival, she flushed at being caught in a garment that was so unlike her usual tom boyish persona. "G...Gaara! You scared me to death. You shouldn't be sneaking around like that. Speaking of which why aren't you in bed? You haven't fully recovered..." she said as she took a step aside as he joined her. Turning with him to stare out once more to the east.

"Couldn't sleep." he replied somberly as he glanced at his sister from the corner of his eye. "Nice look. Especially with your hair down like that." he said casually before adding, "And I see you couldn't either. Picturing how far they have gotten?"

"Yeah." she answered, nodding. Bristling at his comment, she almost faced him and let loose her formidable temper but she stopped herself. _This isn't the old days. He means it exactly as he said it._ Which meant his words had been complimentary, not sarcastic. He had come a long way since becoming Kazekage, yet with her or Kankuro, he didn't veil his meanings behind innuendo and other verbal sparring methods. "It was a gift." she said softly as she stared out. _I just wonder if that lazy complainer thinks of me when we're apart._ She didn't voice her thoughts, not even with Gaara. He wouldn't tease or chide her for them. Just some things should stay private.

He looked down and spoke tentatively. This was outside his personal realm of experience, but he spoke from the heart. "Does the... no, does _he_... know how you feel?" he ignored her start and look of near fear. "I'm neither blind nor a fool. You know, deep down, what you have to do."

Her mouth opened and she clutched her robe tighter just above the waist. "You and Kankuro are my family. Suna is my Home. I can't just leave." she protested softly even as her gaze drifted away from his. "I'm needed here more."

"Suna will always be your home, Temari. We only want you to be happy. I haven't seen you smile as much as you have this past week. Just watching Naruto and the Hyuuga girl together shows me that sometimes it is the heart that must take priority." he paused and gave her his most level headed stare, the one he reserved for those who were trying to be more stubborn then he, "What's to say he wouldn't be willing to come here? It may be only for short periods of time...but something can be worked out for you two." _And I already have an idea that may work out just nicely if I can get Tsunade to go along..._

Her eyes widened, "You...you'd do that?" already seeing the potential pitfalls of him using his position to help her personal life. _Then again, his father had been known to do worse when he lived..._

He nodded, "I am Kazekage and your brother. I dare anyone to tell me otherwise." he said with an unmistakably challenging look out to the village. Naruto's near defiant attitude had rubbed off nicely.

About to say something to this uncharacteristic show of familial loyalty, Temari was interrupted by two things. Sand erupting around her, forming a barrier to shield her, and Gaara moving to stand between her and the doorway.

He had acted on sheer instinct yet again. And again, he was rewarded for his sense of hyper vigilance. He stood ready to defend himself and his sibling when a medic froze in horror as sand crept up her legs. His gaze narrowed as he spoke slowly, not letting his guard down for an instant. "What is it?" _As it is..Temari is definitely not dressed for battle. And she'd kill anyone else that saw her in her 'gift'. _he thought grimly and the medics response nearly made him lose his control over the sand.

"It's the blonde Leaf ninja, Kazekage-sama. We finished his blood tests. We have to get him in isolation immediately!"

His eyes widened as it sank in and he gestured. Sand flowed and took the file from her grasp. "This is about Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked as he began to read the file. He snapped it shut after a moment's perusal. "These are copies correct? The originals are en route to Konoha?" he didn't wait for an affirmative nod from the now released Medic. "You can go." he said, turning his back to her. He didn't see the look of relief as the woman ran back inside the stairwell. He dropped the sand protecting Temari and spoke as the Kazekage. Not her brother. "You have thirty minutes to get changed and get Kankuro up here. You have an S-Rank mission immediately. I will give you the details upon your return for duty." He re-opened the file and resumed reading without noticing her face go pale before she took off at a dead run. "I knew it...Damn. I knew something was off..." he muttered as he continued reading.

Exactly forty five minutes later, two figures were running full tilt out of the Village perimeter wall and into the desert. Heading east. One man and one woman. Both of them with looks of grim determination etched into their faces.

* * *

He dropped to his knees as Tsunade called a break. Sweat dripping from his chin as he swallowed the mild tasting soldier pill he had pulled out from his pouch. He kept a bit of distance from the main party. He couldn't let them see him faltering. They had been going almost full out for a solid twelve hours. An hour taken here and there to rest before taking up that blistering pace once again. And now, whatever it was that was going on with him, was getting worse. It was taking more and more of an effort to keep the pace. His stamina wasn't in question. But his ability to withstand the strain he was placing himself under was. His injuries were non-existent before the sun had risen at their approach to the borders of Wind and River countries. From that moment on, after their first break, he had been using small amounts of Chakra to boost his movements. Now he was using the pills to replace the nutrients and energy he was consuming in greater amounts. He looked up in surprise as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "Huh?!"

Hinata looked at him at first in concern then outright alarm as she saw the sweat running along his whisker-marked cheeks. "Naruto?" she murmured as she reached up to feel his forehead and her eyes widened. "You're burning up. I have to let Tsunade-sama know. You're getting worse." She moved to stand but was stopped when he gripped her by the elbow.

"Don't...I'll be alright. We haven't reached Fire Country. I don't want them worrying about me when we're in enemy territory. The Hokage's safety is more important." he said with emphasis even as his eyes implored her to keep silent.

"I...I...alright." she said in acquiescence. In spite of her better judgment, she would go along. "I won't say anything for now. But when we camp tonight...I will talk with her and Sakura." she said looking into his eyes. "It is also my duty to look out for their welfare. Your being ill can be taken advantage of." she finished firmly and she saw his desire to object flare in his eyes before he took a slow breath and nodded.

"Agreed. When we make camp." he replied, knowing she was right and he had been trying to use any reason for silence as an excuse to delay the inevitable. He didn't want to be a burden to the group. He could...no, he would...make it back to Konoha. He sensed the thoughts of the Kyuubi rumble to the forebrain as Hinata returned to her place in the formation, shooting more than a couple glances back at him.

_**"Stubborn to the end...I'll say one thing for you kit. You never did know when to just give up." **_

_"Jeez...you sound worse than I feel."_

_Snort/sneeze __**"Maybe but you look worse than I sound. Go easy on using your power...Every time you do, it gets stronger."**_

_"Using Chakra makes it worse?"_

_**"Humph. Maybe you aren't as dumb as you seem...or maybe it's just because we're weakening."**_

_"Okay Kyuubi. I'll do my best. We'll figure this out. Promise."_

_**"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to make promises you can't keep?"**_

_"Long time ago. That's why I don't."_

_**"Stubborn kit."**_

Rising to his feet as the pill finally metabolized and he felt physically rejuvenated, he noticed that others were doing the same and forming up to resume their trek. _Break's over...time to get moving again._ he thought with a twist of his lips. Setting out once again at that mile eating pace, he thought over this latest exchange with the fox. It lacked the whole, "I'm going to eat you and destroy everything" jibe that was the usual staple of their conversations. In fact, it sounded more like a pair of siblings teasing each other. _Things are really bad if he can't muster the energy to threaten me anymore..._

Watching from a distance, Hinata shook her head as she watched Naruto take up his usual place in the formation. Heading out, she was surprised when Shizune appeared next to her. She blinked as she released her Byakugan while running. "How may I be of service Shizune-san?"

The black haired woman looked at her and said levelly, "His condition is worsening. I saw the two of you talking and your body language was quite...eloquent." she paused and glanced towards the Hokage before adding, "I won't say anything to Tsunade-sama. This time. It would be better if he came forward on his own. But I'm sure the both of you are aware of that."

"Yes. He would prefer to stay silent until we get to Fire Country. I made him agree to speak with Tsunade-sama when we camp."

"Good." she said in reply before taking her leave silently.

Hinata remained silent, watching the woman leave and rejoin her mistress. _We aren't going to keep this quiet much longer. Others have noticed his behavior. _She shut down her train of thought before re-activating her Byakugan. Watching Naruto as her sight sharpened, she noticed it right away. Almost stumbling over a rock as the importance of what she was seeing sank in. _Over half of his Chakra Network is in overdrive...But it's not him using it. It's more like a boiler building pressure...if the release valve isn't opened soon..._

Unaware of the thoughts inside the Hyuuga's head, Tsunade kept an eye on her unspoken successor. And she more than recognized the signs of sickness. To say it bothered her was an understatement. She didn't speak when Shizune rejoined her, just kept her eyes ahead. After a while she broke the silence. "In three miles, there a copse of trees. Make camp there. We'll eat and rest for three hours then get moving again. Notify the detail and have the formation change to Alpha-3 for night travel."

"H..Hai, Tsunade-sama... About Naruto-kun."

"I am aware. Unless it becomes an open detriment, say nothing."

* * *

_**A good six hours behind...**_

"Keep up Kankuro. I don't want to leave you behind." Temari said as she bit into and swallowed a soldier pill. Using her Chakra to add propulsion to her legs and feet as she raced towards the border. She didn't look back at her brother. She kept her eyes forward. "I'll admit they are good. Despite the pace, they almost eradicated all signs of heading this way." she smiled, "Too bad this is _our_ territory. Anyone else would have missed the clues. Good thing _we're_ not anybody else."

Kankuro had already eaten a pill and was swallowing a sip of water as he raced just behind and off to her left. "Jeez Temari...I know the situation is bad and we have to catch up, but we won't do them any good if we drop from exhaustion before we get there. Remember what almost happened when we went after Gaara over a year ago."

"I haven't forgotten." she replied. "But I'm not going to almost lose our newest little brother either." she added determinedly. "One hour break at the border. No more."

"Don't worry. We've already gained two hours on them. With as large a group as they are, they'll be traveling a lot slower than we are."

"Not likely. They are all Shinobi. No civilians." she reminded him, "She easily set a triple pace from the beginning. We'll have to travel hard at night to gain more ground on them. They'll make camp before dusk. Someplace they can secure readily."

"Is it Naruto you're worried about? Or is it _him_?" he asked in his usual none too subtle manner. Only this time, making sure to keep any hint of attitude out of his voice and words. He knew she'd kill him otherwise.

She spared him a second-long glance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He snorted, "The only one who knows you better than me is Gaara. You're head over heels for the pineapple head." he replied evenly. "You going to tell him?"

"Dammit Kankuro. Now isn't the time for this." she muttered irritably as she ran across the desert.

"Got nothing better to talk about." he rejoined with a smirk finding itself on his face. He wouldn't let go of the topic now. He couldn't remember when he had his big sister on the ropes when it came to a topic.

She sighed, "I don't know yet. I have some things Gaara said to think over first."

"Yeah? Well I'll be damned. You think he's got a sweetheart? Maybe I should check into that when we get back." he chuckled and leapt aside to avoid a quickly hurled kunai that nearly sank into his chest. "What the hell, Temari?"

"If he's found someone...then he'll tell us when he feels like it. You push too hard and you may get an early funeral." then she grinned at him, "But then again...as his family, we should look into the matter. Who knows, it may be a plant in an attempt to sway his decisions..." _Highly unlikely, but you never know. He's been alone emotionally for so long now. _she thought sadly, but mentally shook herself and re-focused on the task at hand.

"Okay okay. I got it." he smirked privately even though he agreed whole heartedly. _Which means I almost can't wait to get my hands on that Nara boy and see for myself what makes him so special to my big sister..._

* * *

_**As the sun began to set...**_

Naruto leaned against a tree and closed his eyes after making use of a cold rag to wipe the sweat off. Having made a round to check on others. Laughing and joking like there wasn't a thing wrong with him. Afterwards going to Tsunade's tent and bringing her up to speed on his condition with Hinata arriving to join him a minute before entering. Noting that she didn't feign surprise in the least before chasing the others out in case it was contagious, which she doubted. He removed his jacket and undershirt and sat there, breathing hard even though unmoving while she went at him with Medical jutsus to figure it out. To little avail. Even with it progressing like it was and with the info that Hinata had figured out, all she could do was treat it like she would any "ordinary" Chakra based virus. When she finished, all she could say was that it was definitely a Chakra-based virus, but one she had never seen before. Since it mimicked his Chakra signature perfectly, it made it harder to treat. The best she could do in the field was to drain out a hefty dose of his Chakra to lessen the pressure it was putting on his Network. A stop gap measure, as she called it. They would have better resources to analyze and treat the virus back in Konoha. All too soon, the break was over and yet again, they were on the move...

* * *

_**Four Hours behind...**_

"We're going to have to speed up. They'll be in Konoha long before us at this rate." She said unecessarily as she swallowed a food pill and chased it with water.

"Agreed. Travel through the night?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep. Stop only if we have no choice." Temari replied as they travelled through the chest high grass.

* * *

_**Another night and as the sun head towards dusk anew...**_

He had fallen further behind...He knew it as surely as he could tell you the time of day. Everyone was dragging as they travelled so hard across three Countries in an effort to get home. At every break, Shizune or Sakura would come and check on him, each time having to back track a little more to find him. It was garnering attention from others and he could almost see the curious looks being sent in his direction. Yet it was Shikamaru who waited til that dusk to catch him during a respite.

"What's wrong?" he asked without preamble. "You're being checked on regularly by either Shizune-san or Sakura and your pace is slowing...whoa." he said in alarm as he looked into the bloodshot eyes and profusely sweating face of Naruto. "Man...you're sick."

He nodded. "For the first time in my life." he almost chuckled, which turned into a choked cough making him spit blood into the grass. "Doing the best I can to keep going at the pace. It's taking more and more though."

Shikamaru looked around and spoke quietly, "You're using Chakra to keep going aren't you?" Not waiting for the nod, "We're maybe an hour out from Konoha. Can you hold out?" he gestured to the east where the top of the recognizable Walls of Konoha were beginning to become visible.

"Have to." Naruto replied, though speaking around the neck of a water bottle was difficult.

"Does she know?" Shikamaru asked, jerking his head very slightly towards the Hokage's position. _First time? Man, this is so not good. Do I report it? Such a bother..._

"Yeah. She's why they've been checking on me." he replied glancing around tiredly. "An hour out? Good." _Any longer at this pace, and I just might pass out._

"Anyways, Tsunade-sama has slowed us down to a walk as we're so close. And seeing that you weren't up front like before, I figured I'd check on you." His eyes widened as Naruto made to stand up and instead, he nearly fell to his knees if not for Shikamaru catching him and leaning him against the tree. "Man, you're on fire...Hold on and I'll get..."

"That won't be necessary Shikamaru-kun." Hinata's voice called to them quietly. "Sakura-chan is on her way." she walked forward hurriedly as she took the bottle of water from Naruto's grasp and began using its contents with a rag to cool his face and neck. "It's taken all of his stubbornness and willpower to get this far." she whispered worriedly.

He visibly relaxed as she ran the soaked rag over his fevered skin. "I can make it."

"Shhhhh, Nauro. I know you can. I have every faith in you." She assured him with a trembling smile as her Byakugan showed her that almost three-fourths of his Network was now compromised by the virus.

He smiled and straightened slowly, "I love you." he said softly. Whatever he had been about to add wasn't heard. He managed a single step before blood flowed from his nose and his eyes rolled up into his skull. He toppled over immediately after. It was only thanks to Hinata and Shikamaru grabbing him that he didn't hit the ground hard. As it was, his limp weight drug them all down as Sakura raced to get there.

Before she could reach him to begin using her medical jutsu, they heard a shout from behind.

"Don't touch him!" Temari shouted as she raced forward, looking like hell and an exhausted Kankuro following closely.


	22. Chapter 22

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

_It was the dripping and the wheezing that told Naruto where he was. Sitting up, he found himself before the huge sealed gates of the Kyuubi's prison. Things were different though. The walls were covered in a slimy substance and even the bars of the gates shone dully with the goop. Making an attempt to get up, a wave of dizziness washed over him and he barely kept himself from falling back into the two inch deep standing waters._

_"uhhhhh. My head. What gives?" he asked groggily as he struggled to reach a sitting up position atop the murky waters._

_**"You collapsed just outside your flea bite village."**__ came the reply from within the confines of the sealed bars, followed a barking cough._

"_Great. Just great. So why am I here?""" he asked in confusion as it felt like his head was about to explode and his limbs felt heavy as hell._

_**"You don't get it...you COLLAPSED...you've been laying here unconscious for about three of your days."**_

_"What?! Three days! I have to get back. Why do I feel so weak?"_

_**"Foolish kit, why can't you just hold still and listen for once? I'm stuck with you here. You can't leave because your physical body is in a coma. However; with you out cold, I could listen in to what was going on outside. "**_

_"Okay...that's new. Tell me everything.""" he demanded as he began to feel better after a few minutes of sitting still while he tried to process everything the Kyuubi was telling him. _

_**"Sit still you overeager toothless whelp of a kit! It boils down to this: The Chakra virus you...no...WE... were infected with? It's not your average bug. They have tried everything they could think of on us. It laughs it off and keeps on going. They are left with draining our Chakra a bit every few hours to keep us from exploding like a bad batch of dynamite."**_

_"Wait...wait wait wait! Any ideas on just how we were infected?"_

_**"Slug girl figured it out. She's pretty damn smart, for weak skinned human. She noticed the stains on the fingers of your right hand . It was a contact solution of some kind. But the how doesn't really matter anymore. Nor the who."**__ a bit of a pause before it added with genuine determination finally revealing itself... __**"What matters is what we are going to DO about it."**_

_"Okay Kyuubi...what's up? This is the longest conversation we've had that didn't include threats or attempts to introduce me to your teeth or claws..." Naruto said warily as he eyed the prison seal and noted how even there the mucus was thick and slimy. _

_**"Your condition is worse than they thought. Because of your fight with the former Ichibi Host and Slug-girl, the virus's progression was sped up. And..."**_

_"And?" he prompted as he very slowly got a foot under him after remembering how his legs worked._

_**"It didn't take me into account. So the virus has mutated...and yes, that is 'her' word for it. Anyways...the more Chakra you used since the fight only made the bug faster and stronger. It flowed through our connections and infected me along with you. Without an antidote...WE have maybe two months to live. During that time, it will overwhelm our resistances and move on to attack the organs. At the end of the two months, every vital organ will be slush."**_

_"You heard all that..." he said as he gathered the energy to rise up to a knee._

_**"Three days is a long time with no one to taunt. They had no idea, so they talked amongst themselves a bit freely. Slug-girl, Pink-Hair, and the Needle-Bitch that is."**_

_"Okay...we'll talk about this whole eavesdropping habit you've developed later. For now we have to figure out what our...and yes I said, our, options are."_

_**"I may be weak boy, but don't think for a moment you'll trick me." **__the fox said tiredly but with a near normal feel of menace in its voice. __**"Try something and I will still devour your soul and take this whole place with you."**_

_"Kyuubi, If I wanted you gone...All I'd have to do is wait. It's affecting you more than me at the moment." he retorted and saw the fox's huge eyes widen at the realization the boy had the upper hand this time._

_**"Fine then...what do you suggest?"**_

_"Usually when it comes to viruses you have to wipe it out by using an antibiotic or something that boosts your own resistance. Since we know there isn't anything like that available, we have to come up with our own solution."_

_**"Stop repeating what I've already told you...Just like a clueless newborn kit, trying to look smart."**_

_"Dammit...I'm trying to save us both you sanctimonious fox! I have to go back over it to fix it in my mind so I can start piecing the clues."_

_**"Tch...whatever."**_

_"It's a Chakra virus...How about we both hit it with a load of Chakra it can't handle?"_

_**"What?! Are you...insane...? Wait a second...that might actually work...but we would both need an incredible amount of Chakra. Even if we combined our power...it may not be enough. We very well could just end up...the word you'd use is 'nuking?' the entire countryside. Heh...I like it..." **__the great fox mused slowly as it ran the thought over and over in its mind._

_"I stay in control though...You may be willing to self destruct for kicks, doesn't mean I am. But anyhow, we have to find a way to do it before we can try it."_

_**"Two ways. I have to admit that I find either method...ludicrous. But you have made it a habit of making the most impossibly insane idiocy that you can come up with work out somehow."**_

_"Well?" he asked curiously as he managed to rise to his feet, ignoring the sweat trailing down his face and dripping from his chin._

_**"The first is to merge our "selves" into one. Physically, you'd take on some superficial and some not so superficial aspects similar to myself...Maybe a little in the head too, which wouldn't be so bad in my opinion. You'd still be you, but more like me at the same time. Our Chakra Networks will completely overlay one another. Separate, yet not. Connected at almost every major Node point or Cluster. My power would becomes yours to use whenever you use Chakra. The blending of our power would be near instantaneous. However; to accommodate that level of change, your body would have to...adjust. Why I mentioned the bodily changes. You could pass through all stages of possession, even the full Nine Tail state as you call it, without suffering any damage from the Chakra. If necessary, you could even take on my form and size to do battle. If we do that, there would no longer be a distinction between us. You would in fact become exactly what the villagers once feared you to be. Me made human. "**_

_"Not sure I like that idea...I like being me."_

_**"Think I'm happy about that? I, for all intent and purposes, would cease to exist except as an extension of your mind, not a prisoner held within it."**_

_"The other option?"_

_**"The other is to do something I have never once even contemplated. You sign my contract. And before you waste time to ask, every Beast, like the Summoning creatures, has one and it works similarly to the one you signed with the amphibians. With a few notable differences, of course. Unlike their contract, which only allows you fight side by side or in a combined effort like when you fought the Ichibi or Snake-child, you'd have full access to my Chakra and powers without the alterations of a Merge."**_

_"That doesn't sound so bad." he mused holding back on making any decision._

_**"Let me finish! I take back what I said earlier...you're WORSE than any overeager kit! It also means that you can summon me to the plane you laughingly call 'reality' to fight at your side. However; while you can direct, the method and manner in which I choose to fight is mine. Like when you summoned that Gamabunta...the first time. Just because you say it has to be done a certain way, doesn't mean I have to do it your way. It also grants me the ability to reverse summon you to the dimension where I reside. Meaning, since you have that blank, confused stare going on, I can call you here to talk or whatever at any time. Not in body...but still.**_

_"Jeez...I don't like that one either...but wouldn't it mean...?_

_**"Yes. For you to do either...you have to break the seal locking me away."**_

_"That is a serious problem...So not going to happen Kyuubi." he finished defiantly as he knew damn well the fox wasn't to be trusted now. Or ever._

_**Then we both die in two months. You go to whatever afterlife you believe in...maybe... and I go free to re-incorporate myself after a few decades. Merged with you, bound to you in another fashion or free to roam, doesn't matter which route you take..."**_

_"Oh really? Then you wouldn't have brought up those two particular options in a bid for freedom. Fact is, you have no idea if you WILL go free if I die. Dad sealed away your physical body and a good half of your power. Forever with the Shiki Fuujin. We both know there is no coming back from that. Your disinterest is the worst kind of bluff. One born of fear and uncertainty."_

_**"Doesn't change one inescapable fact...for either or both of us to survive this, you must break the seal your parents died to build."**_

_"Unfortunately...the fox is right, Naruto." an unfamiliar voice, to Naruto, said calmly from behind them._

_"Yeah...huh?!" he spun to the source of the voice and his bright blue eyes went wide. Staring at a woman with dark, nearly crimson red hair and green eyes. Wearing not the usual shinobi attire of the kunoichi but a flowing apron over a woman's dress in a pale shade of of lavender. Her eyes glistening slightly as she smiled with a fierce pride as she met his gaze without flinching. _

_**"You cannot be here, Kushina! Damn you Yondaime! First him and now you!" **__the Kyuubi rose to its feet and slammed its shoulder against the sealed bars._

_"You may not know who I am...ooomph!" she exclaimed as he moved a step then launched/ fell against her as his legs buckled._

_Naruto leaned forward to wrap his arms around the red headed woman' waist. His cheek resting against her stomach as he whispered, "Mom...I had hoped...After Dad appeared, I hoped one day..."_

_"Before we get into this, my son..." she replied as she gently stepped back and stared into his eyes before looking him over from toes to head, smiling brightly with unshed tears in her eyes. A sigh and a heavily unfriendly glare sent towards the imprisoned fox,"You didn't tell him everything, Kyuubi." she said coldly, her expression turning darker and much fiercer as a vein began to bulge in her forehead. _

_**"Now Kushina...with you here, why should I explain another single thing to this bull headed, insufferably naive, and not to mention idioticly thick skulled son of yours?" **_

_"If you don't...then I will finish what my darling husband started. I'll use the Shiki Fuujin myself and seal you to my soul here...and when I go..." a devilish smile formed as she ended her statement with, "Forever."_

_For the first time ever, the Kyuubi felt the distinctive chill of genuine fear run down its spine at her very calm and matter of fact declaration__**. ""Very well since it seems I have no choice...With the Merging, when you eventually die? The first born child of your line will immediately have to either become a Jinchuuriki or undergo the Merging once they come of age, around sixteen to be precise. Until that time, they will be marked as you have. The whiskers etc... Under the contract, that wouldn't happen. At the time of your death, I would have no choice but to approach any and all offspring you produced until one agreed to the conditions of a Contract with me. If none do...then I disperse and gain my freedom."**_

_"I also notice you didn't mention the third option." she smiled again, this time it was downright feral. "He tames your ass and takes your power for himself. But then, that one has no potential upside for you, now does it?"_

_"Huh? Third option? Tame him? What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion as his gaze bounced back and forth between them like he was watching a sporting event._

_"But before you make any decision, my darling boy, there are some things you should know. As with Minato, I have watched and seen everything you have experienced through your eyes." Her eyes misted and a tear fell, "I am so sorry you had to go through what you have. It wasn't supposed to be that way. But we can get into that later, if I have the energy left. For now, this has priority. The virus isn't your run of the mill. It was created. Specifically to be used on those of the Uzumaki bloodline."_

_"Created? Who would make a virus that specific? And why?" he demanded first in shock then growing anger._

_She raised a hand to forestall any other questions or outbursts from either of them, "Uzushiogakure. All of us are more than a bit...rowdy? So to ensure we were stronger, Chakra wise, a research team developed a Chakra virus to be used as a rite of passage, of sorts. When a child becomes a shinobi and manages to reach the age of seventeen, they are injected with the virus and sent to a remote location with a Handler. The child's goal is to overcome the virus within a set period of time. If not, their Handler will inject an antidote. The result is supposed to be the virus pushes your Chakra Network into overdrive, making it stronger. So that you can handle greater amounts of Chakra more readily without suffering exhaustion or depletion as quickly as others would. Thing is...it was never designed for a Jinchuuriki. If the village hadn't been wiped out, if the Kyuubi hadn't been loosed on Konoha, I would have explained this to you long before now so you knew what to expect and what you needed to do."_

_"What does my being a Jinchuuriki matter?"_

_"Being a Jinchuuriki, your and the furball's Chakra are mixed then melded into one. Which makes your signature far off the map in terms of its texture. I can only guess, but this variance in your signature caused the virus to change. What it's doing is completely apart from what it's supposed to. It's only supposed to attach itself to the core of your network, not spread throughout its entirety. As it stands, because of the Chuunin exams...you have a month and a half before it overwhelms your Network then moves on to attack and destroy your vital organs. In two months, you'll be dead. I'm not even sure if the antidote will work anymore."_

_"Okay...So how do we overcome it? And there's an antidote?!"_

_"The preferred method is that you burn it out with Chakra. To do that...it's pretty much what you and the Kyuubi have already discussed. You just have to choose the method. Or you somehow get the information about the antidote out. It's all in a journal of mine I put into a chest we set aside for you."_

_He nodded enthusiasticly, "Yeah...Hinata and I found the Legacy Chest in the storeroom Jiraiya set aside. With a ton of furniture! You have no idea how much it helped!"_

_"It would be the journal tied with a blue cord. The one that details the traditions and customs of Uzushiogakure in general and the Uzumaki's in particular."_

_"You wrote so much...but I think I remember that one."_

_"Then all that remains is for you to make your decision. Right now though, I want some quality time with my son." she snapped her fingers and they were in a flower covered field. "Now I must tell you the whole truth about the incident over 16 years ago. The day the Kyuubi got free. The day you were born..."_

* * *

_They returned to find the Kyuubi trying very hard to not panic. Kusina regarded the beast coldly and arched an eyebrow, "Worried Kyuubi?"_

_**"Don't flatter your self. I was getting bored is all." **__the head tilted slightly as he regarded her son's body, __**"What's with him?"**_

_"This is a tiring experience for him." she said as she looked down at her son's face from where she had remain kneeling beside him. "I used a sleep jutsu so he could regain his strength. Some of its my fault. He was quite insistent that I stay a while..." she smiled and cried a single tear of love for her only child. "I still can't believe how well he has turned out despite the treatment he has received for so long."_

_**"He has your spirit, Kushina... that strength of character. I hate to admit this, and I will deny it later, but I have to give him some serious credit. Anyone else would have broken with the strain of his life and the mistreatment he suffered under. He never caved in. He always got back up and moved forward. You should be very proud of him."**_

_She looked at the Kyuubi in a state of shock. "Why Kyuubi...I never dreamed to hear you of all beings say that." she admitted in a whispered voice, "Are you getting maudlin in your imprisonment?"_

_A snort was the immediate response,__** "Hardly. Even I can recognize strength and give it respect. And truth be told...I like the kid. He was prankster beyond equal. Even if it was done just to be acknowledged by those ungrateful villagers."**_

_She rose to her feet and approached the bars, staying outside of his claws' reach. "It's time we had a talk Kyuubi..." she glanced at her son's resting body. "If you're willing to hear me out, maybe we can strike a deal."_

_The response was the one she expected, the head turned to regard her and the gums split to reveal a gaping maw as it chuckled with its old menace and maliciousness._

* * *

_**Another short time later...**_

_she reached out and gripped the claw proffered by the beast. "We have a deal then. I will make sure he knows and will abide by the terms so long as you do. If you break the deal, Kyuubi..."_

_**"He will have the power and means to finish me, I know...The deal is solid and in my best interests..." **__it replied somberly as he regarded the determined woman standing before him. No one had ever dared to try and strike a bargain with him. Not until that slumbering child did it some times ago with brazen boldness. __**"He really is your son...The future will be very interesting to be sure."**_

_She nodded and lifted her head proudly, "Yes he is...and I hope it will be. Just not for those who earn his wrath." she looked up and out into the darkness above them with a very narrowed gaze and thinned lips. Both signs that her formidable temper was reaching its limit. "Now to take the gift my son has given me and make sure those idiots don't kill you both." _


	23. Chapter 23

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

There was no way to keep it quiet. Too many people coming and going and like any major tragedy, word got out. Whether it was by word of mouth, hawk, pigeon, or messenger creature, it didn't matter. What did matter was how that word was received and reacted to.

In Suna, The Council watched in horror as their Kazekage turned into a semblance of his former psychotic self. The rage in his expression causing one to have cardiac arrest right there. Not a voice was raised in protest as he ordered fact finding missions to infiltrate the Mist Village. None dared as over forty of Suna's best spies raced out to do their Kazekage's bidding.

In both Kumo and Iwa, agents were dispatched as each Kage wanted confirmation of the death or survival of Konoha's Jinchuuriki. Yet for different reasons. The Tushikage, because it would mean that Konoha's position as the strongest Hidden Village was about to be lost. A fact the old gnome of a man relished. Yet the Raikage was more concerned that their Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee, the Hachibi host was next. As if the Akatsuki situation wasn't bad enough...

In the Hidden Mist, the Mizukage felt the blood drain from her face as she read the report. Not once, but four times. Her hands trembling as she crushed the paper in her hands. Sending a messenger to their client with a copy of the report she had just wrecked. He felt a chill freezing her spine as she called in the most experienced Jouunin and team leaders. Ordering in a shaken voice that the Village be locked tight and all patrols were to be quadrupled. It wasn't until she was alone once more, that she sat down behind her desk and put her head in her hands.

Word had spread through the village like wildfire. The Hero of the Leaf was dying in the hospital of what appeared to be an incurable virus. Reactions between shinobi and villager were almost identical. Even the craftsmen and laborers agreed. **_Everything stopped._** Families locked themselves in their homes and offered prayers for their stricken hero. For the first time in recent memory, Ichiraku's ramen shop was closed til further notice. Vigils outside the hospital were taken up by those not out on missions. The entire Inuzuka, Yamanka, Nara, Aburame, and even the Hyuuga Clans convened in whatever open space was available and never left. All of them staring up at a single window. The entire village was eerily silent.

* * *

Wiping a cool rag over the fevered brow of her beloved, Hinata was unaware of the goings on outside as she hadn't once left his room these past three days. She stood back only when it came time for the nurses or Tsunade-sama to check on him. Worrying about him as time continued to pass without him waking up even once. She watched his Network the entire time. Unable to do anything as she watched the virus corrupting his Network inch by inch. Every convulsive twitch or muscle spasm sent her worry to new levels. This entire thing making her think back over the past years. She cried silently as she realized, there was nothing more she could do for him. Yet again she had failed to protect him. Never mind what her logical mind told her. That this was something even she couldn't have foreseen. Wringing out the cloth and setting it aside as she sat down in a chair and took Naruto's hand in hers. Kissing the knuckles and offering a prayer to whatever Gods were listening for his recovery. _Please...whoever is listening, please don't take him from me. I can't live without him. Please give him back! _ She laid her head down and cried harder in silence as she neither felt nor head any response to her heartfelt pleas. Lost in her fears, she never saw Sakura walk in with Tsunade, the look of profound sadness they shared before they backed out of the room quietly. A look that spoke of their own helplessness in this situation and the fears that they too were about to lose someone very precious to them.

She lifted her head dazedly as Hinata felt his fingers twitch. The silvery orbs widening as the hand she gripped turned and tightened on her own. She looked up expecting to see the instruments show no changes in rythyms. Instead they were fluctuating wildly. Her attention snapped to Naruto as he began to squirm and twist in the bed. She stood up, not letting go as her other hand slapped on the alert button over and over. She gasped when his back arched so much only his head and hips touched the mattress. She almost screamed when he collapsed, reaching out to touch his neck and search for a pulse. Before she could make contact, his eyes snapped open and he groaned aloud and began breathing deeply as if he savored the sensation. She fell forward, collapsing, and sobbing against his neck as he gingerly sat up. Looking up into his eyes, she kissed him without reservation. Letting all her fear and passion communicate itself through that kiss. She never saw his eyes widen in shock. She never felt the way his arms came up yet didn't enclose her in a gentle hug. Nor did she see his eyes change from their deep cerulean blue to a strong vibrant green.

_Oh my god...fresh air! I'd forgotten how sweet it tastes! Now to...Oooomp?!_ Kushina's thought shattered as she suddenly found herself clutched tightly by a dark haired girl that proceeded to kiss "her" as if she was going to swallow "her" whole. _Ummmm...wow. She definitely loves him. I remember this feeling when Minato would kiss me after coming back from a mission...oh...oh my..._She trembled as she suddenly felt the physical reactions the kiss was drawing from her son's body. _okay...that is definitely...different._ Breaking the kiss, she stared into the silver eyes as they began to refocus and acted on instinct.

She knew she was kissing Naruto. There was mistaking his smell nor his taste, but she felt something was wrong._ Something isn't right. The "feel" of it is off._ When the kiss was broken she met the gaze and saw not the blue she expected but a vivid emerald gaze that searched her intently even as the mouth open to speak. Her gaze narrowed and she took a deep breath to scream for help even as she broke the "Naruto's" grip on her and moved to attack. Before she could make a sound however, she was suddenly pinned on her back. Laying face up across Naruto's legs, her hands caught above her head, and a hand clasped tightly over her mouth. She stared daggers of anger into those green eyes. Then to her surprise the hard gaze she received in return softened as if in understanding and the head leaned down and spoke by her ear. She shivered as Naruto's voice caressed her, yet she immediately noticed that it really wasn't him. _Its his voice, but the tone and pronunciation is all wrong. Its...feminine._

Kushina spoke quietly and quickly trying to stop this before things got out of hand. Speaking softly to the girl but insistently. "I won't hurt you. You're too important to Naruto. Listen...listen to me! Naruto is resting. He will be fine if things go to plan. I said listen!" she said, giving the girl a hard shake the instant she felt her captive start to struggle. "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I'm Naruto's mother. I know who you are and how much you mean to him. I would love to talk with you but my time is very limited. Promise not to scream or go into hysterics and I'll remove my hand. Alright?" She waited until she saw the girl nod and released her. Watching the girl vault off the bed and stare at her with those luminous silver eyes. "Your name is Hinata. Former Heir to the Hyuuga Seat. More importantly, your my son's girlfriend and lover." she waved a hand daintily, "Yes I know about that too. Hard not to when I've been existing, hidden away, in part of his mind for the past seventeen years." she said primly as she tidied the sheet around the waist. Looking down for a moment and then meeting the gaze sent her way. "Save your questions for later. If I have time...after... I'll tell whatever you want to know. For now, know that he is safe, the Kyuubi is still locked away, and that for now I control this body." About to say more, she stopped when nurses rushed in and she dropped her voice to match her son's. "I'm not out of the woods yet...get Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Haruno Sakura in here. Now!" Nodding as the nurses tore out of the room and the door slid shut hard. "That should give us maybe five minutes." Kushina said as her voice returned to its former tone and inflection.

"You're...his _mother_?" Hinata stammered feeling herself blush hotly. "You...you control his body? How?" she asked as ran her fingers over her lips and began hugging herself. Not a prude by any means, she knew that there were those who enjoyed the company of another woman but she wasn't one of them. Not in THAT way.

"Oh relax girl...You didn't know." Kushina said impatiently as though she could read Hinata's mind. She waved a hand and sighed. "Simply put, Yes and yes. The how is that my darling son allowed me to do this. He has to rest for what is to come and he left it to me to make sure no one out 'here'," she waved her hand again, "Did anything to stop it. Otherwise they will kill him and the Kyuubi in their ignorance. To that end he infused my spirit with a heavy dose of Nature Energy. Let me tell you..." she chuckled in a very non-Naruto way, "That stuff is potent. Now anything else will have to wait til the others get here. I hate repeating myself." she said darkly as she moved to stand up and found the legs to be weak and more than a little wobbly. Reaching over to the stand, she thirstily drained two glasses of water. "Ohhh that's better." she murmured as she sat back down on the edge of the bed. She proceeded to talk at length with Hinata. Covering a wide variety of topics quickly and succinctly.

Not two minutes later Tsunade burst into the room with a gasping Sakura in tow. Strolling inside and shutting the door was Kakashi. His eyes searched the room and he sauntered over to the foot of the bed. "Naruto...you had us all worried," he said through his mask before anyone else could speak and three sets of eyes widened as "Naruto" cut them all off with a slashing gesture of "his" hand.

"Naruto's sleeping right now. This is Kushina you're dealing with right now." the feminine voice said bluntly as the emerald eyes pierced everyone in the room collectively. "And before you ask, its really me."she pointed at Saukra, "You are his teammate and yet you never once saw him for him. All you saw was the mask he put on to hide his pain and despair." the hand moved to Kakashi," You...you were my beloved's subordinate yet you never protected his child. You made a promise damn you!" Then her gaze fell on Tsunade...and those eyes hardened into chips of emerald ice, "And you" the one word holding so much anger, hurt, and malice, "You say you trust and have faith in my son...but not once have you stood up to those money hungry bastards on the Council. Not once when it came to the well being of my son! He has yet to receive his inheritance from us!? He only got Jiraiya's because he used a firm outside the Village! I bet the Council still has my and my husband's accounts frozen so he can't have what is rightfully his! And what about the items we left in the Artifact Archive for him? He hasn't gotten those yet either! You are the granddaughter of the Shodai! Grand neice of the Nidaime and one of the Legendary pupils of Sarutobi Hiruzen! Time to stop worrying about the damn politics and do what is right by him! Him as a person...not as a trump card in a game of fucking poker!" she let the accusing hand drop as she breathed deeply and rapidly as she vented on them. Yet it was still true and she saw it written on the faces of all three of them. She slowed her breathing and got herself under control.

"Kushina...what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked hesitantly. She knew Kushina very well, and knew that this was very much her. The mannerism and tone and gestures screamed it and she felt ashamed of how she had let her friend down. Making an oath to herself to rectify that quickly. She glanced at the now crying Sakura and the shell shocked Kakashi, she added that they too would make things right if it killed her to make them do it.

Kushina lifted her head and spoke with undeniable pride. "My handsome and all too forgiving son has been infected with the Uzumaki Clan Rite of Passage virus. But it has mutated and it is killing him. He has one recourse to him. He and the Kyuubi are going to merge into one being." her hand flew up silencing them before they could protest. It was an imperious gesture, one they all instinctively obeyed. "You cannot stop it since they are the ones who made the decision. The Kyuubi is surrendering its entire being...whats left of it...to him. To ensure his survival. A creature of Elemental chaos is willing to sacrifice itself. You will not interfere! However you," the finger pointed back at Tsunade, "you WILL monitor his vitals and make sure he stays physically healthy during the process." the hand shifted to Kakashi, "You will make sure no one interferes from outside this room." she pointed at Sakura, who squeaked, "As for you girl... get off your knees and be of help to your mentor. She'll need it." Her hand lowered and the gaze softened on Hinata. "All I can ask of you...Hinata...is to love my son no matter what happens."

"Of course!" Hinata replied with an emphatic nod.

"Good. He will need you more in the days to come. He will need all of you." Kushina said coldly. "The merger will change him. Mostly physically as his body will have to adapt to him basically having two Chakra Networks. Don't ask. I can't explain it. I just know what will happen. Mentally? Some of his attitudes will change to some degree. Don't be surprised if he begins lashing out at times. He will challenge those in authority if he thinks they are weaker than him." she glanced at Kakashi as she said that, seeing him nod in understanding. "He will have a stronger pack alpha mentality. He will in time act accordingly."

"How will he change physically?" Tsunade asked, "How will he have two Networks?"

She sighed, "Fine...I'll try to explain. He will gain all the strength and powers of the Nine Tail Fox. His body will have to grow stronger in terms of muscles and bone density. Not to mention having the Kyuubi's Chakra Network overlaid his own. He will suffer from a massive growth spurt that will take him hours to experience instead of the couple of years he would have normally. To control and more importantly, contain, that power, his muscles will thicken and grow. His bones will become thicker and denser."

"Why is he doing this to himself?" Sakura asked,"I don't understand that."

"He has to burn out the virus with a massive amount of Chakra. Before it kills him." Kushina replied as she slid back under the covers and tucked them around her with Hinata's help. Laying back against some pillows set in place by Hinata, she bit her thumb and used the Summoning.

When Fukasaku appeared out the smoke, he looked at his surroundings and said, "What is it you want Naruto-chan?" a moment later, his eyebrows had risen up to his near non-existent hairline. Yet he nodded. "I see. I will return with the Storage Toad."

Kushina looked at them and said, "Sorry but for any of this to work, the seals I and my husband died putting in place are going to be removed." Before they could react, the toad returned and she set about locking Naruto's chakra and DNA to the key. With that done, she opened her mouth and gargle-swallowed the storage toad to complete the ritual. "Argh...harder than it looks." she commented chuckling, ignoring the shocked and grossed out expressions of those in the room. "Had to be done. Now I can go back and get things started." she removed the extra pillows and laid back. "Naruto will explain everything when he returns." she assured them and she looked at Hinata. "Tell him...tell my son I love him and I approve of his choice. You are everything I could have hoped for. He'll understand." she smiled and in moments closed those eyes.

They watched as the indicators dropped back to where they had been an hour ago. Though it seemed longer. Tsunade stepped forward and used her medical ninjutsu and checked him over. Looking back up at everyone. "He's back in a coma...I'm guessing Kushina has gone back to wherever she has emerged." She sighed sadly as she moved away from the bed. Not looking as Hinata took her spot quietly and she watched them all like a hawk. "Well, we have work to do. We will do as she demanded. We have to." she added grimly as she gestured for the other two to join her by the door. "You heard her...we have screwed up royally and this is our only chance to redeem ourselves. I don't how much time we have before they start so lets get everything ready. Sakura go get me a full crash cart and supplies. Kakashi, summon your pack and I want all of you to guard this door and down to both ends of the hallway." she instructed and watched them leave in utter silence. She looked up and said quietly. "You four ANBU will hide in the corners of this room. You will protect him and me." She didn't wait for any sign of acknowledgment.

Within a few minutes everything was in place and the three women waited for the signs that the merge they had been informed of was beginning.

* * *

_Naruto woke up to find himself laying on the floor of the chamber,a scant fifteen feet from the cage. He sat up and abruptly and his hand came up to his forehead as the chamber spun._

_**"Heh...slow down kit. You'll hurt yourself if keep that up."**__ the Kyuubi said from behind the bars. Its stare unwavering as it studied the boy intently._

_"Ugh...no shit." he replied as she looked around, "Wait where's my mom?" he started to get to his feet but ended back on his rear. "And where did all the water go?"_

_**"Easy kit...She went to make sure the flesh bags outside don't mess things up here."**__ the fox explained patiently before adding,__**"Time we had a little chat and cleared up a few things between us."**_

_"Oh? Like what? The fact you wanna have me for dinner? You were pretty clear on that from the beginning..." he said sarcastically as he gingerly got to his feet._

_**"You expected me to be all friendly? Boy, I am spiritual embodiment of Chaos and Destruction...I don't do nice."**_

_"Really? Then why are you now?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side slightly in wary observation_

_**"Because we are going to merge. We have to have some level of trust between us. Not to mention respect."**_

_"Heh...riiiight."_

_**"I'm not kidding bra...Naruto. You and I are about to become one. In a way no one else will ever understand. Hell I don't even understand it. But there are two things for certain."**_

_"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously as he realized the Beast wasn't joking around and was trying damn hard to be patient with him._

_**"One...after the merge is finished, you are going to become the most powerful being on this planet. All of my power and abilities are going to be at your disposal. Two...once the merge begins, it cannot be stopped. There is no mind changing...no take backs...And afterwards, there is no separating us."**_

_He thought about it,"Which means the Akatsuki can't extract you." he surmised with a grin. "Heh...their whole plan goes to shit."_

_**"In a nutshell...yes. If they try, it will kill you but my energies would disappear since my powers would have become yours..."**_

_"okay, I get it...still a very bad idea to let them get their hands on me."_

_**"Good. Now this is hard for me to admit...so I'll say this only once...I respect you. You never gave up. Not once. Even when those flea bags nearly killed you all those times. You never gave up on your dreams and you never backed down. Not even to me. Your spirit and courage to keep going are two things I have come to admire and even respect about you. Not to mention that you are a bottomless pit when it comes ramen."**_

_"Uhhh thanks, I think." he sensed the fox was waiting for him to respond in kind so he thought about it. "Well, you have been there for me. Grudgingly usually and I had to pry your help from you, but you never did turn your back to me. You made me fight for it sometimes, but I think you did it just to make sure I earned it. That I learned the hardest lesson: Power is never a gift. It is either earned or its not. And for that I respected and feared the hell out of you though even now I worry you have a trick or scheme under your claws._

_The Beast chuckled, __**"No tricks, Naruto. No schemes. The time for that between us is past. And look...here comes your mother."**__ a claw reached out through the bars and indicated the approaching figure of Kushina._

Naruto turned to regard the woman approaching with a very satisfied smile on her face and gleaming eyes. "Take that as everything is ready." he surmised with a chuckle.

"Yes. I gave them a piece of my mind and made sure they knew something of what was about to happen and to not interfere." she looked between them before suddenly giving her son a bone crushing hug as tears welled up anew. "I am so very proud of you my darling, beautiful, baby boy."

"Awww mom!" he said in that typical child-like manner as he felt his eye prickle while returning the hug. He took his time, savoring the feeling of holding his mom before he stepped back and reached for the Seal. "Okay Kyuubi...Let's do this."


	24. Chapter 24

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

**((A/N: Kudos to Firestorm2004 for reminding me about something that needed to be brought into the story. My sincerest thanks for that!**

**Also a note of thanks to the readers who reminded me about Kushina's eye color either by review or by PM. I changed it to green so that there was a "physical" indicator at play to differentiate.))**

* * *

Hinata dozed fitfully as she waited with Sakura and Tsunade. She watched as they paced or checked on his vitals. Her nerves were growing tighter as they all wondered and worried. She couldn't sit still any longer and began to pace along the windows. Pausing to glance out the window's corner, her eyes went wide as she saw the mass of people waiting below. She reached for the curtain but stopped her hand before she disturbed it. Glancing at Tsunade she asked with a gesture. "What?...What are they doing?"

Tsunade responded without looking up from her clipboard, "It's quite simple if you think for a moment, Hinata. His standing in the Village has only grown over the past while. Not to mention word of his performance at the Chuunins would have spread just as fast as the illness. He has become important to everyone in the Village. Those below are showing their support the only way they can. My ANBU and even the Gate Guards have told me the streets are deserted and the workers have stopped until this is resolved one way or another." She was about to continue when her head turned suddenly.

The instruments monitoring Naruto began spiking wildly. Sakura and Tsunade rushed over trying to stabilize him, using their combined strength to hold him down as Naruto's body began convulsing and bucking. Hinata gasped and moved forward, her hands rising to reach out even as she wanted to scream. But none of them, not even the ANBU that broke protocol to assist their Hokage, were prepared for the concussion blast that erupted from him, sending everyone out to collide with the walls of the room and hold them pinned off the floor. They could only stare as his body began seeping a bubbling red Chakra. Watching helplessly as it completely enveloped him.

"Oh shit!" Tsunade said aloud as she saw the red cocoon, normally called the Beast Cloak, form with its telltale claws and pointed ears. The body rose about three feet upwards into the air, suspended over the bed, as the air got heavier and heavier. There was a sonic clap in the room and suddenly the observers were released. Catching herself, Tsunade said in a "don't argue" tone, "Everyone out! This is only the beginning! Get the area clear. I need the whole wing evacuated STAT!" she hollered as she saw the bulge form at the base of his hips and back. "Shit shit shit! He's forming the tails. Get moving!" She didn't take her eyes off of Naruto as she reached to grab and bodily throw Sakura then Hinata to the door. Using her own Chakra to lock her feet to the floor, she drag-stepped towards the exit, fighting the growing heaviness that was now threatening to press her to her knees, if not for her own strength she knew she would be face down and immobile.

Hinata saw an ANBU drag a now unconscious Sakura out as she herself edged to the door. She could feel that Chakra and even now she recognized it for what it was. The anger, hatred, and sheer malevolence of the Nine Tails. She resisted whoever was trying to pull her out, she couldn't leave him but she had no choice. Yet even as she was drug out by multiple hands on her arms and shoulders, her eyes saw something no one else present possibly could. The Chakra that flowed through a separate Network than Naruto's Tenketsu...the unlimited power of the Nine Tails...was beginning to turn golden yellow. Starting at the tight Spiral that indicated the Cauldron and ever so slowly moving through its Network. As it did , the oppressive emotions that were the hallmark of the Kyuubi No Youko was lessening. Being replaced with a feeling she only associated with the prone and cocooned Naruto,"It's happening!" she screamed,"It's changing!"

"What?!" Tsunade asked, unable to witness this as Hinata could. Suddenly there was a new concussion wave that sent even her, the Godaime Hokage, flying to crash into Hinata and those gripping her. All them colliding with the wall behind them. Her hazel eyes widened as she saw a second, then a third tail form. Followed by a new release of inky black energy that made a bubble around Naruto's body. Hiding him, the Cloak, and the tails from sight as it visibly pulsed and then hardened like a shell made of darkness. Struggling, she managed to move three steps in agonizing slowness. Somehow, even though it made absolutely no sense, she knew that closing the door would release everyone from that insane pressure. She slammed it shut and felt the massive energy stop like a light switch had been flipped. She didn't turn around at the sound of bodies collapsing to the floor, nor their cries of relief. All she knew was that the boy...no the man...in that room was undergoing a metamorphosis potentially more frightening than anything even Orochimaru could have ever fathomed. She finally looked around her and saw that Kakashi and his pack of nin-dogs were there looking a little worse for wear. She returned a nod he gave her and as she reached for the panel, there was a loud sound of glass exploding. She ripped the door off, anticipating the assault of Naruto's growing power. Instead...there was nothing.

Kakashi raced inside with his dogs. His eye widened as he took in the wreckage. He whistled low as he and the dogs surveyed everything. "All clear." he said after a moment. Waiting until Tsunade, Hinata, and the sole conscious ANBU agent joined them. "He's gone..."

"What? Where did he go?" Hinata asked hurriedly as she forced herself to drop her Byakugan. Naruto's Chakra coated everything in the room like it had been painted with it. "My god...His chakra exploded out and has everything coated...I can't see anything beyond it."_ Jeez, it looks like something expanded. If the bed and the ceiling are any indication, a huge sphere that grew then disappeared...hmmmmmm._

Tsunade looked around with an almost clinical detachment though her mind was reeling. Then she replied when no one else did. "There's no telling where he is. It looks like a bomb went off in here alright. A pure Chakra bomb." she amended as she took in what Hinata had described.

Kakashi nodded and knelt down, speaking to Pakkun. "You all know Naruto's scent. Spread out in every direction. Locate and return. Do not engage. If he's unstable, he could erase you without a thought." he waited to rise until the pack had separated and took off searching. "Not a bomb. He teleported. The windows are broken inwards. The sills are warped inward too. Only one way to do that that I can think of."

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu." Tsunade supplied in understanding. "He 'ported and took all that power with him so as to not harm any of the patients... This is the result of his sudden departure." she glanced at the ruined bed and instruments. _Thank goodness he did..I don't think anyone would have survived otherwise._ "He created a huge vacuum effect in here when did it."

"More like any of the Village." Hinata corrected. "If the pressure we all felt was just the beginning, he could have redone what Pain did and finished the job to boot." she smiled despite the harshness of the situation. "Always protecting others with no regard for himself..."

About to say something, Kakashi raced to the window and looked out. Bodies were everywhere on the grounds and he used his Sharingan quickly and only for a moment. "Heh..He knocked everyone out down there. They're all unconscious. You're gonna have a lot of migraines to deal with when they wake up, but no one seems injured." he turned from the window. Only to go back when multiple explosions could be heard. He looked out, "Oh shit..." he said as Tsunade joined him and pointed. High in the sky, bursts of energy could be seen in broad daylight going off every few seconds.

"What in the world? Could it be Naruto?" she wondered aloud and a new thought came to her mind, "What's over there?"

Kakashi's answer sent a chill down the spine of every soul in the room, including himself. "If my memory serves...That is where his parents died 17 years ago. Where the Nine Tails was sealed into him by his father and his ordeal began." _He's gone back to where it all began...I wonder? Was it intentional or just coincidence?_

A new series of explosions went off in the sky.

Tsunade turned to pace the room, pausing only long enough to give a few orders. To the ANBU, she said, "Get Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Hyuuga Neji , Ten Ten, Aburame Shino and tell them to come here immediately." She glanced to Hinata, "Help me with Sakura and the two of you will be going as well. Kakashi? Recall your hounds and give them my thanks. We know where he is. I want you to go as Team Leader on this mission. I'll explain everything once they get here."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the whole group was assembled. Some still holding their heads as they got over the Chakra-induced migraine they received down below. Tsunade faced them with her fists on her hips. "Simply put, all of you will be working together to bring Naruto back to the Village once he is able. By the time you get there, Naruto should be finished with his transformation. He should be willing to return with you. Kakashi is Team Leader. This is a Top Secret S-Rank mission. Ino and Sakura will be providing medical support."

Shikamaru raised his hand, "What do you mean by 'transformation'? Why wouldn't he be willing to come back?"

Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto is doing something right now that has never ever been done." he joined in as all of them chuckled, "Nothing new there, but he is attempted to merge with Kyuubi with himself in control." the chuckles stopped. He nodded, "Exactly. It may not be Naruto in control when we get there. That's why all of you coming along. If it becomes necessary, we will have to subdue him and bring him back. Meet at the gates in thirty minutes."

Shikamaru nodded and stepped back, only to be replaced by Neji, "How are we supposed to 'subdue him' as you put it? If the Kyuubi is in control, then Naruto no longer exists."

Hinata spoke up. "He does still exist." her hands came together over her heart, "I know he does. How many times has he been written off and how many times has he proved us all wrong?" she glared at everyone in the room, regardless of rank. About to continue she was in shock when Neji interrupted.

"I pray he does. I'm not about to write him off. If anyone can do this 'merge' as you call it...it's him." he smiled slightly to his cousin-in-exile and didn't bat an eye when the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Tsuande clapped her hands once to get their attention, "Now that that's settled, get moving! Hinata, you may want to stop at home and get a change of clothes for him. If what we were told is true..."

"Oh...Hai!" she replied with a heavy blush as the group took off except for Kakashi, who looked to Tsunade,

"I take it then you want the final protocol implemented if he fails?" he asked calmly, though inside, he worried over her answer.

Her eyes flashed heatedly as she responded angrily,"You...of all people...should know better than to underestimate him..." Tsunade sighed and took a moment to calm down, biting her thumbnail as she considered. "I will only allow it as the absolutely last resort. Do whatever it takes Kakashi, but bring Naruto home."

He nodded and bowed formally from the waist, his right arm curling along his midriff, flat-handed and palm up. "Hai, Hokage-sama." then he disappeared in a swirl of leaves._ I'm not underestimating him, Tsunade-sama...I KNOW he'll give his all to stay in control. It's just that this is the Kyuubi no Youko he's struggling with. And I refuse to underestimate that..._

Staring out the now destroyed window, she saw medics rushing out onto the grounds and administer first aid to the unconscious. "You better succeed you knucklehead." she said softly to herself. "Whether they truly know it or not, the Village needs you...Hinata needs you...I need you... If nothing else, to succeed."

Rubbing her forehead, she fervently wished for a bottle or three of sake right then. She just knew the Council was going to try something with this latest incident concerning the Uzumaki. As a smile began to form, she found herself looking forward to the upcoming clash for perhaps the first time since taking up the mantle of Hokage. The lashing she had received from Kushina's...spirit?... had left its mark. She left the room, leaving it sealed shut, and made her way to her Office. She had some paperwork to get into order for the upcoming meeting. It was time she stood up for him and made sure Naruto received everything he was entitled to. No matter what the Council thought...

* * *

**Forests surrounding Konoha, 15 minutes earlier**

Seven figures leapt from tree to tree, heading for the source point of the explosions. All of them wore the animal masks and armor of ANBU yet at the top of each mask, there sat a tiny kanji for Rat, or Ne. The front most was a male with brown hair split down the middle to fall on each side and a high riding ponytail in the back. His head turned only the slightest as another caught up to him.

"We have a fifteen minute head start on those the Hokage is sending. Orders on how to proceed?"

"Surround and contain the Jinchuuriki. I have to try to negotiate with it to get it to join us in the program. If it doesn't come willingly, then we must use force."

"I see. Are we authorized to use deadly force if the target remains uncooperative?"

"Yes...But only if we are unable to subdue and then restrain it. Inform the others. We have to be finished, one way or another, before the Hokage's party gets there."

"Hai." the second said as it fell back to pass along the orders though it felt more than a little fear inside. _How are these chains going to stop the man that took down Pain when not even our strongest could lay a finger on him? I know these things were salvaged from 17 years ago, but still..._

As they drew closer to their target, the leading figure thought to himself, _Danzo-sama...The Jinchuuriki will either join us or cease to exist._

They arrived a short time later at the rim of the woods surrounding the area. Using hand signals, the group split up to surround the figure that was standing stark naked in the center of a small crater. The leader cocked his head, perhaps in confusion or maybe shock, as he observed their quarry apparently having a conversation with himself. Giving the others time to get into position and prepare their equipment in case things went south was his job. So once it appeared the target had finished its "discussion" he boldly stepped out and walked towards the figure with a confident stride. _He's a teenager...Show confidence and authority and he should fall into line easily enough,_ he thought silently.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." pausing as his hidden eyes met those of the man before him, which nearly made his spine freeze. He then lifted his empty hands to show himself as not a threat. "If I could ask for a moment or two of your time? I have a proposition for you from my Master."


	25. Chapter 25

**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**

* * *

**_Moments after departure from Hospital..._**

The orb arrived without any fanfare but for a sudden stillness that caused a small bird to fall low to the ground before it could begin to regain its flight. It never saw the pitch black orb appear. All it knew was a sudden pressure that shoved it fatally onto the ground. A moment later a wave of just barely visible power shimmered out followed by a not so soft thunderclap sounded. Moments after that, the sphere began to crumble into jagged bits of earth and rock. Leaving only a figure in the depression made by the large orb. A very naked figure...

Rising from a kneeling position with a fist against the ground, Naruto straightened and stretched languidly, his arms reaching towards the sky and behind him. Muscles, tendons, ligaments, bones and cartilage popping to release tension. His neck popped as he jerked his head left then right and he groaned in bliss. Bringing his arms down, he opened his eyes and studied his hands wonderingly. "Okay you damnable furball...that freakin' hurt!" Naruto said to himself even as his blue eyes studied his surroundings. He reached up unconsciously and rubbed the back of his head,"Then again...you did say it would. Wait..." his hand ran lower and kept feeling more hair. Pulling it around, he studied the golden locks with growing alarm. "Oooookayyyyy, just what the hell?" He turned slowly and felt immediate vertigo. Swaying, he fell to his knees and he had to struggle back to his feet. "Can someone please tell me what is goin' on?" Taking a few wobbly steps, he felt a squish under his right foot and he looked down.

"Awww man..." Naruto said with a grimace as he shakily lifted his foot up to see the blood and feathers. Looking around, he spied a square formation and without thinking, walked over to it to scrape the...whatever that used to be...off his foot. Using a hand as a brace, he placed his foot along the edge... _This is sooo not how I wanted my day to go..._ he thought to himself.

"Naruto! Get your foot off that altar immediately!"

Snapping to a position of attention, he spun slowly to regard the figure standing not too far off and his eyes bulged, "MOM?!" he gaped as he watched her standing there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot with a stern expression. Gone was the civilian clothes. Replaced with an outfit that was obviously put together for field operations. A purple woman's sleeveless short kimono with a lavender sakura petal motif hung to her mid-thigh with black full-legged tights. A gold Obi was tied around her waist to keep the top closed and a green cord, double wrapped, secured both. A mesh shirt was visibly worn underneath. An equipment pouch was cinched to her left thigh over her tights that disappeared under the top and beneath a pair of white enameled greaves with golden gildings. Standard issue shinobi sandals were on her feet. Bracers matching her greaves protected her forearms and her hands were covered with black finger-less gloves. Her blood crimson hair, while a bang was still clipped to the side with a gold barrette, was pulled back into a ponytail that hung below her back.

_**((A/N: Top and armor is based on Kunimitsu from Tekken Tag Tournament 2))**_

She looked down at herself curiously, head tilting as she moved in various ways, inspecting herself. "What?" she asked as her green eyes fell on her son. Then she chuckled, a hand coming up to rub the back of her head. "I wore this when on missions. But that's not important right now Naruto..." she said, turning serious, stopping when Naruto groaned and he gripped his stomach. "The merger is progressing."

"What? I thought it was done?" Naruto said as he fell to his knees, bent forward as the pain grew.

Kneeling beside him she said, "Not yet. Your body has grown physically,yes. Now your and Kyuubi's Chakra Networks are joining. It will feel like you're being ripped apart cell by cell. You must endure it."

Then a new, masculine, voice spoke up. One they both recognized immediately.**  
"Hold it in. The power must build. The longer you hold it in, the more secure the connection between our Tenketsu."**

Through gritted teeth, Naruto nodded and said, "Great. Not only is my Mom still here, but you are too...And here I thought you were going to disappear for good."

"No. I made a deal, Naruto." Kushina said praying in her mind he understood. "I will protect Kyuubi's psyche with my energy until the merge is finished. In return, he will teach you how to use the power you have gained. How to utilize the tailed forms to their max."

Shaking visibly with sweat dripping, Naruto growled. "I get it...this hurts mom!" he ground his teeth together to keep the screams forming in throat from getting out.

"When you can't bare it any more, Naruto...Look up and let the power go. Then repeat." Kyuubi's voice said calmly yet with an urgent undertone.

When he couldn't take anymore, he reared back and flung his arms apart. Head tilted back as beams of energy shot from his mouth and exploded in the sky. Again and again, he did this. Following the instructions he was Kushina could only watch and cry at the agony her son was enduring. "How long?"

The voice replied,** "His tolerance is unmatched. It won't be long. Soon it will be over." **a pause then it resumed,**"You sense them coming?"**

Kushina nodded absently, "Of course. Seven approaching quickly and nine behind them by at least ten minutes. Fifteen tops. A search party with back up, I'm guessing."

**"Agreed. I wonder, how you will tell him when this is over? I doubt he will realize the depth of what we have done...I can tell that things will not go as we planned. When he dies..."**

"We die. I know Kyuubi." Kushina responded without taking her eyes off her son.

"My name is Kurama. Kyuubi is part of my title. Make sure he knows this. I will not be insulted any further." _At least for the now. I WILL find a way to get out of THAT... _the Bijuu thought to himself as he continued to watch the events unfold.

"I understand. Go. Quickly. I'll explain everything to him later."

**_((Five minutes later...))_**

When the pain finally subsided, Naruto moved and stood up. Breathing like he had run a marathon he turned to regard his mother evenly. He felt the exhaustion fading as his coils began refilling at a rapid pace. "This is incredible...I can feel my body molding Chakra faster than ever...I can't describe it."

"Naruto...Listen to me..." Kushina said urgently as she studied him. "Listen! Others are coming. Tell them nothing of me being here. Nor Kurama...that's the Kyuubi's name. Tell no one about us. Understand?"

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "But I'll do it for you mom. I want answers later."

"You'll have them. I promise." she replied gently before she disappeared from his side.

That's when Naruto's nose twitched and he smelled a new presence. He froze as he clearly heard a voice he didn't know speak to him. He turned around slowly to regard the ninja approaching him with his hands held up shoulder high. "And who is this master of yours?" Naruto asked without preamble as he carefully monitored his Chakra levels even as he studied this unknown ninja.

The masked ninja's lips curled upward into a smirk as he looked around the area before replying, "In due time. I can tell you that only my master can offer you the training you'll require. All you need to do is come with us and join our program."

Naruto took up a thoughtful pose. "ANBU armor and masks. I would almost think Granny sent you, but you didn't announce that whole,'On the order of the Hokage/Council' thing. Which means that your interests are different than hers. Taken together, that cuts out the Council. Which leaves Danzo." He grinned, seeing the shift in the masked nin's stance, and shrugged slightly, "What? I was outrunning ANBU by the time I was six. I was sneaking into places I wasn't welcome for years. You really think my getting the Forbidden Scroll was an accident?" His smile dropped, "I know what Danzo does to his 'recruits'. Tell him no thanks."

Six chains whipped out from different directions. Their weighted ends wrapping around his wrists, neck, chest, waist, and the last cinched his arms in tight at the elbows. The Root operative straightened and took a step closer. "Now now...you shouldn't be so hasty. I had hoped to have you come to us willingly. However, you WILL return with us...Jinchuuriki." The mask turned from side to side as the other six stepped forward, surrounding their captive and holding the opposite ends of the chains which began to lightly glow. "Don't bother resisting, those chains were made to suppress the Kyuubi's Chakra."

Naruto began to chuckle darkly, "Big mistake." Then his eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Slowly but surely his hands drew together and the fingers interlaced. He continued to concentrate and with loud cracking sound, the chain cinching his arms snapped, sending links flying away from him.

The masked nin jumped back several feet with his arms crossed to protect his masked face. "What? How is that even possible?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto smirked as he ripped the chains off his wrists before he used both hands to tear the one off his neck. The chest chain followed a second later. His gaze narrowed which gave his smirking expression a very sinister aspect even as his hands came up his signature gesture. A moment later six Shadow Clones appeared and took off in every direction. Without even looking, he knew each Clone was already engaging the Root ninja in combat. He pointed a finger at the figure across from him. "You...you're mine." he then disappeared. No flash of chakra, no jutsu...he was just gone.

_What is he?_was the barest of thought before the operative was bending forward as a fist buried itself in his stomach. Falling onto Naruto's shoulder he couldn't barely breathe much less react when he heard the whispered words.

"Nice try, but I'm neither Kyuubi nor Jinchuuriki. Not anymore. I'm something else." Naruto whispered as he then proceeded to deliver unto the shocked ninja the beating of a lifetime. The punches and kicks coming so fast, they lifted the adult off the ground by two inches and kept him there until a flashing axe kick buried him headfirst into the ground up to his elbows. He turned and grinned as he saw his clones toying with the other operatives. Keeping them furiously occupied. Letting out a growl he dove in with hands extended and fingers tipped with thick claw-like nails.

* * *

That was the moment when the group led by Kakashi arrived. Thanks to Neji and Hinata both seeing the multiple signatures with their Byakugans, they used Chakra to race even faster to the site. Every eye widened in shock as bodies flew through the air uncontrollably, only to be chased by a nude form that was seemingly hell bent on pummeling the other into oblivion.

Arm shooting out to halt the group, Kakashi immediately lifted his headband and let his Sharingan process what he was seeing. A moment later, he covered his eye. _Danzo...you effed up now. You should have waited before trying this..._ he thought as he surveyed the taijutsu based carnage taking place. "Everyone...hold back. WE can't afford to get mixed in this."

Hinata's lavender eyes widened as she looked to Kakashi in shock. "What are you talking about? They're attacking Naruto-kun!" Gripping Her beloved's clothing and gear, she raced forward without care. She drew the assassin's blade and gripped it tightly before throwing it hard at the blonde powerhouse.

"Damnit!" Kakashi swore as he failed to grasp onto Hinata when she blurred past him. BUt there was nothing he could do now. He felt the others tense up and draw weapons to join in. He turned his back and faced them all. "Stand down." He only just noted that the real Naruto, he thought, had calmly flicked the thrown dagger out of the air while his other fist hadn't let up on poundng the ANBU clad form.

Now it was Neji's turn to look at the cyclopean Jouunin in shock. "We have to help them."

Kakashi snorted, "As if we could. This fight is already over. Has been before we even got here. Naruto's playing with them." he explained as he whipped out his ever present orange covered book.

Shikamaru spoke up and drew their collective attention. "Watch what is happening. Those ANBU can't fight back. Every last one of them is already unconscious. Naruto is caught up in battlelust. If anyone steps in there..."**  
**

Neji- turned with even wider eyes as he stared at the purple clad woman rushing in to that. "Hinata-sama." He tensed all over again as the Clones dispersed and a now armed Naruto was squared off against Hinata. His body hunched forward slightly, the posture screaming he was about to attack. Hinata had dropped the clothing she had brought and had slipped into her Juuken opening stance.

* * *

Hinata was in shock as she saw the seven bodies left where they lie. Tremors of fear tingled along her spine when every Naruto turned and growled at her. Then six poofed when the one holding the dagger gave a flick of the wrist. "Naruto-kun? The fight is over...You can calm down now...It's me...It's your Hinata..." she swallowed as her gaze met eyes that didn't recognize her. His eyes were normally a bright deep cerulean blue. She saw now they were a flat empty shade of blue but with vertical slits for pupils that were dilated slightly. that made her take a half step back instinctively and her body slid into the first stance of the Gentle Fist. "Naruto-kun...snap out of it!" _Oh no...is the Kyuubi in control? No, his eyes aren't red. And it's not Kushina-sama neither... _her thoughts interrupted as he disappeared. She blinked and found herself wrapped up. His chest pressed against her back and his arms around her. Normally she would have relaxed into the grasp, but she couldn't this time. Not with that razor sharp dagger almost pressed against her neck. His cheek pressed into her hair, holding her neck exposed.

**_((Naruto's Mindscape))_**

_Two Naruto's faced off, hands gripped as one tried to overpower the other. The only difference between their nude forms was that ones eyes were a bright blue while the other had red eye surrounded in inky blackness. Not a word was said between them as they already recognized one another. This was a final battle of dominance. The conscious mind versus the primitive,bestial part of the subconscious. Winner take all as they wrestled. Lunging and tugging at one another much as two ancient wrestlers would. The first to pin down their opponent won. Off to the side stood two figures. One watching anxiously with emerald eyes and the other,taller one, studied the action with a crimson gaze. Leaning over to the side slightly to speak softly._

**"The longer this goes on...the less a chance he has."**_the crimson eyes man whispered. His gaze followed as Naruto was flung hard to the ground by his instinct driven self._

"How so? He seems to be doing well so far." _was the feminine reply as she winced from that but smiled as he got up and launched an offensive that sent the bestial one reeling from the fast combos of punches and kicks, ignoring the several claw marks on his chest and arms._

**"He's up against his instinctual self. The part of the mind that is about survival and dominance. He can't overwhelm that side of himself. He has to find another way."** _A twitch of a lip as the two clashed anew and re-grasped each other's hands in a fighters grip._**"And it seems he has figured something out."**

"What do you...?" _she started to ask but then she chuckled and shook her head as the answer became apparent. Naruto had gotten up yet again, shook his head and dove in. This time faster and stronger with the addition of Chakra to his legs and arms. _"He's proving his superiority through skill..."

**_((Pause Mindscape))_**

Hinata felt her heart beating fast as she made sure not to make a single overt move. Not even molding Chakra. _Something is going on inside him,_ she reasoned, _he hasn't moved a bit since he wrapped me up. Not that I'm about to complain..._ Trying to keep her breathing slow and even though she could sense the presence of the rest of the party still hanging back, she just hoped they stayed there. Deep down, she knew that anything that broke the moment would more than likely get her killed. Then suddenly she let out a very faint "Eeep!" when the head turned ever so gently and she could literally feel the inhale of breath disturbing her hair and hear what sounded like a growl of pleasure. "Na...Naurto-kun?"

**_((Resume Mindscape))_**

_The battle heated up as the two refused to back down to the other no matter what they did. Blood flowed freely for them both. Eyes were beginning to swell shut and clots formed over cuts. Both panted as they backed off and began circling one another. Then Naruto broke the stalemate, using even more force and speed in his attacks. Making the bestial back step foot by foot, even though it got in its licks, faltering under the now relentless onslaught._

"He's doing it...he's going to do it." _she said with a growing smile of pride on her face._

_An eyebrow rose as the action continued,_**"No...if he does then he will kill off a very necessary part of himself. He needs his survival instincts and that desire to overcome Without it..."**

"He's a shell of himself and his potential destroyed. How do you know this?"_ she asked as she turned to stare intently at the taller man._

**"Because I couldn't control my bestial self. After all, I am a being composed of pure Elemental Chakra with a psyche. I was consumed by that side. Which made me into the Bijuu I am up to when he and I became ill."**

_That's when an odd thing happened. Both figures froze yet reacted differently. The bestial's face began contorting and it snorted while rubbing its nose with the back of both hands over and over. As if trying to clear itself of an aroma. Naruto, on the other hand, closed his eyes, head tilted back, and smiled. Then his eyes snapped open and he charged the temporarily blinded bestial. his hand reached out and instead of attacking, he slipped around his opponent and secured him with his own arms and legs wrapped around him. A hand coming up to begin slowly running his fingers through the long golden locks. Crooning to his squirming and growling self in a low voice. _"Its okay...WE won. The fight is over...No one will hurt US ever again...We are in this together...We can calm down now."

_The observers could only watch in shock as the growling stopped and the bestial nature stilled before it began to glow and was slowly absorbed. _

_Naruto stood up and ran his hand through his own very long hair and chuckled. _"I understand...We are one and the same..."_ he then looked at his hands before giving his mother and apparently Kurama the infamous "Mr. Nice Guy" pose and a wink before he disappeared as well. _

_Kushina could only laugh as she punched Kurama on the shoulder hard enough to send him to the floor. "That's my SON!"_

_**((End Mindscape))**_

Hinata felt rather than saw the change in Naruto's demeanor. THe way his breathing altered and his grip shifted to supporting rather than constraining. She saw the dagger being withdrawn from her neck and dropped to the ground. Her eyes widened when her ear was nipped and her neck was being kissed while the now free hand moved to begin caressing her in a most privately familiar fashion. She started to relax into his grip and froze as she felt something she recognized very initmately. "Ahhhh...Naruto?" She turned her head upward and to her left about say something, but was stopped when his lips crashed against hers and he dominated her senses with that single kiss.

"Grab my clothes, Hinata..." he said huskily as his eyes opened and he stared into her slightly fogged gaze with those deep bright baby blues. "I don't mind you seeing me like this, but I refuse to give the others more of a show."

She gasped as she stepped back and grabbed his clothes. Returning with her face almost redder than the blood on his chest and hands. Thats when she got a good solid look at him. _ Oh my Kami...he was hot before, but now? I'm going to need more than a club...I'm going to need a LOT more!_ she thought as she took in the sight of him. He stood a solid six-foot-one with thick, golden blonde hair that flowed in a carpet behind him. . Broad shoulders and proportionate limbs. A body with hard sculpted muscle. Muscle that stood out even more than before the Chuunin Exams. Yet not so much they impeded his flexibility and apparently his mobility was undiminished as well. Her gaze travelled over the abs, noting the eight pack that seemingly quivered in anticipation. As did something else and upon seeing that, her throat went dry..._I so definitely am NOT letting anyone see that!_She handed him the clothes as her flush turned into something else. A pooling heat that had partially stayed in her cheeks yet now flowed like molten lava in her veins. She turned aside slightly and shifted nervously as he dressed.

Naruto's nose twitched slightly and he growled lowly. The scent of arousal combined with the pheromones she was unknowingly putting out was bringing out a different need in him. Yet he barely managed to restrain himself from taking her to the trees and just...taking her. Claiming her. Then his mind caught up to what else his nose was telling him. Tuning down the scents coming from Hinata, he began to think instead of simply reacting. Disregarding the mesh and sandals, he slid the jacket on and let it hang while he pushed up the sleeves and secured his equipment pouch. Then he reached down and put away his dagger. Lastly, he tied the head band to his forehead which made his hair settle back with the tips reaching his middle back. He reached and lightly settled his hand on Hinata's shoulder, not surprised when she launched herself to his chest and hugged him tightly around the waist. He returned the hug and looked over his shoulder, speaking in a stronger, deeper voice. "You can all come out now, Kakashi. Tell Ten Ten, Ino, and Sakura to stay back please." he added in caution as he still didn't have absolute control over his body and instincts quite yet. As it was, he still sniffed the air and could smell an attraction not Hinata's on the air. As well as the scents of the men approaching including their emotions that tended to alter the base of those very scents. "You can relax...It's me, Naruto. I'm in control."

Kakashi spoke in a lazy drawl as he slowly put away his book and gave Naruto a hard one eyed stare. "Given what you did to those ANBU, can you blame us for being careful?"

Naruto shook his head. "ROOT agents, not ANBU. Check their masks if you don't believe me. And yes they are still alive. IF barely." he shrugged as he gently disengaged himself from Hinata's hug to turn and face the group. His eyes began taking in new details which he processed quickly. The body language he would have normally ignored: twitch of an eye by Shikamaru towards Kakashi, whose jaw tensed. The nervous shifting of a finger as Neji looked him over. Even in how the others had spaced themselves apart in a random fashion which wasn't random. "I wonder ...Should I be happy to see you all or worried?" Idly he saw Shino and Choji tense up and that Hinata had shifted as well to his left side. Clearing his right for action, if need be. The tension rose as his left hand slowly slid out and gently pushed Hinata behind him, a strong protective move on Naruto's part that didn't go unnoticed.

Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome." _Now that the fight is over, and we're the focus of his attention, he's reading our body language as a threat. We have numbers but he has raw strength and power to his advantage. He took out seven ANBU level shinobi with just taijutsu. Maybe he can't use jutsu? No...can't assume that since he was using Shadow Clones...this going to be even more troublesome..._the tactician thought.

"That it is." he replied in agreement while never taking his eyes off the group," Are you here to take me back?" Naruto asked softly even as his right hand drifted. "Or just kill me?"

Kakashi, tilted his head, but only lifted an empty hand up placatingly. "Tsunade-sama sent us to bring you back. Her hope is that you were able to complete this 'merge' with you in control and not the Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "His name was Kurama. Kyuubi was his title..."

Kakashi nodded, "Kurama then. Since you said 'was' I will assume it's over?"

A short nod. "It is." and he noted how they all seemed to relax which in turn eased his guard somewhat. "So...can we go home now?"

Kakashi nodded again. "Tsunade-sama will be happy to see you back, Naruto. As for these guys..." his one eye hardened.

Naruto spoke up after silently summoning seven Shadow Clones, "They'll take them to T&I and hand them over to Ibiki." He then turned and headed to the treeline. Noting that Hinata didn't hesitate in following his lead. "I have a few things to take care of once we get back."

**((A/N: Got the font fixed and corrected a few paragraph errors. My thanks to FF Support for the assist! Also, there is a poll up in Profile for my other story. Feel free to check it out and leave your input for it!))**


	26. Chapter 26

_**This story is pure fan-fiction. The characters and locations are the sole property of Shonen Jump and the series's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. At no time is this fiction an intent to infringe upon their rights nor properties.**_

_**((A/N: All references to the Hattori Clan of Konoha are my own assumption. If anyone has any info on them I will gladly accept that data and make adjustments to the story. Locations are based on the map of Konoha from the Naruto RPG.**_

_**All I can say is that I am sorry to everyone that has been following TLW. I know I said I would do better at updating regularly but It has been one heck of year since my last posting. Not going to go into detail but it has made me realize that my limit is two stories tops to have going. I've had to scrap whole chapters because I was starting to get the different Naruto's mixed up and putting things or perspectives in the wrong story. So my plan is to wrap up TLW with the next two chapters. That's 27 and 28. Now this is NOT the end of this story...just this part of it as I envision there being two other installments to go along with TLW. But once I close this one out as complete, I'll focus on my other two stories. Once they reach an acceptable point, I may bring out a story that has been nagging my mind for a bit. We'll have to see. Just know that TLW is but the first installment of three. ))**_

* * *

Leading the others through the thick forest outside the village, Naruto looked straight ahead. Not glancing back once. His mind on the things he had to do and quickly. _Danzo sent them to enlist me now that I'm in control of all of Kurama's power. If that failed, then they were to capture me...shit shit shit. That means he gonna make a move on Granny..._his thoughts and speculations interrupted as both Kakashi and Shikamaru both caught up to him and Hinata by using greater amounts of Chakra to speed up their progress.

Kakashi spoke first, once he coughed and received an indicator they were noticed. "What exactly are you going to take care of, Naruto?" the one eyed Jouunin asked bluntly and with a very serious tone in his voice.

Hinata had seen them catch up and she wasn't surprised by the question. A glance at Shikamaru and she saw he was as interested in her boyfriend's answer as she was. The response made her gasp and both men frown.

Making a few more leaps, Naruto spoke in a calm manner, but his tone was low and growling. "Danzo is going to make a move on the Hokage." he heard Hinata's reaction and went to explain but was interrupted by the Nara.

"Naruto...that's just crazy. Tsunade has too much popular support. Especially now." he said and then his eyes widened slightly. "Troublesome..."

Naruto's only response was to say, "Explain it to everyone. I have to hurry." With that he took off with an explosion of Chakra that to those seeing it would swear he was enshrouded in bright golden flames.

* * *

_**Ten minutes later...**_

Naruto arrived at the treeline outside the village Gates and came to a stop. His right hand coming up to rest against the bark of the tree as his instincts shouted at him. His eyes narrowed as he watched for whatever it was that had caused this subconscious reaction. Then he saw it. Izumo-san and Kotetsu-san aren't at the gates... Those two always have gate duty on this day of the week... The duo he did see kept the traffic moving smoothly, but their motions were tense, there expressions much more alert than the situation required.

_"It looks like they're expecting you, sochi."_ came Kushina's voice from the depths of his mind. _"Your instincts are good. Not many would have noticed the difference."_

"They aren't called the 'Eternal Chuunin' for nothing, kaa-chan." he muttered quietly as his eyes began scanning the area for any other discrepancies. "I have to get in somehow." Then he saw his chance as a cart came down the path. He barely recalled seeing it in passing as he had hurried by. Dropping back and to the ground, he waited until the cart passed his position before he ran and dove under it, rolling onto his back and sinking the nails of his feet and fingers into the wood by using his Chakra to harden and lengthen them. Normally the process would take intense thought for him, but now...it and the timing required seemed to be immediate. Instinctual.

_**"Nicely done kit...you're figuring it out quite well. Keep your rational mind active while letting your primal self guide your actions...Impressive."**_

_Thanks Kurama. I just go with the flow for now..._Naruto thought as he focused on staying under the cart and not being seen. He listened as the cart owner spoke to the gate guards and smirked to himself once the cart was moving once more. He waited a full minute before releasing the bottom of the cart and letting it pass over him before getting up to his feet. His smirk fell as he saw five ANBU standing there with the ROOT markings on their masks.

"Uzumaki Naruto...you are to be taken to a private holding cell, by order of the Council."

Cracking his neck as his hand lifted up to the back of his head, Naruto replied, "I don't think so...as a Konoha Shinobi, I answer only to the Hokage herself. Tell Danzo, he can go screw himself." He dashed forward like blur. Embedding his fist into the stomach of the foremost operative before spinning around him and drawing his nodachi off his opponent's back and using it to block the attack of another. Before the first one had hit the ground, he had shoved off the attacker and used a upwards mule kick to catch a third in the mask. This left him on one foot with leg and arm stretched out, forming a T. Immediately he dropped to a knee as his extended limbs were brought back in tight, thusly avoided a neck level sword swipe from a third attacker. Snarling now, he reached behind him and took the assassin's kunai from his belt and used it in conjunction with the nodachi. Fighting back to his feet, he quickly leapt to the rooftops and started running. Dodging and blocking attacks as he went. Spinning to face them he went on the offensive, employing his greater speed and flexibility to his advantage. Two contacts later, two more ROOT were down with fatal injuries. He saw the final one take a step back and turn. Baka...he thought as he flowed and used the kunai as it was meant to. A mere blink of his Chakra and the Muon Satsujin Jutsu was utilized to perfection. He stared impassively at the corpse that slid off the roof and fell into the alley below. Cleaning the blade with a negligent swipe through the air, he took off on a different course after a moment of mental reflection.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

_Where are we, kaa-san?_ Naruto asked as he looked around curiously. He knew they were well within the village walls, but the area was one he was unfamiliar with.

_"Relax, Naruto-kun, this will only take a minute or two...These are the Hattori Clan Ruins. They were a small clan that died out in the Second Shinobi war. Not a major Clan but they were unswervingly loyal to the Leaf. Head to that small spire."_ Kushina answered, her tone respectful of the clan she spoke about. Once she "saw" them arrive, she said._ "Now, Naruto, I want you to listen to me very closely. Where we go now is a place no one, not even Saroutobi, knows about. I'll explain why we're here in a moment. Just swear to me, Naruto...swear on your nindo and your life that you'll never tell a soul what you are about to see."_ her tone changing from respectful to one so serious it left no room for argument.

_Sure thing Kaa-san. I promise. Nothing I see or learn in here will pass my lips._ Naruto promised, his eyes wide and curious now as he had never known this had existed to begin with and found the small hairs on his arms and neck standing up.

_"Good. Now the is small section of bumps just inside the entry. Here's what you have to do..."_

Naruto listened and let his fingers tap a sequence on the small stones she had described in the pattern she had directed him to. A moment later, he barely saw a flash of dim light that looked like a huge seal. At his mother's encouragement, he stepped inside and waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark and he felt the air blow around him. A moment later, he turned as a section of wall inside the building slid aside with a rumble. Walking inside, he paused until the wall section closed behind him. He flared his chakra and torches along the walls lit up in response. Following the hallway, he listened as his mother resumed.

_"As you know, your father was known and feared for his techniques, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Considered a genius by all accounts, your father had one area he was even greater at than ninjutsu."_ she said with no small amount of pride, _"Which was what I taught him myself as we grew up together."_

Reaching a chamber, he set the torch in a brazier and went inside, "What was that?" he asked and the room lit up with overhead lighting and he had his answer..."Whoa." he whispered as his eyes took in what was before him. The room was a large workshop. Dust covered everything, but Naruto knew it for what it was. Armor lined one entire wall. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized something and he walked over to look more closely. "These are..."

_"Not copies...no. They are the real thing. Spare armor sets of both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. Mito-sama gave them to Minato when he expressed his desire to learn about the seals hidden in them."_

He turned from them as he digested that tidbit and he continued to examine the other armors. Each one was labeled and there were notes tacked up around each one. Labeling strengths and weakness of each type. "I'm sensing a theme..." Naruto said aloud as he turned and examined the worktable which had blueprints to yet another set of armor but one unlike anything he had ever seen before.

_"Yes. At first it was a passing hobby, but after the Third Shinobi War he he began working on his own form of battle armor. His plan was to replace the ANBU uniform with it once he field tested it thoroughly and limited it weaknesses. We finished finalizing the necessary seals a few days before I learned I was pregnant with you."_

Nodding, he continued to look over the schematics but most of it was handwritten notes that made little to no sense to him. "So why are we here, Kaa-san?"

_"I want you to gather up everything on this table and hide it someplace safe. These are a part of your legacy and once I teach you fuuinjutsu, it will be up to you to finish our work like you did with the Rasengan. Once this whole coup d'etat is handled we can come back and get the rest, but for now...those plans and documents are the most important. You cannot tell anyone about them as you don't know who else may be listening and try to take them for their own purposes."_ Kushina cautioned while Kyuubi stared at her intently.

"Got it. I can hide them in my Legacy Chest." he said as he rolled up all the papers and left the building. Once outside, he took off with yet another flare of golden Chakra. Reaching his home, he quickly entered, locked away the papers and changed. Securing the red and black coat, he left and raced along the rooftops, heading for the Hokage Tower. _Please don't let me be late..._

* * *

_**Hokage's Private Consultation Room, Hokage Tower...**_

Tsunade stared in shock as she read the scroll put forth by the Civilian Council. A decree demanding her to step down her position as Hokage and hand it over to Danzo. Continuing to read, she felt a tic mark grow on her forehead and her hand crushed the document as she leveled her hazel eyes on these fools. "Do you really think I will acquiesce?" _There's no way the Shinobi Council would do this...not now. Not after everything of late..._

With Homura and Koharu standing on either side, Danzo didn't flinch as he replied, "You have no choice."

* * *

_**Various locations throughout Konoha...**_

Shadowed and silent, figures moved into position, their respective targets potentially unaware of the danger approaching them. Tsume Inuzuka worked at her desk in her private office at the Clan Compound. Hiashi Hyuuga frowned as he listened to the Council dictated his every move over the next few days, his hand clenching a list of speeches he had to memorize. Shikaku Nara was relaxing under a tree after collecting a few antlers for the hospital. Chouja Akimichi was enjoying a very large meal with his wife. Inoichi Ymanaka was reading a report at the T&I headquarters.

* * *

_**Village Gates...**_

The group spoke not a word as they dealt with the false gate guards and separated. Each one leaping as they went to stop what had been explained to them by Shikamaru as the second step in a coup d'etat. Each member rushing to get to their Clan Heads before the worst could happen.

* * *

**_Throughout Konoha..._**

_Assassins bearing the blank animal masks of ROOT attacked, thinking their kill would be simple and easy. How very wrong they were as each and every one of them was suddenly intercepted by an unanticipated intruder._

Tsume found herself shoved aside and the sword impacted into the desk. To her shock, she saw the assailant already dead with her son's clawed hand piercing its chest and the head being ripped off by Akamaru. When the situation was explained, she ripped the mask off and hooked it to her belt. Ordering her son and heir to follow her to the Tower.

The Elder Council had backed up against the wall, watching as the presumed assassin was ripped apart by a Kaiten that had been augmented by Suiton. Hiashi had been flung backwards by the sudden explosion of Chakra and his eyes widened in shock when the Rotation cleared and his exiled daughter stood there with a blank face as she bent down and took the mask off her father's attempted killer. She flung it at him before telling him the situation. Ignoring the Elders who attempted to get her attention, she walked out of the office to the bows of every Hyuuga she encountered.

Shikaku sighed as he tried to wash the blood off the antler he had used to impale his attacker's throat. Shaking his head as his son arrived, he listened intently before removing the mask and the two took a slightly scenic route to the Tower.

A sharp crack as two enlarged fists lifted off what used to be an assassin and the Clan Head listened to his son and the pair took off with mask in hand. Which of course left a very irate wife behind to get rid of the mess.

Inochi stood up as he saw not only his daughter, but her friend Ten ten, dispatch the one sent for him. He frowned as he took the mask and led the girls to the Tower, he knew the office would be set to rights by the time he returned.

* * *

_**With Tsunade...**_

She glanced around, her eyebrow lifted while she spoke in a voice that was too calm. "You do realize this is treason? No Hokage has ever been forced to step down by the will of only half the Council..."

Danzo spoke up, "Check again, Tsunade. That decree was signed by a unanimous Council. Both Halves. You have been careless in handling the position and all it entails and as such by the Decree, you are hereby stripped of your position as Hokage and are to be...imprisoned until such time as your successor, namely me, decides to have you executed."

"Ohhh, I don't think so, you one eyed son of a bitch! In fact, I'd say its the exact opposite." said a raw, elemental voice from the window. One that distinct and carried more than a hint of animalistic menace.

Every head turned so fast you could hear tendons pop and eyes went wide as they stared at the orange and black clad figure wearing a very recognizable cloak as he sat in the now open window and a leg dangling to the inside of the sill and his sandaled foot nearly touching the floor..

The Elders quickly spoke out as the trio drew weapons against their own reported Hero. "ANBU! Protect the Rokudaime!"

Naruto spoke in a clear voice as he slid in fully through the open window and walked forward with a predatory grace and an assurance that made every throat but Tsunade's go dry in fear. "Stand down. Under directive 397-481-Charlie-Alpha." _Hope I got that right...otherwise there is going to be one dead Uzumaki..._ he thought and felt tension shift as six ANBU appeared and saluted before each one used a Shunshin to depart. His cold hard gaze never once left his prey as he drew the assassin's kunai and began to focus his Chakra and Killing Intent

The blond amazon gasped as she recognized that clearance command. _Where did he learn that code?! Not only has it not been used since the Nidaime's time but only the Kage's Sword could use that..._ Straightening, she moved to stand at Naruto's side and whispered, "We will talk about this later, Naruto."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." he replied with a dispassion that made yet another chill run up the spine of everyone in the room.

Danzo's eye narrowed as he took in the new look and mannerism of the Jinchuuriki and he spoke calmly. Ignoring the quivering fools on either side of him as he felt a trickle of sweat roll down the back of his neck. "Stand down Uzumaki. I am the new Hokage now."

Naruto stared at the cripple and pointed with the longer kunai and let not a bit of the anger he felt show on his face. "Not a chance, Danzo. I suggest you and your little coterie here sit down before I get angry." When they didn't move, he snarled and twelve spear tipped chains of pure flaming chakra shot out from his body, their tips an inch from piercing multiple vitals of their intended targets and he growled lowly in challenge. Eight however, made squelching noises as their targets were killed. Three bodies bearing blank masks were summarily ignored as they fell to the ground and their blood pooled on the hardwood floor. Naruto's voice changed until it was more than a little inhuman,**_ "I said...Sit your five Ryo asses down before I make change!"_** When they complied, he didn't withdraw the Chakra spears as he continued,_** "Now then...We will wait until the Clan Heads arrive and then your fate will be decided. And no...the Civilian Council has no say in this. Shut the Hell up! All three of you are charged with high treason against the Hokage and as such are a threat to the peace and stability of Konohagakure no Sato. Push me and I'll enact the penalty here and now..."**_ those deep blue eyes now held the vertical slit of the Kyuubi and they flared ruby red slightly before he went on, _**"Himura Danzo, with this you are also charged with maintaining the ROOT program in total refusal to comply with the demand for dissolution given by the Sandaime at the end of the Third Great Shinobi War. Another act of treason, no matter your reasoning."**_

During the wait, Danzo felt his tension rise. If he tried to mold any Chakra, any at all, that damnable chain would end him._ I can't even use my hidden Sharingan since the increase in flow to it would be tantamount to suicide. How did I get outmaneuvered by a idiot? Fuu and Torume failed to capture him, that much is obvious. But what happened out there? There were five other ANBU level operatives with them! The chains I provided should have made restraining the jinchuuriki simple._ With that thought, he studied Naruto intently, noting the visible changes. _Definitely different. Taller, broader in the shoulders. Not to mention the change in demeanor and personality. He has a more feral texture to him. Like an Inuzuka but more...untamed. Controlling him would have been problematic before. Now, however; it would be impossible without serious leverage._ His thoughts and plans came to a halt as the door opened and he turned his head to see who entered with as much as a disinterested expression as he could. _And it is only now that I come to see just how royally screwed I am... _

Tsunade tensed as the door opened, but relaxed and smiled as the Shinobi Council walked in with their heirs alongside. Her smile disappeared, however; when she saw what each one carried either in their hand or on their person. An unmarked ANBU mask bearing the Ne symbol. She lifted an eyebrow before glancing to Naruto in question since he didn't seem surprised in the least.

"I see the others reached you in time." Naruto said as the Clan Leaders for the Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi spread out and closed the doors behind them. "I knew that when your men...the seven ROOT, that is, Danzo...came after me, you'd have started to solidify your position by removing the existing Clan Heads. Those that came after, namely the Heirs, would be too caught up in their loss and grief to be effective against any changes you decided to make. And if any were...well, they could be taken care of." He finished with a dark expression.

Tsunade's face turned redder as he finished and saw matching expressions on the others' faces. Tsume looked like she was ready to just eviscerate them where they sat, but was holding back if barely. Though more composed, they too were visibly inclined to let her go or possibly join in. "When did you figure this all out?" the blond Hokage asked her current rescuer.

"A few moments after I took down Danzo's goon squad." he replied before smiling at Shikamaru who gave him a nod in return. "So at this point, we have attempted murder of the Clan Heads on that comprise the Shinobi Council, add to that conspiracy to commit murder, namely of the Clan Heirs at a future date upon them becoming unmanageable, on top of which is the attempted coup d'etat during which Danzo would supplant Tsunade-sama as Hokage. All three charges are tantamount to treason and are in fact examples straight from the Village Charter." he glanced at the three people held immobile by the glowing chakra chains whose number had grown from twelve to twenty four and were now poised, eight apiece, at the vital spots. "Council members...your judgement?"

There was a soft breeze that did nothing to lessen the impact as each person dropped a mask on the floor and crushed it with their heel as they said unanimously, "Guilty."

Naruto turned to Tsunade and spoke lowly and seriously, "Hokage-sama. You have heard the charges brought against these three and the judgement of your Shinobi Council. What is your will?" he asked, using only the most formal of terms. A fact that didn't escape the notice of every person in the room._ I am going to have LOT of explaining to do..._

Tsunade leveled a heated glare at the three prisoners, making them squirm as her fists clenched tighter. "I would love nothing more than to simply kill them where they sit. However, there is much to be gleaned from their minds. Especially, Danzo's. I want them locked up in ANBU's holding cells, their Chakra suppressed to just bare living requirements. T&I will do a thorough search of their minds for any and all pertinent details. Then they will be executed without appeal nor succor." Tsunade released a flare of Chakra and immediately ten ANBU appeared. "Take them to your most isolated cells. Maximum Chakra suppression. One per cell. No visitors at all, unless I, Shizune, or Naruto is present as well." She watched as the ANBU used suppression cuffs on each person and a tag in Danzo's case. A moment later, they and their prisoners were gone. THe Godaime looked at her Council and added, "This event is to be a Class-S ranked secret until things are determined after a solid Council debriefing and determination to be held no later then tomorrow afternoon. Please have someone notify the Civilian Council of it and that this is only a courtesy to them and that it IS a Shinobi matter. As such they may attend but nor participate nor attempt to intervene,interrupt, nor sway decisions in any way shape or form. "she grinned darkly, "Any that do will find themselves joining our distinguished "guests." With that, she dismissed the COuncil and their Heirs as she turned to level a very cold and scary look on Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath and retracted his chains though it would be more accurate to say they disintegrated into motes of light. He turned to face a frowning Tsunade, feeling a sudden chill run down his spine. _Jeesh...I face down Nagato and his Seven Pains to save the village. I take on Hinata's dad and beat him. I even took her AND Gaara on at the Chuunins! Yet with a single look from her, I feel like I'm six and I got caught at my first prank..._Working some moisture into his throat, he straightened his back and squared his shoulders, ignoring the dual sniggering erupting in his mind. _Shut it you two!_ he thought with a mental pout and the sniggering erupted into full blown laughter at his expense. _And now the peanut gallery decides to make itself known...can it get any worse?_

Tsunade strode forward and put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "As for you, _young man._...just what the hell were you thinking?! Using a command code that no one knows about and one that hasn't been used since the Nidaime's rule? You're just lucky the ANBU are trained to obey that one without hesitation!" She went on a few more moments before she grabbed her fellow blonde and gave him a crushing hug.

Which was, but of course, when Hinata and Kakashi were allowed into the room by Shizune and the posted ANBU. Hinata felt a twitch start over her right eye while Kakashi simply eye smiled. Stepping forward, Hinata assumed a bright smile that nearly closed her eyes as she looked between the Hokage and her boyfriend, whom said Leader was currently suffocating in between her huge breasts. She spoke in an all too sweet voice, "Hokage-sama? Could you please release _my boyfriend_ before you kill him?"

Tsunade looked down and regarded Hinata with an eyebrow arched in clear amusement before she glanced down as Naruto was still trying to extricate himself. Sighing, she turned and let him go and walked back to her former seat on the couch. Sitting down primly though she hid a deep smirk. _Heh. And now I finally have the means for payback for all those "baa-chans". Life is good..._

Gasping for air, Naruto looked over and saw the bright smile and knew he was in trouble. "Hinata...don't jump to conclusions. It was just a hug. Like she's done a hundred times before." and he shut up as the smile brightened even further.

Hinata dropped the smile and gave him a strange look before moving to sit across from Tsunade, patting the cushion next to her. The twitch was still present though it lessened.

Kakashi chuckled and moved to lean against the wall behind Hinata and watch in silence. Strangely enough, he didn't take out his book. _You've given the Hokage blackmail material AND gotten Hinata upset. You're screwed now, Naruto..._

Sighing, he sat down next to Hinata and leaned back into the cushions, arm sliding out to rest just behind his girlfriend's shoulders. "Hokage-sama..." he started off, knowing that right now any smart remarks would put him even deeper into the hole he dug. "I used the Kage's Sword code as it was the only way I could be sure the ANBU wouldn't attack me before we could settle things."

Tsunade's lips twitched and she replied, seeing how Kakashi's eye had widened and Hinata looked confused. "As Kakashi is well aware, the Kage's Sword was the title given only the strongest Shinobi of the village next to the Hokage herself. The Sword was the 'go to guy' of the Hokage and was in fact, the predecessor of the current ANBU Corps. What I want to know is how you knew the code..."

Hinata still seemed confused and asked an obvious question. "Why have I never heard of this title? As a former Clan Heir I would remember if I heard of it anywhere before now."

Naruto looked between the two women and he rolled his eyes back. When they rolled back down, they were green. A sharp look given to the woman that had manhandled her son and he sniffed before speaking softly. "I feel I should explain this part and Naruto has allowed me the time to do so. He is listening so I can relay his responses when necessary."

* * *

Everyone froze as "Naruto" once again assumed a feminine demeanor and mannerism. "Kushina-san?" Tsunade spoke slowly as her gaze took in the different eyes. "I thought you had moved on or whatever..."

Naruto's body straightened on the couch and his softer voice came out, "Henge no Jutsu." A poof of smoke and there sat Uzumaki Kushina in her field gear. "Now to prevent any further confusion." she said as she got to her feet and strode around the room, noting the familiar place and feel. Blushing a couple of times as some memory or another came to her. Studying the portrait of the Yondaime, Kushina spoke aloud. "The Kage's Sword was an abandoned position when there arose too many missions of a delicate nature for one person to perform. So the ANBU were created by the Nidaime." she turned to face the trio that had moved to keep her in their line of sight. "Hinata-chan...You never heard of it, because there have only been three Swords in Konoha's history and by the time you were born, the ANBU Corp was a well established and accredited system. It was no longer necessary. But in a nutshell, the Sword was the Hokage's spymaster, chief assassin, and bodyguard all rolled into one. The first was Uzumaki Mito. She served as Sword to her husband Senju Hashirama. She retired after his death. The second was..." she grinned, " Saroutobi Hiruzen under the Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. The old monkey never chose his own successor for Sword when he became Sandaime during the Second Shinobi War."

Hinata spoke up, asking, "You were the third, weren't you? Serving your husband, the Yondaime." the pieces clicking into place.

Kushina nodded, "Yes. The alliance between Konoha and Uzushio was based on more than simply our fuuinjutsu skill. We Uzumaki were the strongest family in Uzu and we were given a specific task. To protect the Hokage at all costs. The duty of being a Jinchuuriki came later at the Valley of the End. Today, when Naruto figured out what the old War Hawk was up to, I realized he would possibly need the kind of help only I could give. So the moment Danzo called for the ANBU I told him the command code. It was created in case of this situation by the Shodai and you, the Hokage, were in dire threat or incapacitated."

Tsunade nodded, understanding that it was practical given their world but still..."So why are you still here, Kushina?" she asked pointedly. Not as the last of the Senju but as the Hokage.

"I am here still because of the merge. Unanticipated, but there you go." she said bluntly. "And since I am, I will be teaching my son everything I know. Especially since he has awakened his bloodline."

Kakashi spoke up as he realized what she referred to. "The chakra chains are a bloodline unique to the Uzumaki Family in particular. Its why, until the fall of Uzushiogakure, they were the bodyguards of their Kage and his immediate family." _Though according to what very few books that survived their destruction, that very ability is what had one of them as next in line to lead. Shame she married a Senju instead..._ he thought to himself as he considered everything revealed. "You intend for Naruto to take up your post for Tsunade's reign, don't you?"

Kushina smiled without amusement at the comprehending expressions growing on the "other" women's faces. "Not immediately as there is a great deal he must learn. But eventually, yes. At least until she retires. What happens after that, who knows?" she shrugged. "Which is why I plan to have him go on a journey, Tsunade. There is a safe place he can go to train his new abilities and power."

Tsunade stood up in surprise and more than a little wariness. "Oh really? Just where is this safe place that I have never heard of?"

Kushina wagged a finger at her, "If I tell you exactly where it is...that would defeat its purpose now wouldn't it?" Seeing that Tsunade wasn't going to give up without a serious fight, she sighed, "All I can tell you is that it is _in_ Uzushigakure...no more than that."

Hinata had gotten to her feet. "You can't! It's not safe! The Akatsuki are still looking for him!"

Kushina gave her a sad smile. "Yes they are. But can you tell me that him staying here is any safer? The village was destroyed not even a year ago by just one of them and his creations. What if they come en force to take him? IS it any better for him to remain here or for him to go someplace not a single soul alive but me knows of?"

It was Tsunade's turn to sigh unhappily. "I know you're right, Kushina...but it doesn't seem right. He's finally found love and a sense of happiness and acceptance. Do we have the right to yank him away from that?"

Kakashi spoke up. "It's Naruto's choice, Tsunade-sama. Since he is listening, he knows what is at stake. Stay and potentially draw the rest of the Akatsuki upon the village. Or leave on this journey and grow even stronger. So strong that even a group of S-rank criminals don't stand a chance against him. With that strength comes the power to protect his Village and everyone in it. Including those precious to him...You know what he'll choose."

Then a soft voice spoke out, drawing their combined attention. "Then I'm going too...I won't be separated from him again. Not again." Hinata stopped as a tear fell down her cheek, yet she looked at both Kushina and Tsunade with a spark of defiance. Daring them to tell her she couldn't. "Naruto is my only family. My team is basically defunct since Kurenai-sensei retired for motherhood. Which was the right choice. I won't be missed."

Kushina walked over and gave the girl a hug, "Very well, Hinata-chan. I will agree to this. Just so you know...I will train you as well. From Naruto-kun's memories, I see you're a Water type. So am I. I can help your growth and progression. You won't have to worry about not keeping up." she assured the girl before looking to Tsunade. "By your leave Hokage-sama?" she asked almost rhetorically.

"I need a drink...make that several..." she muttered, "How long?"

"Depending on how fast he can pick things up and his competency from there... a year maybe two." Kushina rep[lied as she moved back to stand by the couch from she had joined Hinata.

"I will have to think on it. I have to take into account what impact his prolonged absence will have on the Village. He has become a powerful symbol to not just the Villagers but to the Shinobi as well. As it is, it will get out he survived the illness that he had when he arrived. A lot of people were worried over him and they need to know and see he is alright. There is no way around that. Give me a week to consider it as we get things back to normal around here." she actually chuckled at the prospect.

The Henge was dropped as Kushina dropped back onto the couch and the eye thing was done again. This time, Naruto stretched and yawned with his bright blue eyes looking over three of the most important people in his life. "Thanks, Granny. I really appreciate it."

She twitched and swung her fist at him, though her hazel eyes widened only slightly when he nonchalantly caught it and held it firmly yet gently within his hand. "I want a new spar, Naruto. Just you and me...I want to see how strong you have gotten now the merge is over."

Naruto tilted his head and gave a very vulpine grin. "Taijutsu only and you got a deal." he looked over at Hinata and winked as he stood up. "I know you have a lot to work on, so please excuse us." he said as he gently lifted Hinata to her feet then scooped her up bridal style before disappearing out the window with her hanging on for dear life.

Kakashi walked over to her and said, "I'll have my report on what we saw when we to get him on your desk by morning." he promised in a lazy drawl and prepared to leave via the door but didn't take a step beyond it before he looked over his shoulder. "By the way...This new Naruto took out seven operatives by himself with just taijutsu. And I would estimate them at being High Jouunin to ANBU level. So enjoy your spar but don't underestimate him or he will make you regret it." with that piece of advice, Kakashi closed the door behind him, chuckling as he heard the Godaime swear up a blue streak.


End file.
